Total Drama Island: Second Season
by Fedora Kid
Summary: Twenty-two new teens will come to the island and participate for another 100,000. But the author's not deciding who walks the Dock of Shame, YOU are. Please vote on who you think should go and who should stay as you read.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island: 2nd Season

Twenty-two new teens will come to the island and participate for another $100,000. But the author's not deciding who walks the Dock of Shame; YOU are! Please vote on who you think should go and who should stay as you read.

By Fedora_Kid

Introduction

"Hello everyone and welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama Island! I'm your host, Chris. It has been exactly one year since the first season of Total Drama Island. In that season, twenty-two teenagers competed for the prize of $100,000. Let me give you the quick rundown of said participants: Owen (the winner), Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel. As you all remember, it was a fierce competition. We all saw our fair share of betrayals, cheating, emotion, and most importantly of all, drama. Now, we have returned to Camp Wawanakwa with twenty-two new teens, all of which will be competing for the same grand prize of $100,000. Let me introduce you to the new campers before they arrive. I watched hundreds of audition tapes, and I had to painstakingly pick out twenty-two particular teens: Joshua, Daniel, Isaiah, Matthew, Luke, Peter, John, James, Mark, Tim, Jeremy, Ruth, Mary, Rachael, Violet, Jennifer, Lauren, Madison, Nicole, Samantha, Jessica, and Suzie. And I guarantee you that this season is sure to be just as exciting as the last. So get ready for the first episode of Total…Drama…Island…Season Two!"

Episode 1: The Campers

**Disclaimer: Fedora_Kid does not own Total Drama Island.**

Chris stood at the edge of the dock and saw the yacht approach. On it were the twenty-two teens who had sent in the best audition tapes. Chris could not wait for this to happen all over again. If there was one thing the Chris Maclean lived for, it was torturing teens by giving them the most brutal and life-threatening tasks EVER. And he knew that they'd be willing to do them, just to win $100,000. He couldn't possibly care any less about their lives, like the interns who he had hired to test out the future challenges, who had all either died or ended up in the hospital. The only three things he cared about were A) Getting paid. 2) The ratings stayed up. And D) That they avoided getting sued. As the yacht drew closer, Chris smiled his sly smile.

"This is going to be good." He said aloud as the boat approached. The boat pulled up alongside the dock, and the rope ladder dropped down. The first to climb down was a 16-year-old who was well-built and had black hair, and a confident smile on his face.

"Hello, uhhhhh…" Chris took out the picture of the twenty-two teenagers and searched for this one's face, which should have the name under it.

"…Jeremy."

"Hey, Chris. I am SO ready for this! I can't wait to get started! I am ready to win that hundred grand!"

"Well, what an enthusiastic attitude." Chris looked back up at the yacht. The next one to come down was Lauren, who was also around sixteen. She was skinny. In fact, she looked like a bunch of bones with sleeves and pant legs covering them. Her fingernails and toenails (she was wearing sandals) were painted in a sloppy manner and were ridiculously sparkly, even for nail polish. Her earrings were long, shiny, dangling ones that were probably overpriced. Her blonde hair was smooth and had a black headband in it. She was wearing ridiculously fancy clothes and high heels.

"Ugh. That ride made me seasick. I hate boats!"

"Then you're sure as heck gonna stay away from the Boat of Losers, aren't ya?"

"Are you kidding? Not only because of that, but because I want that money. I'd go on a royal shopping spree! All the perfume and clothes in the mall would be mine. Like I don't need it, though. My mommy and daddy buy me everything I want. They're rich."

"So why do you need this $100,000?"

"They felt that I haven't been earning my own money, so I figured I'd try this." Then, a suitcase was thrown after her. She tried to pick it up, but she couldn't.

"This thing is so heavy!"

"What's in there?"

"My makeup." She then opened up the suitcase to reveal all of the nail polish, lipstick, etc. She tried hard to move the suitcase. Then, she let out a shrill cry.

"AAAAA! I broke a nail!"

Chris decided to ignore her for now.

"OK, who's next?"

The next to come down the ladder was 17-year-old Isaiah. He had light-brown, curly hair and glasses. In fact, he basically looked almost like Napoleon Dynamite. At the thought of this comparison, Chris had to quickly stifle a laugh.

"Hello, Napol…er, I mean Isaiah. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. Why do _you_ want the prize money?"

"I want the cash to drop out of school and fly away to Kenya. What do you think?"

"Ummmm, O…K…"

The rest of the campers came down off the ladder and onto the dock with their luggage. There was Matthew, the youngest, who was 13 and had brown hair that was fairly long, but not too short, either (it only went down far enough to cover half his ears). The two features about this boy that Chris immediately noticed was A) the Bible he carried with him in his other hand, and B) his sunglasses. Each large, oval-shaped lens was very reflective. Anyone who looked into them while he was wearing them could see their own reflection.

"Hello, Matthew. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Then Chris noticed his very reflective sunglasses. "Um, excuse me just a minute." Chris then pulled out a small, pink bottle of hair gel with his face on it, and a black comb. He dipped the gel in his hair, then leaned close to Matthew's sunglasses, where he saw his own reflection, and started combing his hair.

"Believe me, I've seen _that_ before." Matthew said as he rolled his eyes (which went unseen, due to his sunglasses). "My sunglasses are like mirrors, I know, but I don't mind. I let people use 'em as mirrors anyway. You're definitely not the first to try that, Chris."

"Interesting. But why do you let people do it? Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Not really."

"I see. There, all done." He stepped back and put the gel and comb back in his pocket. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime. My 'mirrors' are at your service." Matthew chuckled, then picked up his luggage, and walked over to the others.

Then Jennifer came down the ladder. Jennifer, who was sixteen, had long black hair, and one long eyebrow. She was apparently the co-captain of the cheerleader squad at her school, and was the 27½ most popular person in her school (Chris didn't even bother asking what the ½ meant).

Peter was a serious bad boy. His long, black hair was tied up in a fairly short ponytail. He wore a black shirt with a blood-covered skull-and-crossbones. The shirt's sleeves were torn off, and he had the look of mischief in his eyes, as well as a look of, "Don't mess with me or I'll kill you." His pants sagged to just above his knees, revealing his black skull-and-crossbones boxers, similar to his shirt. He had several chain bracelets, and his nose, tongue, and eyelids were pierced. This boy instantly reminded Chris of Duncan from the last season. As he stepped onto the dock, he simply stared at Chris, cracked his knuckles, then slowly brushed past.

Ruth was sixteen and had a headstrong personality. She looked fairly like Leshawna, except a little skinnier. She had brown hair, and was, according to her audition tape, the most popular girl in her school, although it really seemed like she simply intimidated people into saying she was popular. She certainly had the evil glare for it. In her audition tape, she said that she was in gymnastics, and apparently very good at it, as her demonstrations proved. So maybe she looked like Leshawna, and had the skills and physical strength of Eva.

Seventeen years old, Luke was definitely the brainiac. He said that he excelled in all subjects, and he even showed off his report cards, which, in all subjects, read A+. He had blonde hair and was considerably short for a 17-year-old.

Mark, who was fifteen, had a wide-eyed look and had tan-colored hair, was clearly the happy-go-lucky guy, in addition to Matthew. In his video, he had quite a friendly personality (like Geoff from last season), and admitted that he could never win (like Owen), but if he did, he would give all the money to charity.

John was clearly a Goth. He had long black hair that went below his ear lobes, and even covered his eyes. His lips were black. He had simple black clothes, and when Chris caught a brief glimpse into his suitcase, he merely saw black (the rest of his clothes, or a bottomless pit?). His pants had holes in the knees, and his hands were buried in his pockets. Chris could not see the white of his eyes at all, but he knew that this one's stare must be quite blank. John, like Peter, simply sulked over to the others without even glancing at Chris (but who _could_ tell where he was looking?).

Samantha was fifteen, had black hair, and her eyes were glued to her cell phone. She jumped down the ladder, picked up her luggage, and with one hand, she rapidly pressed buttons as she sent text messages to God-knows-who.

"So, uh, Samantha, I assume you want the money to pay off your cell phone bill?" Chris laughed. He expected her to retort with a sarcastic comment, and state the real reason she wanted the money, but to Chris's surprise, she did the opposite.

"Yeah. My parents are EXTREMELY pissed at me for spending so much time on my cell phone." She said without even taking her eyes off her phone. "I knew I had to find a way to pay for all my time texting and talking all those hours. So I sent in my audition tape."

Chris grinned at the memory of _that_ tape. In it, Samantha had demonstrated her ability to rapidly send as many text messages as possible in one minute, each one having to be at least 10 letters, and had to make sense, and he record was 267. She also boasted her record of how long she had once spent talking on her cell phone: 8 ½ hours _in a row_.

Samantha, still texting, walked over to the others. Then Chris remembered something.

"Wait, um. Samantha? I think there's something I should tell you…"

Too late. Samantha suddenly let out a terrified scream.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!??! There must be some mistake!!!"

"What's the matter, Samantha?" Chris said, grinning.

"T-TH-THERE'S NO SERVICE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to tell you. There is absolutely zero cell phone service here at Camp Wawanakwa."

"But…But…But, I NEED my cell phone! I NEED my texting! I NEED it!"

"Sorry."

"GEEAARRGGHHH! I did _not_ expect this when I sent in my audition tape!" The now-cell-phoneless Samantha sulked over to the others.

Suzie, who was sixteen and had long, red hair, was next. She said that she needed the money so that she could afford a tutor (she apparently failed in most subjects). She also said that she had been the secretary for her school three years running (ironic, considering her academic skills).

And the teens continued coming. To save a really long explanation of all the others, there will instead be a simple rundown:

Rachael: seventeen years old; long, brown hair, and had been editor of the school newspaper.

Tim: sixteen years old; short, black hair, and he loved to draw, since he always had a sketchpad with him (like Gwen), as he did when he came down the ladder.

James: seventeen; long, brown hair, quite large, and he wanted the money to buy lots of junk food.

Mary: fourteen; short, blonde hair, which was in a ponytail; was clearly a perfectionist. She believed in not just doing something, but doing something perfectly. Thus, she was great at both sports and grades. She wanted the $100,000 to add to her college fund, so that she could get into the best colleges in America (her top choice being Harvard).

Violet: sixteen; long, brown hair with a single black ribbon in it; in her tape, she established that she was the smartest girl in her grade. Despite this, she looked anything but nerdy. She was quite pretty, which, according to Violet, attracted a majority of the guys in her school.

Jessica: sixteen; long, tan-colored hair; and she thought that she was a good dancer, although in her audition tape, she had fallen flat on her face while trying to spin around on one foot.

Madison: fourteen; black hair, also in a ponytail; and she had apparently been voted "Most Class Spirit" in her yearbook for several years in a row.

And Nicole: fifteen; short, black hair; she was also fairly short (the shortest of the campers, as a matter of fact, second only to Luke); and she was a member of the cheerleader squad. She wanted the money to buy lots of jewelry so that she would be the prettiest girl in school.

After all the campers had been introduced, Chris had them sit around the bonfire pit.

"Welcome, campers, to Total Drama Island! I assume you all have seen the previous season, am I right?"

"Yes." Almost everyone responded, except for Peter, who merely said, "Whatever," and Nicole, who said, "I guess so."

"So you all know the basic rules. You are all here for one reason, and one reason only: to win the $100,000 grand prize. Only one will remain standing after twenty-one weeks."

"_Twenty-one_ weeks?!?!" Lauren screeched. "In the last season, it was only eight weeks!"

"Yeah, well, I decided to extend the time to one episode per week, to give you guys more time here."

"Why?!"

"Because I knew you guys would hate it. Anyway, we'll split you into two teams. When I call your name, come on up here. Matthew, Luke, Daniel, Isaiah, Jennifer, Ruth, Rachael, Violet, Lauren, Nicole, and Samantha."

The eleven he called all got up from their seats and walked over to where Chris was standing.

"You will be known as…" He then tossed a white sheet to them, and Matthew caught it. Once he caught it, he let it unroll and reveal the picture that was crudely stitched in, that of a bear that appeared to be on fire. "…the Flaming Bears."

"Right on!" Daniel cheered. Daniel was clearly the jock type. Unlike Tyler from the previous season, who was merely a _wannabe_ jock, Daniel was a _real_ jock. He was 5 foot 11, and he often showed off his muscles (since his shirts all had the sleeves torn off). In his audition tape, he had done some impressive feats, including a half-court shot in basketball, and knocking a baseball clear out of the field. He had brown hair that was in a buzz cut, and often wore black wristbands and a black headband.

"All those that were not called, come stand over here." Chris gestured to the other side of the bonfire pit. Joshua, Mark, Peter, John, Suzie, Jessica, Madison, Tim, James, Jeremy, and Mary all got up and walked over to the designated spot.

"You guys will be known as…" He tossed another sheet, which Joshua caught and unrolled. Joshua was fourteen and had a black, bowl-shaped hairdo. He also wore square sunglasses that you could see through more easily than most sunglasses (unlike Matthew's sunglasses). In his video, he demonstrated his incredible karate skills, and that he was the best black belt in his class. The picture on the sheet was of a squirrel that had its fists raised, looked ready to conquer the world, and had wide eyes. "…the Psycho Squirrels. Alright, now follow me to the lodges." The two teams followed Chris to the two lodges.

"Squirrels get the East Lodge. Bears get the West Lodge. The restrooms are right down there. You each have thirty minutes to unpack, then meet me at the main lodge for your first challenge. And your half-hour limit starts…" Chris looked at his watch. "…NOW!"

The two teams went into the cabins. Several of them were shocked to see merely bunk beds.

"Wow. Five bunk beds. How amazing." Peter said when he saw them.

"Oh no! Not bunk beds! Anything but bunk beds! I hate bunk beds!" Lauren complained in the other cabin.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"I don't trust that they're built well. I'm always afraid that the top will come crashing down on the bottom, and that's bad for both people."

"I don't know. I always loved bunk beds." Matthew replied.

"Besides, this is like a summer camp, you know. What, did you expect king-sized beds for each of us?" Isaiah said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and with electric blankets?" Daniel chimed in.

"Guys, guys. Just chill out. Oh, I call a top bunk!" Matthew then walked over to the nearest one and started unpacking. All the others followed suit.

In the other cabin, the attitude was somewhat the same.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Peter said.

"I don't think it's that bad." Mark said.

"Well, we'd better unpack if we're gonna get to the main lodge in time." James then started to walk towards the bunk in the corner of the room. He was halfway there when he fell through the floor.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he plunged through the weak, old, rotted wood. Mark, Suzie, Tim, and Jessica ran to help pull him out. Jessica pulled, and, naturally, ended up flying backwards when she lost her grip. The other three managed to help him out. Peter, who had merely watched the whole thing from the side, doubled over with laughter.

"Ow! Thanks, guys. I can't believe that just happened. I mean, we saw the Owen guy on the last season in here, and _he_ never fell through the floor. And that guy weighed 300 pounds!"

"296, actually." Mark corrected.

"How much do _you_ weigh?" Tim asked.

"315."

Nicole nearly fainted.

"What?" The oblivious James asked.

"N-nothing." Tim stammered. The Psycho Squirrels then finished picking their bunks and unpacking mostly in silence, while a few of the campers conversed. Of course, Lauren in the other lodge continued complaining.

"Ugh! These floors are all dirty!

"Haven't these people heard of something called 'cleaning up'?

"These corners have spider webs in them!

"This bed is all creaky and loud!

"Where's the hot tub? The TV?

The Flaming Bears also continued unpacking, and both teams finished just in time for the end of the 30-minute period. Then the two teams all walked over to the main lodge, and lined up as Chris instructed them to.

"Alright campers! I assume you have all chosen your beds, finished unpacking, and made yourselves comfy."

" 'Comfy' is hardly the word I would use for this disgusting place!" Lauren screeched.

"Anyway, this is the main hall. This is where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here, and you will often have meetings or receive your next task here. First off, your very first meal here at Camp Wawanakwa. Since it's 1:17, this is considered lunch, so enjoy Chef's very own hand-made meal. Oh, I almost forgot. This is Chef Hatchet." Chris gestured to the large man standing next to him. He had a small goatee, a mustache, and one long eyebrow. He also had a sneer on his face. "He will cook all your meals, and assist me in antagonizing you all for the next twenty-one weeks. So what's on the menu today, Chef?"

"I made my very own Sticky Sandwiches." He held up an example. The bread was green with the mold, and between the two slices of nasty bread was a thin slice of pale yellow cheese. No one dared to ask what it was made of. "Line up and come get it."

"What if we don't want it?" Peter asked.

"Then you get nuttin' to eat for the next five hours. Now come get it now, or starve."

Everyone lined up to get the food. In addition to the sandwich, there was a carton of milk.

The only ones who didn't get any food was Lauren, Jessica, and Tim (these turned out to be the lucky ones). The first one to take a bite was Peter. He chewed slowly, and chewed some more. And chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed. He didn't stop chewing.

"So, how is it?" Mark, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"Mmmm."

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Oh, I think he said 'no'."

"MMMMMMMMMM."

"Wow. He must hate it."

"Tho!" He said, his mouth still full.

Madison, who sat across from him, said, "Ewww. That's disgusting! Just swallow it if you want to talk!"

"Tho! I cath thwallow ith!"

"Huh?" James asked.

"I think he said…" Tim started.

"Thith stuth ith impothible to thwallow!"

"I think he says that he can't swallow it." Matthew translated.

"Ith thicky!"

"Oh. It's sticky! That's why he can't swallow it. That explains the name 'Sticky Sandwiches.' "

Peter ripped open his milk and tried to wash it down, but he simply spewed the milk all over the table. A single drop landed on Madison, and she freaked out.

"EWWWWW That is disgusting! I've got boy germs now!"

"Augh! Thith milth ith horrible! It muth be…" He looked at the carton. "Oh my goth!" He held the carton to Mark. Mark looked at the expiration date.

"Oh my gosh! This milk expired in August of _2005_!"

Daniel looked at Chef. "Why would you serve us stuff you can't even swallow? Or milk that's four years since spoiled?"

" 'Cause I feel like it. You got a problem with that?" He gave the jock a brutal stare.

Daniel was frozen solid.

Needless to say, no one else dared to touch their food or milk. And poor Peter finally managed to rip out the sticky food by shoving his shoe in his mouth and scraping it out.

When lunch hour was over, Chris said to the campers, "Alright campers. You've had your very first meal at Camp Wawanakwa. Now it's time for your first challenge in the race for the $100,000 prize. Everyone follow me." All the campers followed Chris out of the lodge and towards the lake.

"Oh man! I'm not too sure about this guys." Luke said worriedly.

"Yeah, you saw what happened last season! Their first task was to jump off a 1,000-foot cliff!" Tim remarked.

"Well, we know that we can't possibly get the _same_ challenge. You know what Chris is like. He cares about the show's ratings a _lot_. And doing the same first task again wouldn't help the ratings." Matthew commented.

"I just hope it doesn't have _anything_ to do with that 1,000-foot mountain!" Rachael exclaimed.

**To be continued…**


	2. Episode 2: The 1,000 foot Climb

Episode 2: The 1,000-foot Climb

The twenty-two campers, Chris, and Chef all stood on a large, square wooden platform probably 30x30 feet. The platform floated on the lake, at the base of the 1,000-foot mountain.

"No…way!" Lauren yelped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" James said.

"That's right, campers." Chris responded. "You must climb _up_ the 1,000-foot-tall mountain, in order to pass the first task. Here's the basic rundown: You have two options; 1) You climb the mountain. If you succeed and reach the top, you will score one point for your team."

"Sounds fair enough. But where's the equipment? You know, the grappling hooks, the safety belts, the ropes?" Madison asked.

"The only equipment you can use in this challenge are your own two hands and two feet. But don't worry, there are plenty of tiny crevices, weak, rotted branches, and small, liable-to-break-off rocks jutting out from the side for you to grab onto. Anyway. For each round, two campers at a time will climb up; one per team.

"Again, if one should make it to the top, then that is one point for the team that camper is on. The team with the most campers to reach the top wins."

"What if we don't want to do it?" Nicole asked.

"That's your second option, and it's not a good one: If you chicken out, you have to go sit over there…" Chris gestured to a bench on one corner of the platform. The bench had a variety of large signs with arrows pointing down that said things like, "Coward." "I'm a scaredy-cat." "I'm too scared to climb a mountain." Etc. "…on the bench of cowards." Chris finished.

"What if we fall off while climbing?" Joshua said.

"If you fail the challenge, you come back onto the platform and sit over there…" Chris pointed to the opposite corner of the platform, where there was another bench with large signs that read, "I'm a failure." "I failed." "I'm a wimp." "I couldn't even climb a stupid mountain." And so on.

"…on the bench of failures.

"Now I know that it will be downright impossible for _everyone_ here to make it to the top, so I've come up with a little bonus: Anyone and everyone who successfully reaches the top will gain Invincibility; a special privilege which ensures that, if your team loses, you will NOT be eligible for being voted off at the bonfire tonight. It's quite a prize. And that's quite a challenge.

"Alright, then. Now that the rules are explained, each team will pick one of their own to climb up the mountain first. Flaming Bears, Psycho Squirrels, pick your player."

The two teams huddled up.

"I'll go first." Peter said for the Squirrels.

In the end, the Bears picked Luke.

"Alright. The choices have been made. The Flaming Bears have picked Luke. And the Psycho Squirrels have chosen Peter. Now, Peter, do you accept this challenge?"

"Sure, whatever."

"And Luke?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Get to your positions."

Luke and Peter walked over to the edge of the platform that was pressed up against the cliff wall.

"Start Round One!" Chris declared. Chef, who was holding a red bell like those at wrestling matches, rang the bell.

The two bold campers instantly grabbed the wall and started their slow climb. Luke found a couple crevices to stick his feet in or grab onto, and a couple roots and branches.

Of course, this was nothing for Peter. He had been through much, much worse, and was used to achieving such incredible physical feats. He was already ten feet above Luke by the time they were a quarter of the way up.

At one point, Peter reached for what he thought was a crevice, but was actually black moss. His hand instantly slipped and was unable to regain his grip. He tumbled down the cliff wall and bounced off the wall a couple times. He screamed as he fell. Suddenly, his chain hanging out of his pocket snagged on a rock and he hung by his pants. He looked down at the others on the platform, most of which, even some of his own teammates, were doubled over with laughter. He merely shook his fist at them and screamed from above.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!!!!" The laughter still continued nonetheless. He grumbled as he grabbed onto a root, unsnagged his chain, and continued his climb. Luke was ahead by three feet.

"Hey, brainiac! A pretty hard climb, ain't it?"

"Shut up!"

"You know, imagine the pain in your hands, the blisters, the horrible calluses that come afterward. And the fact that anything you grab onto could break off at the touch of your finger."

"I said can it, ignoramus!"

"What? Ignor-… huh?"

"Exactly!" Luke continued to climb. Then, Peter was level with Luke. They were neck-and-neck, almost at the top. Luke was holding onto a branch. His other hand and both of his feet weren't on anything. Luke raised his right foot to put down on a lip of rock. Peter saw this as a window of opportunity, and he took it. He instantly kicked hard on the piece of rock Luke was gonna step on, and it broke and fell off. Luke's foot fell through thin air, and he was so startled that he lost his grip.

As Luke fell screaming, Peter called down after him, "See ya later, brain-boy!" He then climbed up the rest of the mountain.

Luke screamed as he tumbled down the side of the mountain. At first, he didn't hit anything on the way down, but then, he smashed through a lip of rock headfirst. Then, he landed on, and broke through, another piece of rock. The third and last time he hit an obstruction on the way down, it was yet another piece of rock, except this time, he landed on it in the one way a guy does NOT want to land on something.

Luke screamed in pain.

Everyone down on the platform, even members of the opposing team, could only look away.

"Ooooooo! That's GOT to hurt!" Chris said.

The piece of rock then broke, and Luke fell the rest of the way down right to the water, where he landed flat on his stomach. The terrible _smack_ing could be heard by everyone.

"Owchy! That's DOUBLE the hurt!"

Luke then sank under the water. A few moments later, he slowly popped back up on the surface and struggled over to the platform. He slowly climbed up, and everyone stared at him. His stomach was glowing red.

"Whoa. Well, that was a pretty dirty trick, but the rules don't say anything against it. So Luke, go sit over on the bench of failures."

Luke walked over to the bench and plopped down on it. He couldn't care any less about which sign was over him (it was the one that said, "I couldn't even climb a stupid mountain").

Meanwhile, Peter reached the top of the mountain. He looked down at the others, and yelled, "Woo-hoo! Go Peter, go Peter! I rock! I'm the bad boy! Who's bad? Peter!"

"And Peter scores one point for the Psycho Squirrels. Thus, Squirrels win the first round, and Peter wins Invincibility."

The members of the Squirrels all cheered.

"Now it's time for Round Two! Teams, pick your players."

The teams eventually decided on Matthew for the Bears, and Mark for the Squirrels.

"Alright, campers. Start Round Two!" Chef rang the bell.

The two campers instantly jumped at the wall and started climbing. Both were fairly slow, but Mark was slightly faster. Matthew, meanwhile, was scared to death. He breathed heavily, then whispered to himself, "Don't look down. Just don't look down."

They were halfway up when Matthew nearly fell off.

Matthew had his right foot in a crevice, and his left hand grabbing onto a lip of rock. He reached to grab a root with his right hand. Once his fingers wrapped around it, however, the rotten old root bent down. Matthew panicked and instantly lost his footing. He swung off the spot where he was holding onto before, and he swung out into the air. He kicked his feet wildly as he held onto the bent branch, which still held onto the wall.

All the other Bears below gasped when he swung out, expecting poor Matthew to fall. Chris looked up and said, "Looks like we're gonna have another failure."

Matthew looked down at the others on the platform below him. His hands nearly slipped off because they were so sweaty. But he looked down, and saw how high he was. He was really close. He wasn't gonna give up yet. He had often failed other rock wall climbs at camps and amusement parks. Failed miserably. But those had no prize for succeeding.

And this did.

"I'm NOT gonna fail this time!" He then swung over to a spot where he saw several small holes, and jammed his foot into one. He grabbed onto the branch with one hand, and reached for a crevice with his other. Then, despite being really shaken up, he continued climbing, as his teammates below cheered him on.

"Whoa!" Chris said, surprised. "He actually regained his grip! That was quite an accomplishment for the predicament he was in."

In the end of the second Round, both Matthew and Mark made it to the top.

"Well, both campers made it to the top. Which means they both have Invincibility, and they've each scored a point for their teams. But the Psycho Squirrels are still in the lead by one point, and the score's now two to one. Teams, pick your next player."

And this was how it went for the rest of the challenge. To spare the reader from having to read a long chapter that's only almost the same thing over and over, the author will simply put the standings this way:

Third Round: Bears) Daniel; Squirrels) Joshua. Both made it. Score three to two. Bear's favor.

Fourth Round: Bears) Ruth; Squirrels) Suzie. Ruth made it, Suzie fell off twenty-six feet from the top. Score three to three.

Fifth Round: Bears) Isaiah; Squirrels) Jessica. Both failed (Isaiah fell off after only ten feet, Jessica fell off after six feet. Score three to three.

Sixth Round: Bears) Violet; Squirrels) Tim. Both made it. Score four to four.

Seventh Round: Bears) Jennifer; Squirrels) Madison. Jennifer made it, Madison fell off halfway up. Score five to four. Bear's favor.

Eighth Round: Bears) Nicole; Squirrels) Jeremy. Nicole fell off three quarters of the way up, Jeremy made it. Score five to five.

Ninth Round: Bears) Rachael; Squirrels) James. Rachael made it, James fell off a quarter of the way up. Score six to five. Bear's favor.

Tenth Round: Bears) Samantha; Squirrels) Mary. Samantha fell off three feet from the top (technically, Samantha _jumped_ off, only because her cell phone had fallen and she jumped after it to save it), Mary made it. Score six to six.

After what seemed like an eternity to most of the campers, the final round, the eleventh, finally came.

"And the Round Eleven is upon us! After ten painful rounds, the score is tied six to six. And surprisingly, no one has chickened out yet! But I see that the bench of failures is quite full." He looked in the bench's direction. On it were Luke, Suzie, Jessica, Isaiah, Madison, Nicole, James, and Samantha (all of whom were soaking wet, and most were groaning in pain from the fall).

"And up at the top, we have Peter, Matthew, Mark, Daniel, Joshua, Ruth, Violet, Tim, Jennifer, Jeremy, Rachael, and Mary. We're down to the final round, and our final two campers. John and Lauren, come up." The two walked over to him. "No pressure for either of you, but this round is the tiebreaker. Your decisions could decide the fate of your team.

"Now John, do you accept the task?"

John, who still had not spoken a word since he first set foot on the island, simply nodded.

"And Lauren?"

Lauren's eyes grew wide. She looked back at her teammates, and the members of the other team, all of which were staring at her. She knew that she couldn't fail. She needed that hundred grand. She looked up at the massive wall looming up before her. It was sure to be painful. And what if she fell off? She would have tried it for nothing! And the unimaginable pain (she had already seen what the fall had done to most of the failures). She then looked down at her precious fingernails, one of which was still broken from trying to move the suitcase on the dock.

"No way! I don't want to risk breaking another nail! Two broken nails in one day, that's, like, totally dreadful. Besides, I could get splinters from climbing!"

All the other Bears groaned.

"Alright then, coward. Take a seat on the bench of cowards." He gestured to the bench, which was empty up until now. "Oh, and by the way, I think you meant to say, 'blisters'."

Lauren strode casually over to the bench, all the while talking calmly to her fingernails. "It's OK, I'm not gonna let anymore of you guys get broken."

All the members of her team were enraged.

"Aw, come on!"

"What are you, a wimp?"'

"Lauren!"

"She's gonna lose this for us!"

Then Luke chimed in with an optimistic comment. "Guys, don't worry. John couldn't make it. Have you seen him? He barely does anything other than walk, nod, and breathe. I doubt he can climb a wall."

But John, despite his boring, quiet appearance and behavior, was quite athletic. He could even rival Peter for strength. So, much to the Bears' surprise and dismay, he scaled the wall no problem, and made it to the top.

"And John wins the first task for the Psycho Squirrels!"

All Squirrels on the mountain and on the platform cheered.

"Enjoy your victory. Now, all of you can go back to your lodge. AND YOU GUYS UP THERE!" He called to the ones on the mountain. "IF YOU'RE A SQUIRREL, GO BACK TO YOUR LODGE. SIMPLY TAKE THE ESCALATOR YOU SEE UP THERE BACK DOWN TO THE GROUND, AND GO TO THE LODGE. IF YOU'RE A BEAR, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY!"

After all the Squirrels had left, and the Bears on the mountain came back down to the platform, Chris looked at them shamefully and said, "Flaming Bears, what can I say? You lost the first task. Although some of you did incredible, it still wasn't enough to win. I will see you all at the bonfire tonight. And one of you will be going home before the night is over.

"You may go back to your lodge for a short period of time, but be back at the bonfire at 8:00 tonight, sharp!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Alright, readers. The first bonfire is up next, and remember, send in your votes to choose who you think should walk the Dock of Shame. Also remember (and the author will put one of these in all author's notes that follow a task involving Invincibility), several campers on the losing team have gained Invincibility, and can't be voted off. Here's a quick rundown on who you cannot vote off: Matthew, Daniel, Ruth, Violet, Jennifer, and Rachael. All others (Luke, Isaiah, Nicole, Samantha, and Lauren) are eligible for voting off. Cast in your votes, and read the next chapter to see who walks the Dock of Shame. **


	3. The First Bonfire

The First Bonfire

The sky was dark. The bonfire was large and bright. The heat could be felt by all those around it. And not just the fire's heat, but the heat of the suspense. The nervousness of everyone was extremely contagious. Chris stood on one side, facing the eleven members of the losing team. In one hand, he held the tray on which the marshmallows rested.

"Flaming Bears, you have lost the first challenge. Now, one of you must go home. Now, in terms of deciding who leaves, the decision is not up to me, or any of you (like the last season). For this second season, we have decided that the viewers will decide your fate."

The campers were a little stunned by this sudden revelation.

"That's right, the viewers of Total Drama Island Season Two have cast in their votes, and have chosen who will go home.

"Now, you see these marshmallows that I have with me? These marshmallows will be given to those who will not go home tonight. And there are only ten on this tray. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. If you do not, then you must walk down to the Dock of Shame…" He gestured towards the infamous dock, where the equally infamous boat sat, bobbing up and down on the water like a cork. Chef was at the wheel, watching to see who would be first to ride the boat home.

"…to catch the Boat of Losers, and ride home." Chris continued. "Which means that you are out of the contest, and you can not come back…EVER!"

Several campers shuddered.

"Now, when I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. First, I will call those who have gained Invincibility, and could not be voted off anyway: Matthew."

Matthew proudly walked up, took his marshmallow, and sat back down.

"Daniel." Daniel took his marshmallow, then sat back down.

"Ruth."

"Violet."

"Jennifer."

"And Rachael."

The six proud campers all took their marshmallows, and sat back down.

"Now, I will call all of you who did not have Invincibility, but also did not have any votes against you. Luke."

"Isaiah."

"And Nicole."

After Nicole took her marshmallow and sat down, Chris looked at the two remaining campers.

"Samantha, Lauren. You are the last two campers without a marshmallow. I have but one marshmallow left on this tray. One of you will receive it, and stay for a little bit longer here at Camp Wawanakwa. The other will not, and will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"Now Samantha, you jumped off the cliff when you were barely a few feet from the top, just because you dropped your cell phone. That's pretty darn stupid. But Lauren, you chickened out and lost the task for your team purely because you didn't want to risk breaking a fingernail. If it were all up to me, I'd send you home here and now.

"And apparently, so would the viewers."

Lauren's eyes grew wide (again), and she started shaking.

"So the last marshmallow goes to…"

Lauren was still shaking, and her teeth were chattering. She pretty much knew by now who was going home.

"…Samantha." Chris threw the last precious marshmallow to her, and she proudly caught it.

"What can I say, other than 'big surprise there'? Ya had it coming, Lauren. Now get outta here. You've got an appointment with the Dock of Shame, as well as a ticket to the Boat of Losers."

Lauren got up and trudged down the Dock of Shame. As she climbed in, she looked back and said, "Hey! What about my makeup?"

She was answered with a suitcase in the face, and she fell to the deck. When she stood back up, she looked down at her hand in horror.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE! I broke ANOTHER nail!"

The Boat of Losers, with the wailing Lauren, chugged off into the night.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Thanks for your votes, readers! Fedora_Kid appreciates it. And stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Total Drama Island: Second Season.**


	4. Episode 3: Don't Touch the Food

Episode 3: Don't Touch the Food

**Disclaimer: Fedora_Kid doesn't own McDonald's, Burger King, or any of the restaurants/brand names used in the following chapter.**

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The twenty-two new teens arrived on the island. They were divided into two teams; the Flaming Bears, and the Psycho Squirrels. After unpacking and eating their first meal here, with genuine Camp Wawanakwa food, they were introduced to their first task: to climb _up_ the 1,000-foot cliff.

"After ten painful rounds, the score was tied six to six. It was down to rich girl Lauren, for the Bears, and Goth boy John for the Squirrels. John scaled that mountain no problem (surprisingly), but Lauren completely chickened out because she didn't want to break one of her precious fingernails, thus losing the task for her team.

"At the bonfire, it came as no surprise when Lauren took the Walk of Shame.

"So as we enter our second week here at Camp Wawanakwa, the campers will face another brutal task. You won't want to miss it. So get ready for the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 6:30 A.M…

The speakers whined all over the campsite, and Chris's voice woke up all the snoozing campers.

"Goooooood morning, campers! You're first week at Camp Wawanakwa is almost over, and we'll be entering our second week. But before we do, we have yet another task for you all to do! Now all of you rise and shine, and report to the main lodge. We have a surprise for you."

After the announcement, all the grumbling, tired campers got out of bed, got dressed, and walked over to the main lodge.

Ruth yawned. "Why so early? What could it be?"

"I don't know, but I'm dreading the next task, whatever it is." Daniel said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't really care about the next challenge, I'm just mad that they woke us up so early!" Jennifer complained.

"I don't know. I don't think it's that bad." Matthew said cheerfully. "I always set my alarm for 6:30 each school morning, so that I could be all ready for school and have extra time to play video games and stuff. So I'm pretty used to getting up early."

They all walked into the lodge…

…and were completely stunned to see a huge buffet of delicious-looking food laid out for them on all of the tables.

Steak, turkey, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, bananas, apples, pizza, pasta, everything you could think of.

There was even fast food there, such as Burger King, and Taco Bell, and…

"McDonald's!!!" Matthew exclaimed. "I LOVE McDonald's!"

"What is all this?" Jeremy wondered. "All this delicious food, right after we've been eating that terrible food for a week? There _has_ to be a catch here!"

"Right you are." said a familiar voice. Chris popped out from the kitchen. "There is a catch here, but the delicious food that you see before you here is real. Don't worry, there's no poison or anything, and Chef didn't make it. We borrowed it from all kinds of fast food restaurants, and world-class chefs."

"What's going on, dude?" Mark asked.

"I'll explain everything after you eat. That's right, 'after'. But for now, DIG IN!"

The campers didn't bother to hesitate. They all pounced on the delicious delicacies, wolfing it down. Matthew dove into the McDonald's like buzzards on a fresh kill.

"MMMMM! A double cheeseburger with extra pickles!"

James was enjoying the Taco Bell. Jennifer was slurping up the spaghetti. Ruth was devouring the steak like a dog.

After they had finished, there was barely a crumb left, and they were all full.

"I hope you all enjoyed it, because that's gonna be the last meal you eat for a while."

They were all shocked.

"Say what?" Rachael asked worriedly.

"That's precisely why we gave you this delicious food. Because your next task is somewhat like the awake-a-thon from last season. Except here, your task is to try to go the longest without eating."

"But isn't that dangerous? We could die of starvation." Luke said.

"Relax. This will only last until Sunday. And today's Monday. So you will only go about one week without any food.

"Let me explain a little more: You will all stay around the bonfire pit, and try to last the longest time possible without eating any food. The team whose player is the last one standing wins."

"OK, but please, PLEASE tell me that we'll be allowed to drink! Because the human body can only go up to seven days without water, max! And if this lasts all the way to Sunday…" Luke stated.

"I know, I know. To avoid any further lawsuits, we've at least agreed to let you guys drink all that you want during the challenge, just no eating. You guys will each receive a bottle of water every day, three times a day: one at 8:00 A.M., one at noon, and one at 5:00 P.M."

"Good, because we can last _several _weeks without food. So we know that we won't die."

"Yes." Then, under his breath, Chris muttered, "Unfortunately.

"Anyway. But the challenge is trying to withstand _mental_ craving for food. And that, campers, is a very tough temptation. And one last thing: Whoever is the last one standing on the losing team will gain Invincibility. That's all. Now everyone follow me to the Bonfire. Once we get there, the challenge will start."

The twenty-one campers and Chef all followed Chris to the Bonfire pit. Once they got there, they all sat down.

"Alright, campers. The contest begins NOW!"

"This is gonna be easy." Peter said.

"Yeah. I may love eating food, but I can go for days without it." James commented.

Then Chris brought out an unexpected secret weapon.

"Cue the smorgasbord!"

And with that, two men wheeled in a massive table that was probably ten feet long. It had a pink tablecloth and several candles in the middle. Other than the latter, it was covered in food that looked twice as delicious as the food they ate earlier. There was even ice cream, cookies, and all sorts of sweets.

The moment they placed the table in front of the campers, James, completely captivated by the delicious food, immediately jumped up and started devouring it.

"James!" several of his teammates yelled.

"James is eliminated." Chris announced. "And the score is tied."

"And James, I think you've had enough." James had barely even taken a bite of the chocolate cake when Chef picked him up by his shirt, and sat him down far from the table.

"What?! WHY?"

"Because we need to leave that food for the rest of the campers, in case some of them crack." He then turned to face the others. "And that's the catch. To make this harder for you, we've placed this delicious smorgasbord of delectable snacks here, to weaken your will. Thus making it harder for you to stay in the game. If you choose to eat, you may only take a small amount, as James has demonstrated. Remember, if you even so much as touch the food, you're out. And not just this food, but any food you may find, is off-limits. And after you're eliminated, you must go straight back to your lodge.

"Now continue on. We'll be watching, and waiting."

They all sat and waited for something else to happen. Needless to say, with the exception of James, all of the campers were able to withstand the next six hours or so. But around noon, they were starting to starve.

"Oh, man! Who knew that this could be harder than it sounds?" Luke commented.

Then, Chris's watch started beeping.

"Oh, look at the time! Twelve 'o clock! Lunchtime! You will all get your bottled water, as promised." And at that, Chef walked around passing water bottles to the campers. "But such a shame that you can't eat. Imagine the pain, the grumbling of your stomachs, of your minds, saying 'Eat, eat, EAT!"

At that moment, Isaiah and Jessica both got up and immediately started eating some of the food on the table.

"Isaiah and Jessica are both out! So mark down one for the Bears, and one for the Squirrels. But the score is still tied."

Meanwhile, the hungry James was trying to sneak some food. He crawled along the ground, and when he reached the table, he reached up to grab something. He found something. He pulled it down and, without even bothering to look at it, took a bite of it.

"OWWWWWW!" Chef screamed. Sure enough, at that moment, Chef had been leaning on the table, with one hand right next to the chocolate chip cookies. And it was his hand that James had snatched.

Chef looked down at the teenager that tried to snack on his hand.

"Why you little…"

James sprang to his feet and ran back to his lodge.

Besides that, there was nothing else to amuse the campers. In addition to the massive amount of food before them, Chris's taunts were making the campers more and more hungry by the second.

At around 3:00, Rachael finally caved.

"And the score is finally in someone's favor! The Psycho Squirrels have nine campers left, the Bears have eight. Now where was I? Oh yes. Imagine the pain, your stomach growing weak. You have to eat!"

And this torture continued on. Everyone else lasted for the whole day. It was around 10: 26 P.M. when Matthew asked, "Can't we go to sleep?"

"Of course. But you can't sleep in your cabins."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because you may eat some food you have with you while you're in there, and we won't know."

"But there's cameras in there, aren't there?" Jeremy commented.

"Maybe, but like I said before, we like to make things harder on you guys. So you sleep out here, where we can see you."

Soon after, Tim, Daniel, and Madison fell asleep, but everyone else couldn't. They were all either too hungry, or to captivated by the food to fall asleep. And Chris wasn't helping.

"…and they wandered in the desert 40 days and 40 nights, with no food, no water…"

"…which reminds me of a good friend of mine who was nearly starved to death because he refused to eat the food that they served in prison…"

"…and all of his muscles were weak, he couldn't walk, all because he was starving…"

Luke finally walked up and took some ham, along with a brownie.

"And another camper falls for the Bears! Seven for the Bears, nine for the Squirrels."

A few minutes after Luke was eliminated, James peeked out from behind a tree that was a few yards from the table. Chef, with a massive cleaver in his hand, was guarding the food more securely than a bodyguard would protect the President of the United States.

James quickly dove behind a bush. He looked through the leaves, and saw that Chef hadn't seen or heard him. He slowly climbed out of the bush and crawled towards the table. He looked up, and saw that the mountain of a man still had his back to him. He reached up and, making sure not to grab an appendage instead of food, snatched a slab of steak off the table. He bit into it, and quickly spit it out.

"Wait! This is plastic!"

Chef turned to face the would-be food thief.

"That's right! I placed that there for you. You're gonna have to do a _lot_ better to steal some food on _my_ watch!"

The ashamed James walked away.

About four hours later, Madison got up, and slowly walked towards the table.

"Looks like she's going to cave."

"Wait a minute, her eyes are still closed!" Matthew pointed out.

"She's sleepwalking!" Violet exclaimed.

"Either way, she's going towards the table! We have to stop her!" Mary said.

And at that, Mark immediately ran up and stepped in front of her.

"Madison! Madison! Wake up!"

She continued walking towards him.

"Wake up! You're sleepwalking!"

But Madison, being an extremely heavy sleeper, did not wake up. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock. She stumbled forward towards Mark. She opened her eyes as she fell.

"Huh? What the…" Before she could finish her sentence, she fell into Mark, and the two of them fell backwards right into the table. The table wasn't knocked over, but Mark's hand hit the bowl that had some ice cream in it. The bowl flew up into the air, and came down on the two of them, covering them both in mint/chocolate chip ice cream.

"And both Mark and Madison are eliminated, which means that the Bears have finally caught their big break. The score's tied, seven left on both teams."

"That's not fair!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry, but that's the rules. If they so much as touch the food, even by accident, they're out."

And so they all waited some more. By the dawn of the second day, seven campers had been eliminated. Four for the Squirrels, three for the Bears.

Around 7:00 A.M., Those who had fallen asleep had woken up.

"Welcome, campers, to day two of the starve-a-thon!"

" 'Starve-a-thon'? Oh, _that's_ clever!" Peter said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Later in the day, as Chris taunted the poor campers further, Samantha caved after he told the story of the Feeding of the 5,000.

"The Bears lose another camper, and the Squirrels are still in the lead."

After seven more hours, Violet got up and took some pretzels.

"Five campers remain for the Bears, seven for the Squirrels. The Bears aren't doing too good."

Two hours after Violet caved, James tried another attempt at the food.

He was up on a tree branch, with a vine in one hand. The other end of the vine was tied to another branch. He was going to attempt to swipe some food by swinging over it.

"Delicious food, here I come!"

James then jumped off, only for the vine to break the moment he jumped. He fell flat through the ground, face-first, leaving a large, James-shaped hole in the ground.

Chef walked up to the hole, reached in, and (working up quite a sweat while doing it) pulled James out.

"Seriously, just give up." He then dropped him, and James trudged back to the lodge.

Surprisingly, all the remaining campers lasted the entire day. It was the dawn of the third day when Chris went to drastic measures.

He and Chef started slowly eating the food on the table.

Chris slurped up a long strand of spaghetti. "Mmmmm! That's good!"

"Yeah." Chef said as he popped a brownie in his mouth.

"It's freeeeeee." Chris said tauntingly as he took a big, sloppy bite out of a green apple.

At that moment, Tim, Suzie, Mary, and Jennifer all ran up to the table and grabbed some food.

"Well look at that! Four campers eliminated _at the same time_! So mark down three campers for the Squirrels, and one for the Bears. Once again, the score's tied, four campers for each team."

After that, it was several more hours, and precisely seven cheeseburgers, five plates of spaghetti, a bowl of tomato soup, and a spoonful of ice cream were all eaten by Chris and Chef when Ruth finally cracked and ran up to munch on a bag of Skittles.

"Now only three remain for the Flaming Bears, and four for the Psycho Squirrels."

Meanwhile, Peter was getting an idea.

"Hey, uh, Nicole. Come here."

"What is it?" She said when she walked over to him.

"I think I see something weird over by the table. Come look at it." He walked up over to the table, and Nicole walked with him.

"Where is it? What do you think it is?"

"Right…here." He stopped and pointed at the ground.

"Where? I don't see anything." She started to crouch down.

"No, no, no. Don't crouch. You can see it better standing up."

"I don't get what you're…HEY!" Her sentence was abruptly cut short when Peter grabbed her hand and shoved it onto the turkey.

"Ha HA!"

"And Nicole is out!"

"What?!? That's not fair!" Nicole yelled.

"You saw what Peter did!" Daniel agreed.

"Sorry. There's nothing in the rulebook that says you _can't_ do what Peter just did."

"RRRRR!" Nicole said and stormed away in frustration.

"See ya in loserville!" Peter yelled sarcastically after her.

"Now, we are down to two for the Bears, four on the Squirrels' side. I think another loss is in sight for the Bears yet again."

But the six remaining campers lasted quite a bit longer. They lasted for the rest of the second day, and for about half of the third day.

At around 4:10 P.M. on the third day, Jeremy ran up and snacked on some tuna.

"And the Squirrels are dwindled down to three. The Bears might have a chance."

The third day passed again without incident. However, at about 2:00 A.M., James made a fourth pitiful attempt at getting the food.

He had taken an oar from the old boathouse, and he snuck up behind Chef with it. He figured that if he could knock Chef out, he would finally get the food. He raised the oar high, and brought it down on Chef's head.

The oar smashed in two, and Chef fell to the ground.

"ALRIGHT!" He then moved towards the food. However, after scarfing down a couple Starbursts, and three boxes of KFC's popcorn chicken, Chef, who had merely been pretending to be knocked out, stood up behind him.

He tapped James on the shoulder.

Without even turning around, he immediately said, "Uh, hey dude. Do ya mind? I'm trying to enjoy this delicious food while that idiot Chef is knocked out!"

" 'Idiot Chef', huh?"

"Yeah, that guy's a…"

His voice trailed off because he suddenly realized who he was talking to, and because Chef had poked him in the butt with the sharp end of the broken oar.

"YEEEOOOWWWWW!" James clutched at his rear end and ran off, with the broken-oar-wielding Chef right on his butt, literally, poking him repeatedly.

"Take that! And that! And especially THAT!"

"Ow! Owww! OWWWWWWW!"

The two idiots ran off into the night. And that was the last time, for the rest of the starve-a-thon, that anyone saw either Chef or James.

After eight more hours, and the fourth day was almost over, Joshua finally gave up and took some salami.

"And two campers remain on both teams."

And there was no more incident until the fifth day (Friday), when, at about 1:49 P.M., John, without any signs of enthusiasm or so much as a single sound, walked up, took some tofu, and walked to the lodges.

"And, for once, the Bears are in the lead! With Matthew and Daniel remaining on the Bears' side, and Peter representing the Squirrels, we enter the semi-final round of the starve-a-thon!"

And after that, it wasn't until 11:51 P.M. of the sixth day (Saturday) when Daniel finally gave in to his hunger and ate some of the carrots and pizza.

"And Daniel is out! With only two campers remaining, one on each team, we enter the grand final round! This is it! The mano-a-mano! The moment of truth! The big deal! Who will win? Let us all watch and find out!"

And the two campers withstood their terrible temptations up until Sunday, (the final day), at 8:28 P.M.

Both Matthew and Peter were clutching at their stomachs in terrible hunger. They both had their bottled water, but neither really bothered to drink much because they were in terrible pain.

Then Matthew got a devious idea in his head that would eliminate Peter and win the task for the Flaming Bears. Normally, Matthew was a nice guy, but he _could_ be tough when he had to. Besides, he knew that Peter deserved it.

He was now glad that he hadn't drank all of his water. It was a little over half full.

He popped off the lid, and splashed it all over Peter.

"HEY! You freaking IDIOT! You're history!" He immediately forgot about his pain, as did Matthew, and he immediately started chasing him around the Bonfire area. They were running around in circles, and getting progressively closer to the table with each one.

Then, Matthew cut right through all the seats, heading straight for the table. He purposely slowed down, letting Peter get closer. His outstretched arms were just about to grab his shirt.

"You…are…DEAD!"

Matthew was then ready to finish his plan. He was about to do a trick he had learned while running from bullies.

Just a few feet from the table, he came to a sudden halt, and curled up into a ball on the ground. Peter, caught completely off-guard, tripped over Matthew, and flew right onto the table, smashing through dishes and upsetting the turkey and the candles. When he fell off the other side of the table, he was completely covered in food.

"And the Flaming Bears WIN!" Chris announced.

They all cheered, and immediately came in, picked up Matthew off the ground, and carried him off. The disappointed members of the Psycho Squirrels were all standing around. Peter got to his knees and shook off the food.

"Psycho Squirrels, you have lost. I will see you all at the Bonfire tonight, where someone will be going home."

The Squirrels all groaned.

Then, at that moment, James and Chef came out of the wood. Chef was holding the piece of the oar, whose end was blunt from poking into James's butt so many times. And James was rubbing it in pain.

"Oh, MAN! That guy can poke. Hey, what'd I miss? Did we win?"

The Squirrels all groaned again.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Time to vote again! And, even though you guys may hate Peter, he (unfortunately) has Invincibility, and cannot be voted off. But Joshua, Mark, John, Suzie, Jessica, Madison, Tim, James, Jeremy, and Mary, can be voted off. So cast in your votes and see who goes home in the following chapter: The Second Bonfire.**


	5. The Second Bonfire

The Second Bonfire

The eleven members of the Psycho Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were all mad at their first loss, and scared because each one was afraid that they might go home.

Chris appeared with the tray holding the ten marshmallows.

"Psycho Squirrels. You have all gone through what will undoubtedly be the most painful week of your lives. But despite your efforts, you have lost the second task. So one of you will be going home. When I call your name, come up, and take your marshmallow.

"First, the one camper who had Invincibility: Peter."

Peter, with a cocky smile, took the marshmallow and sat down.

"Now, for those without Invincibility: Joshua."

"Mark."

"John."

"Suzie."

"Jessica."

"Madison."

"Tim."

"And Jeremy."

Only James and Mary remained.

"Mary, James. You are the last two campers who have not received a marshmallow. One of you will. The other will not, and will leave Total Drama Island forever. And the lucky camper is…" He then closed one eye, pointed his finger, and swept it back and forth over the two campers, pretending to make the final decision himself.

James was shaking, since he figured that he would probably go home, since he had caved so early. Mary, on the other hand, simply had her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face, knowing that she would stay.

Chris's finger moved slower and slower, eventually stopping on Mary.

"Mary." Chris tossed the last marshmallow to her.

James wasn't shocked at all.

"Ah, I expected it."

"Well thank you for being honest, James. And it is kind of obvious: You were the first to cave, and after barely one minute into the contest. Because of that, I can understand why you received the majority of the votes. Now please return to the Dock of Shame. You've got a boat to catch."

He gestured to the dock behind him. James got up, walked down the dock, and climbed into the Boat of Losers, where Chef was waiting.

As the boat chugged off, James asked, "Hey, uh, Chef? If you happen to have any more of the food from that smor-whatever-board left on ya, could I, uh, maybe have some?"

"You want some more food? _Some more food_? I'll give ya some more food!"

Chef then pulled out a long stick of Liverwurst, and moved towards James.

"Awesome!" But then James noticed the fact that Chef was holding the stick of meat like a club. And as Chef drew closer, James knew what he was going to do.

"Here! Have some meat!" He raised the club high above his head.

"Wait! Uh, maybe I'll pass on that."

"Too late, kid."

Chef then started beating James repeatedly with the stick of Liverwurst.

"Ow! OK, I'm sorry! Please stop! Oww! PLEEEEEEEEASE! OW!"

Once again, the two idiots disappeared into the night.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Now real quickly, about the thing with the votes. Fedora_Kid read them, and saw that, at first, there were only two votes, one for each camper. He didn't consider it a tie at the time (he'll consider it a tie when two campers both receive two, or maybe three, votes against them), so he waited for a third vote to come in and be the tiebreaker. So that's why it took a little longer for this chapter to come up. So Fedora_Kid apologizes for the delay. He doesn't want to keep you good readers waiting for too long. And stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Total Drama Island Second Season!**


	6. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl 2

Episode 4: Dodgebrawl 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The campers' next challenge was to participate in a starve-a-thon; a spin-off of last season's awake-a-thon. In this one, the campers had to go the longest without eating anything. In addition, Chef and I taunted them with stories about delicious food, and to top it all off, we placed a massive smorgasbord of food before them, to tempt them. The team whose player was the last one standing would win.

"There was a fair amount of hi-jinks going on, during which the campers would trick one another into touching the food, which would also eliminate them. In the end, it was down to bad boy Peter for the Psycho Squirrels, and Matthew for the Flaming Bears. Matthew used a devious trick to eliminate Peter, which involved soaking him with his water bottle, let Peter chase him all over the place, and eventually trip him, causing him to fly right into the table and get covered in the food, winning the task for the Bears.

"At the Bonfire, it was happy-go-hungry James who rode the Boat of Losers home, since he was first to cave. And not just because he was the first, but also because he caved barely one minute after the challenge began.

"And with twenty campers left, we enter our next task, which may ring for some of you TDI viewers out there. So get ready for the latest episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:00 A.M…

After eating (and by "eating", the author means "once again not bothering to touch") their fifteenth terrible breakfast at Camp Wawanakwa (Chef's own trademarked "Cucumber-O's), the campers heard the announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Alright, campers! You will be entering your third week here at Camp Wawanakwa, and your third challenge awaits you. Please report to the section of beach that lies between the Dock of Shame and the old boathouse. Once there, you should see your destination pretty easily. Chef and I will be waiting."

After that, they all gladly left their breakfast and walked down to the beach.

"You know, come to think of it, Chef _wasn't_ at the main lodge for breakfast today." Matthew said to Isaiah. When the campers had arrived for breakfast, all the bowls of Cucumber-O's were lined up in neat, military-like rows, along with a note saying, "You don't have to wait to be served, just take one and eat". Chef was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah. Well this explains where he is. But I wonder where _there_ is?"

"Or _what_ there is?"

When they arrived at the aforementioned section of beach, they could already see their destination, a large, strange object, in the distance. But as they drew closer, they could see what it was: the all-too-familiar, massive block of glass. Inside there were two sets of bleachers, one with the Bear insignia over it, and one with that of the Psycho Squirrels. On the ground inside this glass block, there was a layout similar to that of a basketball court, with the exception of the hoops. In the dead center of the court, there was the thick line that divided the two halves. Resting on that line was five bright, red rubber balls.

And sure enough, inside were Chris and Chef. Chef was sitting on the lifeguard's high chair from another part of the beach, which sat in between the two bleachers. He also wore an outfit like a soccer official wore. He also had a shiny, silver whistle around his neck. Chris was next to him, wearing his normal outfit. At first, there appeared to be no way in. But then, Chris opened a door that, only moments earlier, blended in perfectly with the rest of the glass.

"Glad to see you all here. Come on in."

"Boy does this place look familiar, or what?" Suzie said.

"Oh no! Not _this_ challenge! It can't be!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Nicole exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Daniel and Matthew simultaneously said, and hi-fived.

"Judging by your reactions, you all know what this means. Uh-oh. Did I ever mention that, in addition to a whole new set of tasks, some of last season's hottest tasks will be reused for this season?"

"Uh, no?" Mark said.

"Well I guess I forgot to! That's right, campers. In addition to a whole new set of tasks, some of last season's hottest tasks will be reused for this season! And this is one of them! One of the biggest favorites of the TDI fans, you guys will get to experience the same task that last season's campers went through: the Dodgeball game!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Matthew said again.

"Now I assume a lot of you know how to play, and those who don't, learned how from the episode of last season that featured this task. But I'll give you a basic rundown: Dodgeball is the name of the game. Avoid getting hit by balls that your opponents will throw at you."

Peter snickered.

"If you're hit by a ball before it hits the ground, you're out. If you catch a ball, then the thrower's out, and the one who caught it gets to bring back one member of their team. If you step over the dividing line, you're out. If you deflect a ball by bouncing it off a ball in your hand, then no one's out, but if you drop the ball in your hands, then you're out. Try to eliminate all members of the opposing team. Once that happens, the other team wins the round. This is a two-out-of-three game, so a team has to win three rounds to win the game. The losing team will report to the Bonfire tonight, where another camper will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"That's all that you guys really need to know. Now each team has ten players. Both teams will have to have half of their players sit out. Teams, pick which players should sit out."

The teams huddled.

"No WAY am I gonna sit this one out! I LOVE Dodgeball!" Matthew said.

"No kidding?" Daniel asked.

"Seriously. At my school, we play Dodgeball all the time at recess. I'll admit I'm not too good with the throwing or catching, but when it comes to dodging, it's like they're trying to hit thin air!"

"Alright, so Matthew gets to stay in. And I'm great at all sports, so I'll stay."

"I'm great at gymnastics. I'll bet I'm great at throwing a few balls, too." Ruth commented.

"I guess I'll try it." Rachael said.

"I'll give it a go." Violet said.

"I wanna sit out." Isaiah said.

"Me too." Chimed in Samantha.

"Me three." Nicole agreed.

"I-I'm not too good at sports." Luke stated.

"I guess I have no choice but to sit out." Jennifer said.

And for the Squirrels, Peter, Mark, Joshua, Madison, and Jeremy chose to play.

The ten campers each stood against the back wall, ready to race forward and grab a ball.

"Ready…set……DODGEBALL!" Chef then blew the whistle.

The teens raced forward and grabbed any ball they could, and the balls started flying.

Matthew threw one ball, which, just inches before it hit the ground, hit Joshua in the foot. Chef's whistle blew, and Joshua sat down on the bleachers.

Daniel picked up another ball that rolled near him, and threw it, hitting Madison in the stomach.

When Ruth threw a ball, Peter caught it. Chef blew the whistle again. Ruth sat down. Peter called Joshua back in.

Joshua readied a ball, and then hit Violet in the arm.

Mark picked up one ball and threw it at Matthew. Matthew ducked and the ball hit Rachael, who was behind him.

Matthew threw a ball blindly, and it barely scraped Mark's side, but still eliminated him.

Daniel picked up a ball, wound up his arm like a professional baseball pitcher, and chucked the ball hard at Jeremy, knocking his feet right out from under him. The ball bounced off of Jeremy's legs and rolled back to Daniel. He picked it up and threw it at Joshua, hitting his knee. Peter immediately scooped up the ball and nailed Daniel in the thigh.

Chef's whistle went off again.

Only Matthew and Peter remained. Peter grabbed one ball, and threw it at Matthew. Matthew jumped to one side, and the ball hit the wall. Peter threw again, and Matthew threw himself to the floor while the ball sailed overhead. While he was down, Peter tried a third time, but Matthew rolled aside, and the ball missed again.

"Aw, come on!" Peter said. Ball after ball after ball. But Matthew kept dodging. Eventually, Peter got so fed up that he charged all the energy he had into the next ball. He spun his arm around again and again and again. Then he let fly with the flaming ball. It was so fast, that Matthew could barely even see a blur fly right at him.

Matthew didn't have time to react.

The ball hit him hard in the gut, and it bounced right off. Matthew clutched at his stomach in pain, but he saw the ball fly straight up into the air. He knew that there was still a chance. Fighting the pain in his stomach, he moved under the ball, which came down slowly. He held out his arms, and the ball landed perfectly in them.

"And Peter's out!" Chris declared. "The Flaming Bears win the first round!"

The members of the Bears cheered.

"Alright teams, pick your next five players. And remember, you can't pick the same players twice in a row. At least one of them has to be different."

The Bears decided to switch Rachael with Jennifer, while the Squirrels brought in Tim and Jessica (although they didn't think it was a good idea, Jessica begged to play), and had Madison and Mark sit out.

"Ready…set…Dodgeball!" The whistle blew.

After grabbing the balls, it was chaos yet again. Daniel launched another one, and it bounced off of Tim's shoulder.

Daniel threw a ball, which Peter caught. Peter had no choice but to call in Tim.

Jessica yelled, "Alright. Prepare to get Jessica-ed!" She threw the ball…

…which hit the ground and bounced straight up, then down again. It barely rolled a single foot from Jessica. Matthew threw a ball, but since he wasn't that great of a thrower, it missed Jessica by inches. She miserably picked up the ball she threw earlier, and tried again. She aimed at Ruth.

She missed by a mile. The ball instead flew into the Bears' bleachers and hit Nicole in the face.

OW! Hey, aim at someone on the court, will ya?!"

"Oops." Just then, a ball hit Jessica in the neck. The thrower was Ruth. "Darn it." She said as she walked over to the bleachers.

Just then, Violet threw a ball at Tim, but Peter jumped in the way and caught it.

Chef's whistle went off, and Peter had no choice but to call Jessica back in. Shortly after, Peter quickly said to Tim, "And just so you know, I didn't so that just to save you. I did it just to have the pleasure of getting someone out myself instead of you getting out."

Tim scowled.

"Alright! Look out, everyone! Jessica's back in!" She grabbed a ball right out of Jeremy's hands, and spun around dramatically before letting the ball fly.

It hit Mark in the Squirrels' bleachers.

"Oops. Sorry!"

Just then, she was hit by a ball again. Several balls, actually. Two balls, both thrown by Daniel, hit her in the legs, and she fell to the floor. "Not again!" She hit the floor in frustration.

Meanwhile, Daniel was on fire once again. He threw ball after ball. One of them hit Joshua in the shoulder. Another hit Jeremy. But when he threw at Peter, Peter dodged it. He then picked it up, and nailed Ruth with it. Daniel threw one at Peter, but he caught it, and after calling Joshua back in, he quickly threw the same ball and hit Jennifer. Matthew was, once again, the only one left. Both Peter and Joshua threw their balls at the same time, but Matthew jumped to the left. He picked up a ball and held it defensively. Joshua threw a ball at him, and it bounced off of Matthew's ball. But Peter threw his ball so hard, it knocked the ball out of Matthew's hands.

"And Matthew is eliminated! The Squirrels win the second round!"

The teams huddled up.

"I'm sorry. I should've done better out there." Matthew said.

"Don't sweat it. You did fine." Daniel comforted.

"That Peter's just a jerk." Luke added.

"Why don't you sit out for this round?" Violet suggested.

"Oh, alright."

"So Matthew sits out this time. How about we switch…Violet with Nicole?" Daniel suggested.

"Ah, I don't think so. I'm not even good at volleyball!" Nicole said.

"How about Isaiah?"

"Uh, OK. Whatever."

"Alright. And to replace Matthew, what about you, Luke?"

"I guess I'll try."

"Good. So it'll be me, Luke, Jennifer, Isaiah, and Ruth."

"Sounds good to me." Ruth commented.

"Let's do this!" Daniel said as he clapped his hands once.

And over on the Squirrels' side…

"Alright. So who's next? We gotta make some serious changes." Peter declared.

"Let me try again! This is fun!" Jessica said.

"I don't think so."

"Why-why not?" Her lip quivered.

"Why not? You _stink_!"

"! Why I never!"

"It's true." Jeremy said.

"Aw, come on. Please let me play again!"

"No way."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?

"I said 'No'!"

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"How many times do I have to say it!?"

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"ALRIGHT! I give up! You can play. Just keep your mouth shut!"

"OK." She then did the zipper sign over her lips.

"God! OK, now who wants to play that hasn't yet?"

"I'll try." said Mary.

"I guess I wanna try this Dodgeball thing." Suzie said.

"OK, so me, Joshua, Mary, Suzie, and the annoying girl."

"Hey!"

"I thought I told you to zip it!"

"Sorry."

"Players to your positions!" Chris said.

Once again, the ten teens went to their respective positions.

"Dodgeball!" Chef said and blew his whistle for the umpteenth time.

The balls were flying. Players were getting eliminated by the score. And Jessica was being as awful as ever.

She picked up one ball, aimed, and threw it. Daniel had thrown his ball at the same time, and hit the ball Jessica had thrown in midair. Her own ball bounced right back and hit her in the stomach.

"Ow! Well, at least I'm not out, right?" Then, Ruth had thrown a ball at her, and hit her in the stomach again.

"No, but _now_ you are!"

Jessica sat down.

Another time, she had a ball in her hand, and was trying to deflect any ball that came near her. But the first time, when a ball thrown by Luke, hit her ball, it instantly fell from her hands.

And at the end of the fourth round, when the score was one to two (Squirrels' favor), it was down to Daniel and Jessica. Daniel was dodging everything that came near him.

After her seventeenth miserable miss, Daniel yelled, "Hey, Clumsy! You couldn't hit water if ya fell out of a boat!"

And Jessica was so mad, she charged up a powerful hit and threw it. The shot actually came near him. He barely ducked before it flew right over him, barely missing the tip of his nose.

Chef blew his whistle. "That's a foul!"

"What?!"

"You stepped over the line on that throw!"

"Darn it!"

"And the Flaming Bears win the fourth round!" Chris announced. "The score is now tied two to two. The winner of the next round is the champion!"

"Alright, guys. This is it. The final round. Who's gonna be our players?" Matthew asked.

"I'll definitely play." Daniel said.

"Me too." Ruth agreed.

"Yes, we all know that you guys are the superstars. And I guess I'll go again. So who are the other two?"

"Not me. I stunk!" Isaiah said. And he was right. He had been eliminated multiple times. He was slow, weak, and a bad thrower, catcher, and dodger. He had been hit by three balls at the same time, and Peter had thrown a ball that hit him in the crotch, leaving him out of the game for the rest of the rounds. He was almost as bad as Jessica.

"Understood. But anyone else?"

"I'll do it." Jennifer said.

"Me too." Rachael also said.

"OK, so that's our final group. Now let's win this game!"

And the Squirrels decided on Peter, Joshua, Madison, Mary, and…

"Please! Please let me be in the final round!"

"NO." Peter had said firmly.

"But why?"

"You suck! You were in the last two rounds, and you beefed it up out there! You're done! Besides, some of us actually want to win this thing!"

"Ah, fine! I don't need you losers! But just realize that you're booting off your greatest player!" Jessica then stormed towards the bleachers.

"Yeah, right." Peter muttered under his breath. "Anyway. So me, Joshua, Madison, Mary, and, who's the one that hasn't played yet?" Everyone's gaze moved towards John.

"Look, we have to make sure that everyone plays at least once. You up for it, dude?"

John simply nodded once.

"OK. Let's do this, people!"

"Ready…set…one for the money…two for the show…three to get outta here…and four…to…GO!" Chris yelled.

The balls were flying again. Matthew immediately dodged one from Joshua.

Peter threw and hit Rachael.

Daniel and Ruth, side-by-side, each had a ball and immediately pelted Madison.

Jennifer threw one and hit Mary.

Peter caught one thrown by Ruth, and called in Mary.

Jennifer threw a ball that bounced off of Joshua's side and hit Mary in the leg, eliminating both of them at the same time.

Peter threw and hit Jennifer.

Peter threw at Matthew, but Daniel jumped and caught it. Daniel then called in Ruth. With John remaining for the Squirrels, and Matthew, Daniel, and Ruth on the Bears' side, it seemed like John was about to be eliminated.

But John was full of surprises. He had scaled the 1,000-foot mountain for the first task effortlessly. And what he was about to do next was just as surprising. Up until now, he hadn't done much except dodge. But now, he was about to become a superstar.

He picked up a ball on the ground, looked at it as if it were a fossil, and then, without warning, he threw it with lightning speed at Ruth.

She didn't even know what hit her.

Daniel threw one, and John jumped over it. He picked up another one, and threw it hard at Daniel. Daniel ducked, and the ball headed for the wall behind him. Daniel stood up straight. Then, in a surprise move, the ball bounced off the wall, and hit Daniel in the back of the head.

"It never touched the ground, so you're out!" Chef declared, and blew his whistle yet again. Daniel sat down.

Only Matthew and John were left.

John grabbed a ball, wound it up, and threw it. Matthew jumped over it, and it soared underneath him. John threw another, and Matthew ducked. While he was on the ground, Matthew grabbed a ball that was nearby. John threw a third time, and Matthew held up the ball defensively. John's ball bounced off of Matthew's. Matthew then scrambled to his feet, and threw the ball. John jumped to the right, avoiding the ball by a foot. John then scooped up another one, wound up his arm, leaned back, and fired. Matthew ducked, and it flew overhead, heading for the wall. He almost stood up, but he remembered what happened to Daniel, and stayed down.

And sure enough, the ball slammed into the glass wall, then bounced back, still flying at maximum velocity. It was heading right for John. He was caught completely off-guard, and the ball nailed him right between the eyes. John was thrown back and slid across the floor.

"And the Flaming Bears win yet again!"

The Flaming Bears cheered. They all climbed down off the bleachers, scooped Matthew up off the ground, and carried him on their shoulders, all the while repeatedly chanting, "Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

"An impressive victory, that was." Chris then turned to the losers, some of who were helping John to his feet, only to be brushed aside by the angry and defeated Goth.

"Psycho Squirrels. You have lost again. And one of you will pay the price. Return to the Bonfire tonight at 8:00. There, one of you will be deprived of your marshmallow, your chance for the hundred grand, and your dignity. See you all there!" He and Chef then walked out.

"See? SEE? I _told_ you that you guys needed me!" Jessica complained. "Sitting me out for the final round was like signing your death certificates! This is why we lost!"

"Oh, shut it!" Tim said.

**To be continued…**


	7. The Third Bonfire

The Third Bonfire

The ten members of the Psycho Squirrels sat around the Bonfire for the second time in a row. They did not want to keep up their losing streak. But for now, they were just anxious to see who would be going home.

Chris stood on the other side of the Bonfire, holding the tray with nine marshmallows.

"Squirrels. This is your second pitiful loss in a row. Tonight, one more of you will be going home. So when I call your name…"

"Yeah, yeah. We get the rundown. Just give us the stupid marshmallows, already!" Peter interrupted.

"Alright, fine, Mr. pushy. And tonight, I'll start just throwing them to you instead of you coming up to get them.

"Joshua." He threw the marshmallow to him.

"Mark."

"John."

"Suzie."

"Madison."

"Tim."

"Jeremy."

"And Mary."

Jessica and Peter were the remaining campers.

"Peter, Jessica. You are the last two. One of you will receive a marshmallow, and with the sweet, juicy taste of it, you will remember that you…"

"Oh, please! Just cut the crappy speech and gimme my marshmallow, already!"

"Fine. Peter. You have been acting like a jerk a lot lately. But you were a great player in the game today. And while I wish I could give this last marshmallow to Jessica, the viewers' votes say otherwise." And with that, he tossed the last marshmallow to Peter.

"Yeah!"

"No! Why?"

"What can I say? Quite frankly, you were acting like a brat when your team sat you out, and when they lost. And besides that, you were just really bad at the game."

Jessica got up, and walked slowly towards the Dock of Shame. She started to climb into the boat, but tripped and fell off the dock. After a moment, her head popped back up on the surface of the water. She then climbed into the boat, mumbling to herself. Then, as the boat started off, she turned back to the others and yelled, "Just remember! Like I said before, you're losing your greatest player! Without me, you're nothing! You'll see!"

The Boat of Losers sailed off across the dark ocean.

To be continued… 


	8. Episode 5: The Show Mustn't Go On

Episode 5: The Show Mustn't Go On

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The campers were shocked to find out that they would be participating in a familiar task from last season; The Dodgeball game! Once again, the blood, and the balls, were flying. It was a best two-out-of-three game, and in the end, it came down to a tie of two-to-two. In the big mano-a-mano in the final round, it was Matthew for the Flaming Bears against John for the Psycho Squirrels. Matthew, with his incredible dodging skills, evaded everything that came near him. And John, with his cannon, was launching ball after ball after ball. In the Squirrels' last stand, John threw one last ball that was so powerful, that when Matthew ducked under it, it bounced off the wall, and went right back at John, nailing him, winning the game for the Flaming Bears once more.

"At the Bonfire, that clumsy Jessica was sent home because of the fact that her performance in the game was the worst, getting nailed every second, and screwing up big time. Especially when she yelled at her team for sitting her out, and criticized them for losing.

"Nineteen campers, eighteen more tasks. Like last time, you never know when another familiar task will pop up. So get ready for another dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, the end of week three, 9:00 A.M…

The teams all sat on their respective sets of bleachers in front of the amphitheater. Chris had them all report to the poorly-made, budget-priced theater about an hour after breakfast. Chris stood on the stage.

"Good morning, campers! Welcome to the amphitheater. You probably remember that this amphitheater was built last season, just to fit the next task…"

"Let me guess. We're doing another challenge from last season. Wait…the talent show, right?"

"Actually, no, Peter. This will be a new task, but it does involve the amphitheater. Because for your fourth task here at Camp Wawanakwa, each team will be putting on a skit! You each have until 7:30 tonight to come up with an idea for a skit, decide the roles, practice, and then perform your skit in front of the judges: Chef and I. Whichever team has the best skit is the winner. And remember, the skit doesn't necessarily have to make sense. As long as it's funny, well-played, or, most importantly of all, dramatic! The losing team will report to the Bonfire tonight, where someone will take the Walk of Shame.

"Now, the rules are: Every team member must have a part in the skit. One team cannot copy any of the other team's ideas. And, the production must be _original_. No parodying real plays, and especially not well-known ones. Simple enough? Now get out there, and break a leg!"

The two teams returned to their lodges, to start with their ideas for a skit.

At the Psycho Squirrels' lodge…

Mark was gathering ideas from his teammates as to what they could do for the skit.

"Any ideas, guys? Come on. We've gotta think of something!"

"Oh, I've got one!" Suzie said and excitedly raised her hand.

"OK, what do you got?"

"Let's do a story about a beautiful fairy/ballerina/Indian princess who travels over a magical world, defeats the Lizard Warriors, kills the Penguin King, and saves the knight in distress, and then the two of them race to save the Key of Eternity from a zombie!"

Silence.

"Hm, I don't know…"

"Why not? Chris said it didn't have to make sense. It could be really random, for all he cares."

"She's got a point, there, actually." Madison said. "Chris did say that it could be whatever we want, as long as it's original."

"Besides, random stories always were funny." Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah, they sure make _me_ laugh!" Joshua also said.

"And I don't know about that Chef, but Chris will probably be busting up!" Tim said. "As long as we include a lot of humor and gags."

"Oh come ON!" Peter exclaimed. "Seriously, are you guys that stupid?! We can't do that! That's a _terrible_ idea!"

"For once, I actually agree with Peter. I don't think that's too good of an idea." Mary said.

"Besides, do you really want to try an idea suggested by her?" Peter knew that anything brought up by her must either be an accident, or something really stupid. Over the past three weeks, she had been acting like an idiot. Because she _was_ an idiot. She had done way too many things in the past that earned her the reputation of the dumb girl, like Lindsay from last season. She had often forgotten who some of the campers were. She had no idea what to do with her food sometimes (can you blame her?). She seemed, if possible, even dumber than Lindsay.

"Can't we think of something else?" Peter asked.

"OK, do _you_ have any ideas?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…a secret agent who goes around the world trying to catch evil criminals and save the world or recover treasure?"

"James Bond, dude."

"An archaeologist who defeats evil villains and saves the treasure."

"Indiana Jones."

"OK, fine! We'll go with the random story!"

"Yay!" Suzie said excitedly. "Wait, what random story?"

"This is gonna be bad." Peter whispered.

Mark ignored the comment. "Anyway. Let's hand out parts…"

"I'll be the princess!" Suzie immediately volunteered. "I can dance like a ballerina!" She then immediately jumped up and started dancing around.

"OK, that's one choice. Does anyone else want that role?"

"No thanks." Madison said. "I'll be a Lizard Warrior."

"Me neither. I'll be a Lizard Warrior, too." said Mary.

"OK, so Suzie, you got it."

"Yay! Wait, what was it that I got?" She asked as she continued dancing.

"You got the role of the main character." Mark reminded her, clearly annoyed.

"The main character of what?"

"The skit."

"Oh, yeah."

"And can you please stop dancing?"

She sat down.

"OK. Now who wants to play the knight?"

"I'll do it!" Joshua said.

"I wanna play the knight!" Tim said.

"OK, Tim, your audition is first. Go."

"Oh, beautiful fairy/ballerina/Indian princess. Come! We must hurry! The Key of Eternity is going to be destroyed by the zombie. Die, zombie! You will not take this Key today!" Tim said, but with a little too much drama in it.

"Good. Now Josh, your turn."

"My sweet, beautiful princess. Come, for we must hurry! The treasured Key of Eternity is in the cold, undead grip of the zombie! We must stop him before he destroys it! You zombie scum! This Key belongs to the world! Away with ye! Perish! Perish by my blade!"

"Bravo! What do you guys think?"

"I vote Josh for the part of the knight!" Jeremy chimed in.

"Me too." Mary commented.

"Me three." Mark added.

"I like Tim better." Madison contradicted.

"I really like…wait, which one are you, again? Tim?" Suzie asked, still as confused as ever.

"Josh." Josh said.

"Oh, I like Josh!"

"I like neither of 'em." Peter said.

John was silent.

"Well, I think the votes fall in favor of Josh. Josh, you've got the part of the knight!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Now, for the part of the Penguin King. Who wants it?"

"I guess if I can't be the knight, I'll be the Penguin dude." Tim said.

"Any objections?"

"Nope. I'll be a Lizard warrior." Jeremy said.

"Everyone wants to be a lizard instead of a penguin. Can't say that's unexpected." Mark sighed. "Alright. Tim, you're the Penguin King. Now for the role of the zombie."

"If there's one role in this stupid skit that I could play, it's the zombie. I play House of The Dead all the time!" Peter said.

"You want to be the zombie. Anyone else?"

Not a single word or a hand was raised.

"So Peter, you got it. And everyone else who didn't get a main character part will be a lizard warrior. So Suzie is the princess, Josh is the knight, Tim's the Penguin King, and Peter's the zombie. So that means that myself, John, Madison, Jeremy, and Mary will be Lizard Warriors. Now for the behind-the-scenes parts. Who wants to be a writer?"

"I'll guess I will." Mary said.

"Mary's the writer. Who wants to be the production designer?"

"What does that job do?" Suzie asked.

"It means the person who's responsible for props and stuff like that. Anyone?"

"What kind of props will we need?" Joshua asked.

"Well, not much. Just a wand for the princess, the Key of Eternity, and a sword and shield for the knight. Any volunteers?"

Silence

"I guess I'll do it." Mark decided. "And I already did the casting. I'll also take on the role of director. I guess that's everything. So Mary, get to work on that script. I'll go find some props for the skit. Main characters, get to work on your lines once Mary hands you her finished scripts. Let's go, team!"

And over on the Bears' side…

Matthew was acting as the director, and also searching for ideas.

"OK, we've got a skit to put on. And it has to be a good one, better than whatever the Squirrels are coming up with over there. So does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Um, I've got one." Rachael said.

"OK, shoot."

"How about, we do a story about ten brilliant teens who are trapped on an island and forced to do hard labor by a really evil, egotistical tyrant and his big, tough assistant."

Matthew stood silent for a moment, and then realized what she really meant. "Oh-ho! I see where you're going with that. That's good."

"What are you talking about?" Isaiah asked.

Matthew leaned close and whispered, so that the microphones hidden everywhere wouldn't hear him.

"It's obviously a dramatization of how Chris and Chef treat us here! That's not necessarily _un_original. Besides, they probably won't even realize it."

"Oh."

Matthew then stood up straight to face the others.

"OK. We've got a skit idea. So we won't really need to audition the parts. We can just change our names a little in the skit, and there we have ten original characters.

"So who wants to play the part of…Kirk Magellan? Anyone? Remember, he has to be a guy."

After a moment, Isaiah spoke up. "Ah, whatever. I guess I'll take the part."

"OK, Isaiah. You play Kirk Magellan, the main antagonist. Who wants to play his equally evil and really strong assistant…Cook Machete?"

Several people snickered.

"Ha! That's a good one, Matthew." Luke said before he laughed again.

"Thanks. But seriously, anyone?"

"I'll do it." Daniel volunteered.

"OK, so we've got our two baddies, now we need to think of our 'original' names."

"I'll be 'Truth'." Ruth said.

"Ha! That's good. Anyone else think of something?"

"My name can be 'Fluke'." Luke suggested.

Matthew snickered. "That's also good. Keep it up, guys. The funnier, the better."

"I'll play the role of Tammy." Samantha said.

"Where do you get _that_ name from?"

"Because Samantha can be shortened down to Sam, which can be nicknamed Sammy, which is only one letter away from Tammy."

"OK, you got it."

"I'll be Nicky." Nicole said.

"Not too far from your original name, but alright."

"I'll take the name 'Raven'." Rachael suggested.

"My skit name can be Jamie." Jennifer said.

"Mine can be Veronica." Violet said.

"And I guess mine will be Nathaniel." Matthew concluded. "OK, we've got the names. I don't think we'll need a lot of props for this, although we could have a whip for Kirk Magellan to wield. Besides that, all we need are the lines. Who wants to write the script?"

"I'll do it. Once, for a school play, the production had to be original, and I wrote the entire script." Violet said.

"OK, and I guess I'll be a writer, too. I'd love to write this, and there can always be more than one writer, right?"

"Sure." Violet agreed.

"OK, so I'll direct it, Violet and I will be the writers, and the story was by Rachael. Seriously, nice idea, by the way."

"Thank you."

"OK, Violet. Let's go write that script." Matthew then turned to the others. "The rest of you wait for me and Violet to return. Once we do, we'll hand out scripts and start rehearsing." And with that, Matthew and Violet walked into the lodge to begin writing the script.

_7:30 P.M. that night, the amphitheater…_

Chris and Chef each sat on a black lounge chair that was on the ground between the two sets of bleachers. They were facing the stage. They each had a clipboard with a single sheet of paper in one hand, and a pencil in the other. On the stage were the two teams.

"Alright, teams! I hope you have your skits all ready, because it's time for the big show, or show_s_. Flaming Bears, you will go first."

The ten members of the Bears went backstage, while the Squirrels went offstage and sat down on their set of bleachers to watch. The judges had their pencils and clipboards raised and ready to critique.

"Alright, guys. This is it! Just do your best out there, but don't overdo it. And Isaiah, put some enthusiasm into it! None of this Napoleon-Dynamite-like dull, 'yeah, whatever' stuff out there. Put some emotion into the part. Remember, you are the evil and egotistical Kirk Magellan!" Matthew said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"_Isaiah_."

"I mean, 'I am Kirk Magellan! Fear me! Rah, rah, rah!"

"Better. And everyone else, just do like I said. Do your best, but not too drastic. Let's do this!"

And with that, they all took their positions. Daniel and Isaiah waited behind the curtains, as they weren't in the first scene. And all the others took their positions on the ground in front of the stage.

Matthew then stood out from the others and quickly said, "Welcome to the Flaming Bears' original production: Torture Island! Production Design by Matthew. Written by Violet and Matthew. Story by Rachael. And Directed by Matthew. Enjoy the production." He then quickly went back into the group.

"Action!" Matthew hissed.

They all moved slowly by the stage, pretending to be in water. Matthew quickly stood out from the group and explained the scenario (he had agreed to be the narrator).

"These eight teens, Nathaniel, Fluke, Jamie, Truth, Raven, Veronica, Nicky, and Tammy were on a cruise ship that suddenly sank one day, destroyed in a mysterious explosion. And they have been treading water ever since. We now enter day three of their terrible experience." He then rejoined the crowd.

"Augh! It's been three days since we've been treading water after our ship sank!" Veronica exclaimed.

"We're all gonna die out here!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie's right! There's just no hope for us!" Fluke agreed.

"What's that?" Nathaniel asked.

"What's what, Nathaniel?" Tammy asked.

"Look!" He pointed at the stage. The others turned and pretended to stare in shock at the large, cruddy structure before them.

"It's an island!" Nicky exclaimed. "We're saved!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Truth said.

They all climbed onto the "island".

"Finally! We made it!" Raven said.

"Yes! Solid ground!" Nathaniel exclaimed happily.

"We're finally free from that unforgiving sea!" Veronica said.

"Let's go see if there's any civilization." Fluke suggested.

And the eight teens walked in place, looking around aimlessly at the imaginary jungle before them. Out of sight of those watching, Isaiah provided some bird noises (which actually sounded quite authentic) to add to the whole "jungle" idea. The teens walked over to one side of the stage.

At one point, Isaiah, who was still backstage and standing by the lighting controls, dimmed the lights over the group of teens, so that the other half was brighter.

Matthew broke the fourth wall.

"But these eight unfortunate teens had no idea where they were, or that they were being spied on."

Isaiah then popped out from the curtains and walked into the lighted area, to make it appear that the others were at a distance, and he was spying on them.

"So, more castaways, eh? This is going to be good." He then went backstage and lit up the rest of the stage.

After a few moments of walking, they all stopped when Isaiah (Kirk Magellan) popped out in front of them.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all to my private island."

"Who are you?" Fluke asked.

"I am Kirk Magellan. I live here, along with my servant, Cook Machete. Come, come. I'll take you back to my mansion." He then started walking away. The others followed.

"He didn't even bother to ask why we are here." Luke said to Nathaniel.

"Or how we got here."

After a few more moments of walking, they stood in front of a cluster of rocks (which Daniel had picked up and put on the stage during the aforementioned few moments), which Matthew explained symbolized a cave.

And there was "Cook Machete" hunched over some paper mache bones that Matthew and Violet had made. He had one in his hands and was pretending to eat it.

"That's Cook."

"Wait. This is no mansion! This is a cave!" Nicky exclaimed.

"And is he…eating…bones?" Tammy asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What are you laughing at?" Nathaniel asked.

"Block the entrance, Cook." Cook did as he was told, and walked around the teens to block the supposed entrance.

"You will never leave here!"

"What? Why?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"You will stay here forever! You will be my slaves, and do all my hard work for me! And the best part: I'll also torture you whenever I feel like it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" And with that, Kirk pulled out a whip (a rope taken from the old boathouse), and cracked it at the others.

"And so Kirk made them suffer and work." The narrator said. Behind him, the others were doing various things, such as carrying suitcases (using their own luggage), or lifting the rocks around, or Kirk randomly and cruelly cracking the whip at them.

"And they never tried to escape, because Cook threatened to kill them if they tried. After many painful months, they had all but given up hope. But Nathaniel and Fluke encouraged them, saying," He then jumped back into the group once more. "…Don't give up, guys! We can't quit now!"

"Nathaniel's right!" Fluke agreed. "We must fight! We can do this! WE CAN DO THIS!"

"I say, we plan our escape!" He then broke the fourth wall again. "And they did. They planned for weeks, eventually executing their plan."

The eight teens confronted Cook, still guarding the cave entrance.

"Alright, you scum! We're gonna escape! You can either face us, or get out of our way!"

"Bring it on, kids!" Cook challenged.

Nathaniel threw a "punch" at Cook, who was briefly stunned. Fluke kicked him in the gut. Cook straightened up and raised his cleaver (which was actually one of Chef's meat cleavers, which they stole from him). He then brought it down on Jamie, "killing" her. She fell to the floor. Truth, "enraged", "kicked" him in the shin. He clutched at it and bounced up and down in pain. When Nicky tried to take the cleaver from him, however, he quickly raised it high enough so that she couldn't get it. And while she was bouncing at it, he brought it down on her shoulder, and she fell to the floor as well.

Nathaniel then slid under Cook and raced out of the "cave". Cook spun around to face him, but after that, all the others ran out when he wasn't looking.

"See ya!" Nathaniel called. Cook immediately gave chase. He eventually caught up to Tammy, and then grabbed her, pinned her to the ground, and "slit her throat". He then chased after the remaining teens (Nathaniel, Fluke, Truth, Raven, and Veronica).

In the end, Nathaniel dashed behind a tree, and Fluke hid behind the tree across from Nathaniel's. They each grabbed an end of a long vine, and hung it high from the tree branches. They all waited for Cook to pass by. When he did, they lowered the vine so that it caught his neck. Then Nathaniel and Fluke wrapped the vine even tighter around his neck, and eventually "strangled" him.

Shortly after Cook died, however, Kirk appeared.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So, you think you can escape me, eh? Heh heh. You are gravely mistaken." He then cracked his whip, only for Truth to grab it.

"No, it is _you_ who are mistaken. You're outnumbered." Truth said as she yanked the whip from him. She then tossed the whip away and picked up Kirk, along with Nathaniel and Fluke.

"Come!" Nathaniel said. "We will take this evil tyrant to that 10,000-foot tall mountain over there!" He pointed off-stage. "Where we will throw him over the edge, and he will plummet to his death at the jagged, sharp rocks at the bottom of it."

They carried Kirk up, and he protested the entire way. They then trudged slower and looked up, simulating climbing up a mountain. When they reached the "top", they "threw" Kirk off the edge (of the stage, that is), "killing" him.

"And so, the five survivors defeated Kirk and Cook, and they found Kirk's hidden speedboat, which they used to return to civilization. And they never returned to Torture Island ever again.

"The End."

They all came onto the stage and bowed. Chris applauded, Chef merely sat silent.

"Bravo. Quite excellent, Flaming Bears." Chris and Chef wrote on their clipboards. "Now for the Squirrels' turn."

And so, the Squirrels began their production. It started off with Mark passing back and forth over the stage, again and again, each time holding a large sign, on which the various credits were painted on.

The Psycho Squirrels present…

**A Psycho Squirrels' Production**

**The Legend of the Fairy/Ballerina/Indian Princess Who Travels the World, Rescues the Knight In Distress, Defeats the Lizard Warriors, Kills the Penguin King, and Recovers the Key of Eternity From the Zombie**

**Starring: Suzie**

**Joshua**

**Tim**

**And Peter, as the zombie**

**Casting: Mark**

**Story: Suzie**

**Production Designer: Mark**

**Writer: Mary**

**Director: Mark**

Enjoy the show

Then, Suzie popped out from the side, waving her "magic wand" around.

"Oh, no! My true love, the knight, has been captured by, um, by…what was he captured by again?"

"The Penguin King!" Peter hissed from behind the curtains.

"My true love, the knight, has been captured by the Penguin King. I have to save him!"

She then hopped around aimlessly for a few seconds, and then Mark, John, Madison, Jeremy, and Mary appeared on the side of the stage.

"We are the Lizard Warriors! Fear us!" Mark yelled.

"Die, you evil, um, what warriors?"

"Lizard warriors!" Mark whispered quickly.

"Die, you evil Lizard Warriors!" She then waved her wand at Jeremy, and he fell "dead". John merely stood silent, and Suzie threw a "kick" at him. He crumbled to the floor. Mary then snuck up behind her, and grabbed her. Suzie jabbed her wand behind her and into Mary, who quickly fell away. Madison prepared to leap at Suzie, but Suzie ran up and hit her with the wand. The last Lizard Warrior, Mark charged at her, She spun around and held her wand out. He ran into her and "impaled" himself on the wand.

"Yes. I have killed you Lizard Warriors, and I will, um, I… What was my line again?"

Mark looked up at her from the floor. "I will rescue the knight!"

"And I will rescue the knight!" She then hopped towards the side of the stage. Then, Tim appeared.

"I am the Penguin King! Fear me!"

"You will not keep me from my knight!"

"Yes, I will.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"_Yes, I will_."

"_No, you won't_!"

"YES, I WILL!!!"

"Then die. You fiend!"

She raised her wand.

"Egad! You're casting a spell on me!"

"A spell that- Wait, what was my line? Darn it."

"A spell that will end your life!" Mark whispered from the side of the stage.

"A spell that will end your life!" She repeated.

"NO!" The Penguin King then collapsed.

"Had enough yet?" She then walked in place some more, leaving the Penguin King behind. She then found the knight.

"Oh, my princess…"

"Another Lizard Warrior!" She then threw a "punch".

"No! I'm not a Lizard Warrior, you fool! I'm the knight!" He hissed fiercely.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, I am here, my love. I have rescued you! But we're not finished yet! We have to rescue the sacred, ummmmmm, what sacred thing?"

"You mean the Key of Eternity, princess?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that. Let's go! We have to save it from the zombie!"

The two then ran in place for a while. Then, they saw Peter, the "zombie". In his hand was the Key of Eternity (which was the key that Peter used to unlock his suitcase).

"I…am…the zombie lord. I…will…destroy…everything…and…resurrect…everything. You…humans…have…no…future. Your…fate…is…in…my…hands!"

Matthew (who had played his fair share of video games in his life), and some of the other video-game-a-holics in the audience clearly recognized these words from The House of The Dead 2 and 3.

"You won't get away with this, you scum!" The knight yelled. "That Key of Eternity belongs to those who are alive here and now!"

"Die…mortal…fools!" The zombie then lurched forward and grabbed the knight by the neck.

"Your…fate…is…in…my…hands!" He then "choked" the knight.

"No!" The princess yelled.

"You're…next."

"No, _you_ will die! Even if you're already dead! I'll, just, um, kill you again!"

She then raised her wand and cast another "spell" on him.

As the zombie fell to the floor, he quoted from the video game yet again, "This…is…the…world…you…humans…wanted. The…world…is…overpopulated…even…you…must…admit…that! This…key…removes…the…barrier…between…life…and…death! I…need…it…"

"Time to give this back to its, uh,"

"Rightful owners!" Josh whispered.

"Time to give this back to its rightful owners!" She then took the key from him.

"NOOOOOOOO." He then "died".

"And the Key of Eternity has been saved!" The princess declared. She then turned to face the audience. "The…uh…what was it…began with an E, ended with a D…"

"The End, you idiot!" Peter hissed.

"Right. The End!" She then bowed.

Not a single clap or cheer was heard.

"Um, adequate. I guess. Alright, now the judges will present their opinions. Flaming Bears, Psycho Squirrels, get back up on the stage, all of you."

The two teams stood on the stage. Suzie had that stupid-looking, enthusiastic smile, thinking that she had just made it into Broadway or something.

"Squirrels. Ordinarily, random and out-of-the-ordinary stories make my side split, but this, this, abomination, totally ruins the good, comical name of random stories. Especially since the main character kept forgetting her lines."

All eyes turned to Suzie, who seemed genuinely shocked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"And not just that, but it used some unoriginal dialogue. Don't think that I've never played The House of The Dead before. All in all, that was _terrible_.

"Flaming Bears. Your skit was much more organized, the characters were firm, and it was everything but unoriginal. Without a hint of doubt or regret, I say that your skit was much better! Now, we'll hear what the Honorable Judge Hatchet has to say. Judge?"

"Well, I hated both of 'em. But like you said, that second one was all messed-up and out of order. And she couldn't even remember how to say 'The End'! That's just pitiful.

"And the other team's skit was much better, it made more sense, and there was not a single screw-up in the dialogue at all! I choose the first skit as well."

"Well, I guess that means it's unanimous. The Flaming Bears win for the _third time in a row_!"

The Flaming Bears all cheered and applauded.

"Psycho Squirrels. Will we ever see you win? I doubt it. Now you can report to the Bonfire in a few minutes, since it's almost 8:00. And before the night is over, one of you will be going home. See ya there."

**To be continued…**


	9. The Fourth Bonfire

The Fourth Bonfire

The nine remaining members of the Psycho Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were extremely mad about their poor performance so far, both in the skit and in the contest. They were all waiting to see who would go home, and they were hoping that it would be miss you-know-who.

Chris appeared, with the eight marshmallows on the tray.

"Psycho Squirrels. What can I say? This is getting more and more ridiculous. Like the Crusades. You guys just keep losing, over and over and OVER. You better improve your act, or else the Flaming Bears will never again sit around this Bonfire, as you are now. So one more of you will not receive a marshmallow, and will go home tonight. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow: Joshua."

"Mark."

"John."

"Madison."

"Tim."

"Jeremy."

"And Mary."

Suzie and Peter remained.

"Peter, Suzie. You are the last two without a marshmallow. One of you will not receive this last marshmallow, and will walk down the Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers home. Which means that you can never come back, EVER.

"But we're doing something a little different tonight. Actually, it's a _lot_ different."

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked.

"For the first time in TDI history, we've had a tie in the votes!"

"A tie?" Suzie asked. "Wait, a tie in what votes?"

Chris ignored her. "Both of you have received the same amount of votes. But not to worry, that doesn't mean that both of you will go home tonight. But I'll have to solve this dilemma by consulting the TDI rulebook."

Chris then pulled out a large, red book.

"Wait. This show actually has a _rulebook_?" Peter asked.

"Even a show like Total Drama Island has to have its limits, according to the judge, er, I mean, the producers. Anyway!" Chris said, changing the subject from law to rules (is there really much of a difference?). "It says here, on page 66, Section B, paragraph 4, line A: (Ahem) 'If at any time, two or more participants eligible to be voted off have received the same amount of votes, then the host himself must choose the one who should leave, but has to be fair and impartial, by picking the one who is most responsible for his or her team's loss.'" He closed the large book. "And that's just what I'll do. I have to pick the one who is the real reason that you guys lost."

Many eyes fell on Suzie, who was still oblivious to what was going on. Peter remained firm.

"So, while I think this isn't the right choice, I have to go by the rulebook. So the last marshmallow goes to…Peter." He tossed the marshmallow to Peter.

"Yes!"

"Darn it. Wait, what did I lose, again?" Suzie asked stupidly.

"Never mind. Just go down to the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers."

"And where is this 'dock' you speak of?"

Chris gestured to the obvious-looking dock right behind him.

"And this 'Boat of Losers'?"

"I don't have time for this. Chef!"

Chef then climbed out of the boat, and lumbered towards Suzie. With one massive swipe, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her back to the boat. He dumped her in, and then walked over to the wheel. He started the engine and sailed off across the ocean, which glittered in the moonlight, taking his extremely stupid cargo with him.

"So, where are you taking me?"

Chef then pulled out a heavy-duty sticker he had with him, and slapped it on her mouth. On the front, it read, "Do not open until Christmas."

To be continued…

**Author's Note: A quick note regarding the situation with the votes: Once again, Fedora Kid had to wait for a while to see if a third vote would break the tie. But when no third vote came, and he decided that he had waited long enough, he decided to take matters into his own hands, and resolved the problem by doing it as described by Chris. So he hopes you aren't disappointed with the results of this Bonfire. Oh, and happy 2009! **


	10. Episode 6: The Island of The Dead

Episode 6: The Island of The Dead

**Disclaimer: Fedora Kid doesn't own House of The Dead. **

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The two teams each had to put on a skit. Each skit had to be good, and be 100% original. The team whose skit was more liked by the judges was the winner. The Bears' skit was about eight teens who become stranded on an island and are forced to do hard labor by a brutal villain named Kirk Magellan, and his assistant, Cook Machete. The Squirrels' skit was much more random: a fairy/ballerina/Indian princess who defeats Lizard Warriors, rescues the knight from the Penguin King, and saves the Key of Eternity from a zombie.

"The judges, Chef and I, decided that the latter was the worst, mainly since the main character, played by Suzie, kept forgetting her lines, and getting some of the characters mixed up. The Bears' skit was much more solid, and not once was there a screw-up in the lines.

"At the Bonfire, it was the girl with dirt for brains, Suzie, who took the Walk of Shame, mainly because she royally screwed up in the skit by putting on the worst performance I've ever seen in my whole life.

"With eighteen campers remaining, we enter Episode 6. Find out what the task will be in this newest episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:00 A.M…

Shortly after breakfast (at which Chris was noticeably absent), the campers were still in the main lodge when the lights suddenly went out. It was pitch black, especially since the curtains were closed.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Mark asked.

"What's going on here?" Nicole also said.

"And what's that?" Tim said. The others couldn't see where he was pointing, but they all saw the small, glowing green object hovering in the air. It almost looked like…

Then, a hiss was heard, and Nicole screamed.

The lights instantly turned back on, and the light flooded the room again. They all saw Chris standing before them in a cheesy Count Dracula outfit, with a long, flowing black cape, and he had his teeth barred. They could see that he was wearing some plastic vampire teeth in his mouth (they were the glow-in-the-dark kind, hence the green glow they all saw). He also had white makeup all over his face and fake blood dripping from his mouth and fake teeth.

"Gooood morning, campersssss." He said, stretching out his S's in a [bad] Dracula-like accent.

"What's with the outfit? Is it Halloween already?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Chris ignored him. "As ve enter ze sixth veek here at Camp Vawanakwa, you vill all face another tassssssk. Zis time, you vill all be playing in a little game I like to call, 'Ze Island of Ze Dead'. I vas inspired to do thisssss when I heard ze 'House of Ze Dead' dialogue used in ze Psycho Squirrelsssssssss' skit. So I figured zat ve vould do a challenge zat is a spin-off of House of Ze Dead, as vell as ze 'Paintball Deer Hunter' episode last season.

"Basically, you vill be separated into two teams: Shooters and Zombies. Ze Shooters vill be armed vith zeese." He then gestured to the door to the kitchen, which burst open, and Chef, wearing his "Escaped Psycho Killer With a Chainsaw and a Hook" outfit from last season (excluding the chainsaw), came out. He was carrying a large sack, which he set on the ground, opened, reached in, and pulled out a paintball gun.

"You vill all vield a paintball gun, and try to shoot ze Zombies vith them. And ze Zombies vill hide all over ze island, and try to tag ze Shootersssssss. If a Shooter is tagged, zen zey vill have two options at zat point: zey can either return to ze main lodge, and stay out for ze rest of ze game, or zey can aid ze zombies in finding more Shooters. If you choose ze first option, zen you vill gain Invincibility if your team losesssssss."

"That's all we need to do for Invincibility?" Peter asked. "That'll be easy!"

"Not qvite." Chris responded. "If you are a Shooter turned to Zombie, zen in order to actually gain Invincibility, you must actually tag a Shooter. It's not jussssst aiding a Zombie, but not helping zem at all. It's not zat simple."

"But zere's more zan one vay to gain Invincibility. If you are ze last one standing on your team, zen you also have Invincibility. And zat goes for both teams.

"Now, I vill decide vich teams vill be vich. I sink zat, since ze Zombies have ze privilege of turning over enemy players to zeir side, and have a better chance at vinning, I vill have ze Psycho Squirrels be ze Zombies."

And with that, Chef reached into the bag and pulled out eight more of the plastic vampire teeth, just like what Chris had. He tossed them to the various members of the Squirrels.

"You vill all have zeese to show zat you are an original member of ze Zombiessssss, and not a Shooter turned over. And you vill also need to put zeese on." Chef reached deeper into the bag and pulled out a black vest. On it was a large circle with numerous rings, almost like a dartboard. And in the dead-center of it was the bull's eye. "You vill need to put zeese on because ve vant to make it a little more difficult for a Shooter if confronted by a Zombie. Vhat I mean is this: Instead of just shooting and hitting ze Zombie anyvhere you please, you must instead either hit zem right on ze bull's eye, or you must hit zem at least three times anyvhere else on ze target. Each vest has a target on ze front and ze back."

"And what about Shooters who have turned into Zombies? Do they have to wear a vest, too?" Tim asked.

"No. Zat is ze downside of turning a Shooter into a Zombie. Zey vill not receive a vest, and if a Shooter confronts a Shooter turned to Zombie, zen ze Shooter _can_ hit anyvhere on ze former Shooter in order to eliminate zem.

"Staying on track: Flaming Bears, you vill be ze Shooters. So you vill need zeese."

Chef took out more paintball guns, and tossed them to the Bears. Each gun was fully loaded. He also threw them each a fairly-sized sack full of paintballs to go with the gun.

"Use zem visely." He said. "And just a few more rulessssss before ve start: If a Zombie is shot, even one zat used to be a Shooter, zen zat Zombie is out for good (unlike a Shooter caught by a Zombie), and cannot be brought back into ze game at all. And if a Shooter chooses to return to ze main lodge after being bitten, zey must take zeir veapon vith zem. But if zey choose to become a Zombie, zen zat Shooter must immediately set zeir gun down on the ground. And if a fellow Shooter is near, zen zat Shooter may claim zeir fallen comrade's gun.

"Soundssssss simple enough? Vell, I hope it doesssssss, because ze game starts now! Zombies, go out into ze woods, and await any Shooters zat come near. Remember, all zat you have to do is tag zem, and zey can instantly be your alliessssssss. Now go."

All the "Zombies" put on their vests and fake teeth, and left the main lodge, disappearing into the woods.

Chris then turned to the Shooters. "And exactly five minutes from now, you vill all go out, gunssssss in hand, and try to hunt down and shoot all of ze Zombiessssssss."

After five short minutes had passed, they all walked out. Chris stood at the door, with Chef behind him, and called out to the Shooters, "Good luck! And don't become one of zem! Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" Then he and Chef went back inside.

The ten members of the Shooters huddled up.

"Alright, so who here has played House of The Dead, besides me?" Matthew asked.

No one responded.

"Um, I think I played it once at the arcade, but I didn't get far." Isaiah said.

"O…K. Anyway, so I think we should split up into smaller groups, and spread out around the island to look for Zombies."

"How many should be in each group?" Rachael asked.

"Hm. Well, I think that five groups of two sounds fair enough. Any objections?"

When none came, Matthew continued. "Alright then. So let's split up the groups."

Eventually, they settled on Rachael and Jennifer in one group, Luke and Ruth in another, Isaiah and Daniel, Matthew and Violet, and Nicole and Samantha in the last group. The five groups then went off in separate directions all over the island.

The Isaiah/Daniel group was in the woods, just several acres from the base of the 1,000-foot mountain, and they were talking as they looked around cautiously, but still talked a bit.

"So, you've played The House of The Dead?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. At the Adventure Park near my home, they have the first game, I think. It's the one with the giant mansion."

"Yep. I believe that's the first one. How far did you get?"

"Like I said, not very much. I was in the courtyard, and an ax-wielding zombie came up and slashed me."

"Ouch."

Meanwhile, Zombie Tim was hiding in the bushes near them. He peered through the leaves as they walked past.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched." Isaiah commented.

"I think it's nothing to worry about."

"I dunno. You always seen the movies, and when someone says that they feel like they're being watched, that's usually when something happens."

"But this isn't the movies."

"Well, maybe not. But this is still close; it's live TV. Same basic principles."

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes a little but ahead.

"Hey, what's that? I'm gonna go check." Daniel readied his gun and proceeded cautiously. While he was gone, Isaiah cautiously raised his own gun and looked around.

Then, Tim slowly crawled out of the bushes and moved towards Isaiah. Isaiah turned just in time to see Tim coming at him before he tagged him.

"Ah! Darn it!" He then threw his gun to the ground, and the two Zombies moved towards Daniel.

Daniel looked into the bush where the rustling was, and saw only a squirrel.

"Hey there, little guy." He then stood up straight. "Hey, Isaiah, it's a false alarm."

"Daniel, you better run!"

He turned and saw Isaiah and Tim coming toward him. He instantly started walking backwards to keep a distance between them. While he did, he raised his gun and aimed it at his former teammate first. He meant to hit him in the leg, but as he walked backwards, he tripped on a large root and fell to the ground. He pulled the trigger just as he stumbled, and the paintball hit Isaiah in a place a little higher than expected.

"AAAAAAAAAA." Isaiah groaned loudly and fell to the ground. Tim continued moving towards Daniel, who was cornered on the ground. But he aimed his gun carefully and shot Tim several times in the stomach, all shots hit him in the target. He collapsed, too. Daniel then scrambled to his feet and picked up Isaiah's gun off the ground. With the extra weapon in hand, he dashed off, as Isaiah and Tim weakly got up and went back to the main lodge.

Meanwhile, Nicole and Samantha were on the edge of the woods, not far from the old boathouse. As they arrived at the old, rotted-out structure, Nicole was saying, "I'm nervous! I've never played a game like this. And I'm not too good with guns, either. Even fake ones!"

"Maybe, but I'm great at this sort of thing. Texting all the time on my cell phone has helped me develop handi-coordination, and lightning-fast reflexes, just like video games. So this should be no problem. Just stick close to me, and let me do the firing."

They walked up to the old boathouse.

"We'd better have a look in there."

Samantha walked up to the boathouse and slowly pushed the door open. She readied her gun and stepped inside. Nicole followed suit. Nicole took a single step inside and was instantly attacked by dust and cobwebs. Actually, they weren't _cob_webs…

"Eww! Spider webs!" And sure enough, a black widow crawled onto her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAA!" She screamed and ran outside, slapping herself and trying desperately to knock the deadly spider off of her.

"Hmph. Just a spider." Samantha said as she progressed further into the boathouse. Nicole threw the arachnid off her and stood with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. In panic, she had dropped her gun at the entrance to the boathouse. She was defenseless and ripe for the picking.

She didn't even see Zombie Madison appear from behind the old boathouse, move towards her, and tag her.

"Gotcha."

"Oh, darn it. Well, I don't want to be a Zombie. I'm outta here." She got up and walked back to the campsite. As she walked off, she called back to Samantha, "Hey! I've been tagged, just so you know! There's a Zombie outside!"

Madison dove behind the boathouse just before Samantha burst out the door, gun raised. She looked around cautiously. Madison peered around the corner. Samantha took a cautious step forward. Madison stepped back. She quietly tiptoed farther back behind the boathouse. Samantha looked around and, seeing no Zombie, decided to look behind the boathouse. As she walked back towards Madison's hiding spot, Madison knew that she had to make a break for it. She tiptoed to the other side of the boathouse, while Samantha was on the other side.

Then Madison bolted.

Samantha heard the footsteps and ran back around the boathouse. She saw the fleeing Zombie, and gave chase, firing paintballs recklessly. One paintball scored a hit just a couple rings outside the bull's eye. Madison stumbled, but continued running. The two ran into the woods. We'll come back to them later.

Meanwhile, Luke and Ruth were walking along the river, searching for Zombies. They both passed by a small clump of reeds in the river when a Zombie appeared.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Joshua yelled and jumped out of his clever hiding place among the reeds. He was soaking wet, but that didn't stop him at all. He jumped out at them, and before the two startled Shooters could do anything, he tagged them both.

"Ah, man!" Ruth exclaimed. "You got us."

"I have to admit, that was a pretty clever spot to hide." Luke said, impressed.

"Thank you. Now are you gonna help me get more Shooters?"

"Sure. I could use the Invincibility." Luke said.

"Same here." Ruth agreed. She and Luke put their guns on the ground. The Zombie and two new Zombies walked off to find their next victim.

At that time, the Rachael/Jennifer group was also not far from the river when they heard Joshua's yell.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked.

"It sounded like Josh. Maybe one of our teammates got him! Let's go check it out."

The two of them walked down along the river until they saw the three in the distance.

"Look, it's Josh, Ruth, and Luke. Wait, those two don't have their guns!"

"Then that means…" Rachael started.

At the same time, Ruth had spotted them.

"Look! It's Rachael and Jen! Let's go get 'em!"

The three ran towards them.

"Uh-oh." Jennifer stuttered.

"Quick! Shoot them!"

The two held up their guns and started firing. Two shots instantly found their mark. One hit Luke in the chest, the other hit one of the outer rings of Joshua's target. They continued moving towards them. Then, Rachael ran out of ammo.

"Oh no! I've gotta reload!" She pulled out the sack of paintballs and started reloading her gun. Jennifer continued firing. She hit Ruth in the stomach. Josh kept moving towards her. At the last second, Josh jumped at her just as she prepared to fire again. Josh tackled her and they both fell to the ground.

"Ha! Tagged ya!"

"Rats."

Josh stood up and saw that she hadn't hit him at all, other than the first shot. Suddenly, he was shot three times from the side. He turned and saw that Rachael had finished reloading, and had shot him. She had the satisfied smirk on her face, until Jennifer (who still hadn't got up off the ground yet) tagged her ankle.

"Aw darn it!"

"Yes! I've got Invincibility!" Jennifer said.

"Well, I'm still out." Josh said glumly.

"So are we." said Luke, referring to himself and Ruth.

"Well, I guess that means that Jen and I are Zombies, then."

"No way! I'm done playing." She said as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. "I've got Invincibility if our team loses. I don't need to play anymore. You're on your own, now." And with that, Jennifer, Josh, Ruth, and Luke all turned and walked away, leaving Rachael all alone.

"Well, I guess I'll go on." She said to no one in particular. She dropped her gun and walked the opposite direction of the other four, searching for more Shooters to tag.

At that point, the only Shooters left were Matthew, Violet, Daniel, and Samantha. All the others had been turned into Zombies and been shot, or in the case of Rachael, turned into a Zombie and not yet been shot. And there were still many Zombies left: Mark, Peter, John, Madison, Jeremy, and Mary.

As Daniel was off on his own since the attack on him and Isaiah, and Matthew and Violet had not yet encountered any Zombies, Samantha was still chasing Madison through the woods, and they were both heading for Matthew and Violet.

The two stopped their talking when Matthew abruptly said, "Listen! You hear that?" They listened and, after a moment, heard the sound of yelling, footsteps, and a paintball gun being shot.

"Quick! Get down!" The two ducked behind a large rock. Matthew peered around the side, and saw Madison dashing through the brush, followed by Samantha, who was shooting at her.

"It's Samantha. And she's chasing Madison. Let's help her out." Violet nodded, and leaned out from behind the rock, aiming her gun at Madison. Matthew did the same. The two both fired one shot at her, and both shots struck her. She quickly stopped in her path and looked around frantically, confused by the sudden attack. And since she stopped for a brief moment, it gave Samantha the chance she needed.

She aimed carefully and fired twice. Both shots hit the bull's eye.

"Ow!"

"Ha, ha! Bull's eye!"

"Shoot." Madison walked away, back to the campsite.

Samantha turned to see where the extra shots had come from, and Matthew and Violet came out from behind the rock.

"There you are. Thanks for the backup, guys."

"No problem. Where's Nicole?"

"Madison got her. Have you guys shot any other Zombies?"

"No. This is our first time encountering someone else since we first started." Violet stated.

"OK. Well I think since we've found each other, we might as well stick together." Samantha suggested.

"Agreed." Matthew and Violet said in unison.

"Let's go look for someone else. _Anyone_ else."

The three of them walked off. After ten minutes, they came to the spot along the river where the last confrontation happened. On the ground next to the group of reeds where Joshua had been hiding, they found two paintball guns.

"Look!" Matthew said as he picked up one gun, and Violet picked up the other. "Looks like two people were attacked at once. And apparently they chose to become a Zombie."

"Hmph. I can't believe so many of us would be willing to turn against their own teammates just for a chance at getting Invincibility." Violet said, shaking her head.

"Yeah." Matthew agreed.

"Hey, guys! Over here! Two _more_ guns!" Samantha yelled from about twenty yards away. Matthew and Violet looked and saw her in the distance. They walked over to her, and sure enough, there were two more paintball guns at her feet.

"Man! That makes at least five of us eliminated!" Samantha said.

"And four of them in the same vicinity." Matthew pointed out.

"I don't like this." Violet said.

"We might as well use these, since the original owners won't be needing them anymore." Samantha suggested.

"I agree." Matthew said. And then he and Violet went back to the first two guns, each taking one, while Samantha picked up the other two.

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Samantha turned sharply and unleashed a round of paintballs into the unfortunate bush, as well as the equally unfortunate person behind it.

"OWWW!"

"Yes! I got him!"

"That depends on who 'him' is, you idiot!" said the familiar voice from behind the bush.

"Uh-oh." Samantha said as she realized her mistake.

Daniel walked out from behind the bush, covered in paint.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"Whatever."

"Daniel! Where have you been?" Then noticing the extra gun in his hand, Matthew added, "That Isaiah's gun?"

"Yep."

"Zombie got him, eh?"

"Yep. Tim tagged him, but I managed to shoot them both before they got me. I've been wandering through the woods alone ever since. This thing is still full. Isaiah never even squeezed off one shot, the poor guy. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, Violet and I hadn't encountered anyone until Madison, who had tagged Nicole and was being chased by Samantha, came running by us. The three of us all shot her." Violet said.

"Good. Have you found anything on the whereabouts of the others?"

"Oh, only these four guns." Samantha said, holding up her two extra guns, as did Violet and Matthew.

"_Four_ guns! Aw, MAN! That has to mean that four of us have been eliminated, plus Isaiah."

"And Nicole." Samantha added, not helping.

"Plus Nicole." Daniel repeated. "So that means that six of us are out. And if we started off with ten…" His voice trailed off, as they all knew what he was going to say.

"Then that means that the four of us are the last ones left." Matthew finished for him.

"This really bites." Samantha said. "Most of us are out, and how many Zombies are out?"

"As far as we know, two." Violet said.

"So that means we're totally outnumbered."

"Maybe, but we've still got the privilege of using these." Matthew held up his guns. "While they have to run up and tag us. So we've still got a chance."

"Look, we need to stop worrying about the odds, and concentrating on the idea that a Zombie could pop out anywhere, at anytime." Daniel quickly reminded them.

Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, Samantha's eyes widened, and she fired several shots into the woods.

"Did I get him?"

"Get who? Are you sure it was another Zombie?" Daniel asked.

"We're the only ones left, so who else could it be?"

"Good point."

"I just saw someone dart behind that tree, trying to sneak up on us." They all looked into the woods. They saw nothing.

Then Samantha fired again.

"There he goes again! I swear I just saw him!"

"Where?"

"Over behind that large tree."

They all looked at the largest tree in the area, which had a diameter of about four feet. No movement was seen.

Samantha fired recklessly again. This time, everyone saw where she was shooting, and saw that she was completely covering a tree in paint.

"Ha! I gotcha now!"

"Dude, you hit the tree." Daniel said blankly.

"I know. That's the idea!" She said, not taking her eyes off the freshly-painted tree. "I last saw him hide behind that tree. So I decided to mark it with all the paint. Now you guys know which tree I'm talking about."

"That…that's good." Violet said.

"Smart thinking." Matthew agreed.

"Thanks." Then Samantha started whispering. "Now everyone, keep your eyes on that tree, and move towards it from different angles. Daniel, you go at it from the right. I'll go from the left. Matthew and Violet, you guys go at it from this direction."

"You got it." Matthew assured.

"Let's go. We've really got him cornered now! There's no escape."

The four of them moved towards the tree from various directions. Samantha hid behind a tree about ten yards to the left of the paint-covered tree. And when she leaned out to look behind it, there was Rachael, peeking around the other side. She aimed carefully, and fired five shots. After the first two shots, Rachael turned to see where the shots were coming from. When she turned, the remaining three shots all hit on her target.

"Argh!" She exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly, she was bombarded again from the other side, and about nine shots hit her in the back. All during the attack, she was screaming, "Ow! Ow! Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm out!" She then stormed away.

As you may have guessed, the second shooter was Daniel.

"Uh, I assume you already got her?"

"Ah, good job anyway. Hey guys, we got her! It was Rachael." She called back to Matthew and Violet.

"Good!" Matthew called back. "That makes three."

"Right. Now we just need to…"

Then, Zombie Jeremy appeared behind her and tagged her.

"Whuh? Oh, crap!"

"What happened, Samantha?" Matthew asked.

"I've been tagged!" She and Jeremy then moved towards them.

"Uh-oh! Run!" He and Violet ran the other way, with the Zombies following close behind. Suddenly, both of the Zombies were instantly covered in paint, and fell to the ground. Off to the side, Daniel was twirling his guns.

"Nice." Matthew complimented.

"Thanks." He then walked over to them. Then he suddenly dropped both of his guns. "Considering the fact that I'm a Zombie!"

"What?!" Violet exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Just kidding." He then bent down and picked up his guns again.

"Ignoring that, what do we do now?" She asked.

"I think we should move on. Look somewhere else. The beach or somewhere, I don't know." Matthew said.

"I think the beach would be good." Daniel agreed.

The three of them walked down to the beach, searching around the dock. After five minutes of searching, they rounded a corner on the beach…

…and were completely stunned when they saw _everyone_ standing before them. Luke, Isaiah, Ruth, Rachael, Samantha, Joshua, Mark, Peter, Madison, Tim, Jeremy, and Mary. Only Nicole, Jennifer, and John were absent. All twelve of them stood before the three remaining Shooters.

"WHAT?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Matthew asked all those who were out already.

"Chris, or, 'Count Dracula', has given all of us a second chance, now that it's down to three of you." Peter explained. "Now you're hopelessly outnumbered!"

"Get them!" Tim yelled. The twelve of them all charged at the three.

"AUGH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Matthew screamed. The three turned and took off, shooting backwards at all the Zombies they could hit. Since the three of them all had extra guns, they were each holding two guns instead of one, thus could fire multiple shots and hit the Zombies more than they could with one gun. After barely one minute, three Zombies had been eliminated. But the remaining Zombies were still gaining.

Eventually, Zombie Ruth caught up to Violet, and tagged her.

"NO!" Violet said, and stopped running. She was instantly spun around repeatedly as the rest of the Zombies ran past her. Dizzy, she stumbled around, then fell to the sand. Eventually, she got back up and staggered her way back to the main lodge.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Daniel continued running, shooting behind them. After a while, two more Zombies were eliminated. Eventually, Matthew was aiming at the bull's eye on Peter, when he tripped on a rock and fell. The crowd of Zombies was upon him instantly, and several swarmed around him.

Daniel was the last one left. He fired recklessly into the group, hitting several more. As they were running out of beach, and came nearer to the woods, the only Zombies left were Ruth, Peter, and Mark. Daniel had completely run out of ammo for one of the guns. As soon as he did, he threw it at them, hitting Mark in the chest. As he clutched at it in pain, Daniel shot him right in the bull's eye.

Peter and Ruth continued after him. He fired six shots at Ruth. Two of them missed, the other four hit on rings just outside the bull's eye.

Peter dove at Daniel as Ruth fell, and was nearly on him. Daniel held up his gun and, without aiming, fired. The shot hit the bull's eye. The force from the shot was enough to propel Peter backwards in midair, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Daniel thought he had won.

"Oh yeah! Boo-ya! That is what I'm talking about!"

The celebrating Daniel never even saw Zombie John appear behind him, walk up to him slowly, and tag him.

"Huh? What?" He spun around after he felt the hand on his shoulder, and he saw John.

"NOOOO! DARN IT!" He angrily threw his gun to the ground.

Then, Chris appeared out of nowhere, still wearing the bad Dracula outfit.

"And ze Psycho Squirrelssssss vin!"

All the members of the Squirrels, except for John, cheered.

"And you, Flaming Bearssssss, have lost. Report to ze Bonfire tonight, vhere one of you, vith ze exception of Daniel, Ruth, and Jennifer, vill go home tonight." Chris hissed again, then walked away.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: The three with Invincibility are mentioned above. So without those three, the ones who can be voted off are: Matthew, Luke, Isaiah, Rachael, Violet, Nicole, and Samantha. Send in your votes, and read the next chapter to see who takes the Walk of Shame.**


	11. The Fifth Bonfire

The Fifth Bonfire

The ten Flaming Bears sat around the Bonfire for the second time since the show started. Of course, they weren't happy with their loss, but they were happy that they hadn't done as pitiful as the Squirrels. The one other good thing about this particular Bonfire was that, for the first, and only, time during the whole day, Chris wasn't wearing that cheap Dracula outfit, and wasn't speaking in that bad Dracula accent. He was, once again, the same cynical TV host Chris Maclean.

Chris Maclean stood before them, holding the tray with the nine marshmallows.

"Flaming Bears. You're beloved winning streak has come to an end. Now, one more of you will be going home tonight. When I call your name, come forth and take your marshmallow.

"First, the three lucky campers who had gained Invincibility: Daniel."

"Ruth."

"And Jennifer."

"Now for those without Invincibility, but have not been voted for: Matthew."

"Luke."

"Samantha."

"Rachael."

"And Violet."

Only Nicole and Isaiah remained.

"Isaiah, Nicole. You two do not yet have a marshmallow stick. One of you will not receive the last coveted marshmallow, and will take the Walk of Shame. The other will receive the last marshmallow, and last for one more week here at Camp Wawanakwa. Now Nicole, once you were eliminated, you didn't even bother to try to get Invincibility. And you were never really into the game. Those are two harsh reasons for you to go home tonight.

"And Isaiah. You were extremely weak. You tried, I guess. But you were still the first to be eliminated. And you also never even fired one shot. _One_ shot. That right there is a good reason for you to be given the boot.

"So the last marshmallow tonight goes to…"

Both campers held their breath.

"…Isaiah."

Isaiah, still shocked, caught the last marshmallow.

"Nicole. What can I say? I guess it wasn't too shocking. In my opinion, it wouldn't be shocking no matter which one of you had gone. Now please return to the Dock of Shame."

Nicole shamefully got up and trudged down the Dock of Shame.

**To be continued…**


	12. Episode 7: Not Quite So Famous 2

Episode 7: Not Quite So Famous 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The two teams participated in a game of Cops 'n Robbers, or to put it more accurately, Shooters 'n Zombies. The Shooters had to shoot all of the Zombies, and the Zombies had to tag the Shooters to either eliminate them, or turn them into a Zombie.

"After a long game, it was down to Matthew, Violet, and Daniel for the Shooters. At that point, I, Count Dracula, decided to revive all of the fallen Zombies and Shooters, and pitted _all_ of them against the three survivors. Eventually, Daniel was the last one. Even though he succeeded in shooting all of the Zombies coming at him, he failed to notice John right behind him, who immediately came up and tagged him.

"That night at the Bonfire, Nicole was booted off because she wasn't too into the game, and didn't even bother going for a chance at Invincibility.

"Episode 7 is upon us, which, between you and me as of right now, _will_ be a repeated task from last season. Find out which one by watching this episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, the amphitheater, 10:00 A.M…

Both of the teams sat on their respective sets of bleachers, which sat facing the amphitheater.

Chris appeared on the stage before them.

"Good morning, campers. As we enter Week No. 7 here at Camp Wawanakwa, you will participate in yet another task. And this week's task is an 'old friend', if you will. For this task is, in fact, a task seen in the previous season: the talent show!

"You probably remember the idea from last season, but here's the rundown: Each team will have eight hours to pick three of their teammates to perform and show their amazing talents. The show starts at 6:00 P.M. sharp. Once there, each talent will be given a rating by the one, the only, Grand Master Chef, via the Chef-o-meter."

Chris pointed above his head to the Chef-o-meter: a large and greasy wooden spoon, with a picture of Chef's face on the large end, and running along the handle were six small squares. To demonstrate, five of the squares turned green and flashed several times before flickering off.

"Whichever team gets the highest amount of approval, or whose member gets a 100% positive rating, is the winning team. Your eight-hour countdown starts now, so go out there and show off your talents!"

The two teams went off to their lodges to pick their three participants.

Matthew, Violet, and Rachael were chosen as the three judges for the Bears, and the judges for the Squirrels were Mark, Jeremy, and Mary.

At the Flaming Bears' side, Jennifer went first.

"Prepare to be bewildered." She said before starting.

She spun around once on one foot, which was immediately followed by doing a cartwheel in a large circle around the entire group. She cartwheeled around the group three times _nonstop_. At the end of the third rotation, she stopped, only to jump onto a tree stump, and do a back flip off it onto the ground. She then continued flipping, landing on her hands and flipping again to land on her feet and then her hands and her feet over and over again.

After only three minutes of this, she stopped, panting heavily before them.

After a moment of silence, they burst into applause.

"BRAVO! Incredible!" Matthew praised. "What do you think, judges?"

"What's the highest we can go, again?" Rachael asked.

"Ten." Matthew replied.

"Ten!"

"Ten!" Violet also yelled.

"Ten it is!" Matthew added. "It's unanimous! You're gonna be in the talent show tonight!"

Jennifer bowed, and then walked off.

"Next." Matthew called.

Ruth went up.

"For this talent, I'm gonna need something really, really heavy!"

"Like what?"

"Ummmmmm. How about that fallen tree over there?" She pointed at a large toppled-over tree.

"Um, OK."

It had to be at least twenty-five feet long, and with a diameter of four feet.

She picked it up, carried it over to them, and then said, "Behold." She then grunted, and after a moment, lifted it above her head. She held it there for nearly a minute.

"Wow! That's pretty good. Judges?"

"I give it a ten."

"Hm, nine." Rachael said.

"I say nine. It's pretty close. Let's see who else there is."

After that, the only other ones who auditioned were Daniel and Matthew. Daniel had performed some athletic moves on the by jumping over five consecutive hurtles (which were actually his fellow teammates) without stopping or stumbling, and each was barely three feet apart. Another thing he did was do over 100 jumping jacks in only one minute.

And Matthew's talent was to play Beethoven's ninth, the Ode to Joy, on the piano (he had borrowed one from Chris).

In the end, they chose Jennifer's acrobatics, Matthew's piano skills, and Daniel's athletic moves.

And over on the Squirrels' side…

Mark, Mary, and Jeremy had called up Joshua, who displayed his karate skills by placing an inch and a half-thick board of wood on two cinderblocks, and chopping it clean in half. That won a ten from Mark, eight from Mary, and nine from Jeremy.

After that, Tim came up with his sketchpad. He drew an extremely life-like picture of Mark, which won ten from Mark (naturally), nine from Mary, and ten from Jeremy.

During the audition, Peter was spying on the Bears to see what their talents were. He wasn't too worried about Matthew's or Ruth's talents. But Daniel's amazing athletic moves worried him. He wasn't ready to lose another challenge. So while his team was busy auditioning, he snuck off to plot a dastardly deed.

Eventually, the Squirrels settled on Tim's drawing, Joshua's karate, and Mark playing the piano.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Sorry, dude. Can't do that." Chris had said suddenly after appearing out of nowhere.

"Can't do what?" Mark asked.

"That piano thing. Not possible."

"Why?"

"Because the Flaming Bears have already come up with that. And you can't do the same talent as the other team."

"Well, why can't they come up with something else?" Joshua asked, infuriated.

"Because they came up with it first. Sorry, but you've got to find your own talent." Chris then walked away.

"Darn it. Oh well, we've got other talents, right?" Mark asked optimistically.

"Yeah. I can beat-box." Jeremy said.

Chris then annoyingly popped up again to say, "Almost forgot: you can't do a talent from last season, either."

"Rats."

"So who else is there?"

"Only Peter, Madison, John, and myself." said Mary.

"OK, what can you do, Mary?"

"Not much. Actually, I'm a perfectionist. And I've never been in a talent show before, so no matter what talent I do, I'll have to perfect it, and I don't have enough time to perfect any talent!"

"Um, alright. So who else? Peter? Hey, where _is_ Peter, anyway?"

Everyone looked around.

"I don't know." Jeremy answered. "I haven't seen him since we started."

"Argh! Why that little…" Joshua started angrily.

"OK, forget it, forget it. We'll just try someone else. John?"

John was silent.

"Oh, yeah. So that just leaves Madison."

"Um, I guess I can do a little ballet. I've been taking ballet classes for three years."

"Alright, show us what you got." Mary said.

Madison went into the lodge, and came back five minutes later wearing a pink ballerina outfit.

"Wait a minute. Isn't ballet the same thing that witch Heather did last season?" Tim asked.

"Technically not, actually. She never actually _did_ the ballet, she just read that other girl's diary out loud to the entire viewing world. So the ballet talent is still open." Madison then proceeded to jump and prance around gracefully. The number lasted about five minutes.

"Pretty good. Since it's all we got, I'll give it a ten." Mark said.

"Nine." Jeremy said.

"Ten." Mary complied.

"Alright then, it's settled: Joshua, Tim, and Madison will be in the show tonight. You three, rehearse. Everything has to go smoothly tonight."

Eight hours later…

The two teams left their lodges and walked toward the amphitheater. During the time the teams had spent auditioning and rehearsing, Peter had come up with a plot to weaken the other team, and increase their chances of winning.

He had taken a banana from the kitchen, and quickly gobbled up the banana. He slipped the peel into his pocket. When they were almost there, he was walking in front of Daniel. He then casually pulled the peel out of his pocket, and dropped it on the ground.

Daniel sprung the trap instantly.

He stepped on the peel, and it slipped out from under him. He stumbled backwards and planted his right foot on the ground, then accidentally twisted it.

"OWWW!" The jock screamed on the ground.

The Flaming Bears ran to his side.

"Dude, what happened?" Matthew asked.

"I sprained my ankle."

"How?"

"I-I don't know. I stepped on something." He looked up at the path he had been walking on moments earlier. There was nothing there.

Sure enough, the sly Peter had scooped the peel off the ground after Daniel tripped on it, and thrown it into the bushes to hide the evidence.

"Don't know how that could've happened." Jennifer said.

"Can you walk?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." He tried to stand up, and was instantly overwhelmed by the pain in his ankle.

"AAAAA! It burns!" Matthew and Ruth grabbed him to keep him from falling, and he slung his arms around their shoulders.

"We'll take you the rest of the way." Matthew said.

"OK."

"Looks like he can't go on tonight." Luke pointed out.

"Aw, darn it! You're right!" Isaiah said.

"What are we gonna do?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"Well, the only other talent that really scored high with the judges was Ruth's lifting." Matthew remembered. "So I guess you'll be in the show after all, Ruth."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, Peter was barely able to contain his laughter. He was proud of what he did.

Once they all got there, Chris was on the stage, under the Chef-o-meter.

"Welcome to the Second Annual Camp Wawanakwa Talent Show!" Chris announced. "Teams, send up your three choices to go backstage. We'll start the show in a moment."

Matthew, Ruth, Jennifer, Joshua, Madison, and Tim all got up and went backstage, while the rest sat on the bleachers.

"First up, representing the Flaming Bears, is Jennifer!" He stood aside. Jennifer came put from behind the purple curtains. She bowed slightly, then began her incredible routine. She cartwheeled all around the stage three times without a break, flipped around, landing on her hands and feet effortlessly, and then, to top it all off, did one last back flip off the stage.

There was a fair amount of applause from the audience, and Chris walked back onstage.

"Bravo. That was good. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks." All eyes moved up to the Chef-o-meter. Five bars lit up.

"Pretty good. The Bears are off on a good start. Next up for the Psycho Squirrels is Tim."

Tim walked out with his sketchpad. He held it up proudly, along with a single pencil. Just as Chris was walking offstage, Tim called after him, "Hey, Chris, wait! I could use your help for this act."

"Oh really? What do you need me to do?"

"Sit on this stool." Tim gestured to the small, wooden stool that was on the stage. Chris did as told.

"Pose."

Chris held up his hand like a gun with the index finger and thumb sticking out, and closed one eye. He flashed his trademarked smile.

"Now hold it like that."

For about thirty minutes, Tim drew the cocky host's picture. When he was finally done, he said, "OK, you can move now, Chris."

"Finally!" Chris said as he got up off the stool and straightened out his back. "Let's see the results." He walked up to Tim and looked over his shoulder at the drawing.

It was almost more accurate than a photograph.

"WHOA! Now _there_ is one good-looking dude! Nice, man! I'd give that a hundred out of ten right there, but Chef still has the final word."

The two looked up at the meter, and only three bars lit up.

"Ouch. Too bad Chef doesn't think like I do."

Tim walked offstage.

"Next, for the Bears, is Matthew."

Matthew walked out from behind the curtains. He also bowed, then said to Chris, "Piano, please."

A grand piano was slid across the stage to him. He sat down on the stool in front of it, cracked his knuckles, and then started smoothly playing the Ode to Joy. The rhythm was very accurate and smooth, not one off-key note, not one pause. It sounded almost like Beethoven himself was playing it.

Everyone applauded when he finished, and Chris walked back onstage as a couple members of the camera crew slid the piano off to the side.

"Pretty good, Ludwig. Let's see what Grand Master Chef has to say."

Five bars of the Chef-o-meter flashed green.

"Doing well, Bears. Doing well. Next up for the Squirrels is Joshua." Chris made way for the karate kid. Two more camera crewmembers came onstage with two cinder blocks, and Joshua was holding the wooden board. He was wearing a white outfit like most karate kids wore, and had a black belt.

He bowed in the same way most karate students, then placed the board over the two blocks. He then stepped back. After a moment, he sprung forward, raising his right hand into the air, and bringing it down on the unfortunate board, snapping it clean in two.

He then faced the audience, then bowed again.

"Impressive, master." Chris said, then mockingly bowed. "Let's see what Grand 'Sensei' Chef thinks."

They looked up at the Chef-o-meter, and four of the bars lit up.

"Alright. A pretty good act, but the Bears are still in the lead. And now, please welcome the last participant representing the Bears, Ruth!"

Joshua walked offstage as Ruth appeared from behind the curtain.

"Thank you. For this act, I'll need the piano Matthew used in his act." The two camera crewmembers from before dragged the piano back to center-stage. They walked off. Ruth walked up to the piano.

"Behold!" She then reached under the piano, grunting and breathing heavily for a few moments, then the piano slowly lifted up off the wooden floor. She held it like that for a moment, and then, huffing and puffing the entire time, she slowly lifted it up over her head. She groaned, but held it firmly.

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting in the stands. He saw this, and he knew that this could be bad, that his could win the challenge once again for the Bears. He had to do something. He had to get rid of this girl similar to how he got rid of the jock. He instantly got an idea.

He cupped his hands over his mouth, and then yelled loudly, "BOOOOOOO!"

Ruth was discouraged from this, and lost her concentration, stumbling slightly. And that was all that was needed for an accident.

Since Chris, being the set designer, had built the stage, it was very cheap, cruddy, and poorly-made. The wood was rotted out, the curtains were torn, and everywhere on the stage, nails were sticking up from the wood.

As you may have guessed by now, Ruth was stumbling backwards towards one of those jutting nails.

She tripped on it, stumbling faster towards the curtains behind her. She finally lost it, and she dropped the piano. Both her and the piano fell through the curtains, tearing an entire half of it off.

Now normally, this plan would've worked brilliantly for Peter, but there was a serious consequence for Peter and the rest of the Squirrels. Since Madison was the only one who hadn't gone up yet, she was still behind the curtains, and not just anywhere behind the curtains, but behind the particular spot that Ruth was falling towards. And she wasn't peeking out from the side, so even though she could hear Ruth stumbling around, she had no idea that Ruth and the massive load she had over her head was heading right for her.

The massive object tore right through the curtains, and fell right on top of Madison. She barely even had time to scream. Ruth, Madison, and the piano fell to the ground, and the piano was destroyed. The large pink curtain over it had been torn right off, and fell on top of the heap, covering it.

Peter saw what had resulted from his trick, and winced. He could feel everyone's angry stare moving to him.

"Holy hair gel! That…was…AWESOME!" Chris exclaimed. He ran up to one of the monitors that showed everything the cameras caught on film. He pressed PAUSE, then REWIND, up to the moment where Ruth was about to fall into the curtain.

"That right there was _totally_ worth an instant replay!" He then pressed PLAY, and the cynical host watched the moment over again.

Meanwhile, all of the campers (excluding Daniel because of his ankle), ran up to the mess on the stage and threw the curtain aside. The Flaming Bears pulled Ruth to her feet.

"Are you alright?!" Matthew asked.

"Ah! I think so." She groaned, then straightened out her back.

And the Squirrels were lifting the piano up, since their teammate was under it.

"Are you OK?" Mark asked.

"Well, let's see. I just got crushed by a grand piano, what do YOU think?!" She yelled, obviously in pain.

They pulled her out. She wasn't too seriously injured, but she was much too shaken up to do anything.

"I…am never…ever…going back…on that stage…AGAIN!" She said as she limped to the stands. Everyone fiercely glared at Peter once again.

"What?"

Chris walked back onstage.

"OK. While we get this place cleaned up a little, we're gonna take a quick break. We'll be back in a moment."

"And we're clear." One of the cameramen said.

"So we're not on TV anymore?" Joshua asked.

"For the moment." Chris responded.

"Then that means…" He and all the others turned back to Peter. "…that for the next five minutes or so…" He cracked his knuckles. All the members of the Psycho Squirrels, and some members of the Flaming Bears, moved towards him. "…we can do this without the entire world watching!"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Chill out, guys! It…it was just…and accident! I didn't, you know, mean to! Come on! Mark, Jeremy! Someone! Back me up here!"

"Seriously dude. That was just messed up what you did." Mark said.

"Peter, my victim, you're about to experience a little something called 'karma'." Chris said with a grin.

And with that, Peter dashed off, with Luke, Jennifer, Ruth, Rachael, Violet, Samantha, Joshua, Tim, and Mary close behind.

"Whoa. Looks like _he's_ gonna come back with some serious scars."

About five minutes later…

After the camera crew had disposed of the wrecked piano, the fallen curtain, and had bandaged up Madison and Ruth, the show came back on.

"Sorry about the interruption. Now welcome back to the Second Annual Camp Wawanakwa Talent Show! We've undergone some…minor, injuries to some of the participants, and many major injuries to one spectator."

Everyone looked at Peter, with his head hung in shame. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches from when the lynch mob of angry campers had caught up to him on the beach. His clothes were shredded, he had a black eye, a bloody nose, and his hair looked like a bed head.

"But we're all ready to go! With two five-out-of-six ratings for the Flaming Bears (and one zero-out-of-six, because of the last act), one three-out-of-six rating and one four-out-of-six rating for the Psycho Squirrels, the Bears are clearly dominating this talent show. But the Squirrels have yet to send up their third, and final, performer. So please put your hands together for…"

Silence.

"Um, Psycho Squirrels? Who _are_ you sending up for this round?"

The Squirrels glanced around nervously. They hadn't prepared for the last act, since most of them were too busy beating up Peter.

Mark grabbed Jeremy's sleeve and said frantically, "What are we gonna do? Who else can go up that hasn't gone already?"

"Well, Tim and Josh have both gone already." Jeremy remembered. "Madison's too battered-up to do anything. You can't think of anything other than piano-playing, and I can't think of anything other than beat-boxing! Mary can't do anything, since she doesn't have enough time to 'perfect' it."

"So that just leaves Peter and John." Mark concluded. "What can the jerk do?" Jeremy knew who Mark was talking about already.

"You mean anything that's not illegal?"

Mark nodded.

"Nothing!"

Mark groaned. "So that just leaves…" The two of them glanced at John.

"Seriously, dude! He doesn't even _speak_! What can his talent possibly be?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, some talents don't necessarily require speaking. Look back at all the talents we've seen tonight. Not a single one had talking in it."

"Even so, can it possibly be good enough to catch up with the Bears?"

"Maybe. Let's just go talk to him and see if he's willing to do it."

The two frantically climbed over to John.

"Hey, uh, John. We kinda need your help."

He looked at them. They couldn't see his eyes, but they knew he was looking at them. Over the weeks, his teammates and the other campers had come to know what he would say if he wanted to speak just by looking at him. All they had to do was either think of the most obvious, or the most sarcastic, response to the question or comment that was said to him.

Right now, his look said something along the lines of, "Why should I?"

Mark answered to it as if John had actually spoken. "Because, you're the only one left who is still able to perform. If you don't we're gonna lose for sure! We need your help! The team needs your help!" He pleaded.

He looked at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. Now go up there and show them what you've got!"

John got up and sulked over to the stage. He stood, hands still in his pockets, staring out into the silent audience. He pulled his right hand out of his black pocket (which was his first time doing so in front of everyone else), only to, ironically, reveal a black glove. He snapped his fingers. A microphone stand was slid across the stage to him. He then raised his gloved fist to his mouth and said, "Ahem."

Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone knew what an "ahem" meant.

"Oh my god!" Peter yelped. "He's actually gonna _speak_?" The sentence was both a statement and a question.

Everyone held their breath. A long moment passed. John leaned into the microphone.

Then the miracle.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind, but now I see._

Four short lines. One incredible singing voice. Beautiful enough to be on American Idol.

A moment passed to let the realization sink in, then the explosion happened.

Everyone jumped to their feet, applauding, cheering, whistling. Even Peter. Several campers and Chris were wiping a single tear from their eyes.

"(Sniff!) That was beautiful! Just (sniff) beautiful!"

Then all six bars of the Chef-o-meter lit up.

"And we have a winner!"

All the applauding and cheering and whistling on the Flaming Bears' side ceased. But the Squirrels' celebration doubled. They all stormed onto the stage, knocking over the microphone stand in the process, picked up John, and carried him away triumphantly on their shoulders.

Chris turned to the Bears.

"Flaming Bears. I can't say that you lost by a landslide, but the Squirrels really deserve the win. So you can all report to the Bonfire in an hour or so. And before the night ends, one more of you will be going home." Chris, still amazed by the last act, walked off.

**To be continued…**


	13. The Sixth Bonfire

The Sixth Bonfire

The nine members of the Flaming Bears sat around the hot fire. They were all extremely mad about how they lost. Not necessarily to John's incredible act, but because of Peter's dirty trick. That was one of the first times he had used one of his tricks to get rid of an enemy player in a challenge (the first was when he got rid of Luke on the 1,000-foot climb). Over the weeks, Peter had pranked many of the campers, and many of those times he had gone way over the boundary of "friendly pranking".

Of course, the only campers who were on the front lines that night were Matthew, Jennifer, and Ruth. The reason being was that they were the ones who had performed, and that made them the ones credited for the Bears' loss. This was the first time that those three had ever been on the front lines, and had actually worried about their chances of staying, especially Matthew.

Ruth (who was still hurting from that injury onstage, and had to be carried to the Bonfire), however, was the only one of those three who believed that she would stay. Her act would've won the whole thing for the Bears yet again if it weren't for that Peter. She thought that the viewers would feel sorry for her, and would vote off one of the other two, and she would be safe.

Chris appeared with the tray that held the eight precious marshmallows.

"Flaming Bears. This is your second loss in a row. I have to admit, the Squirrels really deserved a break from that pitiful losing streak, so I think that it's about time you guys came back to the Bonfire.

"I have with me eight marshmallows. And there are nine of you. The one who does not receive a marshmallow will go down to the Dock of Shame, to board the Boat of Losers, which means that you are out of the contest, and you cannot come back, EVER!

"So when I call your name, come up and take your marshmallow: Luke."

"Isaiah."

"Rachael."

"Violet."

"Samantha."

"Daniel."

"And Matthew."

Ruth's confidence faltered slightly, but she still remained firm. Jennifer was worried. She, like Ruth, also believed that the viewers would let Ruth stay, since she definitely deserved a second chance, and they would vote _her_ off instead.

"Only one marshmallow remains. Jennifer, Ruth. You are the final ones who lack a marshmallow. One of you will leave tonight. The other will stay.

"Jennifer. I honestly don't know why you're still marshmallowless. Your act was one of the best that your team had to offer. Simply flawless. But Ruth, I can't say that you really deserve to not receive this last marshmallow, either. The only reason you screwed up out there was because that Peter made you lose your concentration. Frankly, neither of you deserve to leave. But someone has to go tonight. And the viewers have spoken.

"Ruth, believe me when I say this, I think this is really, really wrong. But according to the viewers, the last marshmallow of the night goes to……Jennifer." He threw the delicious treat to her.

"What?!"

"Sorry. Again, I don't think that you deserve this. And don't expect me to know why the viewers voted as they did, but I believe that they think that if you lost your concentration that easily, it could cost your team later. And with that, you're really of no further use to your team."

" 'No further use'?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't make the decision. Now please, the Dock of Shame awaits." He gestured to the dock behind him.

Ruth stormed off angrily, cursing to herself. As she stood on the edge of the Dock of Shame, she looked back at her teammates, and yelled fiercely, "Without me, you're really gonna be lacking in the physical challenges! You'll see! And when you see that evil, rotten, no-good jerk that got me voted off, tell him that he'd better stay away from this Dock, 'cause the moment our paths cross again, I'll kill him with my bare hands!" She then curled her hands into fists, and jumped into the boat.

"Just get me out of here!" She screamed at Chef, who quickly opened the throttle, and the Boat of Losers sailed off across the dark ocean, carrying one of the Bears' best players.

And because of that, the ocean wasn't the only thing that was dark that night for the Bears.

**To be continued…**


	14. Episode 8: The Ultimate Crash Course

Episode 8: The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course)

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The two teams were once again faced with a repeated task from last season: the talent show! Each team picked three of their members to perform, and try to win the highest ratings from Grand Master Chef.

"The Bears started off on the right foot, always remaining just ahead of the Psycho Squirrels. Both of their first acts got five-out-of-six ratings, whereas the first two acts for the Squirrels each got a four-out-of-six, and a three-out-of-six rating, respectively.

"However, the last act for the Bears was foiled by bad boy Peter, who yelled loudly while Ruth was lifting a piano above her head. Losing her concentration, she stumbled back and dropped the piano on Madison, who was to be the Squirrels' final performer.

"So there was a change of plans, and John ended up being the final performer. And with his (ironically) incredible singing voice, he instantly won the task for the Squirrels.

"At the Bonfire, Ruth was sent home for unintentionally losing the task for her team by tripping up. And boy was she MAD about it!

"AS we prepare for Episode 8, the campers will face the most physical challenge yet, so get ready for the latest, and most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:30 A.M…

Half an hour after their breakfast, Chris called all the campers down to the Dock of Shame.

"Goooooood morning campers! I have called you all down to the Dock of Shame for one reason: You're all going home right now!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Ha! Just kidding. You won't be going home…yet. Anyway, let's get down to business: For your next task, each team will, once again, pick three of their players to participate in this next task, which is somewhat like a mix of a passing-the-baton challenge, and an all-terrain crash course! There are three phases to this race." Chris held up three fingers. "The first phase: a jog starting from here, at the Dock of Shame, through the campsite, then the woods, and ending at the old Boathouse. Once there, the runner will hand off their respective batons to the next person in line, which leads to the second phase: a go-kart race back through the woods, and up to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. Once there, the two go-kart drivers will get out of their vehicles and run up the mountain, carrying their prizes.

"When they reach the top, they'll hand off the batons to the third, and final, campers, who will complete the race in the final phase, which consists of jumping off the 1,000-foot mountain, into shark-infested waters, and swimming halfway around the island, right back to the Dock of Shame, where the finish line is.

"So, you have thirty minutes to pick your three players. When you're ready, declare your choices, and I'll give you your batons."

The two teams huddled up to discuss their choices.

"Alright, so who's gonna do the run?" Daniel asked of the Flaming Bears. No one volunteered.

"Well, I can't do it. I've got to do the 1,000-foot dive/swim. That challenge is _way_ more physically demanding."

"If only Ruth were here…" Matthew started.

"All because of that idiot Peter!" Isaiah said angrily.

"Forget that right now! We need to focus." Daniel reminded them sharply. "Who wants to do the run?"

After a moment, Jennifer raised her hand.

"OK, Jen. You got it. So who wants to do the go-kart phase?"

Oh! I'll do it!" Matthew volunteered immediately.

"You've ever driven one before?"

"Heck, yeah! Back home, my family had this awesome go-kart that we used to drive around the Back Forty all the time!"

" 'Back Forty'?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, it's basically a large area of land behind our back yard that's about four acres large. It's nothing but dirt, weeds, and a few small saplings; perfect for driving around."

"OK. Matthew, you got it."

"Yes!"

"Now I guess I'll do the dive/swim. Anyone here object?"

After no one did, he continued.

"Alright, so that's our game plan. Let's go, team!"

And over on the Squirrels' side, they decided that Mark would do the run, Peter the go-kart (since he had been involved in many high-speed pursuits with the police, and was an expert driver), and Josh would do the 1,000-foot dive and the swim.

After the teams made their decisions, they reported back to Chris.

"Alright then, campers. You've made your choices, now it's time for your three players to go and take their positions. Runners, stay right here at the Dock of Shame. Drivers, go to the old Boathouse, and prepare your rides. And divers/swimmers, go to the top of the 1,000-foot mountain."

After the six did so, Chris handed the runners their batons.

"For the Flaming Bears, the baton is this comb." He handed Jennifer the sleek, black comb.

"And the Squirrels' baton is this mirror." Mark received the pink mirror, and looked at his reflection.

"Runners, get ready!"

Jennifer and Mark crouched down in front of the red starting line. All the others moved off to the sides. Chef, who was sitting in the tall lifeguard chair, readied his whistle.

"On your mark…get set……" He blew the whistle.

All the campers on the sidelines cheered on their teammates, while Jennifer and Mark took off.

They ran through the campsite, passing by the lodges, the restrooms, and the main lodge. Then they disappeared into the woods.

Jennifer, being a cheerleader, was very fast and was ahead of Mark instantly once they reached the woods. After a couple minutes, she was five yards ahead of Mark. She dashed through bushes that weren't large enough to be considered and obstruction. She leapt over rocks, swerved through the trees. Mark wasn't so maneuverable.

At one point, however, Mark got his lucky break. Jennifer stumbled when she stepped in a ditch that she didn't notice until it was too late. She faltered, and the comb flew from her hands. It took her a few seconds to notice. Once she did, she stopped and ran back to the ditch and searched frantically for the comb.

While she was searching, Mark dashed past her. He was nearly fifteen yards ahead by the time she found the comb.

It took the entire rest of the run for Jennifer to catch up to Mark. By the time they reached the old Boathouse, where their teammates were waiting, they were neck-and-neck.

Since Matthew's go-kart (a yellow one with a black 13 on the side) was closer to the woods than Peter's, Jennifer reached him first. He was already wearing the helmet and goggles that had been waiting for him on the seat of the go-kart. When he saw them coming, he buckled up his seat belt.

"Here! Go! GO!" Jen yelled as she handed him the comb. Matthew shoved the baton into his pocket, zipped it up, and instantly sped off, kicking up dirt and grass behind him.

Unfortunately, Mark was behind the go-kart at that moment.

After he shook off the mess, he ran to Peter. Peter didn't even bother to put on the helmet or goggles. They lied on the ground discarded. His go-kart was a blood red color, with a skull-and-crossbones on the side.

_At least he has his seat belt on_. Mark thought as he handed him the mirror. Peter floored it and sped off. Mark was once again covered in dirt.

As Matthew had said before, he had driven a go-kart before, and had been doing it for years. By now, he had pretty much mastered driving a go-kart. He knew that, on a rough terrain such as this, not to speed up instantly, as he could flip over on hard turns, or wouldn't be able to avoid something that came in his way instantly.

Peter, on the other hand, only knew one word when it came to cars.

_Speed_.

He had run from the cops in a jeep once, and had gone off-road. That terrain made this forest look like a flat beach. He weaved between trees, flattened bushes, and jumped over ditches.

After a few minutes, they were side-by-side. Peter looked at Matthew fiercely.

_That fancy-pancy good boy. He's probably gonna pull somethin' else here, like he did at the Starve-a-thon._

Needless to say, Peter probably hated Matthew the most out of all the other campers, only because of the fact that Matthew was the one person in Peter's life who had outsmarted him. He was determined to get back at him.

He veered hard to the side, and rammed into Matthew's go-kart.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"No! I'm not gonna lose to you again!" He rammed Matthew a second time.

"Stop! I don't like to play dirty!"

"Well, too bad! You don't do somethin' back, you're gonna lose!" He rammed him again and again.

"GRR! Stop! You're gonna cause us both to crash!"

"I don't care!"

_I don't want to do this, but he's asking for it._

"Alright! You leave me no choice!"

Matthew then softened up on the gas pedal, and fell behind.

"That's it!? You're so gonna lose, and you're gonna go home tonight!"

"You haven't seen anything yet! It's time for me to pull a maneuver that I've learned from watching all those episodes of 'Cops'!"

He then lined up so that the front foot or so of his go-kart was right alongside the rear of Peter's go-kart.

"No!" Peter yelled. He knew this maneuver all too well, also. The cops had done it to him while chasing him.

"PIT Maneuver!!!!!" Matthew then veered to the right, and slammed into Peter's go-kart. His vehicle spun around and out of control. Matthew fell back, then moved farther to the side, at a safe distance from the spinning go-kart. He then floored it and sped ahead.

While he was spinning, Peter could barely see his opponent's go-kart speeding off.

"NOOO!" He was so angry, that the moment he stopped spinning, he floored it. He didn't even care which direction he was facing, which was the wrong way.

It took Peter a few seconds to realize that he was going the opposite direction.

"WHAT?! DARN IT!"

He then stopped, turned around, and sped after his opponent once more.

Matthew was already about forty yards ahead.

By the time Peter cleared the woods and arrived at the base of the 1,000-foot mountain, Matthew's go-kart was already there, empty, save for the goggles and helmet. Peter was so mad, that he slammed head-on into Matthew's go-kart, hitting right on the large 13. After the collision, Peter tore off his seatbelt, jumped out, made sure he still had the mirror (which he did), and then took off towards the mountaintop.

Matthew was still ahead, holding the black comb in his hand. When he got there, Daniel and Joshua were waiting. He threw the comb to Daniel, who caught it. He then put it in his zipper pocket. He turned and faced the massive dive before him. He paused a moment, and then spread his arms out wide before jumping.

After about five minutes, Peter arrived at the top. Still panting heavily, he handed the comb to Josh. Josh took it and, without a moment to spare, jumped off the cliff. Daniel had already landed in the water, and swam towards the Dock of Shame. He saw several sharks in the water, but he wasn't stupid. He knew a thing or two about sharks that could save one's life in a predicament like this.

He still remembered what Matthew had told him a few days ago.

Daniel was walking through the campsite when he saw Matthew standing alone on the Dock of Shame. He was staring out to sea, where several shark fins could be seen.

Daniel walked up to him.

"Hey man. What are you doing?"

"_Just watching the sharks. Man, such fascinating creatures."_

" '_Fascinating'? I always heard that they were cold-blooded killers."_

"_Whoever told you that didn't know their shark facts quite well. I am an expert on sharks. And I know for a fact that sharks, even Carcharodon Carcharias, are…"_

"_Car-what-ion?"_

"_Carcharodon Carcharias is the scientific name for Great Whites."_

"_Ah."_

"_Even Carcharodon Carcharias are anything_ but_ bloodthirsty. Movies such as _Jaws_ and all that have given sharks a bad reputation. But they're not so bad. In fact, they'd even _avoid_ a human. There are only two things that spark a shark's hunger: thrashing around, as this leads the shark to believe that something is in distress, thus perfect to eat; and the scent of blood."_

"Thrashing around and blood." Daniel said to himself. He decided to take Matthew's word for it. He already knew that he wasn't bleeding anywhere. And he stayed calm, and swam in long, calm strokes. As expected, no sharks came near him.

Meanwhile, Josh had the opposite problem. He had no idea that sharks would stay away from him if he did those things. So he just swam rapidly, hoping to reach the Dock of Shame before the sharks reached him.

This was not the case.

Due to his rapid, jerky motions, the sharks were upon him like moths to a light. Of course, being a black belt, he figured that he had a chance. He screamed and kicked the first shark on the back.

It barely even flinched.

Josh panicked and kicked again, this time scoring a hit in the eye. The shark swam away quickly.

"The eye? The eyes are their weak spots!"

The next time a shark came near him, he poked it in the eye with his thumb. It also swam away.

So although he managed to repel the sharks, he wasn't moving any faster through the water. In fact, he was getting so eager to fight off sharks, that he stopped swimming altogether.

But then, he heard loud shouts, all calling his name.

"JOSH! JOSH!"

"Huh?"

"Josh!" It was the Psycho Squirrels, all standing on the Dock of Shame in the distance. Also on the dock were the other four participants, who had returned from their posts.

"COME ON! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!"

Josh then remembered the challenge, and swam as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Although Daniel had a major head start, Josh was quick to catch up. Pretty soon, Daniel was only ten yards from the Dock of Shame, and Josh was five yards behind him. Daniel and Josh reached the ladders at the same time.

Daniel scrambled up the ladder, and reached the top a few seconds before Josh did. He wasted no time in racing towards the red ribbon that Chris and Chef held. Josh reached the top of his ladder just as Daniel tore through the ribbon.

"YES!" The Flaming Bears cheered. They all congratulated Daniel and were patting him on the back. Josh stood up to face his teammates.

"What were you doing out there, you idiot!?" Peter screamed in rage. "This isn't 'Sharkbusters', or anything like that! This is, was, a _race_! A race that you were supposed to win!"

Josh was so ashamed that he remained silent, his head hanging.

"Well, Squirrels. You have lost once more. Report to the Bonfire tonight. And one more of you will be riding the Boat of Losers home. See you all tonight!"

**To be continued…**


	15. The Seventh Bonfire

The Seventh Bonfire

The eight remaining members of the Psycho Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were all waiting to see who would go home. But most of them knew that it would probably be you-know-who.

Chris stood before them holding the tray, upon it sat the seven coveted marshmallows.

"Psycho Squirrels. You have lost the challenge. And…well, I'm running out of ideas for Bonfire speeches, so tonight, I'm just not gonna say anything, and throw you the marshmallows. John." He threw the marshmallow, and the Goth caught it dully.

"Madison."

"Tim."

"Jeremy."

"Mary."

"And Mark."

Only Joshua and Peter were left.

"Joshua, Peter. You two are the ones on the front lines tonight. One of you will receive the final marshmallow. The other will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"Joshua, you were getting too distracted with beating up sharks, when you were supposed to be swimming to the finish line. That is a royal screw-up right there.

"And Peter. This is not the first time you have been one of the last two without a marshmallow. You are EVIL. No one likes you. You're like Heather from last season. Everyone wants to see you go, including the viewers."

Peter just scoffed. "Whatever. Are you gonna give me that marshmallow or not?"

"Well, Peter. The viewers have sent in their votes. And the viewers have the final word. So to answer your question, NO!"

"What?!"

"Finally, a majority of the viewers' votes have fallen on you. And the final marshmallow of the night goes to Joshua." He threw the marshmallow to the karate kid. Everyone cheered.

Peter just glared at them.

"Seriously, dude. It's karma for what you did to Ruth last time."

"Fine! Whatever. Just take me away from this place. I don't need you, hair boy! I don't need you, karate kid! I don't need any of you losers! I am so OUTTA HERE!" He then got up and stormed towards the Dock of Shame. Everyone continued celebrating.

As Peter climbed into the Boat of Losers, he gave everyone on shore a final evil glare. The Boat chugged off into the night. And as the Boat and its evil cargo sailed off, the Psycho Squirrels all went triumphantly back to their lodge. Now that Peter was gone, they could all start to enjoy their time at Camp Wawanakwa a little bit more.

_This Bonfire's Epilogue…_

As the Boat of Losers arrived at the Playa De Loser resort, Peter found all the past losers, Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, and Nicole, all waiting for him at the dock. Ruth was nowhere to be seen.

"What are _you_ guys smiling about?"

"We saw what happened to you on the giant screen TV in the living room. We all just wanted to 'greet' you." James said.

"Oh, and guess who's happiest to see you?" Jessica said. Then the five moved to the side to reveal Ruth, fists clenched, nostrils flaring.

"Oh! Uh, Ruth. Heh, heh. Boy, you, uh, sure seem…angry?" Peter was scared out of his skull. He knew that Ruth was the only other camper, besides Daniel, who was stronger than him.

"I've been waiting for this time to come, you criminal!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now. It was all just a, uh, a……misunderstanding. I'm sure that we can…"

His sentence, and breathing, was cut short when Ruth fiercely grabbed him by the throat.

"You're so going down!" She said as she lifted him into the air with one hand.

Peter gasped for breath. "No, ack! No!"

Ruth raised her fist, aiming right at Peter's nose. The fist flew.

And the torture began.

**To be continued…**


	16. Episode 9: The Sucky Outdoors 2

Episode 9: The Sucky Outdoors 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The two teams once again had to pick three of their players to participate in the next challenge: a three-phase, passing-the-baton/ultimate all-terrain crash course! The phases were: A) a run through the campsite and the woods. B) a go-kart race through the woods to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. And C) a jump off of the aforementioned cliff, and swimming to the Dock of Shame, where the finish line was.

"The teams picked Jennifer and Mark for the run, respectively; Matthew and Peter for the go-kart; and Daniel and Josh for the 1,000-foot dive/swim.

"During the final phase, Josh got too distracted with fighting off any shark that came near him, while Daniel was making a break for the finish line. Losing by an inch, the Psycho Squirrels lost when Daniel crossed the finish line first.

"At the Bonfire, bad boy Peter was at last voted off because of the fact that he was a jerk.

"It's time for the next challenge. So buckle up, and get ready for Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 6:30 P.M…

After dinner, Chris had all the campers gather around the Bonfire pit.

"Alright, campers. It's time for your next task. But first, I want to ask you all something. Are you all enjoying life here now that Peter's gone?"

"YES!"

"OK, I just wanted to know. Anyway. It's 6:30, and the sun is going down. It's time for you to receive a task, which might ring a bell for you. For your next task, you're all going to spend one night in the woods."

"Huh?"

"That's right. Just like last season. Now, your goal is to survive the entire night in the woods, against the bears, bats, Mother Nature, and, of course, the Sasquatchinakwa: the ferocious purple yeti that lives in those woods."

"Wait a minute, yetis are clearly snow creatures. They're only found in the Himalayan Mountains of Tibet and Nepal." Matthew stated.

"It's more or less the same thing. So, you spend an entire night in the woods. The first team to report back to the campsite for breakfast is the winning team. And remember, _all_ of a team's members have to be here in order for the team to win. Here is the map to each of your campgrounds." Chris threw the two maps to the teams. "And here's a compass for each team, to help better lead you to your campgrounds."

By that time, the sun had nearly gone down, and a howl could be heard in the distance.

"Alright teams, go to your campgrounds. And remember, don't die! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The two teams went over to their maps' various starting points.

Matthew had the map and compass for the Flaming Bears, and stood at the front of the group.

"Alright. The map says that we stand in front of the restrooms, and head straight into the woods." So they walked to the restroom building, stood in front of it, and then walked straight into the woods looming before them.

"After we enter the woods, we should come to a large boulder, which should be getting close-OOF!" Matthew's sentence was cut short as he walked right into the boulder they were looking for.

"Oh." Matthew shook off the surprise of the collision. "OK, when we find the boulder, turn a sharp left, and head west. We keep going that way until we reach the clearing where our campgrounds are." They all turned left, and walked for nearly ten minutes until they came to a clearing, about twenty-five feet long and twenty feet wide. In the center of the clearing, lying on the ground, were several large duffel bags, as well as a tent rolled up like a sleeping bag.

"Well, we've found our stuff. Let's set up camp, then go look for some food and firewood." Daniel suggested.

Daniel, Rachael, and Matthew all worked on the tent. Violet and Samantha unpacked the rest of the supplies, which consisted of eight sleeping bags, a box of matches, and mosquito repellent. And Luke and Jennifer set up the fire pit, by laying sticks on the ground in a circle.

Meanwhile…

The Psycho Squirrels, led by Mark, were heading for their campgrounds as well.

"OK, according to the map, we stand behind the main lodge."

When they got there, Mark read the next clue. "Then we walk north into the forest. If we keep going north, we'll find our campgrounds along the bank of the river."

So they walked into the woods. After twenty minutes of hiking and getting eaten alive by mosquitoes, they reached the river. Resting against a large rock on its side were several duffel bags, which contained seven sleeping bags, fish bait, a string, and a small, silver hook.

"Ah! Here we are."

They settled down, and after a minute or so, Mark and Jeremy began putting up the tent. Joshua and Tim set up the fire pit. Madison found a large stick and tied the string around the tip of it in two tight knots. Then she tied the other end of the string around the tiny tip of the hook. By doing so, she had put together a crude fishing pole.

"Alright. The tent's set up, and we've got ourselves a way to get food. Who here is the best fisher?" Mark asked.

"I'm pretty good at fishing, eh." John said dully. Ever since the talent show, when he had finally spoken, John had started to talk more often, or at least more than he used to (which was never). And after talking for a while, the others had learned that he was, in fact, a Canadian. He almost always said "eh" after everything he said.

"One time, my father took me and my family on a camping trip. He took me fishing for a bit, and I was pretty good. Must have caught a dozen trout that day, eh."

"Alright. You got it."

Madison handed him the pole and the bait. John took both, then sat on a large rock along the riverbed. He sat on the rock, put some of the bait onto the hook, and then cast his line into the river.

Back at the Flaming Bears' campground…

After the tent was pitched, the fire pit was set up, and the supplies were laid out, Isaiah went to go get some sticks and leaves for the fire.

After a while, he had quite a bundle of sticks under his arm. He also had at least a hundred mosquito bites all over him.

"Ugh! I hate bugs!" He mumbled to himself as he swiped away a mosquito on his shoulder. Ever since he and his family had moved to the country, he had been surrounded by insects just about all the time. He and the rest of his family always carried insect repellent on them, and there were rolls of flytrap papers hanging from all the windows, and Venus Flytrap plants all over his house.

Suddenyly, he heard a growl in the brush.

"Huh? What was that?"

He looked closer, and saw a large, huddled shape.

"Uh, hello?"

It turned to face him. Its eyes were blood red. It stood up, and it turned out to be over ten feet tall.

It was the Sasquatchinakwa.

It lumbered towards Isaiah.

"AAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and dropped all the sticks. He bolted in the opposite direction, back towards the others.

When he burst into the clearing, everyone was staring at him.

"Dude, what happened?" Matthew asked.

"We heard you scream." Jennifer said.

"And where's the firewood?" Samantha asked.

"Firewood, my—that's monster's out there!"

"Monster?" Daniel asked.

"The purple, uh, Sasquichakwa thing."

"You mean the Sasquatchinakwa that Chris told us about?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, like the one that _doesn't exist_?" Daniel said sarcastically.

"No, I saw it! It was huge, purple, and had bloody eyes!"

"Dude." Matthew said as he walked up to Isaiah. "I am an expert in cryptozoology."

"Crypto-what-ology?" Samantha asked.

"The study of creatures that are said to exist but there isn't enough evidence to confirm their existence." Violet stated, sounding like something short of a professor.

"Thank you, Violet. Anyway, it's basically the study of creatures like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and the yeti. Now, I firmly believe in the existence of all of those things, but here? An island in the middle of Canada? There have been absolutely no sightings of anything like that in this area before. It was obviously just a story to scare us."

"And it sure as heck worked." Isaiah said, still shaking. "We saw in the last season that that thing was real."

"Yes, but in the end of that episode, it was just Chef in a cheesy disguise."

"We don't know that for sure, because he kept taking off mask after mask after mask, all up to when the screen blacked out."

"Look, it had to be Chef because, 1) It's really hard for a creature like the Sasquatchinakwa to obtain boating licenses." Daniel said sarcastically.

Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"And 2) If that were the real Sasquatchinakwa, then that Duncan guy wouldn't have lived to see all the episodes after that."

"Oh, good point." Isaiah confessed.

"Look, there's nothing to be afraid of out there except bears. And if it makes you feel any better, _I'll_ go and get the firewood." Matthew volunteered.

"OK, thanks, man."

"No problem. I'll be back in a jiff." Matthew disappeared into the trees.

Back at the Psycho Squirrels' campground…

After only an hour or so, John had brought in six fish. He plopped the bunch down in front of the others.

"Wow. Impressive. Most impressive." Mark said.

"Thanks, eh."

"Alright, so do you know how to clean a fish?"

"Of course I do." John pulled out his black Swiss-army knife.

"Good."

"Um, what do you mean by 'cleaning' a fish?" Madison asked.

"Clean, in this case, basically means to gut, eh."

" 'Gut'?"

"Like this."

With that knife, John gutted one of the fish.

"EWWWWW! That is disgusting! Why did I have to see that?!" Madison ran over to a bush to throw up.

"Sissy." Josh commented under his breath.

As she hurled, Madison had no idea what she was hurling on.

The red eyes looked up at her.

"AUGH!" She jumped back and ran to the others.

"What is it now?"

"Need to take a dip in the river?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the vomit all over her shirt.

"I saw the thing!"

"What thing?"

"The big, purple, scary thing that Chris told us about! You know, the one with the really long name."

"Oh, the Sasquatchinakwa." Mark said, as if it were a word he had known all his life.

"You don't' actually _believe_ that ghost story, do you, eh?"

"Well, he sounded pretty sincere. And last season…"

"Just a bunch of smoke and mirrors, eh."

"And, in that one episode's case, a cheesy mask!" Tim reminded them. They all laughed, except for Madison.

"No I saw it! It was right th-…" Her sentence was cut off abruptly as she turned around and pointed at the bush. Everyone froze in horror, staring at the massive purple monster before them. It roared.

"Augh! Run!" Jeremy yelled.

They all turned and ran towards the river. John, however, remained firm. He held up his knife.

"John, what are you doing!?"

"John!"

"Get away from it, man!"

He still stood, facing the movable mountain before him.

"Come on, eh! I'm right here!"

The Sasquatchinakwa charge right at him. He held up the knife. It ran right into the tiny blade.

It screamed and reared back, clutching its stomach. It was angrier than ever.

"What?! What are _you_ gonna do, eh? EH?!"

It growled, and charge again. John looked back, making sure that he was standing right in front of the fire. The purple terror charge straight at him. John waited until the last second, then jumped out of the way. The beast stepped right into the flame.

It jumped around on one foot, yelping in pain, and clutching its burning appendage. It looked around frantically for something to douse the fire with.

It saw the river.

It instantly hopped as fast as it could towards the river, and jumped in. All the others cheered as the powerful current carried the monster away from them.

"Wow, John! You did it!"

"That was incredible!"

"Sayonara, you demon!"

A few minutes later, everything went back to normal. John gutted the fish, then cooked them on the fire. And then…

BOOM!

Everyone jumped.

"What was that?!" Jeremy asked.

"Sounds like a storm's brewing, eh?"

"I think we better get inside the tent!" Josh suggested.

The seven of them dove into the tent. Just before the rain arrived, John quickly ran down to the riverbed, found four large stones, carried them back, and set each of them down on the corners of the tent to better hold it, in case it got windy. Then he jumped inside with the others.

The rain was hard, and pounded against the tent, but only a few drops actually got in. They finished off their fish, and eventually fell asleep.

And back at the Flaming Bears' campground…

After Matthew picked up enough firewood, he returned to the others, and put it in the fire pit. Using the box of matches, they lit the fire. After a few minutes of conversing, they eventually reached the painful subject of food.

"So, how are we gonna eat?" Luke asked.

"Or _what_ are we gonna eat?" Isaiah added.

"Well, we didn't receive anything edible among the supplies. I guess he wants us to get food for ourselves." Samantha guessed.

"Brilliant." Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I guess we can rule out bugs, huh?" Matthew said as he swatted away another mosquito. He pulled out the mosquito repellent, and sprayed some into the air. A group of them fell dead to the ground.

"Too bad. If we _could_ eat bugs, we'd have enough here to last us all winter!" Jen said.

"Yeah. So what else is there? Fish?"

"I guess so. Let me go get some fish. I'll have a dozen in no time." Daniel boasted.

"Very well. Daniel, go see if you can find the river, and fish. Oh, and you might want to take this." Matthew threw him the compass. "The river could be far from here."

Daniel nodded, then walked off.

"OK, while he's getting food, what are _we_ gonna do?" Rachael asked.

An owl hooted in the distance, and it sounded really spooky.

"Gaa!" Matthew jumped.

"Calm down, will ya? It's just an owl." Luke said.

"I know, but…"

A wolf howled into the night.

"Augh!" He jumped again.

"Grr! I HATE the wilderness!"

"What? Why?"

"I-I've always been scared of being out in the forest alone, with nothing but a tent instead of a sturdy log cabin!"

"Why?"

"Well, it all started when I was in seventh grade. We were in a special Outdoor Ed class. At the end of the semester, we were going to go on a trip to Yosemite Park."

"Yosemite? I love that place!" Rachael said enthusiastically. "So beautiful."

"Yeah, probably."

"Probably? Didn't you go?"

"Well, I _might've_, but our stupid teacher! She…Geargh!"

"She what?"

"Just days before we were supposed to leave, she was telling us story after story after story!"

"So?"

"_Horror_ story after horror story after horror story, about all sorts of bad things at that place. She was talking on and on about how many people have been killed by wild animals there, and much more! I'm telling you, she was intentionally trying to get some of us to not go!"

"Why would she do that?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. She just _did_!"

"What were some of the stories?" Isaiah asked.

"Well, there was one she told about her and several other guys climbing a mountain. And the change in altitude was so horrible, that one guy's toenails turned purple _and fell off_!"

"EWWW!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Isaiah said.

"Yeah…tell us more!"

"Um, OK."

And so Matthew told them more and more horror stories of what happened at Yosemite Park.

"…and they never found his remains."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for those things. Especially when they're flammable. And you should never, EVER judge a book by its cover."

"Especially when they appear so cute and fluffy." Samantha added.

Suddenly, a shape emerged from the bushes, and stared at the campers.

It was a bear.

"AAAAA!" Matthew screamed.

"Wait! Just stay calm, stay calm!" Violet tried to assure them. But she wasn't even assuring herself.

The bear roared.

"RUN FOR IT!"

They all dashed off, with the bear close behind. They ran through the trees, through bushes, over rocks, and the bear followed no matter what. Eventually, they came upon the river, and saw Daniel.

"Hey guys! I got the fish!" He held up a bundle of fish. Then he saw the bear.

"WHOA!" He also turned and ran. In his hurry, he dropped the fish and the compass. The bear stepped on the compass, smashing it to pieces. However, it stopped at the fish, and stared eating.

The Flaming Bears continued running. Eventually, they stopped at a cluster of bushes alongside the river.

They were all exhausted and panting heavily.

"(Phew!) I (pant, pant) think we (pant, pant,) lost it!" Matthew said.

Suddenly, the Sasquatchinakwa rose from the bushes, soaking wet, a burnt foot, and angrier than ever before.

Isaiah was first to see it.

"! Uh, guys!"

They all turned and saw it.

"The Sasquatchinakwa?! It's real?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Samantha said.

"Guys, guys. Relax. It's probably just Chef in that outfit again." Matthew then jumped up to it and grabbed it by the neck. "Probably a seam here, or something." He tugged at the purple fur. "Augh! Why…won't…this…thing…come…OFF?" Between each word, he tugged again.

"Uh, Matthew?"

He turned to face Luke. He looked back at the monster. Its eyes glowed red.

"Um, OK." He jumped off, and brushed himself off. "Well then. I guess we'll just, uh, RUN!"

They all turned and ran back. The purple beast followed. Eventually, they came upon the bear, just finishing off Daniel's hard-earned fish. It glared up at them, still hungry.

"Uh-oh!" Violet said. They turned. The Sasquatchinakwa was still behind them, the bear in front of them.

The campers moved to the side. At first, the creatures' gazes followed, then looked at one another. They growled. Then they charged and started fighting.

"Run!" Daniel yelled. They all ran deeper into the forest, leaving the fighting animals behind.

After half an hour of running, they stopped again.

"(Gasp) Whoa! That (pant) was close!" Daniel said between gasps.

"Well, at least we lost 'em. That fighting will keep them preoccupied for _hours_." Matthew said.

"What do we do now?"

"Go back to the campgrounds, what do you think?" Isaiah remarked sarcastically.

"We can't." Jen said.

"Why not?"

"Well, genius over here gave the compass to Daniel." She pointed to Matthew. Matthew winced.

"So that he could find his way back!" Violet argued. "What's wrong with helping your teammate?"

"Nothing, provided you don't endanger your _other_ teammates!" Samantha agreed.

"But we caught up with Daniel!" Luke said, defending Matthew. "And the compass was still safe and sound, up until he dropped it!" He said, now putting Daniel under the spotlight.

"Because that bear startled me!" Daniel said, trying to defend himself.

"Not the point!" Jen said. "The point is, if Matthew hadn't given Daniel the compass in the first place, then Daniel would never have taken it from the safety of the campsite, thus would never have dropped it, _thus_ would never have left us compassless!"

"Jen's right!" Samantha agreed firmly. "The point is, it's all Matthew's fault!"

"And I say, it's Daniel's fault!" Violet and Luke argued.

"Matthew's!" Samantha and Jen shouted.

"Daniel's!"

"MATTHEW'S!"

"DANIEL'S!"

"GUYS, GUYS! STOP! Stop now!" Matthew yelled.

"Why? Since when did _you_ become our captain, Mr. soon-to-go-home?"

"Look, I couldn't care any less about being captain, but do you want the bear and the Sasquatchinakwa to hear all our shouting?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. The only thins that matters it surviving out here with no shelter."

Then the thunderclap, and rain began pouring.

"…and with rain pouring down on us."

"Oh, this is horrible!" Jen complained.

"Thanks a lot, Matthew!" Sam yelled angrily.

Matthew just frowned.

"Come on! Let's go find a cave or something!" Luke yelled over the wind.

"A cave?! Are you crazy? We can't stay in a cave! It could be the bear's cave, or worse…" Daniel's voice trailed off.

"Not all caves are inhabited! Come on!" Rachael yelled. She, Luke, Jen, and Samantha all walked in no apparent direction. Reluctantly, Matthew, Violet, Isaiah, and Daniel followed. After nearly an unknown amount of time, they found a cave.

"Come on!" Luke yelled. The eight of them went in. It was a large, empty cave. The sound of dripping water could be heard echoing through the cave. The sound of the wind and rain died off as they went further in.

"What time is it?" Matthew asked.

Luke looked at his watch. "About 3:00."

"In the morning!?!" Samantha asked.

"Aw, come on!" Jen said, annoyed.

"This is a nice pickle we're in!" Luke said.

"Guys, chill out. At least we found a place to spend the night."

"Matthew's absolutely right." Violet said. "We just stay here until 8:00, then we make a break for camp."

"But which way _is_ camp?" Sam asked.

No one could answer. No one spoke for the rest of their time in the cave.

However, at 3:30 or so, Violet heard a sound coming from a dark corner. She slowly crawled closer until she found a huddled Matthew, sobbing to himself.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" As if she didn't already know.

"I'm going home tonight. No doubt about it."

"What are you saying? The viewers vote, remember?"

"I know. But it's still all my fault. It's my fault that we got separated from the campgrounds, it's my fault that we lost the compass, it's my fault that we have to stay in here for the night, and it's my fault that we're gonna lose! And even if I don't get voted off, some of our teammates are still gonna hate me."

Violet sighed. "Look, don't feel bad. It's not necessarily your fault. Besides, we can still win this."

"Maybe."

At around 4:00, they all fell asleep.

That morning, 8:00 A.M…

Matthew was the first to wake up.

"Huh? Morning already?! Guys, guys! Wake up!"

All the others woke up and slowly got up.

"Whuh? What's goin' on?" Isaiah asked droopily.

"It's morning! Luke, time?"

Luke looked down at his watch again.

"It's 8:01 A.M.! We gotta go!"

Everyone sprung to their feet and dashed out of the cave. They ran through the woods aimlessly until they found the river.

"Ah! The river!" Daniel said. "This river leads right back to camp! All we need to do is follow it!"

The eight of them ran along the river until they reached the edge of the woods. They ran to the Bonfire area…

…only to find all seven of the Psycho Squirrels and Chris waiting for them.

"Ouch, too bad, Bears. The Squirrels arrived just a few seconds before you did. So it looks like you've lost the challenge. I'll see you at the Bonfire tonight. And one more of you will be going home."

As Chris walked away, and the Squirrels returned to their lodge, several eyes moved towards Matthew.

**To be continued…**


	17. The Eighth Bonfire

The Eighth Bonfire

The eight remaining members of the Flaming Bears all sat around the Bonfire. Chris stood before them with the tray of marshmallows.

"Flaming Bears, you have lost yet again. Even though you were only this close to winning, it still wasn't enough. So one more of you will be going home tonight. When I call your name, I will throw you a marshmallow: Luke."

"Rachael."

"Violet."

"Jennifer."

"Isaiah."

"And Matthew." Matthew was a little stunned by this, but he caught the marshmallow anyway. Samantha and Jen were also shocked, and they both gave Matthew a fierce glare. Matthew ignored the dirty looks.

"Daniel, Samantha. Only one marshmallow remains on this tray. One of you will receive it, and the other will leave Total Drama Island forever.

"Now Daniel. You have been one of the star players of your team. I don't really see why you're on the front lines tonight, as oppose to this girl here." He gestured at Samantha, who sneered at Chris.

"You, missy, have been absolutely no help to your team at all in past tasks. Not once have you contributed to the tasks. I still remember that you jumped off the 1,000-foot cliff in the first episode just to save your cell phone. And for that reason, you were almost the first one voted off.

"And to top it all off, you and Jennifer were trying to blame Matthew for the loss. Seriously! Matthew is, like, your team's _best_ player, dude! Why would you possibly think that _he's_ responsible for _any_ time your team has lost? Maybe, were you trying to blame him to get him voted off instead of you? Well if that's the case, then your plan certainly didn't work.

"So the last marshmallow of the night goes to……Daniel."

Chris threw the final marshmallow to Daniel.

Samantha scoffed. "Fine! I don't need this island with no reception anymore! There's no denying that Mr. Nice-guy _is_ responsible for this loss! But if you just want to be stubborn and not admit that I'm right, that's fine with me! I am SO out of here!" As she stormed off, she mumbled to herself, "At least I'll be able to use my precious cell phone again!"

She jumped into the Boat of Losers. As the Boat pulled away, she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. But when she felt around in her pocket, it wasn't there.

"WHAT? Where is it?!"

She looked back to the others. Chris held up something.

"Hey! Forget something?" Sure enough, it was none other than her cell phone.

"AUGH! Give that back right now!"

"You got it!" He then wound up his arm.

"NO! DON'T!"

But Chris threw the phone, anyway. It flew over the Dock of Shame, towards the water. But that wasn't what worried Samantha the most (since her cell phone was waterproof). What worried her was that when it hit the water, a shark fin was heading towards it.

"NOOOOO!"

The shark opened its mouth as it drew nearer to the cell phone, then swallowed it in one gulp.

"AUGH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Samantha screamed in frustration as she fell to her knees and pounded her fists into the Boat of Loser's wooden deck.

**To be continued…**


	18. Episode 10: Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt

Episode 10: Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The two teams had to spend one night in the woods, braving the forces of nature, bears, and of course, Sasquatchinakwa. The two teams eventually found their campgrounds, and both of them got a good start. But when the Flaming Bears encountered a bear, they all ran off into the woods, and got lost. Eventually, they had to spend the night in a cave, while the Psycho Squirrels couldn't have been doing any better.

"At 8:00 A.M. the next day, the Bears arrived back at the campsite just a few seconds after the Squirrels.

"At the Bonfire, that cell-phone-crazy Samantha was sent home, due to the fact that she kept trying to blame Matthew for their loss, and also because she has never really contributed to past challenges before, particularly this one.

"We're nearing the halfway point of the season now, and we'll be revealing our latest task, so get ready for the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 9:00 A.M…

An hour after breakfast, Chris's voice could be heard on the speakers once again.

"Good morning all you happy campers! You'll be receiving your next task soon, so please report to the Bonfire area immediately."

Once they all did, they found Chris waiting for them, holding six rolled-up papers, each tied with a red ribbon.

"Alright, campers. For your next task here at Camp Wawanakwa, both teams will be participating in a scavenger hunt! For this particular hunt, there is a list of items hidden all over the island. Each item is worth a certain amount of points. The objective is to collect the items worth the most points, or the most amount of items.

"And I also think that, to cover more of the island, and because I have only six copies of the items list, both teams will have to split into three groups. Now, since there are only seven members left on both teams, it would make sense for there to be two groups of two and one group of three per team.

"So pick your groups, and when you're ready, come and take your list."

After a while of deciding, the Flaming Bears chose for the groups to be: A) Matthew and Violet. B) Luke and Isaiah. And C) Daniel, Jennifer, and Rachael.

While the Squirrels' groups were A) Joshua and Mark. B) John and Mary. And C) Tim, Jeremy, and Madison.

After the six groups were decided, they all went back to Chris.

"So the groups have been decided, and you're all ready to start. Very well. Come, and take your lists."

He handed all six lists out to the teams.

"There are precisely thirty items on the list. Each one is worth a certain amount of points. The main idea is that each and every item is hidden in an extremely secure or dangerous location. But if you're willing to win the task, then you'll be brave enough to try. Plus, one of these items does not exist, but is instead an Invincibility pass. When the pass is found, all members of the group who found it have Invincibility.

"You must all report back here, with your items in hand, precisely at 6:00 P.M. sharp! Whichever team whose split groups bring back the items worth the most points is the winning team. Now groups, line up!"

The six groups lined up side-by-side.

"On your mark…get set…GO!"

The six groups dashed off in various directions.

The John/Mary group dashed into the woods, heading for a particular tree near the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. In this tree was one of the items on the list: the egg of a Giant Canadian Eagle. To get to it, they had to climb into the tree, and take the egg out of the nest, away from the mother eagle.

Mary looked up at the large nest.

"You want _me_ to try it?"

John nodded.

"Oh! I-I don't know!"

"Just do it, eh!"

"Fine."

She then grabbed onto the tree trunk and started shinnying her way up towards the nest. When she came near, she looked in and saw it: a large, pale white egg nearly the size of a cantaloupe. And the mother eagle was nowhere to be seen.

Mary gulped, then reached for the egg…

…only to be struck right out of the tree by an unseen blow.

Mary screamed as she fell, and landed in some bushes right next to John.

"Ow!"

She and John looked up and saw the massive mother eagle soaring overhead in circles, and eventually sink back into the nest.

"Mother eagle got ya, eh?"

"That thing really packs a punch! Good thing we're going for an unborn eagle baby and not an already-hatched one, yet!"

"Can you get it or not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask _these_ if I can get it or not?!" She then turned to reveal the massive scrapes on the left side of her face: three straight, clean slashes all along her left cheek, and stopping just underneath her left eye.

"Ouch. Well, fine. I'll go and get the egg, eh."

He brushed past Mary, who was still clutching at her cheek, and started climbing up the tree.

Meanwhile…

The Tim/Jeremy/Madison group stood in front if the old Boathouse.

"A Black Widow?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Madison yelped.

"It's right here on the list: one Black Widow from the old Boathouse; worth 200 points: IT MUST BE ALIVE." Tim said, reading the emphasized words off the list.

"I hate spiders!" Madison exclaimed.

"But you don't have to do all the work, do you? Tim and I will get it." Jeremy said.

"He's right. All you need to do is keep watch for rival groups."

"OK."

"Come on, Jeremy. Let's go find us a spider."

Tim and Jeremy slowly opened the old wooden door, which creaked eerily as it did. They looked inside at all the old equipment inside: equipment for fishing, hunting, boating, assassinating, everything.

And there were spider webs all over the place.

"Keep a sharp eye out. Remember, Black Widows are the deadliest spiders on the planet." Jeremy reminded him.

"I know, I know."

Then they saw one. The large, black spider crawled along the large web.

"Jeremy! There!"

"I see it."

"How are we gonna get it? Let alone get it alive?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

The spider was now in the center of the web. Tim saw something on one of the shelves.

"Jeremy, see that glass jar?"

Meanwhile…

The group of Daniel, Jennifer, and Rachael stood before the main lodge.

"Seriously. I don't know about this, Daniel." Rachael said.

"We have to try. That item is the one worth the most amount of points." Daniel said.

"I understand, but stealing _this_ is like, _impossible_. Heck, it'd be easier to try to break into Fort Knox using only a toothpick!" Jen said.

"Look, if we get this item, we might win! It's now or never!"

"Fine. So what do you propose to do?" Rachael asked.

"Look, I'm sure that it is _heavily_ guarded. This is gonna be tough. I'll go in first and scope out the building, see where the item is, and if there's any way of getting in without being detected."

And with that, he slowly crept up the steps onto the porch, and peeked in through the window. The lodge was seemingly empty. All the tables and chairs were lined up, neat and empty. Daniel looked through the serving window to the kitchen. He could see the pantries and utensils, but no sign of the object.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing. He crept between the tables, brushing past the chairs, and stopped at the kitchen door. He opened it just a sliver, and peeked in.

Chef was sitting at a chair leaning up against the counter, snoring away, a meat cleaver in one hand. On his head was the prize: his chef hat. That hat was worth 1,000 points; more valuable than any other item on the list. And Daniel was determined to get it.

However, the moment he set foot in the kitchen, Chef jumped out of the chair and lunged at him, landing just inches from him. The large man mountain loomed before him, blocking his vision.

"So, little man. You think that you can get my hat, huh? Well, you won't! So just give up! Go look for your other fancy little items!"

Daniel turned and trudged out of the lodge. Of course, he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

Meanwhile (again)…

The Joshua/Mark group stood in front of the bear cave.

"Seriously dude! This is a bit…dangerous."

"I know, but we have to get it! The life preserver hidden in this cave is one of the most valuable items on the list. Besides, I took on the sharks a couple episodes ago, I think I can handle one bear, too." Josh commented.

"OK, so you want to distract the bear while I go in and try to find this life preserver of yours?"

"Exactly. That life preserver is worth…" Josh looked at the list. "…500 points."

"That's pretty good."

"I know. Now let's do this!"

"Fine."

Mark hid behind a rock next to the cave entrance, while Josh went right into the cave.

"Hey! Stupid bear! Come get me, you big fat, dumb, weird furball!"

After a minute or so, a large shape appeared from the shadows. The large, brown bear stood on its hind legs and roared at Josh.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

The bear chased Josh into the woods. Mark stared as the two ran off.

"Guess I'd better go now." He said to himself. He crawled out from behind the rock and into the bear cave, scurrying along the dirt. He pulled out his flashlight (which he had taken from the lodge before he and Josh left) and turned it on. He waved the beam around the cave, illuminating places where vision was previously zero. As he drew deeper into the bear cave, he found more remains of creatures that the bear had killed, and other "things".

"Oh MAN!"

Then he saw the life preserver. It was white, with red rings on it here and there. Along the rim it read S.S. LOSER.

"That's clever." Mark said as he picked the preserver up, slung it over his shoulder, and ran out of the bear cave.

Meanwhile…

"Welcome back, TDI viewers, to the Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt! Let's see how the groups are doing right now."

Chris turned to the scoreboards behind him. The scoreboard on the right had the names of all the Flaming Bears' groups on it, going vertically along the board, and the Squirrels' groups' names were on the other board. Next to each group name was a slot where a piece of paper with various numbers on it could be inserted, and that would show the group's score. At the bottom of each scoreboard was a final slot that would hold the score of the entire team.

"And it appears right now that the only group that's found an item is the Joshua/Mark group for the Psycho Squirrels. Josh has successfully distracted the bear so that Mark could sneak into the bear cave and get the life preserver within. That's 500 points!"

One member of the camera crew pulled the white card (which read zero) out of the slot next to the Josh/Mark group's name, and replaced it with one that read 500. He also put a 500 card in the bottom slot.

"And how are the other teams doing, Chip?"

The cameraman switched the frequency so that the image on the monitor now showed the John/Mary group at the tree with the eagle's nest in it.

"Oh! So Goth boy John's gonna try to take the egg from the Giant Canadian Eagle, which is worth 300 points! This is gonna be good!"

John slowly and silently climbed up the tree, until he was right next to the nest. The eagle mother had its back to him. He slowly reached for the egg. John, being silent most of the time, was very good at doing things silently and stealthily, so as he grabbed the egg, took it out of the nest, and slid back down the tree, he didn't even make a sound.

"He did it! Chock up 300 points for the John/Madison group!"

After the man replaced their zero with a 300, Chris returned his attention to the monitors.

Meanwhile…

Tim and Jeremy had come up with a plan to get the Black Widow alive. Tim grabbed the glass jar he had noticed, and, and after shaking out all the dust and cobwebs inside, he unscrewed the lid and gave it to Jeremy, who then stood in front of the spider web. Meanwhile, Tim sneaked around behind it with the lidless jar.

The spider was still motionless. Tim carefully raised the jar's opening behind the spider. Jeremy raised the lid in front of the spider, directly opposite of the jar.

"Now!" Tim yelled.

He and Jeremy slammed the lid and jar together, trapping the spider inside, along with a fragment of its net. It was barely harmed, but still alive.

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo! We got it!" Jeremy cheered.

"That's 200 points for the Tim/Jeremy/Mary team!" Chris said, back at the campsite. "Right now, the Squirrels are ahead by a _long shot_. Will the Bears ever catch up? Maybe. Maybe not. But there's only one way to find out." Chris looked back at the monitor.

Meanwhile…

Daniel was still trying to think of a way to get in and get Chef's chef hat. He peeked in through one of the back windows of the main lodge. He saw the hat, sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen, and no Chef.

"It _can't_ be that easy." He mumbled to himself. "Where is he? He's here somewhere." He looked around the kitchen, and, other than the hat, saw absolutely no trace of Chef anywhere. After a moment of consideration, he decided to try again. He slowly creaked opened the window, then jumped through. He landed on the counter, then jumped down onto the floor. He looked around quickly again, to make sure that Chef wasn't there.

"It's now or never." He slowly moved towards the table that the prize sat upon. He reached for it.

Chef burst out of the pantry, meat cleaver still in hand.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Uh, um, I was just…" Daniel immediately bolted, jumping over the counter and crashing through the window.

He ran back to Jennifer and Rachael.

"Look, are we gonna give up now?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Rachael agreed. "It's impossible!"

"But we've got to do it. We've got to…hang on." Daniel stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think I've got an idea that's just crazy enough to work!"

Meanwhile… Joshua and Mark stood on the beach next to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. After Josh had escaped the bear in a little misadventure, they had escaped with the life preserver, which Mark had slung around his shoulder.

"So it says here that somewhere on the side of this cliff is a glass soda bottle worth 400 points." Mark said.

"OK. So, I guess I'll go."

"Alright, good luck."

Josh took a deep breath, then grabbed onto the wall. He found a crevice and grabbed it. He was nervous now. Of course, he had done the 1,000-foot climb in the first episode, and had made it. And even though the stakes were higher that time, and everyone was watching him, and there wasn't any of that this time, he still felt nervous for whatever reason.

He climbed up, carefully avoiding moss and weak branches. About halfway up, he found the bottle.

"Ah! Mark! I got it!" He yelled down to his partner. He reached and grabbed it off of the lip of rock. He looked at it more clearly. He noticed that there was not a single drop of soda inside it. Instead there was a rolled up piece of red paper.

"What? What's this? Hey, Mark! There's no soda in this bottle! There's just a…whoa!" At that time, Josh lost his grip while looking at the bottle, and fell. Mark winced when he hit the water, which created a massive splash. For a moment, there was only silence and stillness.

"Josh?"

Then, a hand popped up on the surface, holding the bottle victoriously. The rest of Josh followed.

"Got it!"

"Great! But what is it?"

"Well." Josh said as he climbed out of the water and onto the beach. "If there's no soda in here like the list said…" Josh said as he unscrewed the bottle's lid and shook out the paper inside.

"Chris did say that one item didn't really exist, but there was an Invincibility pass in its place." Mark realized.

"Then that means this is…"

The paper fell into Josh's hands. He unrolled the paper.

"It is!" Mark exclaimed.

"The Invincibility pass!" They both said simultaneously.

"Cool!"

"So, does this mean we should stop? Just because we're safe, we should just let the rest of the team handle everything themselves?" Josh asked.

"Nah. We go on, even if we do have Invincibility. Come on! Let's see what else there is to find!" Mark replied.

Josh put the pass back in the bottle, and put the bottle in his pocket. The two of them ran off.

"Well, _there's _a couple of loyal teammates." Chris said when he saw that moment on the monitors.

Meanwhile (for the fifth time!)…

Luke and Isaiah had already picked the item they would go for: the bottom half of Mr. Coconut (from the last season) trapped on a rock in the middle of the river just at the top of the waterfall.

"Why would you save the two halves of that coconut from last season, Chris?" Luke would ask of the host later.

"In case we decided to do something like this."

"Seriously, man. I don't know about this." Isaiah said, staring at the rushing current before them.

"Look, I know we're taking a huge risk here, but that half of a coconut is worth 600 points! If we get it, we might be in the lead!"

"So, are you gonna get it?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I, like, have _zero_ physical ability, DUH! Everyone knows that! And you saw me in the dodgeball episode. Seriously, it's not like I'm not trying to get out of doing this, it's just that if I do it…I'll die."

"OK, fine 'Napoleon', I'll do it." Isaiah sneered at Luke after he made the "Napoleon" comment. Over the weeks, some of the meaner campers, particularly John and Peter, had called him "Napoleon" for obvious reasons.

Luke stood on the edge of the river. There was a small path of rocks leading across the river, almost like stepping-stones. The one that had the prize on it was in the middle of the river, and was probably the largest in the river.

Luke gulped, then stepped onto the first rock. It was a little wet, but he managed to maintain his footing. He paused a moment before jumping to the next one. Once he landed, he wobbled slightly, then stood firm. He jumped to the next one, then the next one.

When he landed on the one just before the rock where Mr. Coconut was, he slipped on some moss that was growing on the surface of the rock. He fell off and into the river.

"WHOA!"

"Uh-oh. Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Thanks for the advice!"

Luke held onto the rock for dear life, his grip slipping on the moss. The river's flow was tugging at him, attempting to pull him away. He reached for the rock that the item was on, and grabbed it. Since it was drier and had no algae on it, was easier for him to grab onto. He slowly pulled himself up with all his might, and clambered up onto the rock. He quickly snatched the prize.

"I got it!"

"Good. Now throw it to me."

Luke raised the coconut half over his head, and chucked it to Isaiah. Isaiah (being poor at physical activities, as he said earlier) didn't catch it. He held out his arms, but it naturally bounced off his face.

"Ow!"

"Augh! Napoleon, the coconut!"

After bouncing off Isaiah's face, the bottom half of Mr. Coconut landed in the river and floated down to the waterfall, never to be seen again.

"No!" Isaiah yelled. "We lost it!"

"Great! Just great! Now can you get me off this rock!?" Luke yelled.

That night, 6:00 P.M…

The eleven campers stood at the Bonfire, holding their various items; life preservers, bottles, eagle eggs, etc. The Matthew and Violet group even found the top half of Mr. Coconut in a raccoon den (don't even ask how they got it).

"Alright campers. You have all turned in your prizes.

And I believe one group found something even more special. Josh, Mark?"

"That's right, Chris. Got it right here." Mark held up the Invincibility pass.

"Well I'll be! It's the Invincibility pass! So it looks like Josh and Mark have Invincibility, if the Psycho Squirrels lose, that is.

"Anyway. Even though not all of the objects were found, it was still enough." Chris announced. "And the score is…"

The twelve of them looked at the scoreboards. All eyes fell to the bottom of each scoreboard. The Flaming Bears' score was 3600. And the Psycho Squirrels score was…

"4500! So it looks like the Psycho Squirrels are the…"

"Wait!" A voice called.

"What?" Chris responded. Everyone turned.

It was Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer. The three of them ran towards the others, and Daniel was waving around something in his hand. Jennifer was dressed in a cheesy, ridiculous outfit that was supposed to resemble something like a bird. It had multi-colored feathers, a cheap cardboard beak strapped on her face, and fake talons on her feet. Rachael had a large, pink snake wrapped around her body, though not tight enough to constrict her breathing. The snake hissed at everyone. In her other hand, Rachael had a flute.

"Chris! I've got it!" Daniel yelled.

"Got what?"

"You think the Squirrels won?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah?" Chris replied.

"Well, wait 'till you see _this_!" Daniel then revealed the object in his hand. Everyone gasped.

"It-it can't be!" Mark exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Madison agreed.

"No way!" Josh yelped.

"It is!" Matthew realized.

Then everyone yelled simultaneously, "CHEF'S CHEF HAT!"

"WHOA. Now _that_ is one incredible feat! But how did you get it?"

"Trust me, man, you _don't_ want to know."

"OK. But does it, by any chance, have anything to do with this, um…" Chris gestured to the absurd appearance of the girls.

"You mean this?" Jen said and spread out her cardboard, taped-on wings.

"And this?" Rachael said and blew on her flute.

"Yeah…"

"Again, you REALLY don't wanna know." Daniel insisted.

"OK, OK, fine. The bottom line is, YOU GOT THE HAT!"

"Yeah! How many points is that?" Matthew asked.

"1000! Add that to the score and…" Chris pulled out a calculator and did the math. "4600! The Flaming Bears win by a hundred points!"

"Hooray!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yes!"

"Way to go, guys!"

The Flaming Bears went back to their lodge.

Chris turned to the losers. "Psycho Squirrels. You have lost the challenge. Report to the Bonfire in a couple hours. There, someone will be riding the Boat of Losers home."

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Campers with Invincibility: Mark and Josh. Campers eligible for being voted off: John, Madison, Tim, Jeremy, and Mary. Fedora Kid's almost at the halfway point of the story now! And wait 'till you see what he has in store for you all then.**


	19. The Ninth Bonfire

The Ninth Bonfire

The seven remaining Psycho Squirrels all waited for Chris to appear on the other side of the Bonfire. When he did, he seemed like a ghost or something, his form (seemingly) standing in the flames of the fire. He was bad news, alright. But for now, the bad news he carried was that of the fact that someone else had to go home.

"Alright, Squirrels. You have lost the task, and one more of you must leave Total Drama Island. When I call your name, claim your marshmallow. First, the two campers who had Invincibility: Mark and Josh."

"Now for those without Invincibility: Tim."

"Jeremy."

"And Mary."

Chris had only one marshmallow left on the tray.

"Madison, John. You are the last two campers without a marshmallow. Before the night is over, one of you will be deprived of your marshmallow, and will take the Walk of Shame.

"Madison. Chickening out and not helping your teammates is a serious blunder."

"I can't help it! I hate spiders!"

"It doesn't matter. Here, you face much, much worse than spiders. Anyway, and you've never really chickened out before. So this is serious, dude.

"But John. You've been getting a little cocky since you started talking."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, eh?"

"I mean, you've been saying smart things when your teammates failed to do the challenges. Not cool."

John just smirked.

"So tonight's final marshmallow goes to…"

John did _not_ see the following coming.

"Madison." Chris threw the tasty treat to her.

"What are you kidding me, eh?!"

"Sorry, dude. We don't like cocky kids around here."

"But he's a good teammember!" Jeremy chimed in. "So what if he says a few sarcastic things? He's still a valuable player!"

"Yeah!" Mark agreed.

"Maybe so, but the viewers think that you can do just fine without him. John, the Dock of Shame is that way."

John, with his hands in his pockets, got up and walked off, bumping against Chris hard as he passed. Not once did he even make a single sound, from his silent footsteps on the wooden Dock, to when he jumped into the Boat of Losers, he was silent the entire time.

**To be continued…**


	20. Episode 11: Phobia Factor 2

Episode 11: Phobia Factor 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: the teams split into several groups to participate in a scavenger hunt! Each of the thirty items on the list was worth a certain amount of points. The team whose groups brought in the most amount of points was the winner.

"The items were all hidden in dangerous locations, but the campers were real troopers, and they were willing to brave bears, eagles, heights, and, the most dangerous one of them all, Chef, guarding his chef hat, which was also on the list.

"In the end, the Squirrels lost by only a hundred points when Daniel miraculously managed to obtain Chef's chef hat, winning the hunt for the Flaming Bears.

"At the Bonfire that night, that Goth John was given the hook after he made some cocky comments when his teammates failed.

"The Squirrels have lost one of their best players. How will they go from here? Will they be able to stand up to the Flaming Bears? Or will they continue another miserable losing streak? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:45 P.M…

The thirteen remaining campers all sat around the Bonfire, conversing on every subject that came up.

"Yeah, so he eventually got his foot out and calmed down, the dog survived its seizure, and that blueberry pie was never finished."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the Squirrels' cabin. Madison burst out, running right to the others.

"Madison! What is it?"

"S-sp-spider! It was a spider!"

"That's it?" Daniel asked. "That's what all that fuss was about?"

"It was HUGE! And furry, and gross, and ugly, and…I HATE SPIDERS!"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Matthew asked.

"Because! They're such creepy-crawly things, that scurrying around and all. They're my worst nightmare!"

"Well, I can understand that." Matthew agreed. "I hate bugs, too. I can't stand them."

"Are they your worst nightmare, too?" Violet asked.

"Hmmm, I guess not. My _worst_ fear is…" He gulped. "…Algebra."

"Algebra? Are you even serious?" Isaiah asked.

"I just can't stand it! It's so hard! I have, like, a C average in it. Just all the polynomials and square roots and factoring and two x divided by six x and the sum of two negatives and ARGH! It tears my brain apart, man!"

"Yeah, it _does_ sound horrifying." Mark admitted. "Wanna hear _my_ worst fear, though?"

"Sure." Matthew said.

"OK. My worst fear is submarines. I can't stand how you're all underwater, and the windows could break. Or you could get the bends real easily in those things, dude."

"The 'bends'?" Josh asked.

"It's when nitrogen bubbles form in your bloodstream due to the sudden change in pressure that results from rising up from underwater too fast." Matthew said automatically.

"Oh."

"My worst fear is bears." Rachael said.

"Mine is sick people." Mary said. "I am REALLY afraid of germs."

"My fear is probably fire." Violet said, glancing at the Bonfire.

"I just can't _stand_ walking around a bunch of broken glass barefoot!" Jen said.

"I think I'm most afraid of Chef's food." Jeremy said, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"I'm afraid of 'The Scream'." Tim said, shuddering.

" 'The Scream'?" Madison asked.

"You know, the famous painting of that guy with his hands on the sides of his face and screaming? That one. I can't bear the sight of that stretched-out face."

"I suppose my worst fear is knife-throwing." Josh said.

"Knife-throwing? As in if you were throwing them?" Mark asked.

"As if I was the one that the knives were being thrown _at_."

"Whoa. That _is_ terrifying."

"I'm afraid of heights." Luke said.

"I (gulp) am afraid of clowns." Isaiah said, looking around nervously as if a clown was watching them right now.

"Well, Daniel. What's _your_ fear?" Violet asked the jock.

Daniel glanced at everyone. All eyes were on him.

"Uh, I guess…" He was embarrassed to say this. "…junk food."

"Junk food?"

"If I eat too much of it, I'll be…" He gulped. "…_out of shape_."

"Ah. Makes sense to me." Jeremy commented.

The next day, after breakfast…

The campers were all sitting at the tables, poking at their breakfast, trying to figure out what it was.

"Hm. A rare specimen." Matthew said jokingly. "It appears very hostile." He cut it in half with a knife. A red goop appeared from the center, and it made a farting sound. Steam came from it.

"OK, _this_ is one of the worst meals we've ever had here!" Madison complained.

"Wait, MADISON!" Mark yelled. He jumped her and tackled her to the floor just as Chef's meat cleaver flew through the air where her head was moments ago.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOOD?"

"Nothing! She said nothing!" Mark said, glancing at the girl whose life he had just saved.

Then Chris came in.

"Alright, campers. Time for your next challenge: a little thing I like to call Phobia Factor."

"WHAT?!"

"That again?"

"That's right. You all admitted your worst fears last night, which we recorded. So, each of you is going to be given an option: confront your fear, and score one point for your team, or chicken out."

"Oh, MAN!" Mark said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"To start, will Jeremy please come up?"

Jeremy gulped, knowing what was in store. He walked up to Chris slowly.

"If you can eat one of Chef's revolting meals, you'll score one point for your team. Will you do it?"

"Erk!" Jeremy looked back at his teammates, all of whom were staring at him. They were depending on him.

"Oh, fine. Just get it over with!"

"Very well. Chef."

Chef came in, wheeling in a metal cart with a plate on it, whose contents were concealed by a napkin. He stopped the kart in front of Jeremy, and lifted off the napkin. It was a repulsive bun-like thing, with a side of sand mixed with hot sauce. To drink was a blended version of celery.

"Eat up."

Jeremy swallowed hard, then reached for the bun. Everyone gasped.

"Oh man! I can't watch!" Matthew looked away.

After thirty painful minutes, there was nothing left on the plate except a few crumbs and a puddle of vomit.

"And the Squirrels get one point!"

Jeremy walked back to the others, tongue hanging out of his mouth in disgust. As the Squirrels cheered, Chef came back in and wheeled away the tray.

"Who's up next? Matthew."

Matthew came up.

"Time for you to go back to school." And with that, Chef reappeared with the tray again, except this time, on it was a stack of papers and a pencil.

"Oh-no."

"If you can answer _all_ these Algebra questions, then you will score one point for your team."

"OK."

Matthew started carefully worked through the problems.

"We'll come back to you on that. Everyone else, follow me outside."

After they walked outside, Chris called up the next contestant.

"Madison, please come forward."

Madison walked up, pale and shaking.

"If you can stand your ground, you will earn another point for your team. Are you up for it?"

"What exactly do you have in store for me?"

"This. Oh, Chef!"

Chef appeared before them, and Madison stood horrified. Chef was wearing a giant, pink tarantula costume. He took a step towards her.

Madison was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well, I guess the Squirrels get no point. Next up, Mary."

"Oh-no!" Mary whimpered as she walked up.

"Bring in the sickos!" Chris said. A group of terrible-looking, coughing, sneezing people came up.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

"That's right, Mary. You have to stand in the middle of this group of sick people for five minutes. Can you do it?"

"No way! Are you crazy? I am SO not going to do that!"

"Alright then, chicken. You did not score a point for your team. And you guys can go." Chris said to the sick people.

All the "sickos" left. Several members of the Psycho Squirrels sighed.

"And the score's one to nothing. Next up, Jennifer!"

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jen!" Rachael cheered.

Jennifer walked up nervously.

"Take off your shoes, please."

"Oh, dear!" She said as she removed her shoes.

"Chip."

A cameraman walked up with a massive bucket full of shattered fragments of glass. The pieces jingled as it shook. He held the bucket at an angle so that not all of the glass dumped out at once, and then started pouring it out, scattering the glass over an eight foot perimeter.

"Jen? Can you handle it?"

"Oh, well, I guess so."

"That's the spirit! Now please."

Jen gulped, then started to walk carefully over the glass. The pieces crunched and crackled beneath her feet.

"Ow! Ohhhhhhh! YEEEOOOWWW!" Her feet, needless to say, were getting torn up.

"And remember, if you step off the field of glass, you lose. So you have to stay where you are for five minutes."

"Sure (ow) thing, Chris (OW)."

"OK, let's check back on Matthew."

They all went inside the main lodge, where Matthew was still working away.

"How's it coming?"

"I _hate_ this."

"Alright then, we'll come back to you on that. Everyone, follow me."

They all walked back out of the main lodge, past Jen.

"How ya doing?"

"It (OW!) HURTS!"

"Alright, how much time does she have, Chip?"

The cameraman, who was still watching her, looked at his stopwatch.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds."

"Alright, then. We'll check on you later. Right now, time for another round. Follow me to the 1,000-foot mountain."

They all walked to the top of the 1,000-foot mountain, where a hot-air balloon was waiting.

"Uh-oh." Luke said, biting his fingernails. He knew that this was his turn.

"Luke, care for a ride in a hot-air balloon?"

Luke looked down over the edge of the cliff.

"Eep!"

"Your choice, dude."

He glanced back. Everyone was staring at him. His teammates were depending on him.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Excellent. Now step in here with me." Chris said as he climbed into the hot-air balloon's basket. Luke reluctantly climbed in.

"And we're off!"

And with that, the hot-air balloon rose up over the cliff, and out over the lake. It stopped and hovered.

"Whatever you do, don't look down, dude!"

"Oh, man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man! I am so gonna die!"

"You're not gonna die…yet."

"Huh?!"

"Whoops!"

Then Chris stumbled, and "accidentally" bumped into Luke.

"Hey! Whoa, WHOA!" Luke waved his arms around, then fell backwards and out of the balloon's basket. Everyone on the mountaintop gasped in horror.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!" Luke clutched onto a rope dangling from the balloon for dear life. "Augh! Uh, Chris?! H-help!"

"Oh, sorry, dude. If I pull you back in, you won't pass the task."

"AW COME ON!"

"Sorry!"

"But…but I'm losing my…" Then his extremely sweaty hands slipped off the rope, and he fell flailing and screaming.

"NOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then a massive KER-SPLASH when he hit the water. Everyone who saw winced in pain.

"Wow. Hitting the water that hard twice in the same season! That's gotta be a new record right there, bro!" Chris yelled down, laughing.

Luke's soaked head popped up on the surface, humiliated.

"Well, Luke doesn't score a point for the Bears." Chris announced as he touched down. Then the cameraman who owned the balloon appeared from the woods.

"Hey, Harv? Could you take the balloon back down there and pick up Luke, then take him back to his lodge?"

"Sure, Chris." The man jumped in the balloon and floated off to do his evil master's command.

"Anyway. Let's all head back to camp and check on Jen."

One walk back to camp later…

"Ow! OW! OWWW!"

"And…TIME!" Chip announced, and stopped the stopwatch. Just as everyone else arrived, Jen eagerly jumped off of the field of grass, feet cut up and bleeding.

"Ohhhhh. The pain."

"Brave of you Jen. Very brave. And your bravery has scored a point for the Flaming Bears! So the score is now one to one! Now it's time to call up a Psycho Squirrel. Tim."

Tim walked up, stiff as a statue.

"Alright, Tim. Time to face your fear." Chris snapped his fingers. At the sound of the snap, Chef walked up, holding a large, rectangular object covered in a white sheet.

Tim's eyes widened.

Chef pulled off the cover. It was the painting "The Scream."

And Tim screamed.

"AAAAAA! No way! That thing?!"

"We heard you say it loud and clear, dude. Now, if you can hug the painting, you'll chock up one more point for your team."

"Erk!"

"Come on, man!" Mark said.

"Yeah, it's just a painting!" Josh agreed.

"Go ahead, do it!" Mary snapped.

Tim moved forward slowly until he was standing inches from the velvet. He swallowed. He outstretched his arms, and wrapped them around the painting.

"And that's one more point for the Squirrels, bringing the score up to one to two. Next up, Violet."

Violet came forward.

"Can you confront your fear of fire?"

"I don't know. I've always been haunted by it."

"Well, it's now or never. Bring in the burning building!"

Chef wheeled in a fairly large structure on a cart. It was a little larger than the old Boathouse.

"Flame it."

Chef pulled out a flame-thrower and aimed it at the building. He pulled the trigger, and a wave of flame shot out, and hit the building. In a few moments, it was on fire.

"Violet?" Chris threw a fire extinguisher to her. "You better do it, 'cause I haven't paid my insurance on that thing yet!"

Violet looked at the extinguisher in her hand, then at the building. She aimed it and fired. The contents barely flew a few inches.

"Oh yeah. We've specially modified it so that you have to get closer if you want to successfully put it out."

"Oh, man!" Violet said. She gazed into the bright orange flames. They reflected off her eyes. She couldn't, could she? She was just too afraid. Fire? This was nearly asking her to commit suicide.

At first, Violet was about to throw the extinguisher aside, but then she toughened up, aimed, and fired.

The contents flew from the extinguisher's nozzle, hitting the blaze. The fire started to go out bit by bit. Violet aimed at every spot on the building, showing no mercy to the flames. After nearly five minutes, the fire was out.

"And Violet has scored another point for the Flaming Bears!"

Violet sighed in relief, then throwed the extinguisher to the side. Chef picked it up, then rolled away the charred structure.

"OK, so for the next round, we'll need to go to the Dock of Shame. Everyone follow me."

One walk to the Dock of Shame later…

The twelve of them all stood on the Dock of Shame, staring at the yellow submarine in the water before them.

"Mark. If you can survive one ride in this submarine, you'll score a point for your team. Will ya do it?"

"Uh, sure dude."

"Alright then."

Chef jumped down onto the submarine and opened up the hatch. He gestured for Mark to get in. Mark gathered up his courage, then jumped in. Chef jumped in after him.

Chef then grabbed the controls.

"Uh, Chef dude? Will you, like, be going easy?"

"Easy? _Easy_?!? Sure, I'll go 'easy'!" Chef then accelerated, and the sub raced through the water at blinding speeds, heading down into deep water. He dove and rose repeatedly at breakneck speeds, doing loops and piloting upside-down, like an underwater roller-coaster.

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"We'll check back on them later." Chris said as they walked back to the campsite.

"Ha! That wimp can't even stand riding in a submarine? I went on one of those in Disneyland!"

"I wouldn't be one to talk, Isaiah. You're next." Chris replied.

"Huh?" A finger tapped Isaiah's shoulder. Isaiah turned around slowly to look at the clown behind him.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Isaiah then bolted from the group, with the clown in hot pursuit.

"AAAAAAAA! Chris! Chris, make it stop, man!" Isaiah yelled as he ran off.

"Sorry."

"AW COME ON!" The two ran off. The others followed.

"You've gotta stop and confront it to score a point!"

"But how?!"

"That, my victim, you'll have to figure out on your own!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Isaiah ran everywhere he could. And everywhere he went, the clown followed. Eventually, he stopped at the top of the 1,000-foot cliff. The clown loomed behind him. Its ugly, makeup-covered face was terrifying to the poor geek. It raised a deflated balloon and…

…started tying it up to make a dog.

Isaiah saw a stick lying on the ground at his feet. After the clown finished tying the balloon and presented it to him, Isaiah picked up the stick and popped the balloon with it. The clown's shoulders sagged, and it walked away.

"And that's another point for the Flaming Bears! Now let's check back on Mark."

One walk back to the Dock of Shame later…

The yellow submarine appeared in the water next to the Dock of Shame. After a moment, the hatch opened, and a sick Mark appeared.

"Ohhhhhh!" He moaned as several of his teammates helped him onto the Dock. "I (hiccup!) don't feel so (burp) good!" He then choked, and ran over to the edge of the Dock and vomited.

"Well, he's sick, but he still scored a point, so the score's now tied three to three. It's time for someone else to confront their fear."

After they had walked back to the campsite (again!), they all stood before a cage with a bear inside, angry, growling, and ready to kill.

Rachael yelped.

"I see that you've done the math, Rachael, and figured out that this challenge is for you."

"Oh, you can't be _serious_!"

"I _am_ serious. If you spend ten seconds alone in that cage with the bear, you'll pass the challenge, and score yet another point for your team."

"Are you crazy?!" She at first was about to say no, but she looked back at her teammates. Could she back down now? Would they understand? It was only a _bear_. Violet confronted her fear of fire. So she should confront her fear of bears. Her team was falling behind. That cage seemed large enough...

"Forget it!" She sighed. "This is crazy! I can't believe you expect me to do this." Then, noticing her teammates dirty looks, quickly added, "Besides, we'll probably win anyway."

"Alright then. And the score's still three to three. Now I'll call up the final player for the Flaming Bears: Daniel!"

The jock moved forward, wearing a cocky smile. Cocky, that is, up until Chef walked up, holding a plate containing a chocolate cake.

"If you can eat an entire chocolate cake, you'll tie the score."

Daniel's eyes were wide, and he gulped nervously.

"Don't worry, dude. Chef didn't make it."

"Oh, good."

Chef gave them both a fierce glare. He handed the cake to Daniel. Daniel looked at the cake for a moment, and thought about it.

_Think of all the carbs in this thing._ His pessimistic side said.

_It's only one cake._ Replied his more optimistic side. _Besides, if you eat plenty of healthy foods after this, it won't do that much damage at all._

_Alright, I'll do it._ Said his free will.

He started devouring the delicious treat, and after ten minutes, it was gone.

"The score's now four to three. It's now or never. Joshua?"

"Oh, shoot!"

"Face your fear, and help your team win, or don't, and don't score a point."

"You have it all set up?"

"Right over there." Chris gestured to a large, red-and-white striped wheel like at a carnival. Sticking out of it were four binders to hold someone in by their arms and legs. A few yards from it was a table with ten knives lined up in a neat row.

"You will be strapped in by those four binders. The wheel will spin you around slowly while someone throws the knives at you. If you can survive, you'll pass."

"Well…it all depends on _who's_ throwing them."

"Why none other than…"

"…ME!" Chef finished.

Josh nearly fainted on the spot. Chef could, would, easily kill him with those knives. Chef was an expert marksman after all, he could hit Josh with all ten of those more easily than he could hit the broadside of a barn. But Chef wouldn't kill him. The last thing he and Chris needed was to get sued again. Chef would spare him.

"I'll go through with it."

"Alright, then. Please walk up to the wheel."

Chef and Josh walked up to wheel. Josh stood with his back to the wheel, and his arms and legs stretched out. Chef roughly shoved his arms and legs into each of the four binders, snapping them shut over his wrists and ankles. Josh whimpered. Chef grinned, then walked back over to the table. He picked up the first knife.

"Ready..." Chris pulled out a remote control-like device with a big, red button on it. "...go!" Chris pushed the button, and the wheel started spinning around slowly, spinning Josh with it.

Chef carefully aimed. He reared his throwing arm back. Josh closed his eyes.

Chef released the knife.

The deadly blade flew through the air. Everyone gasped in horror. Several of them looked away. The knife hit...

...just above Josh's head, slicing off only a single strand of hair.

Josh opened one eye and saw, with relief, that he was still alive. He exhaled.

Chef through the next knife. It hit in between Josh's right leg and his right arm. The third knife hit right next to his neck. The fourth hit between his left leg and left arm, barely an inch from his bound wrist. The fifth hit near the left side again, this time pinning a small part of his shirt, missing his skin by millimeters. The sixth thrown knife hit near his right ankle. The seventh hit just next to his ear. The eighth hit between his legs, near his thigh. The ninth knife struck the wheel just under his foot, barely scraping the bottom of his shoe.

Chef picked up the tenth and final knife. Josh was smiling faintly by now, knowing it was just about over. But Chef caught this smile, and instantly responded with a ferocious glare. He aimed carefully. He reared back, standing on one foot, then fired. The knife soared, whistling through the air. It was heading for Josh's left hand. At the last second, Josh splayed out his fingers. The knife hit.

Everyone gasped.

When Josh had the courage to open his eyes and look, he saw that, miraculously, the blade hit precisely between his splayed-out fingers.

"Phew!"

"And Josh scores a point for the Psycho Squirrels!" Chris announced as some of Josh's teammates helped him out of the wheel. "And with that, the score's…tied? Wait, this is _not_ supposed to be the outcome! Four to four? Tied? This can't be right! How are we gonna break the tie!?"

"Wait!" Violet yelled.

"What?"

"What about Matthew?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

They all raced back to the main lodge and burst through the door. What they saw before them was unbelievable.

The sweating, exhausted lump that was supposed to be Matthew looked like he had just run a 1,000-mile marathon nonstop. He was breathing heavily and had passed out on the table. His face was pressed up against the pile of papers. The pencil was on the floor at his feet. There was a trickle of drool coming out of his mouth. There were a few flies buzzing around him. Several sheets of paper were crumbled or torn, but all the problems on them were filled out.

"He's…done? He did it?" Chris said in amazement.

Violet slowly approached her teammate.

"M-Matthew?" She poked his shoulder.

"SQUARE ROOT OF 121!" He yelled suddenly. Violet jumped back. "Two x divided by six x!" His eyes were wide. He was clearly in a daze. "Polynomial divided by polynomial! Five x multiplied by seven y divided by two-thirds of…"

"Matthew! Snap out of it!"

"Huh? Whazzat?!"

"You did some Algebra. Or rather, a lot of Algebra. Can you say something?"

"Am I…finished?"

Violet picked up the ruined papers and flipped through them.

"Yes." Then she turned to the others. "Yes! He's done! He did it!"

"Then Matthew wins the contest for the Flaming Bears yet again!"

The Flaming Bears all cheered, Matthew smiled weakly, and Chef took the pencil, papers, and desk and carried them off.

"Please…please just _never_ ever force me to do Algebra like that again."

"I can't make any promises, bro. But for right now, you're safe. You all may return to your lodge.

"Psycho Squirrels." Chris said, disappointed. "You have lost once more. And tonight, one of you will pay the price, and ride the Boat of Losers home. Report to the Bonfire tonight at 8:00."

To be continued…


	21. The Tenth Bonfire

The Tenth Bonfire

The six final members of the Psycho Squirrels sat around the Bonfire for the second time in a row, and for the sixth time ever since they first started out on Total Drama Island. They were all anxious about the next person going home.

Chris stood on the other side of the blazing fire, holding the tray with five marshmallows.

"Psycho Squirrels. You have lost once again. When I call your name, you will receive your prize as I throw it to you. The one who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers home, which means you are out of the contest, and you cannot come back, EVER.

"Jeremy."

"Tim."

"Mark."

"And Joshua."

"Mary, Madison. You are the only two on your team who did not confront your fear. And for that, one of you will not receive this final marshmallow, and will be kicked out of the competition forever. The other will receive it, and will see another week here at Camp Wawanakwa.

"And the viewers have voted on who they think should go, and I'm not too shocked by their decision. The final marshmallow goes to…"

Mary, once again, had her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face, knowing that her chances of staying were better than Madison's. Madison had her fingers crossed, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"…Mary." He threw the marshmallow to Mary, who caught it. Madison hung her head in shame.

"Again, can't say I'm shocked. Your fear wasn't as hard to confront as Mary's was, I'll admit that."

Madison simply nodded.

"The Dock of Shame is that way."

Madison got up and trudged slowly down the Dock of Shame, jumped into the Boat of Losers, and sat there in shame and misery as the Boat sailed off.

This Bonfire's Epilogue…

Madison sat in the Boat of Losers, staring at the wooden deck. For a brief moment, she looked up at Chef, who sat bored at the Boat's wheel. But something seemed strange about Chef. He seemed bigger and bulkier than he already was. He turned towards her and stepped out of the darkness of the wheelhouse.

He was wearing the pink tarantula outfit from earlier.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"


	22. Episode 12: Return To Boney Island

Episode 12: Return to Boney Island

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to participate in another phobia challenge, which involved them either confronting their worst fears and scoring a point for their team, or chickening out and scoring no point for their team. They were scared stiff, scared out of their skin, and scared out of their minds. But many of them did confront their fears.

"At the end, the score was tied four to four, and we didn't know where to go from there. But someone reminded all of us that we still had to check back on Matthew, who was confronting his fear of Algebra. We found the poor kid a drooling, fly-covered mess over the Algebra papers, but all of the problems were filled out, so Matthew once again won the game for the Flaming Bears.

"At the Bonfire, Madison was sent home for being unable to confront her fear of spiders.

"With this next episode, we'll be doing something really, really spooky. You won't want to miss this episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 7:30 P.M…

The twelve remaining campers and Chris all sat around the Bonfire having another one of their Bonfire story sessions, during which they conversed, and often told scary stories.

After Daniel finished telling a really scary story, Chris piped up.

"Whoa. That reminds me of the scariest, awesomest scary story ever! It all started way back, like 5,000 B.C."

"5,000 B.C.? Has the world been around for that long?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, Matthew. But not this time. When _I_ say B.C., I say my version, which is much more important than the other B.C."

"Oh really? What does _your_ B.C. stand for?" Josh asked.

"Before Chris!"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!"

"Anyway, around 5,000 B.C., there was a massive war between two tribes that lived on two different islands in this vicinity. One of them was the Wawanakwian Tribe, which lived on this island, which used to be known as the Isle of Wawanakwa. The other tribe was the ferocious Baztec Tribe, which lived on Boney Island."

" 'Baztec'? Seriously, that's just lame." Mark said.

"I know what you're thinking. You've probably heard of their more infamous distant cousins, the Aztecs. But no, the Baztecs were much more ferocious. They were cannibals, and monsters who practiced voodoo and much more black magic.

"Anyway, so the Wawanakwians and the Baztecs fought a fifty year war, which lasted for fifty years, until the Wawanakwians finally defeated them by assassinating their Grand Chief, a massive man wielding a staff made entirely out of skulls. Some say that the skulls still had dried flesh stuck to them."

"Ew, that's gross!" Mary said.

"Tell me about it." Isaiah agreed.

"With his dying breaths, the Grand Chief swore revenge. About ten years after the Grand Chief's death, a foolish young youth took an ancient tiki idol off of the island, which greatly angered the Baztec god, Bazeel. So he put a curse on the Wawanakwians, and exactly one year later, all of the deceased Baztecs returned as zombies to destroy the Wawanakwians, which they almost did. But one brave Wawanakwian warrior traveled to Boney Island, and destroyed the idol of Bazeel, which destroyed the zombies as well.

"But the last thing the zombies said before they returned to the underworld was that if anyone ever took something off the island like that again, they would unleash another curse, and one day return from the dead to seek their revenge again."

Everyone was silent.

"Whoa. That was one scary story." Isaiah said. "Cheesy, but scary."

"Well, time to hit the hay!" Chris announced.

Several hours later…

It was late, and all the campers were asleep. But then, they were awaken by a horrible scream.

"Huh?"

"What the…"

"What was that?"

"What's goin' on!?"

They all ran outside and stood on their respective lodges' porches, staring out into the woods.

"It came from the woods."

"Should we go check it out?"

"I would think so. Let's go!"

They all got dressed and ran into the woods, in the direction of the scream. Some campers were waving flashlights around. When they arrived at a clearing in the woods, they saw a huddled, twitching body on the ground. Matthew shined his flashlight on it to reveal Chris, lying in a pool of blood.

"Chris! What happened to you?!"

"They (gasp) got me!"

"Who? Who got you?"

"They were horrible! They hit me from behind! (Gasp) They're coming for us! Just like the story! (Cough, cough)"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember my story? (Wheeze) The one about the Ba-(cough) Baztecs and the Wawanakwians? Remember how the zombie invasion happened one year after someone took a (blech) tiki doll off the island? Well it's happening again!"

"How?"

"B-Beth! Beth from (hack) last season! She stole the tiki doll that she found! That was one year ago! The story is true! They're coming back!"

Chris then coughed one last time, then fell motionless.

"Whoa."

"So the legend is true?"

"HA! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-ha!" Daniel was busting up.

"What are you laughing about?" Tim asked.

"You guys are actually believing him? It's obviously just a set-up for the next task! I mean, it's too convenient that Chris would tell that spooky legend, just for the events in the legend to happen again during the same night! Does anyone else here detect a pattern?"

"I don't know. That blood seems pretty convincing."

"You guys are saps! It's all totally fake-o!"

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes off to the side. They all looked nervously (except for Daniel). Suddenly, a figure appeared from the bushes. It was wearing a single piece of clothing wrapped around its legs. It had black and red stripes painted on its chest, arms, and neck. It was wearing a skull over its head, and its skin was a sickly gray color. It moaned and slowly approached them.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE! RUN!"

"Ha! You're afraid of that? Seriously, it…" Daniel's sentence was cut short when the zombie smacked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. It picked him up by his feet and dragged him into the bushes.

"Oh, no! It got Daniel!"

"Run!"

The eleven campers all ran as fast as they could without looking back. When they finally stopped, they found themselves at the clearing in front of the old Boathouse.

"(Pant, pant) I think we lost him." Matthew said after a moment.

"Not for (pant) long!" Luke said.

"Luke's right!" Jen added. "It'll be back for sure! We've got to defend ourselves!"

"Maybe there's something in that creepy old Boathouse that we can use." Jeremy said, pointing to the building behind them.

"He's right. Let's look around in there. Who wants to stand guard at the door and watch for zombies?"

"I'll do it." Mark volunteered.

"Alright. Everyone else, look for something, anything, that can be used as a weapon against those undead freaks! And don't worry, Mark. We'll find something for you, too."

The ten went inside while Mark stood by the door.

"Search everywhere! There has to be _something_."

"There isn't anything!" Violet declared.

"Yeah! Nothing but normal things, like lanterns and buckets and all that!" Luke agreed.

"No spears? No nets? Nothing?!" Matthew asked, shocked. "There's _always_ something like that in here!"

"Well, there's these paintball guns." Mary said, holding up a couple paintball guns.

"Paintball guns? _Paintball guns_? Those won't do worth beans against those monsters!"

"Well, they might work." Isaiah said. "They pack some kind of punch."

"He's got a point. Let's distribute these things. How many do we got?" Jeremy asked.

"I count twelve." Mary said. "Each is fully loaded, and I've also found twelve medium-sized bags of paintballs to go with them."

"Good. Each person will get one."

"But what about the extra?" Tim asked.

"Who here is the best shooter?"

"I stink at shooting." Isaiah commented, hanging his head.

"I'm pretty good." Jeremy said.

"I'll bet I could hit a bull's eye on a target several times in a row, at least." Josh commented.

"I was pretty good in the Shooters Vs. Zombies challenge a few weeks ago." Matthew admitted.

Eventually, they settled on Matthew.

"Alright the, so I'll get the extra gun and extra bag of paintballs, since I'm probably the best shooter among us. The rest of us get one gun, and one bag." Matthew said as he walked around handing out guns and bags.

"I think we should split into groups and hunt these things down!" Isaiah suggested.

"That sounds like the best idea yet." Josh said. "Good thinking, dude."

"AAAAAAAA!" Mark suddenly fell face-first to the wooden floor, unconscious. A zombie appeared behind him.

"Oh, crud!"

"Fire!" Matthew yelled. They all held up their guns and covered the undead creature in paint. It fell to the floor, completely stunned.

"Run!"

The ten remaining campers all ran out of the old Boathouse, jumping over the stunned zombie and unconscious Mark. They all continued running until they reached the river.

"That was close." Jeremy said, panting.

"Too bad we lost Mark." Isaiah said.

"And one fully loaded gun!" Mary said, shaking her head.

"What do we do now?" Jen asked no one in particular.

"Well, we don't want those creatures to catch us in one big group again. I think, to ensure our survival, we should split up into smaller groups." Matthew suggested.

"Yeah! That way, it'll be easier to hunt them down!" Josh realized.

"OK, so there were twelve of us. Scratch off Daniel and Mark, that makes ten. So five groups of four should suffice." Violet said.

Eventually, the groups were 1) Matthew and Luke. 2) Rachael and Jen. 3) Isaiah and Jeremy. 4) Violet and Josh. 5) Mary and Tim.

"OK, we've decided the groups. Now let's split up, and good luck!"

And with that, the five groups all went off in separate directions.

The Mary and Tim group walked alongside the eerily still river.

"So do you really think we can beat these things?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think that paint will necessarily kill them, but it can stun them. Besides, to defeat them for good, we'll have to…"

Mary's sentence was cut short when three zombies popped out from the river, and moved towards them.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Don't just stand there screaming, you idiot! Fire!" Mary snapped.

The two opened fire on the undead monsters. Mary hit one repeatedly in the head, and it fell to the ground. The other two continued moving towards them. Tim shot one several times in the shins, and it stopped and clutched at its shins in pain. Mary finished it off with a round to the head.

The third one, however, pounced on Tim, knocking him to the ground.

"AAAAHHH! Get off of me! Get off…"

The zombie turned him over and smacked him on the back of his neck, knocking him out as well. Mary stood over the zombie, aiming her gun at its head. But it quickly spun around and knocked her legs out from under her, sending her to the ground. It then moved back to Tim. It stood up, grabbed Tim by his arms, and dragged him into the woods.

Mary, meanwhile, stood up and rubbed her head.

"Ow. Hey, where'd you go?! Come back here, you freak!"

But there was (obviously) no response.

"Grr. Well, at least it didn't get me. Plus, now that I'm alone, I don't need to worry about anyone finding out about my little secret." She then chuckled to herself, and patted her pocket.

Then, she looked at the ground where Tim had been moments earlier, and saw that his gun was still there.

"Well, well, well. Now I have an extra gun!" She bent over and picked up his gun off the ground. "Time to hunt for more zombies!" She then walked off towards the beach.

Meanwhile…

Rachael and Jennifer were lurking around near the 1,000-foot mountain.

"I'm really scared here!" Jen said. "I can't stand the thought of one of those…things hiding nearby, ready to pop out and eat us!"

"Calm down. Even if we're up against a hundred, we're still not gonna go down without a fight!"

"Maybe you're right. And you know, I've been thinking…about what Daniel said…what if this _is_ all just a set-up? That pattern that Daniel mentioned _did_ seem a little too convenient." Jen paused for a moment, then asked, "What do _you_ think?"

"I really don't know what to think, OK? All I can say for sure right now is that I'm _not_ going to take any chances."

Just then, there was a rustling above them, and some leaves fell to the ground.

"Huh?"

They both looked up just in time to see a zombie drop down from a tree branch and land inches from them. It moaned and approached them, arms outstretched.

"Heads up!" Rachael yelled as she backed away and aimed her gun. Jen did the same. The two opened fire on the zombie, and it fell to the ground just as it was about to reach her.

"Yeah! We did it!" Rachael cheered.

"Go us! Go us! Go us! Go…"

SMACK!

Another zombie fell from the tree above Jen and landed on top of her, knocking her out. Rachael at first raised her gun, but then she saw that the zombie was also unconscious from the fall.

"Wow. I guess being undead makes them stupider than I thought." Rachael then bent down and nudged her unconscious partner. "Jen. Jen! Wake up!"

Jen was motionless.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the woods.

"What? Oh, man! Not another one! Hang on, Jen. I'll be back!" She ran off to see who was in distress. However, the moment she left the vicinity, another zombie appeared next to Jen and dragged her away.

Meanwhile, Rachael came upon the source of the scream: a terrified, wide-eyed Isaiah on the ground, waving his gun at an approaching zombie.

"AAA! Get away!"

The zombie prepared to pounce. Rachael quickly aimed and fired at the undead monster. She hit it several times in the head and left shin. It fell writhing to the ground.

"Huh?" Isaiah looked up to see the source of the shots. "Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back and check on Jen!" She quickly turned and ran back to where her partner was, only to find the unconscious zombie that knocked her out, and no Jen.

"No! Darn it!"

"What happened?"

"Jen's gone! They must've got her!" Suddenly, they heard a moan in the distance, and the two quickly ran into the woods.

Meanwhile…

Mary was still limping through the woods (her leg was still hurting from when the zombie smacked her). She hadn't encountered another zombie since Tim had been caught. Suddenly, she saw a group of zombies, five at least, in the trees. They all had their backs to her. She quickly dove behind a rock. She slowly peeked around the side and saw that they still hadn't seen her.

"Hmph. That's a lot. These paint guns won't do much good. Time to use my secret weapon." She chuckled again as she silently set the paintball guns on the ground, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

She had found that tranquilizer gun, along with a bag full of darts for it, while searching through the old Boathouse. It had not even occurred to her to tell the others about it when she found it. She had simply smuggled it away when no one was looking, and would wait for the right time to use it (only when no one was looking, of course).

And now was the right time.

She pulled out the fully loaded tranquilizer gun, aimed from behind the rock, and shot the first zombie once. The dart his it in the left shoulder. It instantly dropped to the ground. The other four turned towards the rock where Mary was hidden. She didn't have time to hide again. She quickly fired five more shots. One zombie was hit in the chest. One was hit in the leg. Another was hit in the neck. The other two darts missed.

The last zombie moved towards her relatively quickly. She reloaded and fired two more darts. They both hit, one in the waist, the other in the arm. It fell to the ground.

"Phew. That was close." She then got up from behind the rock and walked off.

Meanwhile…

Rachael and Isaiah were still lost in the woods, hunting for more zombies, or at least trying to find someone, _any_one else. In the meantime, they were conversing.

"So what happened to you?" Rachael asked Isaiah.

"So they were, minding our own business, when suddenly, they jumped out and attacked us. There were three of them. Jeremy shot one of them, but one knocked me down. It was about to get me, but Jeremy shot it, which distracted him long enough for the third to get him. Last I saw, it was dragging him into the woods. The second one that he shot was about to get me, and that's when you came along. What about you?"

Rachael told him all about how the zombies had fallen from trees and attacked them, and eventually carried Jen away.

"Ouch. That's pretty harsh."

"And you say that you didn't even fire a single shot when they attacked you?"

Isaiah paused, then said shamefully, "No."

"Why not?"

Isaiah looked around, as if someone was listening, the whispered to her, "I hate handling guns! I can't stand them!"

"These aren't even real! They're just paintball guns!"

"I know, but I've always been afraid of guns. All my life."

_Well, that explains why he was the first one eliminated in the Shooters vs. Zombies challenge._ Rachael thought to herself. She then said aloud, "May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you: It all started when I was seven. Back then, my father used to take me and my brothers and sister out to the back yard to shoot tin cans with a gun, just for fun. Finally, when I turned seven, he decided that I was old enough to try. So I did. He put the gun in my hands. He flicked the safety switch to 'off'. I held up the gun. My hands were shaking 'cause I was so excited about using a real gun for the first time. But I missed the cans by a mile. The shot hit the brick wall that was several feet from the cans. It ricocheted right off of the brick and hit me in the leg."

Jen winced.

"I was taken to the emergency room and it was removed, but I was, and always will be, left with this scar." He then bent down and rolled up his right pant leg, revealing the large scar just in between his shin and knee.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that happened to you. Especially when you were so young."

"Yeah. And ever since, I've been afraid to use a gun. Even a fake one." Isaiah's gun hand was shaking as he spoke. "And that's why I'm so jumpy when a gun is even near me."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"AAAAHHHH!" Isaiah screamed and fired five shots into the bush.

"OWWWWWWW!"

"Wait! Stop! STOP!" Rachael yelled and pushed the nervous geek's gun aside. The bushes rustled some more…

…and Matthew and Luke appeared, the latter of whom had paint all over his head and chest. Matthew had one fresh paint stain on his left arm.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Urggg! Geez…"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Grr, it's…O…K…"

"I'm just a little nervous."

"We all are." Matthew said, shaking off his arm. "What happened to you two? Your partners? Weren't you with Jeremy?" He asked Isaiah. "And you Jen?"

The two told of the attacks on their respective groups.

"…and then I accidentally shot you."

"Yeah, I figured." Luke said, rubbing the last of the paint stain off his face.

"So my plan to have us split into smaller groups was a success." Matthew said.

"What do you mean?"

"See, if those zombies catch us in one big group, surely more than one would be caught. You know, like a chain reaction."

"And, this way, while one person gets sacrificed, the other can escape!" Luke added.

"Gee, that sounds kinda…heartless." Isaiah said glumly.

"No, no, NO! That wasn't why I came up with that plan!" Matthew cried.

"Oh." Luke said.

"Anyway," Matthew continued. "Now that we're together again, I guess we should stay together."

"Look, frankly, I think that this whole thing is pointless." Rachael said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, running around the island, hoping to catch all the zombies? That will never work! We're hopelessly outnumbered! Catching _all_ the zombies would take forever, and use all of our ammo! We need a new strategy."

"OK, what do you propose?" Luke asked.

"Remember the legend that Chris told us?"

"Yeah." The boys all said simultaneously.

"Well, what was it he said that caused all the zombies to be destroyed in the end?"

"Um, I think he said that some Wawanakwian warrior went to Boney Island and destroyed the idol of the Baztec god…um, what was its name again?" Matthew's voice trailed off.

"Bazeel?" Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah. Bazeel. He destroyed the idol, and the zombies all died off."

"So…then that means…" Isaiah started.

"We have to go to Boney Island." Rachael finished.

"We got no other choice." Matthew concluded.

"So how do we get there?" Luke asked.

"I saw some canoes over by the beach. We can take two of those to get to Boney Island." Rachael said.

"So it looks like we're gonna have to go for a little canoe ride to the deadliest place in Muskoka." Isaiah said pessimistically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Matthew said.

The four of them walked through the woods. Until they reached the campsite, there was no incident. However, as they passed by the main lodge, they were attacked again. Two zombies burst through the main lodge's door and charged the campers. Matthew and Rachael both fired repeatedly, briefly dropping the zombies.

Three more crawled out from under the lodge, and started to get up. The four fired on the zombies before they had a chance to stand up.

"Go! Run!" Matthew yelled. The four of them turned and ran without looking back towards the beach. Sure enough, there were four canoes all lined up in a row.

"Quick, get in! Two in each canoe!"

Rachael jumped into one canoe, while Isaiah jumped into the other. Matthew pushed Rachael's canoe, the jumped in himself once it was in the water. Luke pushed the other canoe and jumped in also. They all pulled out oars and rowed away. The zombies they encountered earlier stood on the shore, staring after them as they rode away.

"Ha, ha! Can't get us now, can ya?" Isaiah yelled mockingly, making faces at the undead horde.

Suddenly, a fog bank appeared out of nowhere, and drew nearer to the two canoes.

"Oh, great! Now fog?!"

"Hey, what's that?!" Matthew pointed nervously at a large object approaching, moving slowly and eerily through the fog. There were several figures inside it.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Luke exclaimed.

Sure enough, once it was close enough to see more clearly, they could all see that it was a ghostly canoe, with dried blood on it, and a skull figurehead. There were three zombies inside it. The canoe turned to the side, and brushed up against Luke and Isaiah's canoe.

"Aaahhhh!" Luke screamed.

"AAAAAAA!" Isaiah screamed.

They both raised their guns. Too late.

Two of the zombies leapt from their boat into the campers' boat and pounced on the teens. Isaiah was knocked backwards into the water. Luke was pinned down by the zombie, which quickly threw him back into the zombies' boat. Both zombies jumped back into their boat after Luke. Two of them held down the kicking and screaming teen while the third rowed. The canoe moved unnaturally fast, and was gone in an instant.

"Isaiah, hang on!" Matthew yelled. He and Rachael turned their canoe around and came back to pick up their friend. He climbed into the boat, soaking wet and shivering uncontrollably (from the cold water, or the fear? It's anyone's guess as to which one it truly is).

"You OK?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But I lost my gun. I dropped it when I fell in."

"Here, you can take my extra." Matthew said and handed him the extra paintball gun.

"Th-thanks."

Suddenly, another vessel appeared in the mist. There were three figures sitting in it.

"UH-OH! Look out!" Isaiah quickly aimed his new gun at the figures sitting in the boat and fired repeatedly. One of the figures, the one in the front, was hit and fell.

"Yeah! I got it!"

"OWWWW!"

"Huh?"

"Who was that?!"

"Aw, darn it!"

"Isaiah? Is that you?" One of the other figures called.

"Violet?" Matthew called.

Thirty minutes or so ago, another place on the island…

Josh and Violet were walking cautiously through the woods. It was until twenty minutes after the group split up when they came upon the first zombie.

The zombie popped out from behind a rock. It moaned and moved towards them.

"I'll handle this. I don't want to waste ammo just yet." Josh said. And with that, he assumed a defensive stance. The zombie drew closer.

"HIYA!"

Josh unleashed some of his karate moves on the zombie, and in only a few moments, it was motionless.

"Nice." Violet said, smiling.

"Thanks. Let's keep going."

The two walked on, until they eventually stumbled upon something that was probably even worse than a zombie.

They heard the loud roar nearby.

"Wha…Was that…" Violet stammered.

The bear trotted out from behind a bush.

"RUN!!!!" The two instantly took off as fast as they could, with the bear in hot pursuit. All the while, Josh was shooting behind him at the bear.

Doing so had absolutely no effect on the bear at all.

"AW, COME ON!"

The bear was gaining.

"What do we do?!?! We can't keep running forever!"

"And we can't waste _all_ our ammo on the bear!" Josh added.

"Head for the tree!" Violet yelled, and pointed at the nearby tree. They ran straight for the tree, and jumped at it. As a matter of fact, if the tree were a person, it would've been just like an old-fashioned tackle at a college football game. Josh quickly scurried up the tree, but Violet had a little bit of trouble doing so. She was about five feet up when she accidentally touched some sap.

Her hand got stuck to the tree.

"Huh? Ew, gross!" She the started pulling as hard as she could, attempting to pull her hand free of the sticky substance. She pulled harder than ever before. The bear was just inches from her feet. She pulled her hand harder.

Suddenly, her hand broke free from the sap. She was caught so off-guard from this, that she lost her grip and fell right back down, landing inches from the angry, hungry bear. She turned around and saw it rear up before her. She backed against the tree, knowing that she was doomed.

The bear raised its claw, preparing to strike…

…and it fell forward, landing with a SMACK across Violet's legs.

"Huh?"

There was a tranquilizer dart in its back.

"But…how?"

"Guys?"

"Who's there?" Josh asked as he slid down the tree trunk. Violet stood up after sliding out from under the bear.

Mary limped out of the trees and approached her friends.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We were attacked by this bear!" Josh exclaimed.

"And then this tranquilizer dart hit it." Violet added and pulled the dart out to examine it. I wonder who could have shot it?"

"Hm, that's weird."

Of course, Mary had her right hand behind her back, seemingly casually. Of course, we all know why it was really behind her.

"Hey, what's that?" Mary pointed with her gun in the opposite direction. Josh and Violet turned. Quickly, Mary shoved her tranquilizer gun into her pocket. Josh and Violet looked back at her.

"There was nothing there."

"Well, I thought I saw a zombie. Guess we're all a little jumpy, huh?"

"You said it." Josh commented.

"Hey, where's Tim?" Violet asked.

"Oh, he, uh, didn't make it."

"Sorry."

"What do we do now? I think we should stick together now that we're all here." Josh suggested.

"I think that would be best." Violet agreed.

"Oh, alright."

Suddenly, there was a rustling off to the side. They all looked and saw four zombies appear from the bushes and behind trees and slowly approach.

"Look out!" Mary yelled. The three of them readied their paintball guns, and fired. The four zombies were dropped quickly, but more kept coming from the woods. At one point, a zombie fell from the tree behind them.

"Josh! Behind you!" Violet yelled. Josh turned and saw the zombie just moments before it pounced. A move it would regret doing.

After Josh kicked it powerfully in the stomach, chest, and knocked its legs out from under it, it was down for good.

"Let's get out of here!" Mary yelled.

The three then dashed past the zombies (Josh had to kick one out of the way), and ran into the woods, heading anywhere but where the zombies were.

Eventually, they reached the beach, and paused for breath.

"Now what?" Mary asked, hands on her knees.

"We can't stay in one spot for long! They're gonna find us eventually!" Violet said.

"Hey! Canoes!" Josh said, pointing to the two canoes lined up side-by-side.

"Yeah, so?" Mary said.

"I'll bet my bottom dollar that those things can't swim!" Josh said, smiling.

"I think he's right. Our chances are better in the water."

"Fine, let's get in."

Violet and Mary jumped into the canoe, while Josh pushed it into the water. As it slid in, he also jumped in.

They rowed away from the beach, heading right into a fog bank.

"Fog? OK, was this here moments earlier?" Violet asked worriedly.

"N-no." Josh stammered.

Then they saw a dark shape in the fog. Another vessel. There were three figures in it. The one in the stern of the nearby boat stirred, and looked in their direction.

"UH-OH! Look out!" It held up something that looked like a gun and fired at the three of them. The shots flew past them. Mary was the only one hit. Random colors appeared all over her. Those were paintballs! It was clear that the figures in the other boat weren't zombies.

"Yeah! I got it!"

"OWWWW!"

"Huh?"

"Who was that?!" Mary screamed in rage.

"Aw, darn it!"

"Isaiah? Is that you?" Violet called.

"Violet?" One of the other figures called. It was Matthew's voice.

Then, the two boats drew close enough to each other that they could see who everyone was. In the other boat was Matthew, Rachael, and a soaking wet Isaiah.

"Matthew! Rachael! Isaiah! Thank goodness we found you!" Violet exclaimed.

"Likewise." Matthew said.

"Who was the idiot that shot me!!?" Mary demanded.

"That was me." Isaiah said.

"Why you…"

"Dude, just chill out." Matthew said. "It wasn't the worse that could happen to you."

"What _did_ happen to you guys?" Rachael asked.

So they told Matthew, Rachael, and Isaiah what had happened to each of them, and the others did the same. Isaiah told about how he had mistakenly shot Luke in the head. Mary told about how Tim was attacked. Matthew told about when Luke was dragged into the zombies' boat.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. Back up! Did you say that the zombies have _boats_?!" Mary asked in shock.

"Yeah." Matthew replied.

"So much for our chances being better in the water." Mary said, glaring at Violet.

"So where do we go from here?" Josh asked.

"Well, we came out here because we think that we need to go to Boney Island." Rachael declared.

"Say what now?" Josh asked.

"See, remember how, in the legend, the zombie invasion ceased when someone traveled to Boney Island and destroyed the idol of the Baztec god, Bazeel? We figured that we need to do the same."

"Oh, yeah!" Violet realized. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Well, I guess we're joining you then." Josh said.

"That's fine with me." Matthew said.

"Ditto." Isaiah added.

"Well then, let's go!"

The six teens rowed all the way through the foggy waters, and all the way to the eerie, foggy, gray island. They saw the massive skull formation in the rocks.

"Yeesh." Isaiah said. "This place is even scarier in real life."

"This place gives me the creeps." Matthew said, and shivered.

"Well, we've got to find this 'Bazeel' and destroy it." Violet said, remaining a little firm.

The two canoes washed up onto the beach. After pulling them farther from the water, the six teens stood before the massive skull.

Isaiah gulped and pulled at his shirt collar. Matthew's eyes were wide.

"Let's do this." Mary said, and held up her gun.

"How are we gonna know where to look, though?" Josh asked.

Suddenly, Violet noticed something.

"Hey, what's that? Is that…"

It was a massive column of smoke, rising up from the distance.

"Smoke? It is!" Josh realized.

"Oh, wow. Smoke. How amazing."

"Don't you get it? It means that there's someone else on this island. And that's as good a place as any to look. So let's head that way."

The six teens moved cautiously through the spooky forest. There were sounds all around them, but they didn't encounter a single zombie for nearly forty-five minutes.

"Hey, this may not be so bad after all!" Matthew said.

Suddenly, as if in response to Matthew's comment, a group of zombies no larger than a small army appeared from the bushes, trees, and even dropped down from trees.

"OH, SNAP!" Josh yelled.

The six of them opened fire on the undead army, dropping them one by one. But they kept coming.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Violet yelled.

"What do we do?!" Rachael asked.

Josh, in between shots, was kicking and chopping and punching as many zombies as he could.

At one point, Mary was separated from the others. She looked around to make sure that no one else was looking, then pulled out her tranquilizer gun. She loaded and fired at a zombie. The dart hit it in the shoulder, and it dropped to the dirt. Another one approached from behind, she shot it and hit it in the abdomen. She continued firing carefully making sure to not waste any precious darts.

Suddenly, a zombie jumped down from a tree and landed on Mary, knocking her to the ground. The tranquilizer gun flew from her hands.

"Hey! OW! Get off of me!"

Three more zombies came up to her and picked her up. The four of them carried her away on their shoulders into the woods.

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

Meanwhile, Rachael was also struggling to avoid being caught by the zombies, as they were everywhere.

"No! NO! Get back!" She fired in all directions, blindly hitting any zombie she could. One grabbed her from behind. She quickly spun the gun around so that it was pointed behind her, and fired, hitting the zombie in the face. It fell away from her. She continued shooting at any other zombie that even came close. However, after three minutes, the worst thing possible happened.

She ran out of ammo.

"AUGH! Get away! NOOOO!"

She attempted to beat the zombies back with her empty gun, but it was no use. The zombies swarmed around her.

"Rachael?! Rachael!" Matthew called.

There was no response.

"Look out!"

The four of them ran as fast as they could, running through the zombie crowd, and heading down the spooky path. The zombies followed.

Eventually, they came upon a fork in the road.

"Oh, man! Which way do we go!?" Isaiah asked.

"Let's go this way!" Violet yelled, and ran to the right.

The others followed, but Matthew as at the very back of the small group. Suddenly, five more zombies jumped out into the path, separating Matthew from the rest of the group.

"AHH! Guys! H-help!"

"Matthew?!"

Violet and Josh continued firing at the zombies, but more continued coming, and Matthew was forced back towards the fork.

"Guys, just go! I'll catch up!" Matthew yelled. He turned and ran back to the fork. However, once he got there, he was confronted by the other army of zombies. When he looked back, he saw that the ones from the right path were behind him. He had no choice but to go to the left.

He ran down the path, shooting behind him every now and then.

Eventually, the zombies stopped following him. He was all alone on a creepy island.

"Man! How am I gonna catch up with them now?"

Suddenly, he stopped cold when he heard voices up ahead.

"Guys? Violet? Josh? Isaiah?"

But the voices were unfamiliar. They were chanting something. As Matthew walked further ahead, the voices got louder. The chants got louder. He looked up and saw that the column of smoke was just ahead.

He ran until he came across a clearing.

"What the…"

There was a large, wooden idol before him. It had the body of a cow, but the head of an eagle.

The chanting was louder now, but there was no one in sight, just the hideous idol.

"This must be the Bazeel idol." He said to himself. He then smiled for the first time since the zombie invasion began. "I've found it." He took a step towards it.

He was smacked in the back of the head by an unseen, powerful force. He fell face-first on the ground, unconscious, and the gun flew from his hands.

Meanwhile…

The other three were still being pursued by the zombie army. They ran for a lot longer than Matthew was running, since they were going the wrong way. The zombies seemed to be drawing closer. Josh and Violet continued shooting.

Uh-oh! I'm almost out of ammo!" Violet yelled.

"Yeah, me too!" Josh added.

After five more minutes, both guns were empty.

"Now what?!" Isaiah yelled.

"Dude! You have to use _your_ gun too, you know!" Josh said.

"But…I…"

"Fine! Just give me it!" Violet tried to take the gun from Isaiah. They fumbled briefly over it, since Isaiah, for reasons unknown, wasn't willing to let go of it.

"Just give me…WHOA!" Violet suddenly tripped on a rock, since she wasn't focused on where she was running. She fell and tumbled head over heels in the dirt. Isaiah and Josh continued running. The zombies were upon Violet instantly. She barely even had time to look up at them.

"Violet!" Josh yelled.

"Let's keep going!" Isaiah told him.

The two continued on. After nearly fifty minutes of nonstop running, they finally got the zombies off their tails.

"Oh! Finally!" Josh exclaimed, and fell to the ground.

"I'm glad we lost them. And I've still got some ammo left in this thing."

Suddenly, Josh smelled something.

"Hey…(sniff, sniff) Do you smell that?"

"Smell wha-(sniff, snifffffffff). Yeah! Is that…"

"Smoke! The column of smoke! It must be close now!"

The two quickly got up off the ground and ran in the direction of the scent of the smoke. Eventually, they came upon the same clearing, and the large, ugly idol in the center of it.

"! It's…"

"The idol. It's…hideous." Isaiah said.

"Yeah. And we've got to destroy it!"

"But how?"

"We'll think of something."

They both stepped towards the wooden idol. Suddenly, they were both nearly thrown to their feet by an upheaval.

"What?!"

The ground shook violently. They both looked at a spot nearby where large cracks were forming in the ground. Suddenly, the ground exploded, and chunks of rock and dirt flew in all directions. A large creature arose from the new hole. It was the largest zombie they had ever seen. It stood nearly six and a half feet tall, and it had a staff in its hand.

A staff of skulls.

"The Grand Chief!?" Josh exclaimed, more shocked than ever before.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Isaiah commented.

The large zombie swung its staff around, and slowly approached.

"RUN!" The two ran from it, only to be closely followed. It pointed the top of its staff at them, and a fireball flew from it. It had just inches behind them, and they flew in opposite directions.

"Fireballs?! That wasn't in the story!!" Isaiah said hopelessly.

The Grand Chief was gaining.

"Get up! Run!" Josh yelled.

Josh and Isaiah scrambled to their feet and continued running. Isaiah looked back at the mountain of a zombie, and fired at its stomach.

It didn't even flinch.

"Aw, come on!"

It fired another fireball, and Isaiah was thrown into the bushes. The Grand Chief ignored him for now and continued towards Josh, the last one.

The zombie was chasing him in circles around the clearing. It repeatedly shot fireballs at him, and numerous times they barely missed. Josh thought that all hope was lost…

…until he looked again at the Bazeel idol. He got an idea.

He ran straight at the large wooden idol, and stopped, leaning against it. He turned to face his attacker. It drew closer.

"Come on. Hit me. Hit me!"

It stopped, just yards away.

"Hit me, already! I want you to hit me!"

It aimed its staff right at him.

"That's it! Atta boy! Come on!"

It prepared to fire.

"Yeah, that's it! HIT ME!"

The fireball flew from the tip of the staff.

"SEE YA!" And with that, he jumped out of the way, and the fireball hit the idol. Being made of wood, it was consumed by the flames in no time. As it was reduced to ashes, the Grand Chief groaned and dropped the staff. It clutched at its head and staggered back. The idol began to crumble.

The zombie fell to one knee.

The idol was now in pieces, and still burning.

The Grand Chief gave one final roar, then fell flat on the ground.

The idol was a pile of ashes.

Josh heaved a huge sigh of relief. Isaiah crawled out from the bushes, still holding his paintball gun.

"Wow."

Then the Grand Chief quickly sprang to its feet.

"HUH?!!"

It moved towards them. It grabbed at its head with one hand…

…and tore off the mask.

It was Chef.

"Chef?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"OK, I'm confused!"

The bushes nearby rustled. A figure popped up from it.

"Look out!" He fired seven shots at the figure.

"OWW!"

"Aw, not again!" Isaiah exclaimed, throwing the paintball gun to the ground.

"Ignoring that, I'll continue with what I was going to say."

"Chris?!" Josh exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Chris appeared from the darkness, and Josh and Isaiah could clearly see him. He had paint stains on his shirt and face. Behind him were all the other campers.

"OK, what is going on here?!" Isaiah asked.

"I'll explain. Basically, all that has happened, from my telling of that legend up to the end of the zombie invasion, was all part of the next task!"

"I told ya so!" Daniel said.

"See, I told you all that story to set up the premise for the 'zombie invasion'. Then I had a bunch of newly hired interns and camera crewmembers disguise as zombies. We even had Chef here disguise himself as the Grand Chief."

"And the fireballs?" Isaiah asked.

"Oh yeah. Inside the staff is a flame-thrower. Buy one at the gift shop.

"Anyway, our 'zombies' would then run around the island and hunt you all down. We purposefully took all other weapon-like things out of the old Boathouse, and left those paintball guns for you. Then the challenge would begin.

"Basically, we judged each camper based on their performance, meaning how much they participated, and how many zombies they shot. We were hoping that one of you would remember the part of the legend about the Bazeel idol, and come here in an attempt to destroy it. The team whose member destroyed the Bazeel idol was the winning team!"

"So, all this was just another task?"

"Yep."

"And we were never in any danger?" Josh asked again.

"Nope."

"And you went to all that trouble to scare us out of our skins?!"

"Ha, ha! Yep."

Josh was silent for a long moment. Then he turned and picked up the paintball gun.

"Wait. What are you…"

He shot Chris five times.

"AUGH! OWWW! Darn it! I'm not a zombie!"

"I know!" He continued firing.

"Augh! Ackpth! Stop! Ch-Chef! A little (ack) help here?!"

Chef walked up the Josh, took the gun from him, and snapped it in half.

"Geez! Anyway, since Josh destroyed the Bazeel idol, the Psycho Squirrels win!"

All the Squirrels cheered, then rushed in and picked up Josh on their shoulders.

"Enjoy your victory." Chris then turned to the losing team. "Flaming Bears, you have lost. Now return to the island, and report to the Bonfire immediately. Tonight, one more of you will be sent down the Dock of Shame."

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Fedora Kid sincerely apologizes for making you readers wait so long for this chapter to come out. Originally, it was going to be a whole different task altogether. But that didn't work out, so he had to erase it all, and start over. And since this task's format is different (meaning since it's one of those tasks that's set up to not look like it's a task, but is), this one had to be longer, so Fedora Kid apologizes for the length of it as well. He hopes that you weren't bothered by the delay. Oh, and BTW, stay tuned for the next chapter after this chapter's Bonfire Ceremony: The official halfway point of the season!**


	23. The Eleventh Bonfire

The Eleventh Bonfire

The seven members of the Flaming Bears sat around the Bonfire, waiting for Chris to arrive with the marshmallows. Several members (mainly Luke) were glaring at Isaiah, expecting him to be the one voted off.

Chris appeared with the six coveted marshmallows.

"Flaming Bears, you have lost once again. And tonight…"

"One more of us will be going home, so you will hand out the six marshmallows and the one who does not receive a marshmallow must report to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and ride home, which means they are out of the contest and cannot come back EVER." Daniel finished for him very rapidly.

"Right. Anyway, the first marshmallow goes to…"

"…Matthew."

He threw the marshmallow to him.

"Luke. Jennifer."

"Rachael."

"And…Violet."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. It's down to you two, Isaiah and Daniel.

"Frankly, I was absolutely shocked by the outcome of the votes. Isaiah, you went crazy with the gun; shooting your own teammates, fellow campers, and even ME! Dude, doing that messed up my hair!! That's really messed up. And, you barely even shot a single zombie. Pitiful, pitiful.

"So tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…

Daniel had a cocky grin, thinking he was going to be thrown the final marshmallow.

He had another thing coming.

"…Isaiah!"

"WHAT!?" They _both_ simultaneously exclaimed.

"I know! That was a serious shocker! And I knew the answer! Like I said, I couldn't believe the outcome anymore than you can."

"Are you kidding me?!" Daniel said angrily. "I'm this team's best player! Why am I the one being booted off?!"

"You were the first eliminated, man. Your performance was the worst, since you never shot a single zombie. And, you were acting a little…smart, what with your insisting that this was all another task."

"But it _was_!!!!"

"Too bad, bro. The Dock of Shame is that way."

"Fine! That's fine with me!" He turned to the others. "I hope you just realize that you lost your best player! When Ruth was kicked off, I was your last hope at passing all physical challenges! Now see how you like it without the super strong jock, and with this…this…stupid, sarcastic, never-participating GEEK!"

He then stormed down the Dock of Shame, and jumped into the Boat of Losers. As it chugged away, he looked back at his ex-teammates one last time.

"YOUR…BEST…PLAYER!!!!!!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Up next is Episode 13; the halfway mark of the story! **


	24. Episode 13: No Pain, No Game 2

Episode 13: No Pain, No Game 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: I used a phony-baloney legend to set up the premise for when a 'zombie invasion' would hit the island. The campers were judged based on their performance, and how many zombies they shot with their paintball guns.

"This challenge revealed Mary's bad side, as she was seen to smuggle a tranquilizer gun that she found, without telling the others about it. We also learned a bit about our old geeky friend Isaiah: he has a phobia for guns, ever since he apparently shot himself in the leg with one many years ago.

"Eventually, the final six campers (Matthew, Rachael, Isaiah, Violet, Josh, and Mary decided to travel back to Boney Island, to destroy the Bazeel idol of the zombies, which, according to the legend, would destroy the zombies as well.

"In the end, Josh's ingenuity led to the destruction of the wooden carving, which won the task for the Psycho Squirrels once again. And Daniel was kicked off for being the first one eliminated, and for being a smart alack during the challenge.

"Eleven campers gone, eleven campers remaining. It's the official halfway mark of the season, and we have a few surprises for our remaining campers. Who will be the next voted off? Find out right here, right now, in the most shocking episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 6:00 A.M…

The campers were rudely woken up for the umpteenth time by Chris's voice screeching over the loudspeakers.

"Goooooooood morning, campers! Congratulations to all of you for having reached the official halfway mark of the season! We have a few surprises for you after breakfast. See ya there!"

The campers all groaned as they got out of bed, got dressed, and walked to the main lodge. The only one not complaining was Matthew.

"Seriously, I'm used to getting up early."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you are, but we're not!" Isaiah said.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what surprises they have for us?" Matthew said, changing the subject.

"If they're the same as last season, the teams are gonna get dissolved." Violet remembered.

"And two of the campers who have been kicked off will return." Mark added.

"I wonder who?" Matthew wondered aloud.

After breakfast, Chris appeared in the main lodge.

"Hello, all you happy campers! As you have heard earlier, this is the season's halfway point, and we have two surprises for you all! The first is that two of the previously ousted campers have been given a second chance, and will return to the island! Everyone, follow me to the Dock of Shame."

He walked out of the lodge, and the campers all followed him out. As they walked up to the end of the Dock, a large yacht rode up alongside it.

"Campers, please welcome back the first of the two returning campers, John!"

The familiar Goth appeared on the deck, and he jumped over the railing and onto the Dock, landing as silently as a cat.

"Hey, John!"

"John, good to see ya!"

"How you been, John?"

"Finally! Our best player returns!" Mary said.

"Well, those are some enthusiastic greetings. But I can guarantee you all that you won't be quite as happy when you see returning camper number two!"

Chris looked back up at the yacht. All the campers' gazes followed his. What they saw horrified them.

The large, black boot stepped onto the Dock with a THUD.

"Oh-NO!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

Yes, dear readers, the second returning camper was none other than Peter.

"I'm back!"

"Yes, we know." Chris said. "Now, I know that you have a grudge against everyone here, as they have against you, but we had to bring you back because, well let's face it: you're great for ratings.

"Anyway, now that you've seen your first surprise, it's time for your second surprise: from here on out, the teams are officially dissolved!"

"Heh, heh. So much for 'our best player', huh?" Josh said with a grin as he elbowed Mary. She responded with a stomp on his foot.

"Anyway, the Flaming Bears and the Psycho Squirrels are no more! It's every camper for themselves. First, the guys move into the Squirrels' lodge, and the girls move into the Bears' lodge. After that, you will all report to the Amphitheater to receive your first task.

"Alright, people. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

All the campers who would be moving went back to their lodges and started packing up their stuff.

"Man, this is HORRIBLE!" Isaiah said to Luke and Matthew as they packed up. "That jerk Peter is back! That guy was my nightmare!"

Isaiah shuddered as he thought about all the swirlies, wedgies, and many, many more cruel pranks Peter had played on him while he was here.

"I can't stand him, either!" Luke said.

"He didn't bother me that much." Matthew said.

Luke laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, really? Does the term 'go-kart' ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Look, we've got to watch out for that guy! He's nothing but trouble!" Isaiah declared.

"I'm with Napoleon on that." Luke declared.

"I guess I see what you guys mean, but let's give him a chance. He may have changed…"

As they walked into the Squirrels' lodge, they saw a sight that quickly debunked Matthew's last comment.

Jeremy was hanging from the lodge's rafters by his underwear. Peter stood below him laughing.

"NOOOOO! GET ME DOWN!!!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!!!! It's great to be back!!!"

"This is gonna be hard." Isaiah whispered to Luke. Luke dully nodded, his eyes wide in horror. Even Matthew looked intimidated.

After unpacking and moving, the thirteen campers returned to the Dock of Shame, where Chris and Chef were waiting. Jeremy, Luke, Isaiah, and Matthew made sure to stay as far away from Peter as possible.

When they arrived at the Amphitheater, they saw a bunch of desks, nightstands, and crates arranged in a crummy way. And each one had either a chair, stool, or something that could be used as a seat behind it. There were three rows of these "seats", each one slightly higher up than the last.

It all looked too familiar.

Chris told the campers to take a seat behind any desk. After they did, he said, "Alright. Now that you've all moved into your new homes, it's time for you all to receive your next task: The Game of Torture!"

"Oh-no!" Josh said worriedly.

"That's right! You all know how it works: each and every one of you will come up and spin The New and Improved Wheel of Misfortune, which contains different challenges, much more gruesome than last season. Most of the tasks involve one person remaining in place or a confined area for at least ten seconds. If you pass the challenge, you'll make it into the next round. Fail, and you're eliminated. If you do several of the challenges without complaint, you'll eventually get to pick which camper does the next challenge, as well as the challenge that they'll perform. However, if your chosen camper passes the challenge, then the person who picked them is out.

"The amount of rounds keeps going until only one person is left standing. The last person standing will gain Invincibility."

"That's it? No other reward?" Peter asked.

"That's right."

"But didn't that sassy fat girl from last season…uh what was her name, Lefanza?"

"Leshawna?" Matthew corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Didn't she win a trailer, too?"

"Yeah, but we only really had enough money to buy one, and since I didn't buy insurance before I destroyed it…yeah, you get the idea.

"Anyway, let us begin! The first camper to spin the Wheel is…Peter."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Peter got up and walked over to the Wheel, and gave it a powerful spin.

"And your first challenge is…"

The Wheel spun rapidly for a while, then eventually slowed down, and stopped on…

"…the Bug Bowl! In this challenge, you must spend ten seconds in a large bowl filled over the brim with snails, ticks, cockroaches, worms, ants, spiders…"

"ALRIGHT! I get the idea! Just start the countdown!" Peter said.

"Fine, sheesh!"

Chef walked up, wheeling in a large bowl with a ten-foot diameter. As Chris said, it was full of bugs.

"This'll be easy. I've been covered in bugs before." Peter said.

"No kidding?"

"Heck, yeah! One time, I had to be covered in bugs as a disguise while hiding from the cops."

"O…K. Just step into the bowl, and your ten seconds will start."

Peter jumped into the bowl, and disappeared beneath the pool of bugs.

"EWWWWW!" Jen exclaimed.

"That is gross!" Isaiah agreed.

"No way! That is so sick!" Josh said.

After ten seconds, Chris announced that Peter was done. Peter instantly popped out from the bowl, covered in bugs. However, he simply stepped out of the bowl nonchalantly and brushed the bugs off.

"Too easy." He said as he sat down.

Chris cringed, then continued. "Anyway, the next camper is…"

Everyone held their breath.

"…Josh! Come up and spin the Wheel!"

Josh reluctantly got out of his seat and walked up to the Wheel. He spun it once, and watched in horror as it landed on a crude picture of a person with a sock on their head.

"HA! No way! You've landed on the Sock of Death! Here, you must last ten seconds with a sock on your head!"

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"Might I mention that this is no ordinary sock? This sock comes from the foot of none other than Chef Hatchet!"

Everyone gasped. Someone screamed.

Chef walked up and took off his shoe, then his sock. It was a giant brown sock with spots of black on it. The stink could be smelled by even those sitting down.

"You up for it?"

Josh stared in horror. He swallowed, then pinched his nose.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Chef?"

Chef walked up, put Josh's arms at his sides, then shoved the repulsive sock onto his head. Everyone, except for Chef, Chris, Peter, and John looked away.

Josh at first stood firm, then started to tremble.

"Eight seconds."

Josh was noticeably quivering.

"Six seconds."

Josh could barely hold still.

"Three seconds. Two…"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" Josh screamed and tore the sock off his head, then violently threw it aside.

The buzzer sounded.

"And Josh fails the task, which means you are eliminated, and will not get to participate in the next round. Now enjoy your new seat…loser."

And with that, Josh's chair sank into the ground and was replaced by a wooden shackle, with holes for his hands and head. Josh shamefully walked into it, and the top half clamped over him, sealing him in.

"Who's up next?"

After a moment, John silently got up and walked over to the Wheel, giving it a spin.

It stopped on the image of a hot sauce bottle.

"Ho, ho, ho! The Hot Sauce Drench! In this gruesome challenge, you must last ten seconds with an entire bottle of hot sauce dumped all over you!"

John nodded. Chef walked up with a three-foot tall bottle of hot sauce. John stood firm. Chef flipped open the lid, held the bottle up over his head, and dumped it all over the Goth. All the other campers could see the steam rising up from the newly-painted red boy.

But John remained firm for the entire ten seconds.

"And John makes it to the next round!"

John brushed off most of the hot sauce, and even licked up some of it, then sat back down.

"Dude, how do you do that?!" Mark asked.

John shrugged.

"That was impressive, John. I think you should get to pick the next camper, and the challenge they'll perform."

John thought for a moment, then pointed at Tim.

"Totally Loud Headphone Challenge."

"Oh, man!"

"Excellent choice, John. Tim, you must last ten seconds wearing a pair of headphones, which will be blasting the loudest heavy metal music imaginable! You up for it?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, please take a seat."

Tim sat down in the chair. Chef carried in a CD player, which had a pair of large, black headphones connected to it. Chef set the CD player down next to the chair, and pulled out a CD case, which read "Ridiculously Loud Heavy Metal". He popped open the player's lid, and put the CD in. Then he picked up the headphones and shoved them on Tim's head. He then cranked the volume up to full blast.

He hit "play".

The blast of guitars and drums nearly sent all the other campers out of their seats. Poor Tim jumped nearly twenty feet into the air before hastily removing the headphones.

"Barely one second passed! That's just pathetic! Go take a seat in your new 'chair', Tim."

Tim lay on the wooden floor, eyes wide, and clutching at his ears in pain. The music was still ringing in his eardrums.

"Ooohhhhhh."

"Chef."

Chef picked up the moaning teen, and carried him back to his seat, placed his hands and head in the wooden rack, and slammed the top down.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Matthew whispered to Mark.

By the end of the first round, Josh, Tim and Isaiah were eliminated.

"And congratulations all those who made it to round two!" Chris announced. "Now, the first camper to come up…Mark."

Mark calmly got up and walked up to the Wheel. He paused warily, then gave it a spin.

It eventually stopped on the image of a crab.

"Ohhhhh! The Crab Costume! You must remain firm for ten seconds while covered in angry, pinching crabs!"

Chef walked up with a large crate full of crabs.

"Eep! Ugh, fine!"

Chef picked up Mark, and shoved him into the crate. He held him in there for a few seconds, then pulled him back out. He was covered in crabs.

"And…go!"

Mark stood as firm as he could with nearly a hundred crabs pinched to him. He wiggled uncomfortably.

"Six…five…"

The pain was horrifying at that point.

"Four…three…two…"

Mark was ready to jump.

"One! Zero! You passed the task!"

"Finally! Now how do I get these things off?!"

"Oh, Chef Hatchet."

Chef walked up with a pair of pliers.

Ten painful minutes later, all the crabs were off of Mark, although he was covered in cuts and scratches.

"Alright, since you didn't complain, you get to pick the next victim."

"P-Peter! Peter, the same challenge I just went through!"

"Alright. Peter, please come up."

Peter walked up, brushing past Mark as he came up to the crate. Chef picked him up and dumped him in. He pulled him back out, covered in crabs, just like Mark. However, Peter simply stood firm, arms crossed.

"That's it? This is pathetic." Peter said.

Peter lasted the entire ten seconds without budging.

"And Peter passes the challenge, which means Mark is eliminated."

Mark snapped his fingers, then stood up as his chair was replaced by the wooden rack. He placed himself in and the top closed over it.

"And next up: Jennifer!"

Jennifer spun the Wheel, and it stopped on the image of an alligator.

"Oh-NO!"

"THE ALLIGATOR WRESTLING CHALLENGE!!!! HA, HA, HA!!! I was hoping that _someone_ would land on that one! In this challenge, you must last ten seconds while wrestling an alligator! What do you say?"

"I say, forget it!"

"Alright, and Jennifer's eliminated!"

By the end of the second round, Mark, Jen, Luke, and Jeremy were eliminated.

"And it's the third round! By now, half of the campers have been eliminated. Matthew, Rachael, Violet, Peter, John, and Mary are the only ones left. Mary, you're up next."

Mary spun the Wheel. It landed on the image of a flame.

"The Extreme Heat Challenge! In this one, you must last ten seconds while under the heat of many lamps, torches, and the blazing sun, with mirrors reflecting the sunlight onto you."

"UGH! Oh, dear!" Mary swallowed hard, then said, "OK, fine."

"That's the spirit! Now come stand over here."

Mary saw a huge rig of blazing torches, bright lamps, and mirrors placed at an angle to reflect the sunlight on the spot at the center of all those objects.

Mary swallowed again, then stood in the middle of it all.

Chris then flipped the master switch, which turned on all of the fifty lamps in the area. Thousands of watts of bright light shined on Mary, along with the mirrors reflecting the sun's heat, and the flaming torches.

"Oh! Eek! OW!"

"Nine seconds…eight…"

"OWWWW!!! OK, this really hurts!!!"

"Six…five…four…"

"I'm getting totally burned!!!!" Mary screamed. _But I can't give up yet. Not now. _

"Three…two…"

Mary was ready to explode.

"One…"

"EEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Mary screamed as loud as she could before leaping out of the field of lamps, mirrors, and torches. She was red from head to toe.

"Oooooohhhh. So close. You had only one second to go. It really stinks to be you right now, huh?"

"Oh…shut…it."

"Please take a seat in your new seat."

Mary limped up to where the new wooden rack was, and placed her hands and head in. As the top closed down, she screamed again, "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"Sissy." Peter murmured.

After seven more rounds, the only campers still standing were Peter and John.

"Peter and John are the last two campers standing. After ten painful rounds, it's down to you two. John, you're up first."

The Goth walked up and spun the Wheel for the eleventh time. It spun rapidly, then slowed down until it stopped on the picture of a wave.

"Oh, this is one 'cool' challenge. In this particular one, you must last ten seconds in a pool of water."

John shrugged.

"…which is thirty degrees _below zero_."

John shuddered slightly, then nodded again.

"Whoa! Seriously, you're not gonna chicken out?"

John shrugged.

"OK, fine. Chef?"

Chef wheeled in a wooden tub about the size of the hot tub from last season. The water in it was oily calm. It was also full of ice cubes.

"Seriously, you're gonna go through with this?"

John gave him a blank stare.

"Alright, then. Your choice. Get in."

John climbed up the wooden steps and silently sank into the water. He instantly turned pale.

"And your ten seconds start… …NOW!"

John sat in the water seemingly calmly, but was noticeably disturbed.

"Nine…eight…"

John squirmed uncomfortably. It was probably the first thing that had ever fazed him.

"Five…four…three…"

John showed no sign of giving up.

"Two…one…

"…ZERO! John passes the challenge!"

John climbed out of the pool, shivering uncontrollably from the temperature. But he didn't complain.

"Dude, that was tough! I can't believe you just did that!!"

John shrugged.

"Fine. You get to pick the next challenge that Peter must perform. But remember, if he passes, you lose. And he wins Invincibility."

John thought for a moment, then grinned evilly.

"Swim With the Sharks."

"Ho-ho-HO! That's the worst of them all! Alright, Peter. You heard him."

Peter scoffed. "That's the best you got? This competition is mine!"

"As demonstrated by Isaiah (heh, heh), you must last ten seconds in the water with psychotic, man-eating sharks!"

"Ah, my dad looks scarier than those anchovies."

"Alright. Again, if you pass, you win Invincibility, and John is eliminated."

"I know, I know! Just hit me with it!"

Chris pulled out a dead tuna and slapped Peter with it.

"Ow! You idiot! You know what I mean!"

"Sorry."

Chris and Chef led Peter to the edge of the lake. All the shark fins were circling around in the water.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Ask that one more time, and I'll throw you in there myself!"

"Whoa, chill out. OK, just get in."

Peter paused for a moment, then jumped into the lake.

"Ten seconds. Nine…eight."

The water suddenly started thrashing around wildly, almost like a mini hurricane. The waves lapped onto the shore, lapping against Chris's shoes. The shark fins buzzed around like bees. There was still no sign of Peter.

"Five…four…"

Chris, Chef, and all the other campers stared in shock at the raging water.

"Three…two…one…OH, MAN!!! There's no way he survived!!"

The water was still crazier than ever. Suddenly, it ceased altogether. No sharks, no Peter, no nothing.

Everyone was frozen.

Then Peter popped up on the surface, and climbed up onto the beach. Around his neck was a necklace of shark teeth.

"And Peter wins Invincibility! And John is out."

All the other campers groaned.

"And that's that. I'll see you all at the Bonfire tonight, where someone, besides Peter, will be going home."

To be continued… 


	25. The Twelfth Bonfire

The Twelfth Bonfire

The thirteen campers sat around the blazing Bonfire. Just about all of them were angry that Peter had won Invincibility, but for the time being, they all had no idea who would be going home, mainly since no one in particular was on the front lines that night.

Chris walked up, holding the tray that contained the twelve marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the first Bonfire since the dissolving of the teams. You have all gone through one of the most brutal challenges of them all. And tonight, one more person will take the Walk of Shame. When I call your name, come up and take your marshmallow: Peter."

Peter smirked as he picked up his marshmallow of choice.

"John."

"Isaiah."

"Mark."

"Violet."

"Rachael."

"Luke."

"Matthew."

"Jeremy."

"Mary."

"And…Tim."

As Tim walked up to pick his marshmallow, Jennifer and Josh shared a nervous glance.

"Jennifer, Josh. This is the final marshmallow. One of you is about to go home. Now Jen, you didn't even do your challenge, while Josh, you were so close to passing it, but failed. The viewers' votes have been cast, and quite frankly, it was a landslide.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Josh was slightly worried, but figured that his chances were better than Jen's. Jennifer was shaking, figuring that her time on Total Drama Island was up.

"…Jennifer."

"Whoa! I did _not_ see that coming. But what the heck?" Jen said as she got up and enthusiastically picked up the last marshmallow.

Josh sighed.

"Josh, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Josh silently got up and walked off. Everyone (except for Peter and John) waved goodbye.

"Bye, Josh."

"See ya, man."

Josh climbed into the Boat of Losers, and sailed off into the night.

**To be continued…**


	26. Episode 14: Total Treasure Island

Episode 14: Total Treasure Island

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams were officially dissolved, and Peter and John returned to the island. After that, the thirteen campers participated in the New and Improved Game of Torture! There were many gruesome challenges; stinky socks on the head, the Bug Bowl, the Hot Sauce Drench, and the Swim With the Sharks.

"But once again, it was Peter who won Invincibility, and karate kid Josh was given the boot.

"Who will be the next one voted off? What will the next challenge be? And could my hair look any smoother? Find out all these answers and more, right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:30 A.M…

The campers were told by the loudspeakers to report to the Bonfire area after breakfast. When they arrived, they were greeted by Chris, wearing the cheesy pirate outfit from last season, and speaking in that bad pirate accent.

"Argh! Ahoy, mateys!"

"Oh, great! We doing the 'Search and Do Not Destroy' challenge?" Peter asked.

"Wrong again, landlubber! Har, har! Fer this week's challenge, ye are all goin' on a treasure hunt. See, here be the rundown: see this key that I have with me?" Chris held up a key, and shook it a little. "This key opens up a treasure chest containing a wonderful treasure, har, har. Yer goal be to find the chest hidden somewhere on the island. When ye find it, ye must bring it back here, to the Bonfire, fer me to open it. The camper who brings it to me wins Invincibility.

"Uh, excuse me…Captain McClain?" Matthew raised his hand.

"Aye?"

"What about alliances?"

"What do ye mean?"

"See, if an alliance was formed, and they brought the chest back, would _all_ of the people in that group win Invincibility?"

"Uh…sure, I guess so."

"OK."

"Anyway, I'll give ye all yer first clue: it be hidden somewhere that many of ye scalliwags consider creepy."

"That's it?" Peter asked.

"As fer the rest of ye scurvy dogs, one of ye will be goin' home tonight at the Bonfire, har, har.

"Ye've got yer challenge, rundown, and hint. Ye're all set. The race for the treasure starts…NOW!!" Chris pulled out a tiny little pistol and fired straight up into the air.

All the campers raced off in multiple directions. Most of them headed for the woods, but a few others headed for the beach.

"Somewhere creepy…" Mark thought.

As he ran through the campsite, and along the edge of the woods, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the trees.

"Hey!"

"Shhhh!!!" A voice said.

"Matthew?" Mark asked.

Sure enough, it _was_ Matthew. Along with him was Jeremy, Violet, and Rachael.

"What's going on?"

"We need to discuss something." Jeremy said.

"Discuss what?"

"We've gone around and asked everyone else besides you. We need to know whether or not you'd be willing to join an alliance." Matthew said.

"An alliance? What do you mean? Just for this challenge?"

"Well, yes and no."

"That's why you asked 'Captain McClain' about alliances?"

"Precisely. But I feel that this alliance should be a permanent one."

"Why's that?"

"See, since the dissolving of the teams, I've never really liked the whole prospect of 'Every ruthless camper for themselves'. It's not right, or at least not nearly as good as the old team spirit."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We start an alliance, and at least have our own little team. Again, we've asked everyone else, and they've all said no." Matthew said.

"And we didn't even bother to ask Peter." Rachael commented.

"What's the point of an alliance if we don't even get to vote who leaves anymore?" Mark asked.

"Alliances are more than just a unanimous vote." Matthew said. "They're about working together in challenges. They're about sticking up for one another. They're about _teamwork_."

"Amen." Violet agreed.

"Same here." Jeremy also agreed.

"So what do you say, Mark?"

"Ummmmmmm……OK."

"Good. To the new alliance!" Matthew put his hand forward. Violet put her hand on his. Rachael put her hand in, too. Jeremy did the same. Mark was last to put his hand in.

"Great! Now let's go get that chest and win Invincibility!" The five of them got up and ran out of the woods, along the beach.

"So where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, he said somewhere creepy. Where else? The old Boathouse."

"Of course!" Rachael realized.

"But let's hurry. Other campers have undoubtedly got the same idea."

The five ran as fast as they could towards the old Boathouse. Once they got there, they saw that no one else was there.

"Nice! We're here first!"

"Let's check it out! I've always wanted to see this place up close." Matthew said and opened the creaky wooden door.

It was dark inside, lit up only by the light from the open door. There was dust everywhere. But worst of all, there were wooden containers all over the place, like crates, barrels, and chests.

"Aw, man! That chest will blend in perfectly in here!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Yeah! It'll take forever to find it!" Jeremy added.

"Hey, chill out! Look, I know the perfect way to find it." Matthew said.

"Oh, really? How?" Mark asked.

"OK, everything in here is years old, and is covered in dust, right? But the chest we're looking has been here for barely an hour. So the chest that doesn't have dust on it is our chest!" Matthew explained.

"Oh, MAN! That is good!" Mark said.

"Nice thinking, Matthew!" Violet said.

"Thanks. Now let's get looking!"

They dug around through the dusty objects. After thirty minutes, Violet found something.

"Hey! I think I found it!"

"Really?" Matthew said as he walked over.

"Yeah. There's absolutely no dust on it at all." Then she attempted to open it, with no effect. "And it's locked up tight. Yep, this is the chest alright."

"Great work, Violet. Let's go!"

The five raced to the door.

"Victory, here we come!" Matthew said proudly.

"_Invincibility_, here we come!" Mark added.

Suddenly, a familiar, ominous shadow stepped into the doorway, blocking the light.

"I believe you have something that I want."

"Peter." Matthew said coldly.

"No way!" Violet declared, hugging the precious chest closer. "We found it first!"

"Get lost!" Jeremy yelled.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this to you, but…" Then he lunged forward and snatched the chest from Violet in one swift move.

"Hey!"

"Give that back, dude!" Mark yelled and lunged forward. Peter threw him back with a blow to the face. Mark fell right back to the wooden floor.

"Invincibility is mine!!" Peter ran out of the Boathouse.

"After him!" Matthew declared. He and Violet ran after him while Jeremy and Rachael helped Mark to his feet, then also ran after Peter.

Peter ran towards the woods, clutching the chest.

"Ha, ha! This challenge is so mine!"

"You're not getting away that easily!" Matthew yelled after him.

"Try to catch me, dweeb!"

Suddenly, a shoe stuck out from a nearby bush and tripped Peter.

"Hey! Oof!" He hit the ground hard, and the chest flew from his hands. Peter looked up at the geek who had tripped him.

"Napoleon! You are so dead!"

"Sorry…loser." Isaiah snickered and picked up the chest. He ran off just as Peter scrambled to his feet and gave chase. Isaiah was zigzagging through the trees and bushes, trying to lose Peter. Eventually, he saw the entrance to the bear cave nearby, and dove in. Peter ran right past his hiding spot.

"You are going to eat your own feet, geek!"

Isaiah paused for breath, setting the chest down on the ground.

"Phew! I lost him!"

Something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around…

…and was face-to-face with the Bear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The chest was eventually knocked to the side, and bounced right out of the cave. At that time, Matthew, Violet, Jeremy, Mark, and Rachael happened upon the cave entrance.

"Hey! The chest!" Jeremy said and pointed at it.

Matthew bent down and picked it up.

"We got it back, now let's hurry!"

They all raced off towards the camp.

"We're _so_ going to win!"

Suddenly, they heard the familiar whine of the loudspeakers.

"Attention, swabbies! The chest currently be held by Matthew, who be heading towards camp! If ye want still want to win, ye better get him!"

"What?! Dude, that is _not_ cool!!!" Mark yelled, expecting no response.

"Did I ever say that I wouldn't tell the others where the chest be if someone has it? No. So it won't be as easy as ye think."

"Aw, come on!" Jeremy complained.

"Hey! Let's stop whining, and hurry! We can still make it!" Matthew encouraged.

The five of them continued dashing through the forest, heading right for camp.

"Hold it right there!"

The five of them stopped and were confronted by Tim, Mary, Luke, and Jennifer.

"We all want that chest!" Mary declared.

"So hand it over!" Tim demanded.

"No way! Come and get it!" Rachael dared.

"Fine!" Tim ran up and tried to take the chest from Matthew. But he tossed to it Rachael.

"Rachael!" She caught it.

"Violet!" She threw it to Violet.

"Jeremy!"

They sent Tim on a wild game of come-and-get-it.

Then, Mark caught it and ran off.

"Yeah! Go, Mark!!"

All the other campers ran after him.

However, he had no idea where he was going, and before long, he found himself cornered on the edge of the 1,000-foot cliff.

"Oh, shoot!!"

Everyone else stood behind him.

"You're finished! Hand it over!"

Mark held the chest closer defensively.

"Fine." Jen dashed forward and tried to snatch the chest from him, but he was firm.

"Just…give it!" They fumbled over it briefly.

Suddenly, it flew from their hands, and fell right off the edge of the cliff.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Jeremy heroically ran up and leapt after it, soaring through the air towards the water.

When he hit the water, he searched frantically for it, eventually finding it floating nearby.

"Ha! I got it!"

"Good! Now head back to camp!!!" Matthew told him from above.

As Jeremy swam back to shore, the other eight on the mountaintop ran back down the mountain, heading for camp.

"We're so gonna win!!" Mark said to the other members of the alliance.

Meanwhile…

Jeremy was running through the woods, heading back towards camp.

"Ha, ha! This is gonna be…"

It all happened in a split second. A dark blur swung past him and instantly snatched the chest from his arms. It took Jeremy a few seconds to realize that the chest wasn't in his grasp anymore. When he looked at the person who had done it, he saw John, chest in hand, letting go of a vine and landing catlike on the ground, then dashing away.

"Huh? Hey!" Jeremy ran after him. "Get back here!"

At that time, they were near the bear cave, where a mauled and weaker than usual Isaiah was crawling out, moaning and groaning.

"Ooooohhhhh." Then he heard the yells. "Huh?"

"Huh? Hey! Get back here!"

"Could it be?" He slowly staggered to his feet and peeked through a bush. He saw John, with the treasure chest, being chased by Jeremy.

"Heh, heh. You're not reaching the finish line unless I say so." Isaiah mumbled to himself, then sneaked ahead to cut off John's path. He waited for the right moment, then jumped at the Goth.

He missed by a mile.

He landed face-first in the dirt, and got a mouthful of grass and dirt. And Jeremy couldn't stop in time, so he tripped over Isaiah.

But Isaiah's pitiful attempt to jump at John did have a side effect: John was distracted by the geek flying at him, and he turned to look back at him as he ran. And since he wasn't focused on where he was going, he ran right into a tree. The chest flew from his hands and bounced off.

At that moment, Matthew arrived at the scene, and the bouncing chest hit him in the shin.

"OWWWW!!!!" He clutched at his shin, then looked down at the culprit. "Hey! The chest!" He picked it up.

"Go, Matthew! GO!!" Rachael yelled.

Matthew was quick to oblige, and took off. After a minute of running, he emerged from the woods just behind the main lodge. The finish line, the Bonfire area, was just ahead.

He raced as fast as he could towards his goal. But another camper emerged from the woods and followed him.

Peter.

He raced faster and headed towards Matthew. Just after he ran off, Violet, Rachael, Mark, Jeremy, Luke, Isaiah, Jennifer, Mary, Tim, and John all stood on the edge of the woods and stared after the two campers who were in the lead. They all knew it would be useless to go after them. They were twenty yards from the finish line.

"Come on, Matthew!!!" Mark encouraged his teammate.

"Go, go, GO!!!" Rachael also yelled.

"You can do it!" Violet shouted.

Matthew was fifteen yards from the sign that read "Total Drama Island". Chris stood there, waiting for him.

"Almost there!" He said to himself.

Suddenly, Peter ran in front of him, separating Matthew from the finish line.

"I'm going to ask you one last time! Give…me…the…chest!" He grabbed Matthew by his shirt collar. "Don't make me hurt you!"

All the others stared in horror.

Matthew looked at the angry Peter, then at the finish line. It was ten yards away. There was no way he could throw the chest over there.

_Darn. It would've worked, too_.

He looked back at Peter. He knew he was about to regret what would say…

But darn it! I'm gonna say it anyway!!

"Drop dead."

Peter threw a powerful punch, hitting Matthew right in the jaw. He let go of his collar and let Matthew fall to the ground. Matthew dropped the chest in shock. Peter snatched it up off the ground.

"Ha, ha-ha, ha, HA! Sucker!!" He ran to the finish line, and handed the chest to Chris.

"And Peter wins Invincibility!"

"Yeah! Eat it, dork!"

Matthew wiped some blood away from his lip. Mark, Violet, Rachael, and Jeremy ran up to him.

"Are you OK?" Violet asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah, man! That was one serious punch!" Mark exclaimed.

Matthew moaned before responding, "Yeah, I think I'm fine."

Rachael turned to Chris. "Chris! That is totally unfair! Isn't that against the rules!?"

"Sorry, thar be no rules in this game!"

"Oh, come on!!!" She then glared angrily at Peter. "Just who do you think you are?!?!"

Peter smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Oh, get a life!!" Rachael yelled, and stormed away.

Violet and Mark helped Matthew to his feet.

"So, what's in that chest, anyway?" Jeremy asked.

Chris smiled, then put the key in the lock and turned it. He slowly popped open the lid. Everyone peered inside and saw…

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!!" Luke exclaimed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mary asked.

"Aye. _The bottle of perfect hair gel_!!!!" Chris picked up the tiny little pink bottle, and unscrewed the lid. He then said in his normal voice, "This is gonna make my hair look better than a god's hair!" He dipped some of it in his hair, pulled out his comb and pink mirror, and combed his hair. When he was done, he admired himself in the mirror. "Oh, MAN I look good!"

He then turned to the other campers, and returned to using the bad pirate accent.

"As for the rest of ye losers, one of yer sorry butts will be goin' home tonight, har, har! See ye all at the Bonfire!"

To be continued… 


	27. The Thirteenth Bonfire

The Thirteenth Bonfire

The twelve campers all sat around the Bonfire anxiously, waiting to see who would be sent home. Chris was, once again, holding the tray of marshmallows.

"The viewers have cast in their votes and made their decisions. I have only eleven marshmallows on this tray. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest, and you cannot come back…EVER!

"The first marshmallow goes to…Peter."

Peter smirked as he walked up and took a marshmallow.

"Tim."

"Mary."

"Rachael."

"Luke."

"Isaiah."

"Violet. Mark."

"Isaiah."

"And…"

Jeremy glanced at John. John gave him a blank stare.

"…Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed as he walked up and took the marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Matthew and John are the last two without a marshmallow. Once again, the outcome of the votes was a total landslide. The final marshmallow goes to…"

Matthew was shaking. This was the first time since he had been here that he was one of the last two without a marshmallow. John wasn't much for showing signs of nervousness, but Matthew could tell that he was worried.

Everyone held their breath. They were all hoping (except for Peter, of course) that Matthew would receive the last marshmallow.

Matthew's eyes were wide. He glanced briefly at Peter. Peter glared evilly at him, and slowly and mockingly sliced his finger over his throat in the familiar slashing motion. Matthew shuddered.

Chris had his middle finger tucked under his thumb, and the marshmallow over it, in a position in which he was ready to flick it. He slowly moved it back and forth over the two campers, torturing everyone with the suspense. He eventually stopped on John.

"Ah, what the heck." He prepared to flick the last marshmallow to the Goth.

"Matthew." He quickly turned at the last second, and chucked the marshmallow to Matthew.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. Peter cursed.

"What!? Not again, eh!! What is it _this_ time?!" John exclaimed.

"Frankly, the reason for your leaving this time is because…well…it's because you're John."

"What?! you have got to be kidding me, eh!!"

"Sorry. I can't read the viewers' minds. Now if you please, the Dock of Shame is that way, bro."

John, more furious than ever, stormed off to the Dock, jumped into the Boat of Losers, and disappeared into the night.

This Bonfire's Epilogue…

Matthew stood among the other campers, still shaking from the tension moments earlier.

"Don't worry, man." Mark comforted him. "I'll bet that the viewers really like you."

"Yeah." Violet agreed. "You're a nice guy. You won't be leaving anytime soon. Trust me."

"Thanks, guys." Matthew silently ate his marshmallow, considering what his friends had said.

As they walked back to the lodge, a hand fiercely grabbed him by the sleeve and yanked him back. Someone leaned in close to his ear.

"Listen!" The voice hissed. Matthew couldn't see behind him, but he didn't need to. He knew who it was. "You may have survived this time. But I am going to make sure that you are kicked off, whether it's next week, or in the season finale! You won't beat me! No one will. I am going to win this thing. And no happy-go-lucky, goody-two-shoe geek is going to stand in my way!"

Peter then roughly threw Matthew to the ground and stormed off into the lodge.

To be continued…


	28. Episode 15: Hide and Be Sneaky 2

Episode 15: Hide and Be Sneaky 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The campers had to participate in a treasure hunt, in which they had to search for a treasure chest hidden somewhere on the island, and bring it back to me. Whoever brought the chest to me at the finish line would gain Invincibility.

"There were many hi-jinks to get the chest, and Matthew formed a secret alliance, consisting of himself, Mark, Jeremy, Rachael, and Violet. They agreed to form said alliance so that they could keep the team spirit going, and to stick together in challenges.

"Although the alliance was in the lead for a while, it came down to Matthew and Peter, racing for the finish line with the chest. Just yards from the finish line, Peter threw a nasty punch, and managed to snatch the chest from him, and cross the line to gain Invincibility.

"That night at the Bonfire Ceremony, John was given the boot. Why? Because he's John.

"What will this week's challenge be? Will the secret alliance stay together long, or crumble under the pressure? Find out, on the most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 6:00 A.M…

The campers were all sleeping quietly and peacefully.

"Just another day in the life of Chris Maclean." Chris said as he set down the objects he had been carrying: a stereo speaker and a microphone that was attached to it. He then pulled out a megaphone, turned it on, and set it in front of the speaker. He also placed the microphone in front of the speaker, turned that on as well, and let the science do itself.

The massive whine blasted through the megaphone, screaming at the sleeping campers. Mark jumped right out of his bed, Luke hit his head on a rafter as he sat up, and Jen fell out of her top bunk and landed on the hard wood floor.

"Aw, come on!! Does he ever stop waking us up like this?!" Peter screamed as he leaned out the window and gave the culprit the evil eye.

Chris picked up the megaphone, and yelled into it, "Goooooooood morning, campers!! Hope that awakening wasn't too startling."

"You have no idea!!" Peter yelled.

"Anyway, report to the main lodge for breakfast, and then to the Dock of Shame, to receive your next challenge."

"Aw, man! If he wakes us up like that again, I'll rip his lungs out!!" Peter growled.

After yet another horrible breakfast (Chef's own grilled jellyfish intestines), the campers reported to the Dock of Shame as instructed, where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Alright, campers! You are the final eleven campers! That's quite an honor. Anyway, enough with the speech. For this week's challenge, you will be participating in the old TDI classic: the Hide-and-Seek game!

"As you all know, in this game, you must all hide somewhere, _any_where, on the island, all the while avoiding the Seeker: Chef Hatchet! He will hunt you down, and attempt to spray you with his water gun."

Chef pulled out the infamous water gun, and casually pumped it.

"You must avoid capture or certain drenching, and try to gain Invincibility, by either A) you don't get discovered in your hiding spot. B) If you are found, you tag the lifeguard chair here on the Dock, which is home base. Or C) you help Chef find another camper in hiding.

"You have your rundown. And do you know what else you have?"

No one answered.

"You have…" Chris looked at his watch. "…precisely 100 seconds to get your butts into gear and find a good hiding spot, because Chef is counting!"

Chef turned around and said, "100…99…"

All the campers were gone in the blink of an eye.

"They won't escape me for long." Chef said with an evil laugh.

Most of them ran into the woods, but a few others ran in different directions, such as towards the beach.

After the 100 seconds were up, Chef menacingly lumbered off to hunt down his victims.

The first to be found was Luke. He had found a ditch somewhere in the woods, and dove in.

He sat there, breathing as quietly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't be found. No such luck.

Chef had stumbled upon his footprints in the dirt. He crouched down and sniffed the track, then looked up in the direction that they were heading. He eventually followed them into the woods, until he saw the ditch several yards away. The footprints ended there.

Chef stopped, paused to inhale silently, pumped up his gun, then tiptoed up to the ditch. He stopped just above it, and then shot into it, drenching the teen completely.

"Aw, man!"

"You're out!"

Luke, soaking wet, climbed up out of the ditch and trudged back to camp.

After a few minutes, Chef came upon his next victim.

Jeremy had climbed all the way to the top of the 1,000-foot mountain, and climbed a little ways down the side until he found a slab of rock big enough to sit on. He had sat there for nearly thirty minutes until Chef caught his trail as well.

Chef had scaled the mountain until he arrived at the peak. He stared out over the lake, pretending to not notice the teen hidden about ten feet below his feet. He then pumped his gun, aimed straight downward, and fired.

Jeremy had only a few split seconds to react. He leapt up and off the slab of rock, falling the 990 feet down to the lake. The water splashed down over the slab of rock where he was sitting moments earlier. He landed in the water and swam over to the beach…

…and was face-to-face with Chef, water gun ready and aimed at the teen's face.

"Oh…" Jeremy never finished his sentence, but instead got a face full of water. Jeremy was thrown back into the lake. It took him a few moments to realize which way was up, then quickly popped up on the surface and climbed onto the beach again. He glared at Chef.

"How did you _do_ that?!"

Chef shrugged.

Jeremy stared at him with a confused look for a moment, then simply nodded and walked off.

After forty-five more minutes, Mark was nearly discovered in his hiding spot. He was hiding in a tree with dense, thick leaves. A perfect hiding spot.

Chef passed by under the very branch where Mark was hiding. Mark stirred slightly, barely making a sound, but that wasn't what alerted Chef to his presence. What did was that a single small leaf fell off the branch and landed on the ground just behind Chef's foot. He stopped sharply and turned around. He looked at the leaf, picked it up, and licked it. He then looked up sharply at the tree.

"Gotcha." He pumped the gun and aimed up.

Mark leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground. He was quick to scramble to his feet and dash off as fast as he could without looking back. Chef was quick to give chase.

As he ran, he passed by a particularly large bush. And this bush just so happened to be Violet's hiding spot.

She peeked out.

"Hey! Where are you…"

"RUN!!!"

"Huh?" She looked to the side and saw Chef approaching. "Aaaauuugggghhh!" She quickly jumped out and ran with Mark.

They both ran as fast as they could, avoiding the random blasts of water that flew past every now and then.

Surprisingly, they managed to avoid the water blasts all the way to the camp. They ran passed the west lodge, where Matthew was hiding under the porch. He peeked out slightly, being careful to not leave the shade. He saw Mark and Violet run by, followed by Chef.

"Oh-no!"

They were halfway through the campsite. They were near the Dock of Shame. Chef was gaining.

Matthew's mind raced. He had to help them.

_The alliance. I must remain true to the alliance_!

He crawled out from his hiding spot and looked around frantically. He saw a patch of mud on the side of the porch.

_Perfect_.

He picked up two handfuls of mud and ran after them.

They reached the Dock. Chef was only a few feet behind them. He pumped his water gun and aimed carefully.

_Come on! Can't afford to miss_!

He flung one handful of mud.

It hit Chef in the back of the neck, and slid down his shirt.

He instantly stopped running and turned around sharply to face the flinger. "YOU!!!"

"Hey, Chef Hatchet!! Come get me!!!" He threw the other handful of mud. Chef dodged it and it flew past. "That's it! You're next!!!!" He abandoned the chase for Violet and Mark and ran towards Matthew.

"Matthew!!" Violet yelled.

"Go! Go! Tag the lifeguard chair! TAG THE LIFEGUARD CHAIR!!!" He yelled, then turned and ran towards the woods. Chef aimed his gun and fired. The blast hit him in the legs, knocking them out from under him.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he fell to the ground.

Chef leaned over him.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, throws mud at Chef Hatchet and gets away with it!"

Matthew staggered to his feet, and looked at the Dock of Shame.

Violet and Mark had both tagged the chair.

Matthew gave them a weak smile and a wave. He then walked back to the main lodge.

"Whoa. I can't believe he just did that!" Mark said.

"Yeah." Violet agreed. "He must really be into this whole alliance thing."

After the three of them returned to the main lodge, Chef continued his hunt, and it didn't take long.

Peter was hiding under the Dock at the time. He had heard the yells, footsteps, and water blasts. He got up and looked around after everyone had gone. Chef was still lurking around near the lodges.

Peter slowly crawled out from under the Dock. After climbing onto it, he looked back quickly at Chef, who still had his back to him. He then turned and ran towards the lifeguard chair.

Chef heard him, and turned sharply. Peter looked back, and saw that Chef had seen him.

"Aha! The delinquent!" He then pumped up his gun and ran towards Peter. Peter dashed at nearly lightning speed towards the chair. Chef roared as he chased the teen. He aimed the water gun. Peter looked back and saw that Chef was aiming right at him.

His finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger.

But Peter was no fool. He had been in police chases with _real_ guns, on foot, by car, and even one by blimp. He always knew just what to do and when.

Just as Chef pulled the trigger, Peter ducked and threw himself to the wooden Dock just as the blast of water flew over him. He slid across the splintery wood towards the chair. Chef cursed and quickly pumped the gun again. Peter was inches from touching the chair.

Chef aimed, and fired. He did not miss.

However, after analyzing the video footage later, Chris found out (much to Chef's chagrin) that Peter's fingers wrapped around one of the posts of the chair just nanoseconds before the blast of water hit him.

So Peter won Invincibility.

"Woo-hoo!!! Yeah! I outran Chef! I've got Invincibility! Eat it, _Sergeant Hatchet_!!!!!"

Chef scowled, then spit, then turned and went off to find more victims.

After ten more minutes, Chef stumbled across Tim's hiding spot: the bear cave.

Chef had peeked into the darkness, and at first saw nothing. But then he pulled out a pair of night-vision goggles. He looked into the now-green-colored cave, and saw something huddled up against a large rock.

"Gotcha." Chef pumped his gun and fired at what he thought was one of the teens.

It was the bear.

It roared in fury and stormed out of the cave. Chef's eyes were wide.

"Oh, sweet mama!!!!" He said before running off, screaming.

After that, he never again returned to the bear cave that day.

Eventually, he escaped the bear, and (after stopping for breath) he went off to find more victims.

It was basically the same thing over and over: Chef searches, he finds a camper, and he sprays them. At this point, to prevent the reader from having to simply read a chapter full of repetitive content, here's the rundown: It took Chef precisely an hour and a half to locate all of the campers in their relatively clever hiding spots (including some that were not-so-clever). After finding Jennifer, Mary, Isaiah, and Rachael, he went back to the camp, where the ten campers were waiting, along with Chris.

"Well, I guess that's everyone." Chef said.

"I guess so." Chris agreed.

"On the contrary." Matthew said.

"Huh?" Chef said. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't found Tim yet, have you?"

"Tim? But I've covered this whole island. And I _know_ that I've looked everywhere, including the water. The old Boathouse, the woods, the beach, the bear cave…" Chef's voice trailed off at the mention of the bear cave.

_Wait. Come to think of it, I never actually _did_ go into the bear cave…_

"The bear cave!!! I was about to look in there, but then the bear chased me off! That can only mean…"

And with that, he turned around sharply and ran towards the woods, with Chris and the ten campers following. They eventually arrived at the bear cave. And this time, the bear was nowhere to be seen. Chef put his night-vision goggles back on and went inside. He went deeper and deeper into the spooky, dark cave.

Then he heard the voice.

"Took you that long to find me, huh?"

"And Tim is the last camper to be found! Which means that he also wins Invincibility!!" Chris announced.

All the other campers cheered, and even Chef had to respect the teen who had evaded him for so long. Chef saluted Tim.

In the end, the only campers with Invincibility were Peter, Mark, Violet, and Tim.

"And that's that! With four Immune campers, the rest are eligible for voting off tonight! I'll see you all at the Bonfire shortly."

**To be continued…**


	29. The Fourteenth Bonfire

The Fourteenth Bonfire

The eleven campers sat around the hot Bonfire. Before them was Chris, with the tray of marshmallows.

"Campers. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers, which means that you are out of the contest, and you can't come back…EVER!

"The first marshmallows go to Peter, Violet, Mark, and Tim."

And with that, he picked up four marshmallows and threw them to each of the four campers he had called.

"Rachael."

"Matthew."

"Jeremy."

"Mary."

"Isaiah."

Only Luke and Jennifer remained.

"Jennifer, Luke. This is the evening's last marshmallow. One of you will claim this prize, while the other takes the Walk of Shame."

Luke glanced briefly at Jennifer. Her eyes were glued to the marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…"

Jennifer was shaking. Luke could barely sit still. If Chris had extended the suspense any further, he would've fallen off his seat.

"…Jennifer."

Jennifer sighed and ran up to claim the marshmallow.

Luke merely hung his head.

"Sorry, dude. I don't necessarily mean to make you feel worse or anything, but you were the second camper of the season to have _all_ of the votes fall on you. It was a shocker, let me tell ya that."

Chris walked up to him.

"Luke, if you please, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Luke paused for a moment, then got up and walked towards the dreaded Dock. Chris turned to the others.

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe…for tonight!"

**To be continued…**


	30. Episode 16: Smackout!

Episode 16: Smackout!

"Last week on Total Drama Island: The campers' next task was to participate in the Hide-and-Seek game, with Chef Hatchet hunting them down. Many of them got soaked, but a few lucky campers won Invincibility by tagging the lifeguard chair; home base.

"In a heroic act of teamwork, Matthew sacrificed himself to Chef to save his fellow alliance members, Violet and Mark. Along with those two, bad boy Peter also tagged the chair.

"In the end, the only ones with Invincibility were Violet, Mark, Peter, and Tim (who was the last to be caught). And at the Bonfire Ceremony, Luke was shown the door.

"With ten campers remaining, we'll be giving them one of the most BRUTAL challenges ever! It will undoubtedly be one of the most risky, exhilarating, and messy tasks that these campers will ever do! You certainly won't want to miss this brand new episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 12:10 P.M…

After lunch that day, the campers walked out of the main lodge to suddenly find a giant obstacle course spread out all over the campsite.

"Whoa!!"

"What in the world?!"

"Good morning, campers!!"

"Actually, it's ten minutes into the afternoon, genius." Peter answered sarcastically.

"Anyway. It's time for your next task: An all-out, adrenaline-pumping, race-to-the-finish-or-fall-into-gooey-sloppy-mud obstacle course!!"

"Say what?!" Jen exclaimed.

"That's right! We've put together a massive obstacle course, which each and everyone of you will have to run individually. I'll admit, the idea for it is a spoof of another famous reality TV show about obstacle courses and whatnot, but I won't go into further detail. Anyway, this course consists of many hard-to-pass obstacles that you must race around to reach the finish, or fall into the mud below."

Sure enough, the entire obstacle course was sitting in a giant pool of fresh mud. With the exception of the slide and small path at the beginning, the entire course was suspended thirty feet above the mud.

"If you are knocked off, and fall into the mud, you lose! You lose the challenge, and you lose the chance for Invincibility.

"Now, there are five phases to this course. The first: 'The Slide of Doom!' That is your starting line. You must slide down this slippery slide, which has water running down it, and when you reach the bottom, you must attempt to stop yourself, or fall into the mud. After that, you must run down the path, and climb up the flimsy rope ladder up to the second phase: 'The Pop-up Platforms!' There are ten small, circular platforms that are only three feet in diameter. You must hop across them, over the mud, and hop from platform to platform, to the end of that phase. Here's the catch: these are no ordinary platforms; they're hydraulic!!"

"Hy-what-ic?" Rachael asked.

"They're hydraulic lifts! From the moment you step on the first platform, they will start to, one-by-one, shoot up into the air at high speed! You must race to finish while remaining ahead of these mad platforms. If you are on one that pumps, chances are you will land in the mud. In fact, your chances of landing back on a platform instead of falling into the mud are precisely 1,759,381 ¾ to one!

"Anyway, all those who pass that must confront the third phase: 'The Mad Sweeper!' you will race across that long, shaky bridge without falling through the steps into the mud, while staying ahead of the mechanical sweeper that will be following you at high speed!"

As if on cue, a large, metal, square lowered down on a rig and swept fast over a long bridge on the obstacle course. The bridge was like those at playgrounds: it had ropes holding numerous small, rectangular platforms in place, and they were bound to be very unstable.

"If you avoid falling, or being swept, off, then you have passed the first three phases, and will face Phase Number Four: 'The Paintball Dodge!' Here, myself and expert marksman Chef Hatchet will fire paintball guns at you, while you're running across a very thin, two-foot wide, sixty-foot long platform. If you're hit, but don't fall off, you can keep going until you reach the other side. You only lose if you fall off.

"And that leads us to our fifth, and final, phase: 'The Airheads!' You must jump across five large, blown-up, balloon versions of mine and Chef's heads! With the material that they're made out of, it'll be hard to maintain your grip if you slip, so don't slip!

"And there you have it! If any one of you may actually successfully pass all these phases and reach the finish line, you'll win Invincibility!

"Besides that, the only other way to gain Invincibility is, if you're knocked off at all, but you're the one to get the farthest on the course, you'll also win Invincibility.

"So that's how it works. Time to call up our first victim: Rachael!"

Rachael gulped nervously, then walked up to the top of the "Slide of Doom". She stood, staring down at the mud below. Water was brushing past her feet.

"Ready…set…"

Rachael froze for a moment, then shook it off.

"…go!"

Rachael jumped down the slide, sliding through the water. The slide was forty feet tall, but the bottom was fast approaching. She grabbed onto the fabric around her in an attempt to slow herself down. She was at the bottom, still sliding towards the mud. Everyone gasped.

She dug her fingers into the fabric, nearly tearing it, but she slowed herself down in the nick of time.

Rachael stood up for a moment, stumbled, then took off down the path over the mud. She arrived at the weak, rotted, old rope ladder. She grabbed the first rope rung, then climbed up. When she arrived at the top, she looked at the platforms before her.

"The Pop-up Platforms."

She jumped onto the first one, and it was fairly easy to keep her balance, but she knew that the worst was yet to come. She jumped to the next one, then the next. Just before she landed on the third platform, she heard the rush of air behind her.

They were popping up.

She frantically jumped from platform to platform. But the popping platforms were getting closer. She was two platforms away from the end of that phase. She jumped to the next platform, and prepared to jump to the last one.

But before she could, it shot up right out from under her. She screamed as she flew through the air, flailing wildly, then landed in the thick, mushy mud.

As the brown Rachael slowly climbed out of the mud pool, Chris declared, "And Rachael fails to pass the course! Next up, Matthew!"

Matthew shuddered.

"Oh, man! I don't know if I can do this! I mean, I've always wanted to run an obstacle course like this, but…"

"Don't worry." Violet assured him. "You've been great in past challenges. Why are you so nervous about this one?"

"Because all those past tasks weren't necessarily all-out physical challenges. When it comes to really physical stuff, I stink!"

"Look, you can do this, man! Just go for it." Jeremy insisted.

"(Gulp!) Alright. I'll try." Then under his breath, "But I won't get very far."

He climbed up to the top of the slide.

"And… …GO!!"

Matthew jumped and slid down the wet slide. He saw the mud approaching. He stuck his legs out in front of him to slow him down. He scraped to a stop just inches from the edge of the mud pool.

"Whoa! Talk about a close shave!" Chris said with a laugh.

Matthew scrambled to his feet and bolted down the path, making sure to stay away from the edges.

After climbing up the rope ladder, he stood before the hydraulic platforms. He looked down at them mud below, then sucked it up and jumped to the first platform. He was quick to jump to the second platform, then the third. His feet were inches from the fourth platform when they started pumping.

"Oh, shoot!"

Without looking back even once, he quickly continued jumping, making sure to jump quickly, but carefully.

The "wave" of pumping was right behind him. He jumped off the last platform just as it shot up from beneath him. He stumbled in midair and barely caught the edge of the platform.

Everyone gasped, waiting to see him fall.

"Whoops! It's gonna be a wipeout, people!"

Matthew held onto the platform for dear life. He looked down below him, at the mud thirty feet down. He yelped.

Matthew then looked back at the platform he held onto, then gathered as much strength as he could. He reached up and grabbed the fabric material of the platform, bunching it up in his hand. He swung one leg up onto the platform, and from there, climbing up onto it was easy.

"Wow! He made it! That's the _second_ time this season he's missed a near-wipeout!"

Matthew stopped to catch his breath, then continued on. He stopped at the first step on the long, fragile bridge. He knew that this one, like "The Pop-up Platforms", was also about speed, but accuracy.

He waited for a few moments, then jumped onto the first step, which nearly swung right out from under him.

"Wh-whoa!!"

"Get moving, man! That sweeper's-a coming!" Chris yelled.

Matthew jumped to the next one, staggered, then jumped to the next. He heard the sound of the rig lowering behind him.

He was moving as fast and carefully as he could, but about halfway through, the platform struck him from behind and knocked him through the gap between two steps, and into the mud thirty feet below.

He screamed as he fell, then the scream was cut off by the PLOP!

"And Matthew's eliminated as well! Now for our next victim…Isaiah!"

"Oh-no!" Isaiah exclaimed. "I'm so totally gonna lose!"

"Come on, man! You have to try!" Tim encouraged him.

Isaiah wiped some sweat from his brow, pulled his shirt collar, then walked to the top of the slide.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

Isaiah jumped down the slide and slid through the water, screaming all the way down. He was too busy screaming and flailing that he couldn't tell when he reached the bottom of the slide. When he did reach the bottom, he continued sliding at high speed, not even slowing down.

He flew right off the edge and into the mud.

"Ooooh! By far, the worst performance of the day." Chris said, shaking his head. "Isaiah is eliminated!"

Isaiah popped up from the mud, and, after hearing what Chris said, said, "Awwww, man!" He climbed out of the mud pool miserably.

"The next camper to step up to the plate is Peter!"

Everybody booed. Peter shook it off and stood at the top of the slide.

"I've been through worse at my high school's B-Ball court! Winning Invincibility will be easy!"

"And go!!"

Peter slid down the slippery slide. He clawed at the fabric beneath him as he approached the bottom. He stopped several feet from the edge. He frantically scrambled to his feet and dashed down the path, up the ladder, and started across "The Pop-up Platforms". Then they started popping up. They drew closer to him. He was on the last platform. The one behind him pumped up. He jumped and landed on the safe platform just as the one he was on previously shot up.

He then had to face "The Mad Sweeper". He hopped carefully across the steps of the flimsy bridge. The sweeper lowered down and started chasing him. He ran faster, then stumbled briefly. The sweeper drew closer. He quickly regained his footing and continued dashing effortlessly across the platforms.

He reached the last step, then leapt to the platform at the end. As he jumped, he could feel the cold, metal sweeper touch his foot. He landed on his stomach on the platform. After pausing for a moment, he got back up to his feet.

"And Peter, so far, has gotten farther on the course than any other camper!"

Mark leaned close to Violet and whispered, "He's tough. He could do this, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping he doesn't!"

Peter stood, staring at the long, thin platform he had to run across. Chef and Chris stood below it, at the edge of the mud pool, brandishing paintball guns.

"Ready when you are!" Chris snickered.

Peter was unfazed. He had done something similar to this while dodging _real_ bullets. He could breeze this.

He dashed across the long platform as fast as he could. Chef and Chris opened fire. Paintballs whizzed past him, several finding their mark, hitting him in the arms, the side, and one hit his shoulder. That shoulder hit nearly knocked him off, but he kept going. He reached the end of the thin platform.

"And Peter passes the fourth phase! But now it's time for the hardest of them all. If he can do it, Invincibility will be his!"

Peter stood, staring at the massive balloons before him. As Chris had said, there were five of them. At their widest extent (near their equator), they must've been about six feet in diameter. Of course, at the top, where he would land, it was about half that. The balloons _did_ look like Chef's and Chris's faces. The first one, middle one, and last one were Chris heads. The second one, and the second-to-last balloons were Chef's.

Peter looked at them for a few moments, trying not to think of the thirty-foot drop that would result if he missed.

He jumped to the first balloon without thinking. He landed near the center of its surface, which was the best spot he could land on. He slowly stood up, as if the slightest movement would send him tumbling. He reared back, then jumped to the next one. He landed on it, and his right leg was dangling over the edge. But he was able to pull it up quickly. The third and fourth ones were also a breeze.

When he reached the fifth one, however, he wasn't so lucky. He landed a little close to the side of it instead of the center. He started slipping. He dug his fingers into the rubber for dear life, kicking his legs wildly.

Several people, thinking that he would fall, smiled.

But Peter was one tough kid. He wasn't ready to give up just yet. He pulled at the material with all his might, pulling his torso up over the balloon. He tried to swing one leg up, but it fell back down. He paused to catch his breath (again), then pulled himself up further. At the top of his jump, he threw his left leg up onto the balloon, and it didn't fall back down. After that, pulling his other leg up was easy. Once he got up, he jumped to the finish line, and to victory.

"Oh, YEAH!!! I am BAD!!!"

"And Peter is the first to run the entire course, which means that he wins Invincibility, for the millionth time in a row."

While Peter celebrated, everyone else groaned.

"Oh, come ON!"

"Why _should_ he get Invincibility again?!"

"He can't keep this up forever!!"

"Actually, I can…losers!"

"Alright, enough of that! Next contestant: Jennifer!"

"Alright! I've been in gymnastics and cheerleading for several years, I can run a single obstacle course!"

She stood at the top of "The Slide of Doom" up until Chris said go. She slid down the slide, and stopped at a fair distance from the mud. She ran down the path, scampered up the rope ladder, and started across "The Pop-up Platforms". After two platforms, they started pumping. She raced across, being pursued by the pumps.

She was on the last platform when it shot up from under her. She flew straight up into the air, flailing as she did.

"Yep, we got us another failure!"

But surprisingly, Jen landed back on the very platform that she had been pushed off of. She landed on it, and her legs dangled over the edge.

"Wait! She might make this after all!" Rachael declared.

Jen struggled to get her legs up, but eventually, she did. She climbed up onto the platform, then jumped to the safe platform.

"Well, that was impressive. Trust me, campers. You'll never again see something like _that_ happen again."

After that, Jennifer passed (or in the case of some, _barely_ passed) all of the other phases and made it to the finish line.

"Jen wins Invincibility, too!"

Everyone cheered, and Peter sneered.

"Mark, you're up next."

Mark went up to the slide.

"Go!"

Mark slid down the slide, getting soaked with water. When he got near the bottom, he grabbed onto the side of the slide to slow himself down. Once he reached the bottom, he let go of the edge, got up, and ran down the path. Once he reached the ladder, he scampered up it to "The Pop-up Platforms". He didn't even hesitate before he started jumping across the platforms, no looking back.

Surprisingly, Mark was able to stay on the platforms and still jump quickly across them. He was already on the safe platform by the time the second-to-last platform pumped up.

He quickly moved to "The Mad Sweeper" phase. He stopped for a moment, studying the tiny, weak steps, before he started to jump across. Nearly a quarter of the way through, the sweeper dropped down and started chasing him. He picked up the speed a little bit, stumbling every now and then, and barely made it to the safe platform, for the sweeper was nearly on him.

After that, he came to "The Paintball Dodge." Once again, he didn't even pause before he dashed across the platform. The paintballs were whizzing past. Chef aimed at his leg and fired. The paintball hit him in the shin.

"Yeeoooowwww!!" He clutched at his shin and fell. He almost fell off the platform altogether, but grabbed onto the edge. Fighting the pain in his shin, he struggled to get back up onto the platform. Chef continued pelting him mercilessly. He struggled against the force of the paintballs, and pulled himself up.

"Darn it!" Chris yelled. "Keep firing!"

Mark didn't get back up and run along the platform, he simply held onto it as hard as he could and slowly crawled along it to the end. He then got up, and stared at the five giant balloons before him.

This was the hardest one, he knew that. He stood firm for a few seconds, then jumped onto the first balloon. He was able to hang on, and climb back onto it. However, when he jumped to the second one, he barely had time to maintain a grip, and bounced off the side.

He screamed and flailed his arms wildly as he fell down, down, down into the mud.

"Oh, so close! Nice try, man!"

After Mark climbed out, covered in mud, Chris called Tim up to the spotlight.

Tim slid down the slide and stopped about a foot from the edge. He climbed up the ladder, and passed over all the hydraulic platforms. However, "The Mad Sweeper" was what tripped up Tim. Technically, it wasn't the sweeper itself that got him. Tim slipped while running from it, and fell between two steps, into the mud thirty feet below.

"Ouch! Hate to see that happen! Anyways, next is Mary!"

Mary ran the course, and seemed to do well in all the obstacles. But when she reached the paintball phase, she was knocked off when Chef hit her in the right eye. She screamed, clutched at her swollen eye, and fell off the platform.

And Chris called up all the other campers in the same manner.

Violet almost made it, but when she reached "The Airheads", she jumped for the first one and fell off.

Jeremy was the last one to be called. He slid down "The Slide of Doom", and his feet nearly dipped into the mud, but he avoided actually falling in. After running down the path, jumping over "The Pop-up Platforms", and outrunning "The Mad Sweeper", he came to "The Paintball Dodge". He was nearly halfway across when Chef hit him in a certain place where a guy does _not_ want to be hit.

He screamed in agony and instantly fell off the platform.

In the end, Peter and Jen were the only ones to reach the end, and Mark was the one who got the farthest on the course than any of the others to be knocked off.

"And there you have it! After eight brutal falls, and two victorious victories, we have three campers with Invincibility! The rest of you are eligible for voting off. And before the night is over, one more of you will walk down the Dock of Shame."

To be continued…


	31. The Fifteenth Bonfire

The Fifteenth Bonfire

Chris stood before the ten remaining campers, holding the nine desired marshmallows on a tray.

"The viewers have cast in their votes and made their decisions. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must report to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and ride home. That means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back…EVER."

"The first marshmallow goes to…Jen."

Jen walked up and picked her marshmallow.

"Peter. Mark."

The two walked up and reached picked up their individual marshmallows.

"Matthew."

"Violet."

"Tim."

"Jeremy."

"There are three of you left. And there are only two marshmallows on this tray. The next marshmallow will go to…"

Rachael closed her eyes. Isaiah was sweating.

"…Mary."

As Mary took her marshmallow and sat down, Chris looked at the final two campers.

"Isaiah, Rachael. Neither of you have marshmallows. One of you will not receive this final marshmallow, and will leave the show forever.

"Isaiah, you did horribly! You lost before you even completed the first phase! That right there is a very good reason as to why you should go home tonight. Once again, the decision of the viewers was absolutely shocking. While I think that this is very, very wrong, the final marshmallow goes to…"

Isaiah was biting his nails. Rachael was shaking.

"…Isaiah?" He said as a question as he threw it to him.

"WHAT??!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, the viewers have spoken! And I can't overrule their decision."

Rachael started to get up.

"Wait!"

Matthew, Violet, Mark, and Jeremy ran up to her.

"What about our alliance?" Violet whispered.

"Yeah! This is a crippling blow to lose one of our members." Matthew added.

"Guys, don't worry about me. Even when you're one member down, that's still a lot of members in the alliance. I think you'll all do fine."

Rachael stood up and looked back at everyone else.

"I'm ready. I had a great time here. I won't forget you guys!"

"No hard feelings, Rachael." Chris added. "You'll be missed."

"I think it's time for a group hug!"

Everyone (except for Peter) moved into one big hug.

Rachael, wiping away a single tear, walked down the Dock of Shame. Everyone waved goodbye.

"Bye, Rachael!"

"See ya later!"

"Goodbye!"

The Boat of Losers sailed off into the night.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Something that Fedora Kid needs to discuss real quickly. After reading more reviews, Fedora Kid has noticed that a lot of you are getting really sick of Peter staying in the competition for so long. Now, Fedora Kid _knows_ that you all hate Peter, and that's fine, since he meant for you to hate him (think of him as the Second Season counterpart to Heather). But only recently has he read reviews that state that some of you are getting quite angry at the fact that he is still in the competition, so Fedora Kid will put it to you this way: Those of you who have watched the First Season on Cartoon Network probably felt the same way about Heather, right? And you all wanted to see her get kicked off all the time. But she stayed in the game right up to the final three. Then look what happened to her. So for those of you who are getting mad at Fedora Kid for keeping Peter in, and are probably worried that Peter might actually win the competition, Fedora Kid will say this: ****In the end of the story, Peter will get EVERYTHING that his karma owes him. If that makes you feel any better, then please don't worry about it so much. **


	32. Episode 17: Search and Do Not Destroy 2

Episode 17: Search and Do Not Destroy 2

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to participate in running through an all-out, brutal, and dangerous crash course, which involved mad sweepers, hydraulic lifts, paintball guns, and more. It was either run the whole course and make it to the finish line, or fall thirty feet into the mud below.

"There were many BRUTAL wipeouts! Most of the campers did get knocked off and into the mud, but in the end, only Peter and Jennifer made it to the finish line, and won Invincibility. And that night, it was Rachael who took the Walk of Shame.

"How will Matthew's alliance do now that they're one member short? Can Peter keep up his ridiculously long streak of winning Invincibility? The answers to all these questions and more, right here, on the most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:00 A.M…

All the campers were sitting in the main lodge, staring at the things in their bowl, which Chef had said was "breakfast", when the loudspeakers blared loudly, causing several campers to toss their bowls into the air in surprise.

"Alrighty, shipmates!! It be time for yer next task, har, har! After breakfast, report to the Amphitheater to receive further instructions!"

After the announcement ended, Matthew leaned close to Violet and whispered, "Did you notice the accent he was speaking in?"

"Yeah. The bad pirate accent? What could it mean?"

After breakfast, the nine remaining campers all walked to the Amphitheater, where Chris, once again wearing that hideous pirate outfit, stood next to a bundle hidden underneath a white sheet.

"Ahoy, ye scurvy dogs! Are ye ready fer yer next task?"

"Let me guess…the treasure hunt?" Peter asked.

"Precisely." Chris then lifted away the white sheet, revealing the many wooden chests that were hidden underneath.

"Yer task today be the old treasure hunt challenge! Ye must find yer keys, hidden in various locations all over the island. When the time limit be up, ye must return, key or no key, to the Amphitheater, to either open yer chest, and enjoy the treasures within, or watch everyone else open their chest while ye gain nothin'!

"Now, come forth and pick yer clue." As the campers took the pieces of wood out of the bucket, Chris added, "These will tell ye where yer keys be hidden."

As the campers looked at their clues, Chris looked over their shoulders at them.

He looked at Peter's clue, which had the image of a key in the middle of a giant footprint.

"Ho, ho, ho! I was hoping you'd get that one! Your key's in the lair of the Sasquatchinakwa!"

Peter scoffed. "I could take that ape one hand down."

He leaned over Violet's shoulder.

"Ha! The piranha pool! Good luck with that one!"

And so on.

"Alright then, shipmates! Ye've got yer clues, now go and find yer keys!"

Everyone ran off in separate directions.

Peter ran through the woods until he stood at the yawning entrance to the Sasquatchinakwa's lair.

"Alright you purple monster. I'm comin' in! And you had better stay out of my way, or you'll regret it!" He rolled up his sleeves, cracked his knuckles, and walked into the cave.

The massive beast stood before him. The key was on a rope, wrapped around a stalagmite behind the great monster.

It stood as high as it could, and roared.

"Oh, yeah! Really scary. I've seen uglier faces in a video game."

It moved towards him, ready to attack.

"Now you're talking! BRING IT ON!!"

Meanwhile…

Matthew was standing before the dangerous location where his key was: on a slab of rock on the side of the 1,000-foot cliff.

He gulped, looking down over the edge of the cliff, to the water 1,000 feet down.

Come on, Matthew. You can do it. Try not to think of that incredible height, or the pain from the fall, or the sharks below…

"I've got to try."

"You OK?"

Matthew nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He spun around to face Violet.

"Oh, heh, heh, it's just you."

"Where's your key?"

"Down there." He pointed down the edge of the cliff.

"Are you scared to do it?"

"Not that much. I mean, I did the 1,000-foot climb in the first episode. I guess I can do this…but the problem is finding the key. This cliff-side is HUGE!"

Violet peered hard down the side, studying every slab of rock on the side. Something reflected the sun's light.

"Hey! What's that down there?"

"I see it too! Is it…"

"Well, there's your key."

"Alright. I'll try."

He slowly turned around, to have his back to the cliff, then slowly lowered one foot down until he placed it in a crevice. He slowly worked his way down the edge of the cliff, looking down below him every now and then to see where the key was.

Eventually, he was right on top of it.

"OK, I've almost got it!"

He slowly extended his right arm and stretched it as far as he could. His fingers were barely about to touch the key.

"Come…on!"

His middle finger caught the hole at one end of the key.

"YES!"

He slung the key over his finger like a ring, and then pulled himself back up.

"OK, I got it!"

He then climbed back up to the top.

"Phew! That was close!"

"Great job, Matthew!"

"Thanks. But why are you here? Where's your key?"

A few minutes later…

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Yep. That's it." Violet admitted glumly.

They were standing on the edge of a rectangular pool of water, filled with angry, snapping piranhas. There were two thin, wooden poles, each on opposite ends of the pool. There was a single wire tied to the tops of each pole. In the center of the pool was a circular slab of rock, with a diameter of barely a foot and a half. On it was the key.

"So Chris actually expects you to climb up this pole, across that wire, land back down on the rock and get your key?"

"I could hardly believe it myself."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm not sure. I've been through bad things before, but nothing nearly as deadly as this!!"

Matthew stared at the ravenous piranhas in the water, waiting for a bite to eat. He then thought of something.

_Should I? She'd really appreciate it, but I don't know…Ah what the heck, it's worth a shot!_

"I'll do it for you."

"Wh-what? No, seriously. You don't have to do that…"

"No, I really want to. I mean, I think I could pull it off."

Violet smiled. "OK."

Matthew swallowed, then walked up to the pole and started climbing. As he reached the top, he stretched his fingers out to the wire, and grabbed it. He paused warily, realizing that he was about to put his life on this wire. Would it hold?

He let go of the pole. The wire was firm. He slowly started across.

As she watched Matthew move slowly across the wire, Violet's mind was racing.

_It's really nice of him to do this for me… Could he be trying to say something?_

To tell the truth, Violet had been into Matthew for quite some time. It had all started during the skit challenge, when she and Matthew had gone off alone to work on the script. In between writing scenes, they had conversed. They had talked about all the things they liked, all the things they hated, and so on. They had found out that they had a lot in common.

Matthew was also thinking the same thing. _Yeah, I'm willing to do this._ He looked down at the jumping piranhas. _Violet's a great girl. She doesn't deserve to have to go through this. I really like her…but does she feel the same way about me?__ I've never been good with girls before…_

_Could he feel the same way about me?_ Violet was also thinking. She'd never had the guts to tell him what she thought about him.

Matthew was hanging just above the rock where Violet's key was.

"OK! I think I can just…whoa!"

He let go of the wire and dropped down onto the rock. He waved his arms around for a moment, then settled back down.

"Phew! That…was too close." He looked down at the key lying at his feet. He picked it up. "Violet! Catch!" He threw the key to her. It flew through the air, almost in slow-motion. Violet reached for it and caught it.

"Got it!"

"OK…Wait! How do _I_ get back?!"

Meanwhile…

Isaiah stood in front of the old Boathouse, where, according to his clue, his key was hidden.

"Aw, man! This'll take _forever_!"

Isaiah wasn't necessarily worried about how scary the Boathouse was, just about how cluttered it was. Among all that mess, it would take forever to find his key.

He gathered all his courage, and went in.

Meanwhile…

Peter was still in the lair of the Sasquatchinakwa, battling to the death with the ferocious beast. But in the end, Peter came out on top. He had ruthlessly skinned it alive, and beaten it to a pathetic pulp. He walked out of the cave with his key.

"Ha! And _that's_ how we handle things in _my_ neighborhood!"

At the same time…

Tim was trying to get his key, which was wrapped around a coyote's neck.

"This is ridiculous!"

The coyote with the key was sleeping in a clearing in the middle of the woods. He slowly approached it. It stirred slightly.

Although it was as simple as a twitch or a yawn, the movement had sent Tim up a tree.

"How in the world am I gonna do this?!"

_Meanwhile…_

"OK…Wait! How do _I_ get back?!"

"Oh! Uh…" Violet raced over to a tree, and found a long vine draped over a branch. She tore it off and raced back to him. "Here! Use this!" She threw the vine to him. He caught it, and one end of it barely dipped into the piranha-infested water.

The entire tip was completely chewed off, and came out raggedy and ruined.

"Whoa. OK, here it goes!" He tossed one end of the vine up into the air. It slung over the wire and fell back down to him. He had successfully created a fairly strong loop around the wire. He grabbed the other end and twirled the two together, just as a precaution. He then used the vine to climb back up to the wire.

"Yes! It worked! OK, I'm coming back."

He slowly moved across the wire, back towards the safety of solid ground. When he was just a few inches from the pole, he swung off the wire and landed…

…but only one foot touched the ground. The other fell back over the edge of the pool. Matthew immediately lost his balance and started to fall backwards into the deadly pool.

"WHOA!!!!"

At the last second, Violet reached and grabbed his outstretched hand. She pulled as hard as she could, and managed to pull him back onto dry land. A single second longer, and he would've been fish food.

Matthew's heart was beating faster than ever. He was breathing hard.

"O (pant, pant) K! That was (pant, pant!) too close!!" He then fell to his knees.

"Are you OK?"

"I think so…thanks."

"Don't mention it." She helped him to his feet. "And hey, that was really nice of you to do that just to help me get my key."

"No (pant) it was noth-."

Matthew's sentence was cut short as Violet suddenly kissed him.

Back at the Amphitheater, Chris watched as the moment unfolded right before his eyes on the monitors. He quickly reached up and paused the image.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? The first kiss of the season…it's about time!"

Back at where it was happening, Matthew was completely stunned.

_Huh?_

After the kiss, Matthew still couldn't believe what had just happened to him.

"Well, that was an…interesting, thank-you."

"It's not just thanks for what you did, Matthew."

"What do you mean?" He said with a sly, barely-noticeable grin on his face.

"Let me explain."

And so, after one long conversation, Matthew had learned all about how Violet had always liked him, ever since they first met.

"I mean, you're funny, smart, brave…you're an awesome guy. Who _wouldn't_ like you?"

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I never knew that you always liked me. I mean, I always felt the same about you, but I just thought that you didn't feel the same."

"Really?"

"I just never knew how to say it. 'Cause I've never had a girlfriend before in my life."

"I feel that."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Well, there was one guy, who technically liked me, and I liked him. We talked quite a bit, and we surely would've been boyfriend-girlfriend…but before we could, _it_ happened."

"He moved?"

Violet shook her head.

"You guys broke up?"

Violet paused, then confessed, "He died."

Matthew shuddered. "Ouch. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's OK."

During all this, someone evil was watching them (and no, it wasn't only Chris).

Peter peeked through the bushes, and saw as the two kissed, then talked, and basically become boyfriend-girlfriend right before his very eyes.

_Grr! That stupid, dirty, rotten little punk! I can't believe that anyone would like him, especially the prettiest girl in camp! _He cursed many things that this author can't afford to write. _That's it! I can't handle it anymore! _He got up from his hiding spot and walked off. _If there's one thing the average TV audience will feel sympathy for, it's a couple! I'm gonna make sure that their relationship goes down in flames!_

Meanwhile…

Jen stood on the beach, staring in horror at where her key was: in the middle of a giant nest full of pinching crabs.

Jen swallowed nervously, then moved in. The moment she took a step, a crab raced up to her and pinched her foot.

"YEEEEOOWWWWW!!!" She screamed and jumped backwards. The crab returned to the rest of the group.

"Darn it! How am I gonna get that key?!"

Then she got an idea.

A few minutes later…

Jen stood at the entrance to the old Boathouse. She had expected to find no one else there, but she was shocked to see Isaiah digging around through the old junk.

"Isaiah? What are you doing here?"

"My key's hidden somewhere in here! I have to find it! But it'll be impossible, among all this dusty, old crud! Gosh! I must've looked at well over half of all the items in this place!"

"Look, I'm just here to get a fishing pole to help with getting my key."

"Over there, leaning against the wall, just underneath the shelf with paint cans on it." He pointed off to the side.

"Uh, thanks."

She walked over, and sure enough, there were four dusty, rotten old fishing poles, some missing lines, some missing their reels. She found the one of the four that appeared to be in the best condition, and also acquired a hook to attach to it. She then left the Boathouse.

When she arrived at the cluster of crabs on the beach, she readied her fishing pole. She maintained a safe distance, and unwound some of the string, then reared back and cast the line out into the middle of all the crabs, where the key was. As planned, the hook landed right in the loop at the bottom end of the key. Jen smiled, and gave it a slight tug, to confirm that the hook had a firm grip on the key. She then winded up the string as fast as she could, and quickly pulled the key through the crabs.

She reeled in her prize, and picked it up eagerly off the ground.

"Yes! I got it!"

Meanwhile…

Mary was attempting to snatch her key from a vine dangling over a quicksand pit.

"OK, how am I gonna pull this off?" She looked up, and saw that the vine holding her key was tied to a tree branch nearly sixty feet up. She looked at it hard, then trailed it back to the trunk of the tree it was attached to. She then followed the trunk down to where it was located, on the other side of the quicksand pit.

"OK, just gotta climb up there and get my key!"

She walked all the way around the quicksand, and stood before the trunk of the massive tree. She gulped after seeing how ridiculously high up it was. She then grabbed a branch and started climbing.

Meanwhile…

Tim was trying to sneak up on the coyote and snatch the key off its neck. He slowly tiptoed up to it, bent over, and reached for the key. He gripped the key itself, then wondered how he would get the rope it was attached to off the coyote's neck. He slowly tried to slip it off. One little slip, and he accidentally tugged on it.

The coyote woke up.

"AAAAIIIIYEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Meanwhile…

Mary was climbing up the ridiculously tall tree, trying her hardest to not look down. When she finally reached the branch where the vine attached to her key was attached. She slowly started to climb across the branch. When she reached the vine, she started to untie it.

Then the announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"Alright, shipmates! Yer time limit be up, har, har! Report back to the Amphitheater with yer keys, and see what treasures ye can find!"

Mary's eyes widened. She knew that she had very little time left. She untied the vine at a furious pace. However, due to her hastiness, she was totally unprepared when the vine came undone. She barely had a chance to grab the vine before it fell away, landing in the quicksand.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

The vine and key both sank beneath the mud.

"Oh, MAN! NOW what am I gonna do?!?"

She miserably climbed back across the branch, down the tree trunk, and trudged back to the Amphitheater, keyless.

When she got there, all the campers were already there, and all the chests were lined up in neat rows. Matthew and Violet appeared, holding hands. When Peter saw that, he felt like throwing up.

"Alright, swabbies! Use yer keys and find which chest they may open, yo-ho!"

The various campers went around, trying out different chests, and until they found the right one. Matthew was the first to open a chest. He reached in and pulled out…

"A bag of pretzels and a can of orange soda!?"

"That's right, cabin boy!"

Matthew seemed to be furious, but then they all found out his real reaction.

"ALRIGHT!!! I just LOVE orange soda!" Then he whispered to Violet, "And a break from the disgusting drinks that Chef serves us!"

Violet smiled, then walked over to open up the chest that went with her key.

"A violin that's all broken and taped up? And with only one string?"

"That's no ordinary violin, lassie! That be Courtney's violin from last season! Ye just won yerself a fancy souvenir!"

"Wait, but this is the one that was smashed by the light!"

"It'll still be worth a lot among Courtney fans!"

"Oh give me a break!"

Isaiah (who, after searching through all the dust, had finally found his key) received an old alarm clock.

Jeremy (who had taken his key from a flaming hoop) won a bag of wooden building blocks.

Jen opened up a chest that her key fit in, and she pulled out a bottle of crab repellent.

"Oh you have GOT to be joking!!"

And so on. The campers all won items that were worth it for some of them, and weren't so worth it for others.

Then Mary walked up.

"Where be yer key, lassie?"

"I…" She was ashamed to finish her sentence. "I lost it. It fell into the quicksand."

"Ouch. It bites to be ye right now, har, har!"

Mary just scowled, then walked away.

"Wait! Where's Tim?" Mark asked.

They all looked around. Tim was nowhere to be seen.

Then they heard the scream.

"HELLLLLLPPP!!!!"

"HUH?" Everyone gasped.

Then they saw the bruised, beaten-up, scratched-up, and disfigured Tim emerge from the woods, key in hand, pursued by an angry coyote.

"SOMEONE!! ANYONE!!!! HELP…ME!!!!!"

He ran over to one of the last two unopened chests, and held it in front of him like a shield. The coyote rammed head-on into it and was thrown back.

Tim frantically jammed his key into the chest and started to open it.

"Please! PLEASE let there be something in here that can stop this rabid dog!"

He opened it up, and the object inside was like heaven to him.

"YES! A tranquilizer gun!"

The wolf readied to pounce again. Tim aimed the already-loaded gun at the wolf, and emptied it on the animal. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Phew!" He sighed in relief and dropped the gun.

"Well, that settles that. Everyone but Mary and Peter have opened their key's chests."

Everyone looked at Peter, who was bending down to open up a chest.

Eyes widened all around.

Everyone's mind was racing furiously.

_Oh no! _

_It can't be! _

_Please, not again! _

_No one else got it, which must mean…_

Peter opened the chest, and inside was a small garbage can.

"Chef's leftovers!?" He exclaimed as he picked it up, holding the vile can as far from him as possible.

At first, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

But then Peter caught a glimpse of a familiar red paper buried in the sludge.

Excited, the criminal reached in and pulled out the coveted Invincibility pass.

Everyone groaned in anger and frustration.

This time, Peter didn't need to say anything. He simply flashed his evil grin at everyone.

"This…is…ridiculous!" Violet exclaimed. "How does he keep winning Invincibility?"

Matthew responded, "What can I say? He just has Satan's luck!"

"And Peter wins Invincibility again! Do I see a pattern developin' here, or is it just me? Anyway. While Peter enjoys his Invincibility, the rest of ye buccaneers report to the Campfire at 8:00 P.M., eastern standard time, and one of ye sorry losers will be walking the plank!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note: So, there you have it: The first couple. Sorry that it took this long. See the thing is, Fedora Kid had originally planned to write this whole story without ANY romance at all (absurd, isn't it?). He wanted it that way mainly because he doesn't like romance, and is fairly bad at writing it. But after hours, days, and even **_**weeks**_** of consideration, he finally decided that you just can't have a TDI fic without couples, so what the heck! **

**Anyway, he hopes you enjoy this chapter, and be sure to cast in your votes, then tune in to see the next chapter: The Sixteenth Bonfire! **


	33. The Sixteenth Bonfire

The Sixteenth Bonfire

The nine campers sat around the Bonfire, not bearing the suspense. Peter was glaring at Matthew and Violet. Even though he knew that there was no reason for either one of them to leave, he still wished that one of them would.

Chris appeared (pirate costume and accent noticeable missing) with the eight marshmallows.

"Campers. One of you will be deprived of your marshmallow. One more of you will go home tonight. One more of you will become a loser. You know how it works."

Chris then paused, glancing at each and every one of the campers. His look was able to make most of them look nervous. Matthew glanced at Violet. The only camper who wasn't nervous was Peter. Mary wasn't so sure that she would stay, as she had been all the other times when she was on the front lines.

Everyone couldn't bear the silence. Then Chris broke it by calling out names at a fast pace. Every time he did, he threw them a marshmallow.

"Peter, Matthew, Violet, Mark, Tim, Isaiah, Jen, and Jeremy. Enjoy your marshmallows!"

Mary was the only one without a marshmallow.

"Sorry, Mary. Your time here is up."

Mary sat there humiliated, head hanging.

"What can I say? You were the only one to not bring in your key. You never really had a chance."

Mary got up and walked off.

"The rest of you are safe…for tonight!"

Peter glared at Matthew and Violet.

_They can enjoy their relationship all they want! But I am going to destroy it, no matter what!_

**To be continued…**


	34. Episode 18: Child's Play

Episode 18: Child's Play

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to locate keys to their treasure chests hidden all over the island. Many of them were hard to reach: piranha pools, coyotes, and more.

"In a surprising twist, Matthew volunteered to help Violet get her key from the piranha pool. And after saving his life, and exchanging a kiss, Violet and Matthew became the first couple of the season.

"In the end, however, Peter won Invincibility, and Matthew put it as 'having Satan's luck'. And that Mary was the only one to not retrieve her key, so sayonara Mary.

"What will this week's task be? Will Matthew and Violet's relationship last long? Find out, on the most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 1:36 P.M…

After lunch, the campers were told to report to the Amphitheater immediately for the next task.

When they got there, they saw Chris standing next to a large, wooden wheel that looked awfully familiar.

"Hello, campers! It's time for your next challenge, which will undoubtedly be one of the most dangerous, brutal, and heart-stopping challenges ever! We've come up with the simplest, most classic, and most safe childish games ever, AND TURNED THEM EXTREME!!!!!!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jeremy muttered.

"Each of you will come up and spin this wheel. Whatever it lands on is the challenge you must perform. There is only one round in this game. Each of you will come up at a time and play a game. But we've made sure that these games are so dangerous, so ridiculously suicidal, that not everyone will do it. Those who back down will be eliminated, and will have to wear the chicken hat!"

He then pulled out the familiar rubber chicken hat.

"Those who do the task will win Invincibility. So that's all that you really need to know.

"First up is Jen!"

Jen nervously got up and spun the wheel. It was similar to the Wheel of Misfortune, although the pictures were different.

The wheel spun around and around, then eventually slowed to a stop.

"Extreme hula-hoops! Ha, ha! In this, you must walk across a wooden plank, which is stretched across a gorge filled with man-eating sharks! Here's the catch: you have to walk completely across it while hula-hooping. And the hoop is covered in meat and the scent of fish. So if you drop it, it's pretty much shark food, and you lose."

"That's it? I've been in gymnastics for half of my life! I can do this."

"Good. Now follow me to the gorge."

When they got there, Jen's confidence faltered slightly. The plank was only a foot and a half wide; just barely enough for her to walk across. The river with the sharks in it was nearly sixty feet down. Chef walked up and handed her the meaty hula-hoop. She was nervous, but the look of worry on her face quickly changed to that if determination.

"You know what? Bring it on!"

"Alright. Put that hula-hoop around you, and start when you're ready."

Jen held the hoop just around her waist, then let go and started spinning it. She slowly started walking across.

"Go, Jen!"

'That's it! You can do it!"

She didn't dare to look down at the jumping sharks below her.

Just stay calm. Just…stay…calm?

She glanced briefly down. She saw that, in addition to sharks, they were also sharp, jagged rocks.

"No! Don't look down!" Matthew encouraged her.

Then Peter spoke up. "Try not to think of those vicious monsters tearing you apart, or falling and getting impaled on those sharp rocks, or…"

"Dude. That is really not cool." Chris said. "But that _is_ a good trick!" He then started taunting Jen as well. "Don't look down! Try not to think about sudden death!"

"Shut up!" Jen yelled back angrily.

After a few more steps, and several times she nearly lost the hula-hoop, Jen made it across.

"And Jen wins Invincibility!"

Jen sighed in relief, and dropped the hula-hoop.

After they returned to the Amphitheater, Chris called up the next victim.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy, shaking, got up on the stage and spun the wheel. He could barely contain his nervousness as it got slower and slower. It eventually stopped on the image of a tricycle.

"Extreme Tricycling! In this one, you will ride a motorized tricycle through an all-terrain crash course. You must wind through swerving roads, while avoiding slamming into the concrete walls and explosives we've rigged. Then you must ride up an old, wooden ramp and jump through a flaming hoop. After that, your third and final phase is to ride across a long, wooden bridge out over the shark-infested lake, make a sharp U-turn, and come back to the finish line on land! You up for it?"

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He seriously considered turning it down. But he couldn't afford to chicken out and wear that stupid-looking hat.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Alright then. Your ride awaits." Chris gestured to a crude, poorly-built tricycle with a motorcycle engine. The swerving road was just ahead of it. Jeremy swallowed, then got on it.

"Start your engine!"

Jeremy turned the right handlebar, and the engine revved.

"Go!"

Jeremy instantly sped off down the road. He made sharp turns, making sure to avoid the walls at all costs. The first time he rounded a corner, he barely escaped the wrath of a bomb that went off. The blast fazed him, and he nearly lost it.

"Whoa!!" He screamed as he swerved around like a madman. "OK! I'm getting totally freaked out here!!"

At one point, he rode right over a bomb.

The blast sent him flying through the air, and he landed just inches from the concrete wall.

He saw the wooden ramp and flaming hoop just ahead.

He sped it up as he hit the ramp.

Everyone stared in shock as he flew right through the hoop, narrowly avoiding the flames. However, when he landed on the weak, rotten old wooden ramp on the other end, he crashed right through it.

Everyone looked at the cloud of dust and debris, expecting to see a beaten-up Jeremy crawl out. But instead, he sped out of it, still on the tricycle.

Everyone (excluding Peter) cheered.

He sped off towards the wooden bridge, which wasn't really much of a bridge, it was just a thick wooden board about five feet across, suspended out of the water by a large wooden pole underneath it every thirty feet or so. He rode up onto it, and could hear the tires bouncing off the rough wood. The bridge extended nearly sixty yards over the lake. At the end of the sixty yards was the big curve in the wood, just like a giant U-turn. Jeremy prepared to slow down as he drew closer. He then tried to loosen his grip on the handlebar, but that's where it went wrong.

See, Jeremy had been getting more and more nervous as he rode through the course. And naturally, he was sweating quite a bit. So when he tried to let go of the handlebar, the slightest movement of his hands made it slip, because of the sweat.

So basically, he ended up twisting the handlebar _the wrong way_. He hit the turn at high speed, and didn't even have time to realize his mistake before he hit the water.

"Oooooohhhh! Wicked wipeout! And Jeremy does not win Invincibility."

"EEEEYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced to get out of the water. Sharks were hot on his tail. He made it to the beach and flopped down on the sand.

Chris looked down at him. "Boy, it sure 'bites' to be you, huh?" Chris laughed at his bad joke.

"Dude! Not…funny!"

"Anyway, while Chef takes Jeremy back to the medical tent to check on him, our next contestant is Matthew!"

Matthew nervously walked up to the stage.

"You can do it, Matthew!" Violet encouraged him.

"Yeah! Go Matthew!" Mark added.

Matthew smiled slightly as he spun the wheel. It stopped on an image of a hopscotch board.

"Your challenge is Extreme Hopscotch!"

"Uh-oh!"

After Chris had led them all to the "Extreme Hopscotch Board", he gave Matthew the rundown.

"In this dangerous task, you must hop across ten stones, which are in the middle of a dangerous trench. At the bottom of this trench are jagged, deadly rocks."

Sure enough, ten tall rocks were spanned out across the gorge, which was nearly a hundred feet tall, and at the bottom were many rocks sharper than knives.

"If you succeed in crossing it, you'll win Invincibility. If you fall, and actually survive, you lose."

"What?! 'If I survive'?!"

"That's right!"

"Argh! I don't know. I…I just can't…"

"Matthew." Violet said to him. "You can do it. Those rocks seem the right size."

"Gee, I don't know."

"Come on. Just try it." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine. Just hope that I can at least survive the fall."

He then jumped to the first stone. He slightly lost his balance, but quickly regained it. He jumped to the next one.

"Hey, this isn't so bad! I could actually do this!"

He jumped to the next stone, and the next. They were all just the right size to land on safely. But it was a different story when he reached the final stone. He jumped onto it, but since it was unusually smaller than the others, one of his feet didn't land on it. He started to fall.

"WHOA!!!"

Everyone gasped in horror as he fell. Peter laughed.

"Yes! Yes, fall!"

Matthew _did_ fall, but he managed to grab onto the rock at the last second.

"Whoa! OK, OK. Just…gotta…climb…up!" He frantically tried to pull himself back onto the stone, but he just couldn't do it.

"Come…on!" He pulled harder, trying to get at least one leg up.

"Come on, Matthew! You can do it!" Violet encouraged him.

"_Come on, Matthew! You can do it_!" Peter repeated in a mock voice. "No you can't! Just fall off and die, already!"

"Shut up, you idiot!!" Violet yelled at him.

"Look, he's a weakling. Just watch, he won't make it. He's too small, weak, insignificant…"

Peter's insults bore deep into Matthew's mind, but it also increased his determination. He angrily yelled.

"I'm not giving up!!!" He slung one leg up with all his might, and he managed to pull himself back up.

"YES!" Everyone cheered. Matthew jumped off the last stone and made it.

"And Matthew also wins the Invincibility prize!"

"Go Matthew!"

"Darn!" Peter cursed. Violet slapped him in the back of the head. He merely laughed.

After they returned to the Amphitheater, Chris called Mark up to the stage. Mark spun the wheel, and after a few long moments, it stopped on an image of monkey bars spread out across sharp objects.

"Extreme Monkey Bars! In this challenge, you must swing across a thirty-foot long set of monkey bars, and avoid falling off into the broken glass, nails, and other sharp objects beneath it."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'll do it!"

"Good."

They all walked over to the monkey bars, which looked like the monkey bars one would find on an average playground: They were red, with short ladders at each end. They were suspended over what looked like a blown-up glass factory. Mark started up the ladder.

"And…go!"

Mark grabbed onto the first overhanging bar and started swinging across.

"Go!"

"Come on, Mark!"

"That's it!"

Mark was halfway across when his blisters started to hurt.

"Mmmmffff!" He mumbled as he swung faster and faster. By the time he was three quarters of the way there, the blisters were burning in pain.

"OK, they really hurt now!"

"Keep going! You're almost there!"

Mark continued swinging. He was only five bars away.

"Come on!"

He swung to the last bar, then jumped over the ladder and landed on the ground. His hands were burning red.

"Well done, man! Mark also wins Invincibility! The next camper to step into the spotlight: Isaiah!"

"Oh, man!" Isaiah said as he walked up onto the stage and spun the wheel. It stopped on a picture of a person in a sack.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! The Extreme Itchy Sack Race! I was hoping you'd get that one! In this gruesome challenge, you must step into an extremely itchy sack, and hop all fifty feet straight to the finish line. If you can make it to the finish line without jumping out, you'll win the Invincibility prize!"

"Sounds easy enough."

"Not until you learn (heh, heh) _the catch_."

"The catch? There's a catch? What catch?"

"In addition to being made of an unusually itchy material, it will be full of red ants, scorpions, and all sorts of bugs!"

Isaiah nearly fainted on the spot.

"You can try to win the task. Or you can give up now and wear the chicken hat. Buk, buk, buk!"

"I'm not a chicken! I'll (gulp) I'll do it!"

Moments later, Isaiah stood on one side of a white chalk line on the beach. The other was fifty feet away from the first one. Chef stood next to him, holding the sack full of insects.

"Isaiah? Sometime today would be nice."

"Fine." Isaiah paused for a long moment, then stepped into the bag. He face instantly twisted up in pain.

"And…"

Isaiah could barely stand the pain.

"…"

"COULD YOU JUST GO ALREADY!?!!?"

"Fine. Go!"

Isaiah hopped over the starting line as fast as he could. He was trying hard to fight the pain.

"Go Isaiah!"

"Don't think about all the itching or the stinging or the pain…"

Isaiah was on the edge. He was only five feet from the finish line. Everyone held their breath.

Then a scorpion climbed higher and pinched him somewhere where it really hurt.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" He screamed and leapt from the sack, scratching and clutching at every red spot where he was bitten or stung.

"And Isaiah fails!"

Isaiah was still on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Uh, Chef?"

Chef picked up the teen and carried him off to the medical tent.

"Geez, we're losing players here! Anyway, next up is Violet!"

Violet walked up onto the stage, spun the wheel, and watched as it landed on…

"Extreme Rollerblading!!! That's a good one! For this one, you must rollerblade across a fifty-foot long, two-foot wide wooden board suspended over a pool, and make it to the other side."

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me what the catch is."

"The pool below is full of piranhas!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Piranha's again?! Why do I keep getting challenges that involve piranhas!?!"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. So you either do it, or you wear the chicken hat!"

Violet stared in horror at the snapping, hungry piranhas. The pool was nearly filled to the brim with them. And that board didn't seem wide enough.

"Don't worry, Violet! You can do it!"

But she knew that she couldn't.

"I'm…sorry. I just can't!"

"Alright then, Chicken! Just put this on…" He placed the humiliating chicken hat on her head. "…and we'll call up the next contestant: Tim!"

Tim walked up and spun the wheel. It stopped on an image of a thing spinning around really fast, and a person's head stuck out of it.

"EXTREME MERRY-GO-ROUNDING!!!! That's a tough one! In this one, you must stay on a merry-go-round that will be spinning as fast as the laws of physics will allow, and stay on it for at least ten seconds without getting off, or falling off!"

Tim shrugged. "Yeah, OK."

"Alright. Get on."

Tim climbed onto the merry-go-round.

"Oh, and dude, you're gonna want to hold on as hard as you can."

"W-why?"

"Guess who's spinning it?"

"OH-NO!!"

Chef Hatchet walked up and grabbed one of the bars. Tim scooted farther in so that he was in the dead center, and grabbed onto the bars with both hands, and held on for dear life.

"Go!"

Chef spun it once, and it was already traveling faster than the speed of light. Tim could barely maintain his grip. Chef spun it harder and harder.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

Tim's grip, and stomach, was weakening.

"Seven…six…five…four…"

Everyone leaned in closer to see where he was. There was nothing to see except the white blur of the merry-go-round itself, with a darker spot in the middle for Tim.

"Three…"

Then the dark blur flew off of the merry-go-round, flying over the stage, over the ground, and crashing into the bushes nearby.

"Ouch! And Tim is out!"

The dizzy, humiliated Tim crawled out of the bushes on hands and knees, only to throw up.

"Ewww!!"

"And that's another one for the medical tent! Geez, our MT's never been _this_ busy before. And for our final camper: Peter!"

Everyone booed.

Peter walked up, and as he spun the wheel, Chris announced, "And Peter, your challenge is…"

Everyone held their breath.

It stopped on a picture of a person jump-roping.

"Ha! Jump-roping? How hard can that be?"

"Oh, you have no idea, little boy!" Chris said. Chef walked onto the stage carrying two pairs of rubber gloves in one hand, and a jump-rope in the other.

As Chris donned one pair of rubber gloves, and Chef put on the other, he explained. "See, Chef and I will flip this jump-rope around, and you must jump over it and last for ten seconds. The catch: It's not _just_ an ordinary jump-rope, it's a cable filled with electricity! Ten-thousand volts, dude!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "That's the best you got? I've dealt with higher volts in my back yard! Bring it on!"

"OK, get ready to do some fast and furious jumping!"

Peter stood over the jump-rope as Chris and Chef prepared to swing it around.

"Ready…set…go!"

The rope started flipping around, slower at first, then getting faster and faster. Peter was unfazed. He'd dealt with worse and faster.

"Ten…nine…"

But as the countdown drew closer to the end, the rope started whipping around really fast. Peter was working up quite a sweat, but was still determined.

"Eight…seven…six…"

The rope was now almost invisible.

"Five…"

The rope had disappeared, replaced only by the sound of it whizzing through the air and hitting the wooden floor every time it touched down.

"Four…three…"

Peter's expression changed from one of determination to one of slight worry.

"Two…"

Peter then made the mistake of thinking about what would happen if he touched that rope.

"One…zero!"

Just as Chris called "Zero", Peter stumbled slightly, and fell flat on his back on the hard wood. Chris dropped his end of the rope, and it slowly fell towards the floor. But it didn't technically land on the floor.

It landed on Peter's foot.

"EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!"

Everyone cringed as he was fried by ten-thousand volts of electricity. He screamed in pain as the electricity surged through his body. Then the screams and electricity suddenly died down.

Peter lay on the stage floor, a charred, twitching heap.

"Oooooooooohhh…"

"Well, that was an unfortunate accident, or fortunate depending on how many of you hate Peter. But either way, Peter still wins Invincibility!"

Chef picked up the criminal and carried him off to join all the others in the medical tent.

"And that's that! Four Immune campers (Jen, Matthew, Mark, and Peter), while the rest are eligible for voting off tonight! See you all at the Bonfire!"

To be continued… 


	35. The Seventeenth Bonfire

The Seventeenth Bonfire

The eight final campers sat around the Bonfire. Most of them were bandaged up (namely Isaiah), beaten up (Peter), or shaken up (Jeremy). But the only thing that ate away at them more than the pain was the suspense.

Chris appeared, holding the seven marshmallows.

"The viewers have cast in their votes and made their decisions. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest, and you can't come back…EVER!

"The first four marshmallows go to Peter, Matthew, Mark, and Jennifer. Well done, all of you."

He picked up the four marshmallows in one big handful and tossed them to the individual campers.

"Next: Isaiah."

He threw the marshmallow to the geek, who caught it with one hand (he was scratching at his itching legs furiously with the other).

"And…Violet."

Violet and Matthew both heaved a sigh of relief as Violet caught her marshmallow.

"Jeremy, Tim. This is the last marshmallow. Both of you failed miserably at your challenges, and one of you must pay the price."

Jeremy was shaking. He glanced briefly at Tim, who glanced back at him. Tim raised his hands to his eyes, and nearly covered them up.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Jeremy was still shaking. Besides his fast and nervous breathing, Tim was dead silent, and didn't move at all.

"…Jeremy!"

Jeremy stopped shaking and eagerly ran forward to grab the last marshmallow. Tim heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, man. But that was the viewers' decision."

Tim got up and started towards the Dock. His head wasn't hanging like most of the others to take the Walk of Shame, but he simply glanced at all the others, eating their marshmallows, before he walked off.

"The rest of you are all safe, for now!"

**To be continued…**


	36. Episode 19: Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2

Episode 19: Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2

"Last time on Total Drama Island: the campers participated in one of the most brutal, daring, and lethal challenges EVER! They had to play in a normal, innocent, and childish game that's been turned TOTALLY EXTREME! Extreme Jump-roping, with an electric cable for a rope; Extreme Monkey Bars, swinging over a field of broken glass and other sharp objects, and much more.

"Many of the campers took heavy beatings, and were sent to the medical tent, while others gained Invincibility. Violet was the only one to refuse to do her challenge, and was forced to wear the dreaded Chicken Hat for the rest of the day. But at the Bonfire, it was Tim who was voted off by the viewers, after he failed to do the Extreme Merry-Go-Rounding challenge.

"With only seven campers remaining, we will, once again, be using a familiar challenge from last season. Which challenge will it be? Can Peter keep up his Invincibility-winning streak? And can I look any hotter? All these questions answered right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:30 A.M…

The seven final campers were walking towards the main lodge for breakfast.

"So what do you think our next challenge is gonna be?" Isaiah asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, and I don't care as long as it's not as bad as last week's!"

"I hear that, man." Mark agreed.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to amuse Jennifer.

"…so I said, 'Dude, that is NOT cool!' And he was like, 'Dude, that IS cool!' 'I'm telling you, it's impossible to do that! Mike Francella tried it, and look what happened to him!' 'But that was when a jock tried it!' He said. 'You've never seen a wrestler do it!' And then he actually grabbed that poor geek's hand, and shoved it in that…"

Then Peter disappeared.

"Huh? Peter?"

"Up here!"

A rope was tied around his ankle, and he was hanging upside-down from a tree branch.

"What the…Get me down from here!!!"

"I dunno, I kinda like you up there." Matthew said. Everyone laughed.

"But wait a minute!" Violet said. "That trap…it can only mean…"

Then the large, wooden cage fell on top of them.

Chris appeared.

"Gooooooood morning, campers! Congratulations to you all for reaching the final seven! And for this week's challenge, we'll be reusing an old fan favorite: The Animal Safari! Everyone, follow me to the Boathouse."

As he walked off, the cage door swung open, and the teens piled out.

"Wait! What about…" Then the rope broke and Peter fell to the ground.

"…me." He said weakly. He then slowly got to his feet, straightened out his back, and walked off to join the others.

A few minutes later…

The eight of them stood in front of the old Boathouse.

"So here's the idea: You will each have to hunt down a certain animal on the island." Chris pulled out an old safari helmet, which held seven small slips of paper. "Come up, and pick your animal."

The seven campers each went up and took one of the slips.

"A snake?" Matthew said, slightly nervous. "Um, OK, that sounds a little easy."

Others weren't so lucky.

"A skunk?!" Isaiah exclaimed.

Violet looked at hers and nearly fainted. "Oh…my…GOD! You cannot be serious!!"

"Why?" Chris snickered. "What did you get?"

"_A piranha_!!!"

"Well, you're just not so lucky today."

"ARGH!"

Peter looked at the long name written on his slip of paper.

"Sasquatchinakwa? That's nothing. I'll bring it in with one hand tied down!"

Mark got a parrot. Jeremy got a crab. And Jennifer had to catch a lobster.

"Now that you have all your animals, you now all have sixty seconds in the Boathouse to find something to help you with your hunting."

"Alright, but dare I ask (gulp!) what the punishment is?" Jennifer asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Don't worry, it's not the same as last season."

Everyone prepared to sigh in relief.

"This time, the deal is: If you're the last one to bring in your animal, and you survive the Bonfire Ceremony tonight, then you get to spend the next whole week sleeping in the Boathouse!"

The relieved sighs died inside the campers.

"And one last thing: if you're the first camper to bring in your animal, then you win Invincibility. So that's it. And get going, because your sixty seconds have already started!"

The seven campers rushed to get inside, and frantically started digging through all the junk.

Mark eventually found a fishing net. He shrugged and said to himself, "Ah, it'll have to do."

Jeremy found a bucket.

_Yes! Perfect for catching a crab!_

Jennifer found a net, like the one that Gwen and Heather fought over in the last season, except smaller.

"This'll work."

Isaiah found a burlap sack.

"Yes!" As he turned and walked off, he stumbled across a small object on the ground. A clothespin. Isaiah then got a comical idea. "Yeah, this'll work against…the smell!" He then picked it up. Burlap sack in one hand, clothespin in the other, he walked off.

Violet was still looking for something, anything, that could catch a piranha.

"Oh, come on! There has to be something in here!"

"What is there that can catch a piranha?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw Matthew.

"Can you help me?"

"Hence my question. I'm not sure what they expect you to use, but uh…I can help you find something."

"Thanks."

Together, they dug around, searching for something that would work. Eventually, Matthew found a dead fish and a net similar to what Jennifer had found, except larger.

"I think I could rig a good piranha trap with these!" Matthew said.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me, Matthew."

"Ah, no problem."

Violet smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Now I just gotta find something to catch _my_ animal with." Matthew said, and looked around furiously. He couldn't find something to seemed to suit his animal.

"Ten seconds!" Chris announced.

Matthew's eyes widened, and he dug through the junk furiously. When he found a bucket, he figured it was as good as anything.

"Time's up!"

The seven campers walked out of the old Boathouse, each holding their chosen hunting tool.

"Alright, campers. You've found your tool, and you're ready to start hunting. And try not to get bitten, scratched, slapped, eaten, or anything remotely in between. Got it? Now go!"

The seven of them raced off in various directions.

Matthew and Violet eventually came across the piranha pool from the "Search and Do Not Destroy" challenge. The piranhas were jumping around, snapping their tiny, deadly jaws.

She gulped nervously.

"How am I gonna do this?"

"Here. I'll show you." Matthew took the net and dead fish from her, then walked up to the pole (the two poles and wire from the aforementioned challenge were also still there). He took the fairly small net, and placed the fish in the center of it, and set it down on the ground, several inches from the edge of the pool. He then shimmied up the pole, and went back across the wire to where the vine from his "episode" during the "Search and Do Not Destroy" challenge was hanging. He grabbed it, then went back across the wire and jumped down (making sure to land safely on the ground this time).

"OK, I've got an idea. We'll put this wire through one of the holes in the net, then back through another. With the fish in the middle of the net, we'll lower it into the water. When they start attacking, we'll pull it out, and voila! We have a piranha!"

"That's good thinking, Matthew! I really owe you one."

"Alright, now let's do this."

Matthew then took one end of the vine and put it through one of the small squares in the net. He went under the net and pulled it through so it nearly went to the opposite end of the net, the fed it through another square, then pulled it back out until both ends of the vine were even. With the fish in the middle, they prepared to lower it. Violet took one end of the vine, and Matthew took the other.

They tossed it carefully into the pool, so as to not let the fish fall out. Once it was in, the piranhas swarmed around it.

"Now!"

They both tugged on the vine, and yanked it out of the water. The bait was nowhere to be seen. Most of the piranhas fell out, but a couple were trapped in the net.

"Yes! We got some!" Violet then turned to Matthew. "You're the best!" She then hugged him.

"Hey, no problem. Now you take this back to camp, and put it in the cage. I need to go catch me a snake!"

Meanwhile…

Peter stood before the lair of the Sasquatchinakwa, confident that he could easily bag it.

"Alright, you big purple monster! Give up, and I won't be forced to destroy you!" He went into the cave.

The Sasquatchinakwa turned to face him.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm back!"

The Sasquatchinakwa had a small brain, but it was enough to remember what Peter had done to it in to get his key from it two episodes ago. It still had scars and bald spots from when he had beaten and skinned it. Ever since then, it had feared Peter.

At the very sight of him, it screamed and fainted.

"Well. That was easy!" He then picked up the unconscious monster, lifted it up above his head, and ran back towards camp.

At the same time, Violet was heading towards camp with her net and several flopping piranhas.

Peter was first to reach the clearing. The Bonfire area, and the large cage were in plain sight. He ran towards it, yelling, "Chris! Open the cage! Open the cage, Chris!"

Chris prepared to open the cage door.

A few seconds later, Violet emerged from the woods in another direction, closer to the Bonfire. She ran as fast as she could when she saw Peter.

"Open the cage! Open the cage!"

Peter reached the wooden sign that read "Total Drama Island". Violet was near the cage. Peter raced past the Bonfire pit. Violet reached the cage first, but had to run around it to reach the front. Peter was the first to reach the cage door. Chris opened it up, and Peter threw the Sasquatchinakwa inside. Violet reached the door just two nanoseconds after Peter, and threw her net in.

"Oh! That was a close call!" Chris said. "But Peter threw his animal in first, so Peter wins Invincibility!"

"Darn it!"

"YES! Oh yeah!"

Meanwhile…

Matthew saw the small, pink snake slithering across the grass. It was about a foot long, not that large.

But with snakes, size didn't matter.

Matthew held up the bucket and slowly approached it.

It turned around sharply and hissed at him.

"Yikes!" Matthew jumped back.

The snake hissed a bit more, then resumed slithering.

_This may be harder than I thought_.

Matthew saw a long twig nearby, then got an idea.

He picked up the twig, grabbing the very end of it so that it was at its fullest extent. He slowly inched the twig closer and closer to the snake. It didn't seem to notice. He slipped it under the snake, at just about the halfway point of its scaly body, then jerked it up in the air. The reptile hissed and flopped around, but couldn't get off the stick. Matthew then stepped away from his bucket, then dipped the end of the twig with the snake on it into the bucket. He shook it several times and banged it against the inside of the bucket before the snake fell off.

"Yes!" Matthew cheered. He then held the long twig over his knee and snapped it in half. He tossed one half to the ground, while he slipped the other underneath the handle of the bucket (so that he could carry it at a safe distance from him). He then ran back towards camp.

When he emerged from the woods and saw the cage, he yelled, "Open the cage! Someone, open the cage!"

Violet, who was still there, quickly opened the door for Matthew. He tossed the bucket and its reptilian content inside the cage. He then dropped the twig.

"Phew! That was tough!"

"Well, you're too late!" Chris said. "Peter was got here first, and won Invincibility. And Violet arrived right after him. So you came in third."

"Ah, well. It's better than being last."

"That's the spirit, Matthew!" Violet encouraged him.

"Well, now that we've both caught our animals, come on. Let's go." Matthew started to walk off.

"Wait! Go? Go where?" Violet asked him.

Matthew leaned close to her and whispered, "This challenge is the perfect example of when the true meaning of an alliance can be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go help our fellow alliance members get _their _animals too, so that none of them will be the last ones to bring them in."

"Oh, I get it! OK, let's go."

The two of them walked into the woods.

"Well, I don't care about them. I'm gonna go back to the cabin. My work here is done." Peter declared, then walked back to the lodge.

Matthew and Violet then saw Mark, holding his net and scanning the tree branches for parrots.

"Hey, Mark." Matthew said.

"Oh, hey. You guys catch your animals already?"

"Yep. Both of us. We were wondering…do you need any help?"

"Uh, yeah! You could help me scan the branches and tell me of you see any parrots!"

"OK."

Together, the three of them scanned the branches as they walked silently through the woods.

Then Violet spotted one.

"There! Fourth branch from the bottom!"

They all looked up, and saw the colorful (mainly red and green) parrot.

"Yes! Now I just gotta get up there…but how?"

"Hmm…Oh! I've got an idea!" Matthew then raced off back to camp.

"It better be a good one."

Violet and Mark of them kept a close eye on the parrot, making sure that it didn't leave, which it didn't. All it did was keep its eye on them, too.

A few minutes later, Matthew returned with a cracker in his hand.

"A cracker? Where'd you get it?"

"Chef's kitchen. Boy, he almost caught me! Anyway, I'll use this to bring the parrot close enough while you hide in the bushes. Just as it's relaxing and eating the cracker, you jump out and net it!"

"Sounds good to me." Violet said.

"Alright. I'll hide here." Mark then turned and hid behind a large bush. Matthew turned to Violet.

"You should probably, um…"

"I get it, I get it." Violet backed off.

Matthew looked back up at the parrot.

"Hey there, little birdie. I've got something for you!" He then waved the cracker around slowly and calmly. The bird tilted its head. "Yeah! A nice, delicious cracker. Come get it. It's good!" All through this, he talked in a calm, slightly high-pitched voice. Then he slowly crouched down.

"Come on, cute little parrot. Come and get it."

The parrot did nothing. Then, without warning, it instantly dropped down from the branch, and landed on the ground just inches from the outstretched cracker.

"OK, good birdie. Come and get the nice, sweet, salty cracker."

It cautiously took a step forward.

"That's right, I'm not gonna hurt you." Matthew then chuckled at the irony he just thought of.

_Yeah, _I'm _not gonna be the one trying to capture you…_

The parrot waddled forward like a penguin. It took a quick bite at the cracker.

"There you go! Good birdie, good birdie…"

Soon, the parrot was taking bite after bite after bite, not looking at anything except the cracker.

Matthew looked over at Mark, peeking out from the bush, net ready. Matthew winked.

Mark jumped out from his hiding spot, net raised.

"YA!" He landed on the ground and brought the net down on the parrot. It took a moment for the bird to realize what had just happened, and when it did, it started flapping around, trying to get out.

Mark was quick to close the open end of the net up once he held it upright again. That bird was going nowhere.

"Got it! Thanks a bunch, man!"

"Don't mention it. But you might want to get going and head back to camp fast, unless you want to spend the next week in the old Boathouse!"

"Right. See ya!" Mark then dashed off, carrying his flapping, squawking catch with him.

"And _that_ is what an alliance is all about!" Matthew declared.

"Matthew, that was AMAZING!" Violet exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I've had a lot of pet birds in my time." Matthew explained. "I've learned a few tricks to get them to come to you."

"Cool. Anyway, let's go find Jeremy. He probably needs some help, too."

"Right."

The two of them ran off to search for Jeremy.

Meanwhile…

Isaiah had his burlap sack in hand. He had just found a skunk's nest in the woods, and the skunk was outside, eating some plants. He slowly approached it, sack open and ready to bring down on the animal, clothespin on his nose. He drew closer to it. If it knew he was there, it certainly didn't acknowledge his presence.

There it is! Nice and easy now. Nice and…

He was just inches away from it when stepped on a twig, which made a loud SNAP!

The skunk turned sharply to face him. The blood drained from Isaiah's face.

"Oh…"

The skunk sprayed him. The clothespin just wasn't enough to hold back the smell.

"AAAAAA!! Oh, God! Oh, that is SICK!" He pinched his nose so hard that it hurt. It was already too late. He then clutched at his mouth, and ran off towards the river.

The skunk resumed feeding.

_Meanwhile…_

Matthew and Violet found Jeremy on the beach, bucket in hand.

"Hey, uh, Jeremy?"

"Oh hey, guys."

"We've caught our animals already, and we want to know if we can help you catch yours." Violet said.

"Uh, no thanks. It's a crab. How tough can it be?"

At that moment, a crab crawled right up to him.

"Hello, little fellow. I just need to put you in this bucket so that I can-OWWWWW!!!!"

The crab jumped up and pinched him hard on the shin. Jeremy jumped back, nearly crashing into Matthew and Violet in the process, and clutched at his red shin.

"Apparently pretty tough!" Violet said.

"Oh, MAN! That thing sure packs a punch! What can I do to catch it without being seriously maimed?"

"Well, we could help you…" Matthew started.

"Fine! Help me, just help me catch that darn thing!"

_Meanwhile…_

On the same beach, not too far from where Matthew, Violet, and Jeremy were, Jennifer had her net, and a lobster in her sights.

The large, grotesque crustacean moved silently through the water. Jennifer was knee-high in the frigid waters.

"Yeah, you're mine now."

_Meanwhile…_

Matthew had a plan to catch Jeremy's crab. Jeremy was at a safe distance from the crab, while Matthew stood only a foot or so from it. It was looking at him.

"Come on, you feisty little thing! Come pinch me!"

The crab moved forward (technically, it moved sideways, what with the way crabs walk and all, but you get the idea), and attempted to pinch him. Fortunately, Matthew had played a LOT of video games, so he had developed lightning-fast reflexes. He quickly dodged the pinch, jumping to the side. But the crab wasn't giving up. It lunged at him again.

So this game of dodge-crab continued for almost a minute.

"OK, Jeremy. I think he's plenty distracted right now!" Matthew said between jumps.

"Gotcha." Jeremy said. He held the bucket sideways and approached the crab from behind. It was still too busy with trying to pinch Matthew that it didn't notice him. Jeremy scooped it up off the sand with one swipe.

"Yes!" Jeremy looked into the bucket. The crab was helplessly attempting to climb back up, but kept falling back with each attempt. "What are you gonna do now, HUH?!" He then turned to Matthew. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Sure thing. Now let's get back to the cage. I'm sure a lot of the others have either already caught their animals or are almost done!"

The three of them raced back towards camp, which wasn't far. But at the same time, Jennifer, who had successfully netted her lobster, was also racing back towards the Bonfire, and the cage.

"Open the cage!" Jeremy yelled.

"Open the cage!" Jen also yelled.

Mark, who had already returned and locked his parrot in, prepared to open the cage door.

They were nearly neck-and-neck, racing to get to the cage before the other. But Jen, having been a cheerleader and in gymnastics, was faster. She reached the cage just before Jeremy did, and threw her lobster in. Jeremy threw in his crab afterwards.

"Aw, man! I'm the last one!" He said, his head hanging.

"Not quite, Jeremy!" Chris said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Isaiah still hasn't returned yet. So you're not the last one. And speaking of which…" Chris looked down at his watch, then cringed. "Oooooh! Tough for Isaiah. Time's up!"

Just after Chris said that, as if on cue, Isaiah walked out of the woods, head hanging, and walked up to the others. He was soaking wet, he had lost his clothespin and burlap sack, and he smelled awful.

Like a magnet with the same magnetic field, all the others kept far away from him, clutching their noses.

"Aw, DUDE! What happened to you?!?" Mark asked.

"Darn skunk got me!"

"Well, too bad for you. The time limit is up. So it looks like you're the only one who didn't bring in your animal at all!" Chris announced.

Isaiah hung his head again.

"Well, that's that. Peter has Invincibility, and Isaiah failed miserably. The viewers will cast in their votes. And tonight, one more of you will take the dreaded Walk of Shame!"

**To be continued…**


	37. The Eighteenth Bonfire

The Eighteenth Bonfire

The seven campers all stared at the tray of marshmallows set before them.

"The viewers have cast in their votes and made their decisions. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back…EVER.

"The first marshmallow goes to Peter."

Peter smiled his usual cocky smile as he walked up and took his marshmallow.

"Matthew."

"Violet. Jennifer."

Mark glanced nervously at the two remaining marshmallows. Jeremy glanced at Isaiah, but Isaiah didn't notice.

"There are only two marshmallows left, and three of you. The next marshmallow goes to… …"

Isaiah was sweating hard. Jeremy was shaking.

"…Mark."

Mark walked up and took the marshmallow, then when he joined the others with marshmallows, he gave Matthew a hi-five.

"Jeremy and Isaiah. You are the bottom two, meaning that your individual performances were the worst: Last to bring in your animal, and the only one to not bring in your animal at all! And for one of, it's curtains!"

Jeremy's eyes widened.

Isaiah was sweating hard. He removed his square glasses and wiped off the lenses with a cloth he always had on him. When he finished, he put them back on and did not take his eyes off that last marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Isaiah was brushing the sweat off his forehead. Jeremy wasn't so nervous, but he was still a little shaky.

"…"

"Oh, get on with it and send the geek home, already!" Peter yelled.

Chris just shrugged. "Meh. Jeremy."

Jeremy jumped off his seat and snatched up the final marshmallow. Isaiah sat there, frozen, letting the reality sink in.

"Sorry, _Napoleon_, you're outta here."

Isaiah got up and walked down the Dock of Shame. He appeared to be crying.

Or maybe it was just the sweat still on his face.

_This Bonfire's Epilogue…_

The six remaining campers all stood around the Bonfire, some eating their marshmallows immediately, some roasting them first.

Jeremy was still relieved that he was still gonna stay, but his happiness was shattered to pieces when Chris came up to him and said, "Dude, I hope you haven't forgotten what the penalty was for being last to bring in your animal."

Jeremy's face flushed, and he dropped his marshmallow stick. It and the marshmallow were consumed in the flames, as was his relief.

Then, a duffel bag was thrown to him. He was so stunned by it that he barely caught it and almost fell right into the Bonfire.

"There's all your stuff: toothbrush, pillow, clothes; all the essentials. Your new home awaits."

Chris gestured towards the woods in the direction of the Boathouse. Jeremy reluctantly walked into the woods. When he emerged on the other side of them, and was facing the infamous Boathouse, only one thing was racing through his mind.

_This is gonna be a _long _week_.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS! Fedora Kid needs your help, readers! He has run out of ideas for challenges! If any of you out there would like to help, simply send in a challenge idea. And remember this: Each challenge must have a way for at least one person to gain Invincibility (you all probably know why). So send in your ideas, and it could very well be in the story!**


	38. Episode 20: Stranded

Episode 20: Stranded

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The seven finalists had to go one an animal safari, and try to bring their animal in first. Matthew was seen to remain truly loyal to his alliance members by helping them catch their various animals. But despite his efforts, Peter won Invincibility by bringing in his animal first.

"In the end, it was down to Jeremy and Isaiah. Jeremy was the last to bring in his catch, while Isaiah didn't bring in his animal at all. So goodbye, Isaiah!

"With six campers left, we enter one of our most daring and brutal challenges EVER! You won't want to miss a single second of this brand new episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:00 A.M…

All the campers were in the main lodge, (not) eating their breakfast when Jeremy burst through the door. His eyes were bloodshot, and his arms were dangling like ropes. His hair was crazy and frizzled. He was covered in dust, and had a cobweb in his hair. He looked like he had gone an entire week without sleep.

And he hadn't.

He slowly walked up to a seat, scuffing his feet along the hard wooden floor, and plopped down on the seat.

"Can't stand sleeping in that Boathouse, huh?" Peter asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Jeremy mumbled, "Homaschufa."

"I said…"

"WAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Jeremy screamed. Everyone nearly fell out of their seats. "Th…the…they're out…to get me!!!"

"Whoa! Calm down there!" said Matthew. He, Mark, and Violet raced over to him. Before they reached him, he threw himself out of his seat and onto the floor, twitching.

"Hor…horrible. Everywhere…shadows…darting all over…the place!"

"You must've been seeing things, man." Mark said.

"Everywhere…spiders…rats…ghosts!"

" 'Ghosts'? MAN this guy is weird!" Peter laughed.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Violet said.

"No…no…no sleep. Not at all…not even a moment!"

"Wow. A whole week of no sleep?" Matthew said. "That's longer than the Awake-a-thon from last season!"

He and Mark helped the twitching, mumbling wreck of a teenager to his feet.

"They…ARGH!"

"Poor guy." Matthew said.

Then Chris walked in.

"Hello, campers! I see that Jeremy has (heh, heh) _enjoyed_ his week of sleeping in the Boathouse."

Jeremy apparently heard that, as he slowly cranked his head sideways to look at Chris, then said, "Drop…dead!"

"Anyway. This week's challenge is going to be something a little more civil: A fishing trip!"

"Thank goodness!" Matthew sighed.

"Hold on." Mark said. "With this show, even a fishing trip could be deadly! Remember the challenge two episodes ago?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Don't worry, campers. This is gonna be totally different. Come with me to the Dock of Shame."

He walked out of the lodge, followed by the five campers, and Jeremy lagging behind.

When they arrived, there were two boats sitting there, bobbing up and down on the water. They looked like the fishing boat from _Jaws_.

"Here are your vessels. The supplies necessary for fishing are onboard. Your goal is to sail out there and catch as many fish as possible."

"Sounds simple."

"Now I'll divide you into two teams of three. Team One: Matthew, Peter, and Jennifer. Team Two: Mark, Violet, and Jeremy. Now get into your boats. Bon voyage, and good fishing!" Chris said.

The two teams got into their respective boats and cast off, sailing away towards the open ocean. Chef walked up and stood next to Chris.

"This is gonna be fun." The mountain of a man said.

"You got that right. Come on, I'll head back to the technical tent, and prepare the 'hurricane'. While you get over to that island and suit up. Time to test these campers' survival skills!"

Two hours later…

The Team One boat was drifting calmly in the water. Jen was at the wheel, and Matthew and Peter were down at the stern, each holding fishing poles.

"I…am…so…bored!" Jen declared. "We've been out here for two hours and haven't gotten a single nibble!"

"What are we gonna do?" Matthew asked. "I'll bet the other team's really bringing in the fish!"

Meanwhile…

On Team Two's boat, Mark said, "I'll bet that other team is catching fish by the dozens! What are we gonna do?"

Jeremy said nothing, and had said nothing for all two hours. He was in the cabin, taking a nap.

Violet set down her fishing pole. She turned to look at Mark, and saw something behind him. Her eyes widened.

"Should we go back?"

"I don't know. Did Chris say that there was a time limit?"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we should go back because of that!" She pointed at something off the starboard-bow. Mark turned and looked.

Clouds.

Dark clouds. Pitch black clouds.

Lightning. Flashes of white-yellow in the distance. They could see rain falling, and hear thunder booming.

"Uh-oh."

"We need to go back, NOW!"

"Right!" Mark yelled and dashed up the ladder to the wheel. He started the engine.

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa…_

"Kill the engine!" Chris said in the technical tent.

_Meanwhile…_

A special device Chris had back at the island immediately shut down Team Two's boat for good. So when Mark tried to start it, there was nothing but a cough and sputter.

"Oh NO!!!!"

"What is it?!"

"THE ENGINE WON'T START!!!!!!"

Then, before they knew it, the storm was upon them. The waves, the clouds, the rain, the thunder, and the lightning. The weather started getting rough. The tiny boat was tossed. The boat was almost lost.

Mark and Violet ran for cover inside the cabin. Mark slammed the door shut behind him. They hid under the small table. Jeremy was still lying down.

"Jeremy!" Violet yelled. "JEREMY!!"

He stirred.

"Huh? Whazat?"

"There's a storm! Wake up!"

"Whuh…a storm…?" He tried to lift his head, but a large wave crashed into the boat, and Jeremy was thrown forward. His head banged against the table, knocking him out.

"Oh, come on!!"

Then Violet and Mark blacked out.

A few hours later…

Mark awoke, not knowing where he was. His eyes opened to the sight of the ceiling of the boat's cabin. He sat up and looked around. The cabin appeared to be in good condition. He saw Violet sprawled out on the wooden floor next to him. He shook her shoulder.

"Violet? Violet!"

She stirred and also awoke.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"That's what I wanna know." Mark got up and walked over to the cabin door. He slowly opened it and took a step forward…

…only to fall off the boat and into sand.

"Oof!" He grunted as he landed. He lifted his head and spit some sand out of his mouth.

"Mark?"

"I'm OK." He got to his feet and looked around. The stern half of the boat had been ripped off, explaining how he had fallen right onto the sand.

Sand?

He looked around some more. The wrecked boat was on a beach! He stood straight up.

"We've been beached!" Violet realized.

"But where?"

"I'll wake up Jeremy." Violet turned and went back into the cabin, and crouched down next to the unconscious Jeremy.

"Jeremy, wake up!"

He slowly fluttered his eyes and squinted at her.

"V…Veronica?"

"It's Violet."

"Oh, right…"

He was clearly still tired and dizzy from the Boathouse thing.

"Come on, we've got to go."

She helped him to his feet and towards the door.

"Oh, and watch your…"

"Whoa!"

Jeremy fell several feet to the sand below, just as Mark had.

"…step."

Mark turned and helped Jeremy stand up.

"Oooooh."

"Still dizzy from sleeping in the Boathouse?" He said to Violet.

She nodded. "Apparently."

"Goodness, it could take days for him to regain his sanity."

"Let's focus on the real issue right now." Violet said. "Where are we?"

"On some island."

"But where? Camp Wawanakwa, or another island?"

"There are many islands in this area."

"Well, it doesn't matter where we are. We need a plan to get rescued."

"Right."

_Meanwhile…_

Matthew woke up and looked around. He was on the stern deck of the boat. All he remembered of last night was that a massive storm had hit, and he tried to get into the cabin.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

Matthew rubbed his head and looked at the criminal who was slicing the paint off the wood of the gunwale with his knife.

"What happened?"

"You tried to get inside with me and Jen, and a wave knocked you over and slammed you head-first into the wall. Does that answer your question?"

"Um, I guess so."

"We're stuck on an island." Jen said. Matthew turned and saw her sitting on the gunwale, arms folded.

"Say what?" Matthew stood up and looked around. Sure enough, they were on a beach, and trees were nearby.

"That storm did a number to this boat." Jen said.

"That was one heck of a storm." Peter said. "But I've seen worse."

There was only one thing that Matthew could think about.

Were the others caught in the storm, too? Oh, I hope Violet's OK…

"We've gotta think of something! I suggest we move further inland and see if there's any civilization on this rock!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Peter." Jen said.

"F-fine. Let's move."

They all jumped down off of the boat and walked into the woods.

"So, what if we don't find anything?"

"We look for some kind of shelter, genius. And maybe something to eat."

At that moment, Matthew's stomach growled. "Yeah, you're right."

_Meanwhile…_

Mark, Violet, and Jeremy were also walking through the woods. They had come to the same conclusion, and walked (or in the case of Jeremy, was dragged) inland, leaving the wrecked boat behind.

As they came further in, they found a cave.

"Hey! This looks like it could be a good shelter."

"I don't know. What if something's living in there already?" Violet asked.

"It's as good a place as any. Let's go see."

Mark walked in, and after a moment, Violet followed, dragging in Jeremy. They could hear the sound of water dripping as they moved further in.

"This place gives me the creeps." Violet said to herself. Her voice instantly echoed through the cave.

Then they saw a skeleton.

Violet screamed and jumped back when she stumbled across it. It had ragged, torn clothes still on it: a brown, torn shirt with holes in it and missing a sleeve; torn jeans; and only one shoe. The main thing that freaked her out was that the head had been separated from the rest of the body, and there was a huge hole in the skull.

"Oh my…" Violet clutched at her mouth and ran behind a large rock to throw up. Mark looked at the skeleton.

"My gosh."

"There's (blech) something in here alright!" Violet said as she puked.

"You're right. We need to leave!"

Suddenly, there was a massive roar that echoed through the cave and blasted their ears. Even Jeremy seemed to notice it.

"And that's out cue to leave!" Violet yelled. She dashed towards the entrance, while Mark grabbed Jeremy and followed. They could hear loud, booming footsteps behind them.

"Run, run, run! RUN!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Violet yelled back.

"Jeremy, you've got to use your feet, man! I can't carry you!"

Jeremy was still zoned out, as drowsy as ever.

"Give me a break!"

They burst out of the cave and into the sunlight, racing through the trees and heading back to the beach.

Mark looked back once at the cave and saw a pair of ghastly green eyes looking at him from the cave, just outside the reach of the light.

_Meanwhile…_

Matthew, Jen, and Peter were walking through the woods.

"Man! There's nothing here! No buildings, no people, no nothing! This is practically Gilligan's Island" Peter declared, frustrated.

"There has to be _some_thing." Matthew said.

Then they saw a large, dark object in the distance.

"What the…?" Then, without warning, Peter dashed towards it.

"Whoa, wait up!" Matthew yelled. He and Jennifer ran after him. When they got closer, they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was a plane.

The plane was missing one wing (torn off at about the halfway point). Most of its windows were broken. It was covered in vines and weeds. It was so rusty that it appeared more brown than the white it used to be.

"Oh my gosh!" Matthew said.

"Hey, look at this!" Jen said, pointing to something written on the side of the plane.

The rust just barely covered up the word ANAWAKWAW AIRLINES written in black on the side of it.

"Geez."

_Meanwhile…_

Back at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris smiled his evil smile.

"I see they've found our plane. That scores extra points for Team One!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Let's take a look inside." Peter said.

"How's that? The door's closed, and that rust has probably sealed it so hard that…" Matthew's sentence was cut short as Peter grabbed the door and tore it off its weak, old hinges.

"O…K…"

"Now, let's see what's inside!"

The three of them walked in. The only light inside the plane shined through the broken windows. The leather seats were still lined up in rows, although some of them were torn and had the stuffing sticking out, and a couple were missing altogether. Several of the overhead compartment doors were wide open, most were closed. Matthew walked up to the front of the plane, where the controls were. The chairs appeared empty from behind. Matthew turned one to face him.

There was a skeleton in it, wearing a pilot's outfit and headphones.

"EEEYYYAAAA!!!" Matthew screamed and stumbled back.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"Skeleton!" He pointed at the chair and its occupant.

"Skeleton?" Peter scoffed. "I've seen worse." He then brushed past it and looked at the controls. Several small screens were broken. There were wires hanging out of holes in the dashboard. The massive window, surprisingly, wasn't broken, but there was a massive spider web crack on it, nearly covering the entire window.

"Hey!" Jen yelled from the rear of the plane. "Look at this!" She pulled out a rusty food cart. It had several rusty bottles and dirty bags.

"I'll be darned!" Matthew exclaimed.

"What makes you think that any of that is still good?"

"Well, let's see." Jen then took a dirty bag of potato chips, tore it open, and ate one.

"Tastes fine to me."

"Let me try." Matthew took a small, wrapped-up fortune cookie and ate it.

"Yeah, it tastes like it was made yesterday!"

"Well, let's grab as much as we can!" Jen and Matthew instantly started pocketing as much wrapped food and bottled drinks as they could.

While they were, Matthew looked at the message from the fortune cookie he just ate.

" 'You are about to go batty'."

" 'Batty'?" Peter repeated. "What the heck does that…"

Meanwhile…

"Cue the bats!"

Meanwhile…

Then the three teens heard a squeak, followed by a flapping of wings.

"Oh no."

Then, before they knew it, they were swarmed by dozens of bats.

"EEEEEEK!!" Jen screamed and flailed her arms around wildly, swiping at any bat that was unfortunate enough to come near her.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Matthew yelled.

The three of them raced out of the plane, and the bats flew up and into the sky.

_Meanwhile…_

The other group was walking around aimlessly on the island. They were hungry, tired, and Jeremy was just dead weight. He was still delirious, dizzy, and more tired than the others.

"This is hopeless!" Violet exclaimed. "What are we gonna do? We need to find something to eat, or else we could starve!"

"Chill out, Violet. We're not gonna die. Look, either Chris and Chef have sent out a search party or something to find us, or this is part of our next challenge!"

"Chris said that fishing was the challenge!"

"Hmm, well, I don't know. But if we need to find some food or something, maybe there's some coconut trees around here."

"Coconut trees? I'm sorry, Mark, but you don't know your regional smarts, do you?"

Mark just shrugged.

"We in Canada. Coconut trees don't grow in Canada. If we were in Hawaii, then yes, we'd have enough coconuts to last us two lifetimes. But here, no."

_Meanwhile…_

Back at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris smiled. "She's right, of course."

_Back at the desert island…_

"Darn it. Well then I suggest we go back to the boat. That's the only real shelter there is on this island."

"I agree. But…"

"But what?"

"Do you even know what direction the beach is? I feel like we've been walking around in circles for hours!"

"Of course I know where it is!" Mark chuckled. "It's right…um…wait. Where was it?"

"I thought so. We pretty much lost track of what direction we were going after the cave incident."

"Which reminds me: What do you think that thing _was_?"

"I don't know. Probably not a bear. Bears don't roar like that, or have green eyes like that."

"So what _could_ it be then?"

"Look, can we just forget about that for the moment? Right now, we just need to find some kind of…"

_Hiss_!

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!" Violet screamed when she saw the massive pink snake before them.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!!" Mark yelped.

"And it's coming right at us!"

The snake slithered forward.

"Uh…uh…" Mark looked around frantically. Then he saw a tall tree several yards away.

"Over there! In the tree!"

Violet saw it, and they ran over to it and started climbing. But Violet turned and looked back at the snake.

What she saw horrified her.

The snake was inches from Jeremy, who was still in a dazed stupor. He barely even saw it.

"JEREMY!!!" She ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm, forcefully yanking him away just as the snake's mouth snapped at the air where he was just moments earlier.

She dragged the half-awake boy over to the tree.

"Mark! Help me get him up!"

Mark reached down and grabbed his wrist. He pulled as hard as he could. Violet grabbed his legs and shoved him up towards Mark with all her strength.

The snake drew closer.

"Mark!"

"I'm…trying!"

He then managed to pull Jeremy up to where he could sling him over a branch.

"Violet! Give me your hand!"

Violet stretched out her hand, and Mark grabbed it. He managed to pull her to safety just as the snake lunged at the tree trunk.

Violet sat down on a large branch next to Mark, hanging onto the trunk of the great tree as if her life still depended on it.

"That…was horrifying!"

"Tell me about it. We have GOT to get Jeremy to wake up more! He nearly got us killed!" Violet said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Can you really blame him? He had to stay in the old Boathouse for a week. He didn't get any sleep, and he always thought that there was something in there with him."

"At least it wasn't something that could kill him! Seriously, if he's not more alert, we're all going to die!"

"Look, just forget about that for now. We need to focus on the big issue: what we're going to do about that snake!"

_Meanwhile…_

Matthew, Peter, and Jennifer reached the beach, and found their boat in only fifteen minutes. They stored all the provisions in the cabin, then Matthew suggested that they build a signal fire.

They put the massive fire together by gathering all kinds of dry branches, pieces of wood from the boat, and leaves from trees, then put it all into one big pile on the beach. As they lit the fire, which quickly burst into an inferno, Matthew said, "Seriously, I can't believe how well we're doing!"

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"I mean, we're up to our elbows in provisions to last us for a month or two, we've got a sturdy structure to stay in during that time, and we've already got a good signal fire going! Our time here may not be so bad after all."

A massive roar responded, causing all three of them, even Peter, to jump.

"Wh-what was that?" Jen asked.

"It sounded huge!" Matthew exclaimed.

It roared again. Many birds took off and flew away into the distance.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Matthew said, trying to bring some humor into the situation.

No such luck.

_Meanwhile…_

"Did you hear that?!" Mark yelled.

"Who didn't?" Violet asked.

They looked down at the snake, who, after the roar, instantly scurried off into the bushes.

"Well, whatever it is, it scared away the snake."

"Yeah. Let's get out of this tree."

The two of them helped Jeremy down out of the tree first, then jumped down themselves.

"Well, the snake's gone. What do we do now?" Mark asked.

"Head for the beach."

"Btu we don't know where…"

"This is an island! It doesn't matter whether or not we know where it is! We just walk in one direction and we'll get there!"

"Oh! OK, let's go!"

Just then, they heard the familiar booming footsteps.

"Uh-oh." Mark whimpered.

"We've gotta go!" Violet declared.

Mark picked up Jeremy and flung him over his shoulder. The two of them ran off just as the source of the roar and footsteps emerged from the woods. It saw them racing off, and it quickly gave chase.

The two of them ran screaming through the woods. Every time they looked back, they could barely see the huge thing chasing after them. A clear view of it was impossible due to all the trees and vines. The only thing they really knew about it was that it was freakishly tall, and it was NOT friendly.

Then, the two of them cleared the woods and emerged on the beach…

…right next to the boat of Team One!

They all turned, and were shocked to see them.

"Guys?!"

Mark and Violet didn't even notice them, as they were too busy running. So the two of them ran right into the other three campers, and they all fell to the sand in a great big heap. They all groaned. Then Matthew looked up.

"What the heck is THAT?!!?"

The dark shape drew closer, pushing through the trees. They could see its glowing green eyes. It burst through the woods and stood in plain sight before them on the beach. They all gasped in absolute shock.

It was Chef. And he was wearing night-vision goggles.

"CHEF?!! What are you doing here?!?!"

Before he could answer, they heard the sound of a massive propeller blade and a loud engine. They all looked up to see a red helicopter race through the air above them. Then they heard the familiar voice.

"Alright, campers! That's the end of the task!"

"Task?!" They all asked simultaneously.

The helicopter's blades slowed down and stopped, and the engine died down. Chris stepped out onto the sand y beach and explained.

"See, this was all part of your next challenge! The whole 'fishing trip' thing was just a set-up! We rigged a storm to happen, and we meant for you to crash onto this 'uncharted desert island'! It was a test of survival! We split you into two teams, and whichever team did better would win Invincibility."

"So we were never in any danger?" Violet asked.

"Not really. The storm was moderately safe. And we pretended for there to be a 'monster' here just to scare you. It was just Chef. And the night-vision goggles were an added bonus to make his eyes look green."

"What about the snake?" Mark asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That. Well, I guess you weren't too safe around that."

"HUH?" Mark and Violet simultaneously asked.

"Anyway. We were monitoring you back at Camp Wawanakwa. So if you were in any real danger, we'd know about it right away."

"And the plane?" Peter asked.

"We also placed the plane here for you to find. Whoever found it, and the provisions, would get extra points."

"Plane?" Mark asked. "What plane?"

"Team One will have to tell you about that later. Anyways, so as I said before, the goal was to do the best to try and survive. We judged you on your performance, and I think it's unanimous that Team One wins! Matthew, Peter, and Jennifer, you all win Invincibility!"

"Yes!" They all cheered. Jen and Matthew hi-fived. Peter was doing his usual celebration for whenever he won Invincibility.

"Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! I'm good, they're not! Ha, ha, ha!"

"The six of you take can ride these canoes…" Chris gestured to two red canoes on the beach behind him, oars and everything. "…back to Camp Wawanakwa."

"Wait, how will we know where to go?"

"It's not that hard. Ironically, this island has been close to Camp Wawanakwa all along!"

"It has?!" They all asked.

"That's right! See that island over there?" He pointed to an island that looked to be less than two miles away. Everyone could see it clearly.

"That's Camp Wawanakwa."

"Are you serious!? How did we miss that?!" Jen asked.

"I don't know. As I was saying: so just head in that direction, and you'll be back in your nice, warm lodges in no time!" Chris then turned to the losers and shook his head. "Mark, Violet, and Jeremy. You have lost. Now one of you will be sent home tonight."

Chris and Chef got into the helicopter and started to take off.

"See you all at the Bonfire!" Chris yelled before he flew off.

As the six teens got into the canoes and started to row back to the island, Mark and Violet glared at the still zoned-out Jeremy, sitting in the back of the canoe and not rowing.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Thank you all SO much for sending in challenge ideas! Fedora Kid really appreciates it. And special thanks to Cam for the idea of the Survival Challenge used in this chapter! **


	39. The Nineteenth Bonfire

The Nineteenth Bonfire

The final six campers sat around the Bonfire. Most of them pretty much figured that the next one to go would be Jeremy. Mark and Violet glanced at each other, then at the still-sleeping boy. He was slouched over, his arms dangling so that the backs of his hands touched the dirt, and his head rested between his knees. He was silently mumbling to himself.

Chris walked up with the five marshmallows.

"Campers, there are only five marshmallows on this tray. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow…"

Peter then sighed really loudly and obnoxiously, obviously interrupting Chris on purpose.

"Fine. You get the idea. One of you is gonna leave before the night is over.

"The first three marshmallows go to Matthew, Jennifer and Peter. Well done, all of you." Chris said as he threw the first three marshmallows to the individual campers. As they caught their marshmallows proudly, Chris turned to the losers. "Violet, Mark, and Jeremy. The three of you were the losers tonight. And one of you will have seen your last Bonfire Ceremony.

"The next marshmallow goes to…"

Matthew looked nervously at Violet, silently praying that she wouldn't be leaving tonight.

"…Violet." Chris threw her the marshmallow.

"Yes!" Both Violet and Matthew quietly said.

"Mark and Jeremy. This is the final marshmallow for tonight. For me, it was pretty obvious which one of you would be voted off. But both of you still received quite a few votes against you. But in the end, only one of you received the majority of the votes.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

Mark's confidence from earlier had pretty much vanished. He was shaking. He glanced at Jeremy, who was still slumped over, too tired to even hear what was going on.

"…"

"…"

Mark glanced back at the others. Violet gave him a reassuring nod that he would stay.

"…Mark!"

Chris threw the last marshmallow to Mark, who breathed a sigh of relief as he caught it.

If Jeremy had realized that he had lost, he certainly didn't acknowledge it.

"Sorry, Jeremy. It's curtains for you."

Jeremy mumbled something that none of them could understand.

"I guess that Chef will have to (heh, heh) _escort_ you to the Boat of Losers. Chef!"

Chef climbed out of the Boat of Losers, walked up the Dock of Shame to the Bonfire area, and grabbed the zoned-out teen. He slung him over his shoulder, and carried him down the Dock.

**To be continued…**


	40. Episode 21: TDI Quiz Show

Episode 21: TDI Quiz Show

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Six campers remained. They were divided into two teams of three, and their next task was _supposedly_ an innocent fishing trip. But when their boats got caught in a storm, the two teams were shipwrecked on an island. Separated, they had to fend for themselves; find food, shelter, and avoid many creatures such as bats, and a mysterious cave monster, who was none other than Chef in disguise.

"Team Two (Violet, Mark, and Jeremy) did horribly! Running into the monster's cave, finding absolutely no food, and being cornered in a tree by a giant snake for several hours. But Team One (which consisted of Matthew, Jennifer, and Peter) stumbled upon a crashed plane, and found plenty of food and provisions before being chased out by a flock of bats.

"In the end, when they learned that it was all just a set-up, we decided that Team One was truly the winning team, and all three of them won Invincibility.

"Jeremy, because of sleeping in the old Boathouse for the last week due to losing the previous task, was a delirious, mumbling, drowsy, dizzy, and hallucinating mess, who was probably no more than dead weight, which cost his team the challenge. So it was 'So long, Jeremy.'

"We're down to the final five campers. And Matthew's alliance is down by two members. Will it last long? Or will it split up, and once again be every camper for themselves? Find out all these answers and more, right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

_Camp Wawanakwa, 3:30 P.M…_

Matthew and Violet sat side-by-side on the steps to the porch of the west lodge. Matthew had his little MP3 player on, and the headphones plugged in. The headphones were the kind with the two small earpieces. Matthew had one in his right ear, and Violet had the other in her left ear. To keep the cord from spreading out too far, they had their heads right next to each other.

As one song they were listening to finished, and the next one started, Violet said to Matthew, "Wow, you sure have good taste when it comes to music."

"Thanks. Elvis is the best! My favorite of his hits is _Hound Dog_."

"I like that one, too."

"Well, actually, that's just my favorite of his fast-paced songs. The ones with the slightly louder tune and all that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think I like his sad songs better, such as _Are You Lonesome Tonight?_"

"That's _my_ favorite." Violet said.

"Same here."

Meanwhile, a certain juvenile delinquent was watching through the bushes across the way.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Then the loudspeakers whined, causing Matthew and Violet to look up. Matthew removed his headphone piece.

"Attention, campers! Please report to the Amphitheater immediately for your next task!"

Matthew got up. "Well, we'd better get going." He shut off the MP3 player and wrapped the headphone cord around it. He then put it in his pocket, and he and Violet walked towards the Amphitheater, hand-in-hand.

"OK, _that_ makes me wanna barf even more!" Peter muttered.

When the five of them got to the Amphitheater, they saw one long wooden desk on the stage, and five cruddy chairs behind it. In front of each chair was a small, silver bell that had a button on top to ring it with. The table had a cheap, torn, and ragged pink cloth on it. Across from the table was a wooden board on top of a thin wooden post. The post probably had a diameter of three inches. The rectangular board was probably an inch wide, five inches tall, and four feet long. On it were individual headshots of Matthew, Peter, Violet, Jennifer, and Mark. Underneath each picture was a nail sticking out from the board. There was also a metal barrel standing in front of the table on the stage. Next to the barrel was Chris.

"Welcome, campers! Please, have a seat." Chris gestured to the desk.

They all walked onstage and sat down. Matthew and Violet were quick to sit next to each other, and Peter made sure to stay as far from them as possible. So Matthew sat at one end, Violet next to him, Mark next to Violet, Jen next to Mark, and Peter at the other end.

"Alright, campers. Before we begin, let me start off with a note of congratulations: you have all reached the final five! That's a big honor, isn't it? What are your thoughts? Come on, anyone? Don't be shy."

Peter stood up. "It's no shock. I mean, me out of twenty-one other idiots? It's no contest as to who's gonna win this thing!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Chris said. "Anyway, moving on. For this week's task, we're going to do something a little more civil."

"That's what you said last week!" Jen pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm serious this time. For your next task, we're going to test out your TDI smarts. We're going to do a little bit of a game show that I like to call, 'The TDI Quiz Show!' In this challenge, there will be twenty rounds of questions, five questions per round. Each question will be about something to do with the previous season of TDI. When you answer a question, you get one point. Whoever answers the most questions correctly wins Invincibility!

"Here's a little bonus: Every now and then, you will all be faced with a 'Double Question.' With these special questions, you have the chance to win two points. That's if you answer it correctly. If you answer wrong, you _lose_ two points.

"That's pretty much it. When you think you know the answer, ring the bell in front of you. And when I call your name, declare your answer. You must wait until after I've finished reading the entire question. If you cut me off, you don't get to answer for the entire round."

Peter snapped.

"The contest will be like a spelling bee: it'll start out with simple questions, but as you get further into the contest, it'll get harder and harder.

"That's all there is to know. Any questions?"

Mark raised his hand.

"Yes, Mark?"

"What if, by the end of the twentieth round, two people's scores tie?"

"Oh, if there's a tie at the end, then they'll go into the Sudden Death Round, and answer one final question."

"Oh."

"No more questions?" When no one responded, Chris continued. "Alright then, here it goes. Begin Round One!"

Chris picked up a piece of paper off a large deck of paper slips, and read what was on it.

"Who was the first camper voted off Total Drama Island?"

Matthew instantly rang the bell.

"Matthew?"

"Ezekiel!"

"Correct! That's one point for Matthew!"

Chris picked up a square sheet of white paper with a small hole on the top of it, and hung it on the nail under Matthew's picture. On the paper was the number 1 written in black.

"Yeah! Go Matthew!" Mark cheered.

"Next question: What was the first task for the campers?"

Peter's bell rang just as Chris said the "s" at the end of "campers".

"To jump off a 1,000-foot tall cliff!"

"Wrong!"

"What?! That is SO right! Are you kidding me?!"

Matthew's bell rang again.

"Matthew?"

"Their first task was to jump off a 1,000-foot tall cliff _and_ build a hot tub!"

"Correct! Matthew has two points!" Chris said as he put a piece of paper with the number 2 on it on the nail under Matthew's picture.

"Oh, come ON!" Peter roared.

"Question Three: Who won the first task?"

Violet rang her bell.

"The Screaming Gophers!"

"That's correct!" Chris put a paper reading 1 under Violet's picture. "Question Number Four: How many teens stayed on the island?"

Peter quickly rang his bell again.

"Peter?"

"Twenty-two!"

"That's correct! And Question Five: Why was Eva voted off?"

Mark rang his bell. "Because of her temper getting the best of her."

"That's also correct! Moving on to Round Two: Who was the seventh person to be voted off?"

Matthew rang the bell.

"Izzy!"

"Correct! OK, it's time for a 'Double Question'! Whoever gets this right wins two points. Whoever guesses it wrong loses two points. And here's the question: Who was the camper to gain Invincibility more times than any other camper?"

There was a long pause as the campers tried to remember.

Peter rang his bell.

"Peter?"

"Uhhh, Owen?"

"Wrong! Peter loses his only point!"

"Geargh!"

Matthew rang his bell.

"I think it was Heather."

"Matthew's right. It _was_ Heather. That's another point for Matthew! So Matthew now has four points, while Mark and Violet have one, and Peter has ze-ro!"

Peter sneered.

"Question Three of Round Two: How was DJ's pet bunny killed?"

Peter rang his bell.

"It was eaten by a snake which was then caught by an eagle, and then all three of them were eaten by a shark!"

"That is correct!"

"I remember that so well because I LOVE that moment!"

"You're really morbid." Violet said.

_Meanwhile…_

DJ was at his home, watching the second season of Total Drama Island. He had invited some of his friends over to his house to watch this particular episode. Along with him were Geoff, Owen, Trent, Bridgette, Gwen, and Cody.

When Chris asked the question, Geoff panicked.

"How was DJ's pet bunny killed?"

DJ nearly choked on the popcorn he was eating. His eyes widened.

"Did he just say 'killed'?"

"Uh, no! No, no! He didn't say that!!" Geoff exclaimed.

Then the juvenile delinquent (which the first season campers had dubbed "The Second Season Duncan"), Peter, answered, "It was eaten by a snake which was then caught by an eagle, and then all three of them were eaten by a shark!"

"Correct!"

DJ spun to face Geoff.

"You…you _lied_ to me!"

"No, I…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ screamed so loud that several windows in the house shattered instantly.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright, moving on. Next question: What was the campers' fourth challenge?"

Jennifer's bell rang.

"Yes, Jen?"

"A talent show!"

"That's correct! That's a point for Jennifer! The final question of Round Two: Who was the dumbest camper of them all?"

_Meanwhile…_

Lindsay was sitting on the couch in her mansion's den, watching that episode on her giant-screen TV. She had invited Beth over to watch it with her.

When Chris asked the question, "Who was the dumbest camper of them all?", she turned nervously and looked at Lindsay, who was still oblivious to what he meant by that.

The bad boy Peter's bell rang.

"Peter?"

"Lindsay!"

Beth cringed, then looked at Lindsay. She stared at the screen dumbfounded. Beth expected her to be enraged, but naturally…

"Who's Lindsay?"

Beth rolled her eyes, then looked back at the screen.

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa…_

"Now for Round Three. First question: Where was Geoff's key hidden in the 'Search and Do Not Destroy' challenge?"

There was a pause before Mark rang his bell.

"In the septic tank for the Communal Washrooms!"

"That's correct! Mark now has two points. Next: What was the creature that attacked Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen when they were in he middle of the woods?"

Peter slammed his bell.

"The Sasquatchinakwa!"

"Correct! Chock up another point for Peter!" Chris added a piece of paper with a 3 on it to Peter's score.

"The next question is: Who was the last camper to be eliminated before the official dissolving of the teams?"

There was a long pause before Mark rang his bell. "I think that was…Courtney?"

"Wrong!"

Matthew rang his bell next. "Harold!"

"_That_ is the correct answer! And that's Matthew's fifth point! He's really taking the lead here!"

Matthew grinned.

"The third question of the third round is: Who was the only member of the Gophers to _not_ do the 1,000-foot dive on the first episode?"

Violet rang her bell and declared, "Beth!"

"Correct!"

Back at Lindsay's mansion, Beth hung her head in shame.

"Next question: Who was the seventeenth camper to be sent home?"

Several long moments passed as they all thought of the answer. Mark eventually rang his bell.

"Was it Lindsay?"

"Oooooh, close, but wrong!"

Matthew rang his bell.

"DJ!"

"That is the correct answer! Matthew really knows his TDI smarts. And the final question of the third round…wait! It's another double question! And boy, it's a tough one: Who did Duncan hit on at first before he fell in love with Courtney?"

Yet another long pause as they tried to remember. Then Violet rang her bell.

"It was Heather!"

"That is correct! Nice memory, Violet."

"I _do_ have a good memory."

Peter rolled his eyes.

And so this continued on in the same manner. The questions got harder, and the pauses before an answer came in became longer. The campers won points. The campers lost points. But finally, after nineteen rounds and ninety-nine questions, it came down to the final round.

"And here we are!" Chris announced. "After nineteen rounds and ninety-nine questions, it's down to the final round! Here's the score: Matthew is in first place, with thirty points. Peter is (surprisingly) a close second with twenty-eight. Violet has eighteen points. Jennifer has fourteen points. And Mark is last, having only nine points. It's down to the final question…" Chris picked up the last card. "Oh! And it's a 'Double Question'! OK, here it goes: Name any three of the disgusting things that the campers had to eat in 'Brunch of Disgustingness'."

Peter slammed his bell.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Um…Live grasshopper, anchovy, and jellyfish pizza; blended cockroach juice; and…dolphin hot dogs!"

"Correct! Peter wins two more points, which means it's….a _tie_!"

"So that means…" Mark started.

"That's right! It's time for a sudden death round between Peter and Matthew, to determine the true winner! Would the other three campers please leave the stage and sit on the bleachers?"

Once Mark, Violet, and Jennifer did as Chris requested, he turned to the two finalists for the challenge."

"Matthew and Peter. It's time for the final question. The big finish! The moment of truth! The…"

"Just get on with it, already!" Peter exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Here's the question."

Chris picked up one more slip of paper and read it aloud. "In the episode 'Hook, Line, and Screamer', which horror movie did Duncan refer to, which was shortly after revealed to be his and Gwen's favorite movie?"

Matthew's eyes widened, and he thought hard for the answer.

"Augh! It was such a long title that I can't…"

Peter's bell rang, cutting off Matthew's sentence.

"Ha! This is _my_ favorite movie, too! The answer is: _Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror_!"

"Correct, correct, CORRECT! Peter wins the challenge, and Invincibility!"

"Woo-HOO! Oh, yeah! I am the _man_!!"

"As for the rest of you, report to the Bonfire tonight, where one more of you will walk the Dock of Shame!"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Fedora Kid apologizes for two things: A) This chapter being a little shorter. He only made it like that so that it wouldn't just be a chapter full of repetitive content (like the first task). And B) For this chapter being a little boring. But then again, how **_**can**_** one make something exciting out of answering a bunch of trivia questions? But that's why Fedora Kid put in the opening scene with Matthew and Violet, and some of the scenes with the first season campers. **

**Anyway, thanks again to all readers who sent in their challenge ideas, and special thanks to TotalDrama98 and tdiharter for sending in the challenge idea used in this chapter. Fedora Kid is sad to say that this will be the last time he'll be using any of the challenges sent in by you readers. But for those of you whose ideas weren't used at all, don't feel bad, because Fedora Kid **_**might**_** be able to do something about them in the future…**


	41. The Twentieth Bonfire

The Twentieth Bonfire

The final five campers sat around the Bonfire. Four of them were worried that they might be the one to not receive a marshmallow. The fifth (you can guess who) sat in a relaxed position, and had a smirk on his face.

Chris appeared holding the tray with four marshmallows.

"The viewers have cast in their votes and made their decisions. It's time to reveal the next loser of Total Drama Island. When I call your name, come up and take a marshmallow.

"Peter."

Peter walked up coolly and took a marshmallow.

"Matthew."

Matthew heaved a sigh of relief as he walked up. He looked at Violet, who seemed slightly worried. He winked to reassure her that it would be alright.

"Next is…"

The final three (Violet, Jennifer, and Mark) had lost some of their confidence. Jen kept her arms crossed as if she wasn't scared. But her eyes told a different story. Violet swallowed nervously.

"…Violet!"

"Yes!" Violet eagerly took her marshmallow. Matthew sighed in relief again. Peter made a mock-gagging sound.

"Campers. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Only two of you are left without a marshmallow. Jennifer, Mark. You two were the only ones to receive votes against you tonight. But it wasn't too much of a contest, really."

Mark was nervous, but he remained firm. Jen was shaking.

"The camper who will receive this last marshmallow is…"

He gave both of the remaining campers a firm glance, which greatly subtracted some of their confidence. His eyes seemed to peer through them.

Mark could barely handle the suspense.

Jen was shaking so much that she almost fell out of her seat.

"…"

"…Jennifer!"

"Phew!" Jennifer nearly ran up as she approached Chris and took the last marshmallow.

Mark was disappointed, and at first was pouting. But he quickly shook it off.

"Ah, what the heck! I'm cool with it."

"That's the spirit, man!" Matthew encouraged his friend.

"Yeah, and as Izzy said in the last season 'Well, we all gotta go sometime, right?' "

"Precisely." Violet agreed.

"Aw, come on! Where's the sadness? The pouting? I _live_ to see the campers miserable as they walk that Dock!!"

Mark just grinned at the cynical host before he trudged down the Dock of Shame towards the Boat of Losers.

"Ugh!" Chris groaned. He then turned to the remaining four. "Anyway. As for the rest of you, you're all safe…for now!"

**To be continued…**


	42. Episode 22: The NotSoAmazing Race

Episode 22: The Not-So-Amazing Race

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The five remaining campers participated in a game show, in which they had to answer various trivia questions about things from the first season. It revealed just how much our campers knew about TDI, which (for some of them) wasn't much.

"In the final round, Matthew and Peter tied with thirty points. Thus, they were confronted with one final question to decide the true winner, which was, once again, Peter. And it was Mark, being the one who answered the least amount of questions correctly, who was sent home.

"Four campers left. Three weeks to go. Who will be the next kicked off? Will Peter be able to keep up his Invincibility-winning streak? All these questions will be answered. You won't want to miss the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:00 A.M…

The four remaining campers entered the main lodge for breakfast. They all took their trays and sat down. Jennifer, Matthew, and Violet sat at one table, while Peter sat by himself at the other.

"Ugh! Cucumber-O's again?!" Jen complained.

"Yeah, that's right! You got a problem with that!??!"

"No, sir!"

"Good!"

"I don't think it's that bad." Matthew admitted.

"Really? Why not?" Violet asked.

"I think that cucumbers are pretty good. I mean, I love pickles."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just like the sour taste. If you ask me, this is probably the best stuff that Chef gives us."

Chef grinned, and firmly saluted. Matthew returned the gesture. He then leaned in close to the others so that Chef couldn't hear, and added, "…compared to everything _else_ that he serves!"

"Ah."

Then Chris walked in.

"Welcome, campers, to week…uh…what week is it?"

"I don't know." Chef responded. "I lost track after Week Seventeen."

"Fine. Anyways, welcome to the semi-semifinal round of the competition! It's down to you four, out of the original twenty-two! And for this week, we've got another fast-paced, extreme challenge ready for you all!"

"I can handle anything! Hit us with your best shot!" Peter challenged.

"Fine. Everyone follow me!"

The four campers followed Chris. He led them through the woods all the way to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. There was a long, straight, white line painted on the ground, stretching from one tree trunk to another. Chris pulled out a tiny pistol.

"This is a challenge I like to call 'The Not-So-Amazing Race!"

" 'The Not-So-Amazing Race'? Oh, you are a _genius_, Chris." Peter said sarcastically.

"I know. Anyway. This is a race consisting of three phases: the jogging phase, the jet-ski phase, and, the final phase, the lawn-mower race! In each phase, you will use those various modes of transportation to get from the starting line to the finish line. Whoever is last to cross the finish line for each phase is eliminated for the rest of the race, and will sit out and watch the rest of the action from the sidelines.

" In the end, by the time we start the lawn-mower phase, only two of you will remain. It will then be down to one final race to determine the winner. Whoever crosses the finish line in that last phase will win Invincibility, while the other three campers are eligible for voting off.

"Here's the rundown on each phase: For the jogging phase, you will start here, at this white line, and race through the woods, all the way to the Dock of Shame. However, you must follow a certain designated path through the woods, instead of simply racing straight to the finish line. If you attempt to take a shortcut, you are instantly eliminated."

"How will we know which way to go?" Jen asked.

"There are arrows placed throughout the woods, pointing in the direction you need to go. You go straight that way until you run into the next arrow, and so on. Chef will be waiting for you at the finish line, and he will tell me who was last to cross the finish line. Whoever it is will not participate in the next two phases.

"In the second phase, the three final racers will each board a jet-ski. You will ride from the Dock of Shame all the way around the island, in one complete circle, and then come right back to the Dock. Whoever is last to reach the Dock will be out once again. Here's a little bonus for the jet-skis: each one is equipped with a water gun, which you can aim and squirt anytime you like. You can use it to distract your opponents, if you like.

"And in the final round, the lawn-mower race, the two finalists will have rider lawn-mowers, which they must ride from that starting line, back through the woods, right up to the old Boathouse. Whoever is first to cross that final finish line will have Invincibility. Any questions?"

"What if someone (heh, heh) wipes out?" Peter asked slyly.

"If anyone wipes out, then that person is immediately eliminated."

"That's fine with me." Peter briefly glared at Matthew.

"That enough information for ya? Hope so, because the first phase starts in five seconds."

The campers all stood at the white starting line, crouched and ready to bolt.

"On your mark…" Chris aimed the pistol in the air. "…get set… …GO!" He fired the pistol into the air, and the four campers took off.

A dead eagle fell from the sky, landing at Chris's feet.

"Aw, darn it! Not again!"

The four campers raced through the woods, over rocks and roots, through bushes and trees, and so on until they came upon the first arrow, pointing to the right. By the time they reached that arrow, Peter was in the lead, followed by Jen, Matthew in third, and Violet last.

As Peter jumped over a ditch, he looked back at Matthew, about thirteen yards back, and yelled, "Hey! Getting tired?"

"(Pant, pant) Shut…up!"

"Imagine the pain in your legs, the cramp in your chest, the urge to stop and take a break…"

The next arrow was about fifty yards ahead, pointing to the left. As they passed it, Peter continued to taunt Matthew.

"Oh, you just want to stop and walk for a few moments. You can't stand the cramping, the pain, the-OWWWWW!!!!!" He screamed as Jennifer kicked him in the shin.

"Knock it off, you ape!" She growled at him.

He spit and cursed her under his breath.

The rest of the race was pretty uneventful up until the last stretch. They passed the final wooden sign, pointing straight to the camp. As they drew closer to the edge of the woods, Matthew got an idea.

"Hey, Peter! I'm catching up to you!" He then got a burst of speed, and started to catch up to Peter.

Humph! That little runt thinks that he can beat me? Well he's got another thing coming!

As Matthew pulled up alongside him, Peter started to move slowly towards him, all the while still running as fast as he could.

_Just as I hoped. He _is _going to try it_.

Peter was only a few inches from Matthew when he stuck his foot out. Matthew, however, had developed fast reflexes due to playing video games and typing on the computer a lot, so he was quick to dodge the foot. Peter, who had expected to trip Matthew immediately so that he could resume running on two feet, stumbled and fell forward, landing on his knees.

"Ha, ha!" Matthew laughed as he and Jen passed by him. Violet was still last, coming up behind Peter.

"Why you little…" He scrambled to his feet and sped after them.

They drew nearer and nearer to the camp. He started to catch up to Matthew.

"You little twerp! You are so dead!"

He started towards Matthew. He was running alongside him, ready to stick out his foot to try to trip him again. Matthew pulled off to the side again. Peter had anticipated it this time, and quickly put his foot down. He ran to the side a little more, and then stuck his foot out again. Matthew kept luring him to the side, since Matthew saw a hole in the ground many yards ahead.

"Get back here, you little worm!"

Come on. That's it. Keep moving to the side…

Then, the hole was directly ahead of Matthew, only fifteen yards ahead. He moved several steps to the side once again, luring Peter into the direction of the hole.

"I am gonna…WHOA!!!"

Peter stepped right into the hole and stumbled forward. His arm fell forward, his fingertips just barely scraping Matthew's shoes as he ran ahead.

"See you at the finish line!" Matthew yelled back to him mockingly. He and Jennifer disappeared into the trees.

"Not if _I_ can help it!" Peter climbed out of the hole and ran off again. Because of the fall, he was injured and couldn't run as fast as he normally could. The only person standing between him and winning was Violet, just a few inches ahead of him.

Then the two burst through the woods and emerged in the clearing. The lodges and restrooms were in plain sight, with the Dock of Shame in the distance. Matthew and Jennifer were already safe, there was no doubt about that. But he could still outrun Violet.

The two of them were neck-and-neck, speeding straight for the finish line.

"Come on, Violet!" Jen cheered.

"You can do it!!" Matthew encouraged her.

Violet and Peter were only ten feet from the finish line. Everyone held their breath.

Five feet.

Three feet.

At the last moment, Peter dove for the finish line, right hand outstretched.

When he landed, he slid across the grass towards the finish line. Chef leaned in close to make sure that he would see clearly who was last.

Peter's fingers touched the white of the line just nanoseconds before Violet stepped over it.

"Brainy girl loses!" Chef declared.

"What?!?!"

"YES!!"

"Sorry, but that's what I said. And what I said GOES! You understand that?!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Matthew quickly responded, his voice trembling with fear. He then looked at Violet.

"Don't worry, you tried your best."

"I know. I've just never been that great of a runner, you know?"

"Yeah, neither have I."

Chris then walked up.

"And Violet is eliminated! Which means that Matthew, Peter, and Jen will be moving on to the next round: The Jet-ski Race! Your rides await." Chris gestured behind them.

They all turned and saw the three white and red jet-skis in the water alongside the Dock, bobbing up and down on the water. They were all lined up in one neat row, end to end. The three campers each climbed onto a jet-ski, then pulled forward to the starting line (which technically wasn't a line, it was just two buoys in the water directly across from each other).

"On your mark…get set…

"…one for the money…two for the show…three to get out of here…and four to…GO!"

The three jet-skiers sped off, kicking up three massive wakes behind them. The bows of the vehicles were nearly off the water altogether from the speed. The first turn wasn't for about a hundred yards or so.

Peter aimed his water gun with one hand, and steered with the other. He aimed at Matthew.

"Gotcha."

Matthew, however, was too smart for Peter. Because of his tinted sunglasses, Peter failed to notice as Matthew's left eye looked back at him, and saw that he was attempting to squirt him. Matthew smirked.

Just as Peter fired the blast of water, Matthew ducked. The jet of cold Canadian water shot through the air where his head was moments earlier.

"Darn it!" He tried to lower his gun to hit Matthew again, but it was aimed down as far as it could go.

Matthew grinned again, then sped up. The first major turn around one of the island's corners was coming up. Matthew made sure to slow down a bit before he made the turn. Peter, however, was not so lucky.

Peter was nearly going at high speed when he made the turn, and skidded across the water sideways.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!!!" He screamed as he tried to gain control of his sliding vehicle. He twisted the handlebars back and forth repeatedly, eventually slowing down and stopping without rolling over.

"Phew!" He then turned his focus back on the race. He turned towards the others and sped up, quickly catching up to them.

"I'm not gonna lose to you again!" Peter said as he rode up alongside Matthew. He attempted to ram him from the side, but Matthew pulled back, and avoided the hit.

"You…are…dead!" Peter pulled back and rammed into Matthew's watercraft again and again.

"Ouch! Stop!"

"Make me!" Peter yelled, adding another hit to the end of that statement. Peter aimed his water gun and shot at Matthew's head. This time, Matthew failed to look behind him as the blast of water hit him in the side of his head, just above his ear, knocking off his sunglasses.

"Hey!" Matthew turned to face the person who shot at him. Big mistake.

Peter aimed and fired again. It happened too quickly even for Matthew to react to. The very fast and very cold jet of water hit him directly in his left eye.

"YEOOOWWW!!!" He screamed and clutched at his swollen eye. Peter took this open window of opportunity and pulled back again, so that the front of his jet-ski was lined up with the very end of Matthew's jet-ski.

"This time, _you're_ the one who'll have a PIT maneuver done to you!"

Before Matthew could respond or react, Peter jerked hard to the right, and slammed into Matthew again, this time causing his jet-ski to spin around repeatedly.

"WHOA!!!"

After a few seconds of spinning, he hit a small rock in the water and flipped. Matthew fell into the icy, man-eating-shark, hungry-crocodile, snapping-piranha, vicious-octopus, stinging-jellyfish, and blood-sucking-leech-infested water. The jet-ski continued flipping around until it stopped flipping, landing upside-down on the surface of the water, and then sinking beneath the surface.

There was no sign of Matthew for a few long moments.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Matthew screamed and headed for shore as fast as possible. When he ended up on the shore not too far from the Boathouse, there were several purple leeches and a jellyfish stuck to him.

"Ooooooooh."

"Wh-oa! That was one _wicked_ wipeout, dude!"

"Thanks…a lot…Chris…"

"And Matthew is the next eliminated!"

At the sound of that news, Peter and Jennifer stopped their vehicles and pulled up to the shore where Chris and Matthew were.

"And Peter and Jennifer have made it into the final round! While Chef takes Matthew to the infirmary, you two can come with me back to the Dock of Shame."

When the three of them arrived at the Dock of Shame, there were two riding mowers waiting for them.

"It's the final stretch! You two must ride these lawn mowers through the camp and into the woods. Similar to the jogging phase, there will be arrows placed all over the place pointing in the direction you need to go. Follow those arrows, and you will eventually reach the finish line at the old Boathouse. Whoever is first to cross that line wins Invincibility."

"That's it? Piece of cake!" Peter said confidently. Jen glared at him.

They got on the mowers, and turned the keys. The loud roar of the engines filled the air.

"Oh, and a little hint of advice!" Chris yelled over the engines. "You might want to raise the blades to the highest level they can go!"

"Why? Will we be using them?" Jen asked.

"No, you just won't want them to get caught on anything while you're going at high speed; it could slow you down!"

"Oh!" Jen said. She and Peter raised the blade level to six.

"One…"

Peter grabbed onto the shift.

"…two…"

Jen tightly gripped the wheel.

"…three!"

They shoved their sticks forward to six (the fastest the mower could go), and sped off towards the woods.

They sped past the lodges and the main lodge, past the Communal Washrooms, and into the woods.

Chris and Chef got to watch all the action through the many cameras hidden in the trees. For lawn mowers, they could go pretty fast. Peter and Jen weaved in and out of the trees, bouncing over rocks, smashing through bush. Occasionally, Peter would try once or twice to ram into Jen, but he was forced to swerve off when a tree or something came in his path.

"Darn it!" He muttered. "There's too many trees here! I'll never get a clean shot at her!"

That was how it remained for most of the race: weaving to avoid certain wipeouts, numerous failed attempts at ramming Jen, and so on. And Jen was ahead of Peter.

Grargh! I have GOT to stop her!

They passed by the final arrow. The finish line at the old Boathouse was coming up in three minutes.

_Three minutes?! Now I'm _definitely _running out of time! It's now or never!_

Then a clearing appeared ahead of them; the lucky break that Peter needed.

"Yes!" He said aloud as they emerged in the clearing. He immediately turned the wheel to t he left and veered towards Jen. He slammed into the side of her mower, denting it and throwing her off-course.

"Whoa, whoa!" She tried desperately to regain control of the wheel as she spun around.

"Ha, ha! So long, darling!"

"Not yet!" She once again faced forward and sped after him. As she drew closer, Peter looked behind him. While he wasn't looking, his mower went over a hole, causing it to jerk and bounce.

"Waugh!" He panicked and slowed down briefly. Jen sped past him.

"Get back here!"

Peter resumed the chase, but panicked when he saw the edge of the woods, and the Boathouse drawing closer. Chris and Violet were waiting.

Then Peter saw a large rock, which just so happened to be shaped like a ramp. He looked down at the blade controls.

_Perfect._

He turned on the blades. The chopping sound sliced through the grass that he passed over. He turned to the left, heading straight for the rock. Jen was just ahead of him, heading straight for the finish line.

Peter leaned forward and gripped the wheel tightly as he hit the rock, becoming airborne. His mower soared through the air, blades whirring. He was heading straight for Jen's head.

She heard the chopping and turned just in time to see the mower coming straight at her. She saw in horror that the blades were on. She quickly ducked just as the blades sailed harmlessly overhead, slicing off a single strand of her hair. But the worst was yet to come.

Peter's mower wasn't directly over hers; it was a little off to the left. So when he landed back down, he landed partially on her front left wheel. The blades did the rest.

The blades chopped through the rubber of her wheel. The blades clogged and sputtered as it ate up the rubber material. The gunshot sound rang through the air, causing everyone to jump. Especially Jen.

Jen screamed and flew out of her seat, rolling over on the ground. The mower continued going, but was slanted to one side due to having a popped wheel. It eventually hit a large tree root and flipped over, similar to Matthew's jet-ski.

The rolling mower was heading right for Peter's mower. But he did some quick maneuvering and swerved around it. It rolled past him and into the water.

Peter's mower crossed the finish line, skidding to a stop right in front of the Boathouse.

"And Peter wins Invincibility!" Chris declared for the umpteenth time.

"Woo…hoo!" Peter cheered awkwardly as he stumbled off of the mower. "I'm…(pant, pant) the man! Go…Peter!" He then fell to his knees.

"Jennifer. Sorry, dude, but you lost."

"Ooooh." Jen said, mostly from the pain and the shock of the near-death experience. Violet walked up to her and helped Jen to her feet. Jen was clutching at her head, lucky to still have it.

"So while Peter enjoys his millionth victory, Matthew, Violet, and Jen will report to the Bonfire tonight, where one more of your sorry butts is going home!"

**To be continued…**


	43. The Twentyfirst Bonfire

The Twenty-first Bonfire

The final four campers sat at the Bonfire. Chris stood before them with the three marshmallows in his hand (since there were so few, he didn't bother putting them on a tray).

"Campers, I have only three marshmallows with me. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk straight down the Dock of Shame, right up to the Boat of Losers, and leave. That means that you are out of the contest. And you cannot come back…EVER.

"The first marshmallow goes to…"

Peter was grinning. He already knew which name Chris would say next.

"…Peter."

Peter chuckled cockily as he caught he marshmallow.

"Matthew, Violet, and Jennifer. Surprisingly, all three of you have received votes tonight. Two of you received a lot, while one of you didn't get as much. And that person is Violet." He tossed the marshmallow to her. She smiled at the fact that she was going to stay, but the smile disappeared when she realized that Matthew could very well leave.

"Matthew. Jennifer. There is only one marshmallow left. Both of you received some votes against you. It was a close call, but still, only one of you received more."

Matthew glanced at Peter, who smiled evilly and did the slashing motion across his throat. Matthew shuddered and gulped.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

"…"

"…"

Jen's eyes were wide, and her look of confidence had completely vanished. Matthew was sweating, and his breathing had ceased.

Chris opened his mouth.

"…"

"…Matthew."

As Matthew caught the marshmallow that was thrown to him, he and Violet let out a sigh of relief. Peter, who was beyond furious, simply looked away and spat angrily.

"Sorry, Jen. But your time here is up."

Jen looked at Chris, then at the others. She started to open her mouth, but simply closed it and said nothing. She still said nothing as she got up, hands in her pockets, and trudged past the others, past Chris, away from the Bonfire, and towards the Dock of Shame.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS. A very special heads-up: For the next chapter, there is no voting, and no Bonfire ceremony; it's a sudden death elimination challenge, so remember not to vote after the next chapter. **


	44. Episode 23: I Triple Dog Dare You! 2

Episode 23: I Triple Dog Dare You 2

"Previously on Total Drama Island: It was down to the final four campers: Matthew, Jen, Violet, and Peter. Their next task was to participate in a three-part race, each phase eliminating one camper at a time: The jogging race, the jet-ski race, and the lawn-mower race.

"Violet was last to cross the finish line in the first phase, which eliminated her. In the jet-ski phase, Peter caused Matthew to royally wipeout, eliminating him next. It came down to Peter and Jen in the lawn-mower race. Many times Peter tried and failed to knock Jen out of the competition, but at the last second, he managed to pop one of her tires, and cause her to flip, before crossing the finish line himself.

"At the Bonfire, Jen was voted off, and was next to walk the Dock of Shame.

"We're down to the final three campers; the semifinal round; the last episode before the spectacular finale! But first, one more camper must walk the Dock of Shame. Who will it be? Will it finally be Peter? Hopefully. But there's only one way to find out. So sit back, relax, and watch the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Total…Drama…Island!"

Camp Wawanakwa, 8:30 A.M…

The final three campers walked out of their cabins and walked towards the main lodge for breakfast. After breakfast, Chris's voice called them down to the Amphitheater.

When they got there, there was a long desk on the stage, and three chairs behind it. They all took a seat. In front of the desk was a large object, concealed by a white sheet. Chris and Chef were on the stage as well, and Chef was wearing an awfully familiar pink dress.

"Now, before we get started, let's contemplate the situation: You three lucky campers have made it to the semifinal round! How does that feel? Anyone want to chime in with their feelings on the matter?"

Matthew was the first to speak. "Well, I never thought I'd get _this_ far in the first place. And it's such an honor to be here. Even if I go home today, I won't really care. Third place is good enough for me."

"That's nice." Chris said. "Violet?"

"I pretty much feel the same way."

"OK, then. And Peter?"

"Ha! I knew I'd get here! Really, it's not that shocking: Me vs. twenty-one other idiots? Seriously, who do you think would win?"

"O…K…Anyway, now that we're down to the final three, it's time for one last challenge. And what better challenge than the old classic…"

Chris pulled the sheet off the object, revealing the all-too-familiar wheel.

"…I Triple Dog Dare You challenge!"

"Oh-NO!" Violet said.

"Oh, YES!" Peter cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh, dear." Matthew sighed.

"That's right, campers! We've gone to the previously voted-off nineteen campers for torturous ideas. Now you know how it works: Each of you will take turns spinning the bottle on this wheel. Whichever picture it lands on will determine the dare you must do. And all the campers who have come and gone are here: Jennifer, Mark, Jeremy, Isaiah, Tim, Mary, Rachael, Luke, John, Josh, Daniel, Madison, Samantha, Ruth, Nicole, Suzie, Jessica, James, and, the over-glamorous prissy rich girl, Lauren.

"You all know how it works: each of you will come up one at a time and spin the bottle. Whichever camper it lands on, you must perform one of the dare ideas they sent in. You can either A) do the dare yourself and win one get-out-of-dare freebee, or 2) dare one of your opponents to do the dare. And remember, if you back down from the dare, and you have no freebee, then you are instantly eliminated; no Bonfire, no marshmallow, and no hundred grand.

"Now, who would like to go first?"

Peter immediately got up out of his seat and walked up to the wheel. He grabbed one end of the bottle, and spun it hard. Everyone waited for a few moments as it spun around, then eventually stopped on Lauren's picture.

"Lauren's dare is…" Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "…wear makeup on your face, in a sloppy manner."

"Are you even kidding me? I can SO do that myself!"

Chef walked up with a box. Inside it was all kinds of nail polish, paint, and much, much more.

"Fine, but we do this _my_ way. Let's see…I'll need red, white, and black colored makeup." He snatched up three different bottles of the colors he requested, then turned his back to everyone else and started applying the makeup.

"This is gonna be good." Chris whispered to Chef. They both snickered. After a few moments, he was finished, and looked back at the others. Matthew sighed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding."

The area around both of his eyes were completely black, and he had put the red all over his lips, and from the corners of his lips up his cheeks to make a crude smile. The rest of his face was entirely white.

" 'Why so serious?'"

"OK, _that_ is just plain stupid." Matthew said. He then leaned close to Violet and added, "Leave it to an idiot like Peter to make fun of such a good movie."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" Peter said, then burst into laughter.

"And Peter wins the first freebee." Chris said.

Peter, still laughing, walked up to the platter Chef held, and snatched one of the purple bottles, then walked back to his seat.

"Up next?"

"I'll go." Matthew said as he walked up to the wheel.

Matthew spun it, then waited anxiously for it to stop. When it did, it landed on Isaiah's picture.

"And Isaiah's dare is: Eat mud. Wow. Really horrifying, Isaiah."

"I dare Peter."

"Fine. That won't be so tough. One time, when I was hiding from the police, I had to _live_ on eating mud for nearly ten days!"

Peter walked up to the bowlful of mud that Chef had. Without hesitation, Peter snatched it all up, shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed it.

"Omf! You're gonna haf to do a lot bether than thith to eliminate me!" He said through a mouthful of mud. When he sat back down, Matthew, who was sitting next to him, quickly leaned away from him.

"Violet, you're up next."

Violet gulped and walked up to the wheel. She spun the bottle, and it stopped on Jennifer's picture.

Chris picked up another slip of paper. "Swim in a pond full of jellyfish, and last for ten seconds!"

"Peter." Violet declared.

"Whatever." Peter said as he got up.

One minute later, Chris, Chef, Matthew, Violet, and Peter all stood before a rectangular pool of water. Jellyfish filled the entire thing, and the flashes of electricity could be seen.

"What do you say, Peter? You give up?"

"As if!" Peter said before he jumped into the water. Once he did, he started screaming in pain, and the sound of zapping and the flashes of electricity instantly increased.

"Ten…nine…"

"OWWWWW!!! Ow, ouch! WWAAUUGGHH!"

"Eight…seven…six…"

"OUCH! OH, GOD THIS BURNS!!!!!!!!!"

"Five…four…three…two…"

"EEEEEEYYYYYY…."

"One…zero!"

"YOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Peter jumped right out of the water and landed on the grass in a soaking wet, scorched heap.

"Oooooooh."

"And Peter is still in the game. Now let's all return to the Amphitheater."

They all walked (or in Peter's case, limped) back to the Amphitheater and sat down.

"Peter, it's your turn again."

Peter got up out of his seat

When it stopped spinning, it was pointing at Luke's picture.

"Luke's dare is: lick the scum off of every single pot and pan in Chef's kitchen!"

Peter said nothing, but simply pointed at Matthew.

When they arrived at the kitchen in the main lodge, Chef had every single one of his filthy pots and pans laid out on the table. Matthew looked at the scum-coated objects, then pinched his nose, and licked them all clean.

"Whoa! That was just _sick_!" Chris exclaimed once he was done.

Matthew at first said nothing. Then his face actually turned green. His stomach made a sick gurgling sound. He clutched at his mouth and ran outside. Seconds later, everyone heard the sound of retching, burping, and gagging.

A few minutes later…

They were all back at the Amphitheater. Matthew's arms swung lazily at his sides. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes had a distant, faraway look in them. There was green and brown all around his mouth.

"Matthew? It's your turn."

Matthew trudged up to the wheel, and spun the bottle…if you could call it a "spin", that is. The tip of it barely moved over a couple pictures before it stopped on Tim's photo.

"Tim's dare: Have Chef give you an Atomic Wedgie!"

Violet, and even Peter, gasped in horror. Chef grinned his evil grin.

Matthew took a moment before he spoke up. "Ah, I'll do it."

"WHAT!?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"OK, dude! You seriously don't have to! You _could_ dare an opponent. Say… (Cough) Peter (Cough)!"

Peter scowled.

"Nah, I'll do it. I've been given wedgies by bullies at my school all the time. I've pretty much used to it." He then turned to Chef. "Hit me with your best shot."

Chef's eyes widened, but he then nodded. He then grabbed Matthew's shoulders, spun him around, then took hold of his underwear. He paused, then yanked.

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" Matthew shrieked as Chef pulled hard on the underwear. He then brought it up and over Matthew's head, covering his eyes.

"Whoa!" Matthew walked around blindly, his view obstructed by the underwear. He eventually tripped on a loose board and fell.

"Ha, ha!" Peter pointed and laughed.

"And Matthew wins a freebee!" Chris then picked up another bottle. He turned to the boy still on the stage floor.

"Uh, I guess someone's gonna have to help him up."

Violet walked up to her boyfriend and helped him to his feet. Eventually, they got the underwear off his face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." He then took the freebee from Chris.

"Matthew, that was amazing! How did…" Violet couldn't finish her sentence.

"Like I said, the idiots at my school give me wedgies all the time. I pretty much feel nothing."

"Then why'd you scream?"

"I dunno. To boost ratings."

"_Now_ you're talking!" Chris said.

Matthew laughed, then sat back down in his seat. Violet stayed standing.

"Violet, you're up."

"I know." She walked up to the bottle and spun it hard. It spun around and around, eventually landing on the picture of Nicole.

"And Nicole's dare is: Eat one of the leeches from Lake Wawanakwa!"

"Ew!" Violet exclaimed. Then she smiled evilly, and pointed at a certain juvenile delinquent. "I triple dog dare Peter!"

Peter's eyes widened. He actually seemed a little nervous. Then he said, "Ah, what the heck. If I can eat mud, I can eat a stupid slug."

"Leech." Violet corrected.

"Whatever! Just gimme the stupid slug!"

Chef walked up carrying a small test tube. Inside it was one of the infamous purple leeches found only off the shores of Camp Wawanakwa. He donned a pair of gloves, then pulled out a pair of tongs. He picked up the leech and held it to Peter. Peter swallowed nervously, then snatched the leech from Chef and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed hard, then swallowed.

"Aw, DUDE!!!" Chris exclaimed.

"Blech!" Peter said, then coughed several times. He then ran over to the side of the stage and vomited.

When he was done, he walked back up to the wheel, and spun the bottle. He wiped his mouth as it spun around. Just before it stopped, he glared at Violet. "You're gonna pay for that, _sweetheart_."

"Drop dead."

The bottle stopped spinning. It was pointing at Ruth's picture.

"Brush your teeth for one minute, with a toothbrush that's been dunked in the toilet of the Communal Washrooms!"

Peter grinned, then pointed at none other than…

"Violet. I told you that you would pay."

Violet shuddered at the thought of brushing with that disgusting toothbrush.

Soon, the five of them were standing in the Communal Washrooms. Violet stood at the counter, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't contemplate what the pain would be like.

Chef came out of the stall, holding the now green and brown scum-coated toothbrush. He set it down on the counter in front of her. She slowly looked down at it.

Matthew bit his lip nervously.

_Poor girl._ He then looked at Peter, who was still smiling. _He thinks he can get away with this? I'll show him!_

Violet started to reach for the brush when Matthew called out, "Stop!" Everyone turned to him.

"What is it, Matthew?" Chris asked.

"And make it quick! I want to see your little girlfriend ruin her teeth!"

"Well, you're not going to!"

"Huh?"

"Chris, I'm going to give my only freebee to Violet!" He held up the purple bottle.

"Um…OK."

"What?!? Are you kidding me? Can he do that? It has to be against the rules!! It IS against the rules, _right_?"

"Well, I don't know…ah, what the heck. It'll be great for ratings!"

"ARGH!!!"

Matthew handed his freebee to Violet.

"Use it."

"No, you don't have to…"

"I want to."

Violet paused, then said, "Fine."

She gave the freebee to Chris.

"Alright, so you don't have to do your dare. Now let's return to the Amphitheater."

As they walked back, Peter glared angrily at Matthew.

_He's _so _going to pay for that!_

And for about twenty-nine more rounds, all the grossness and abuse continued. But by the thirty-second round, after much cardboard eating, sewage tank cleaning, and paint drenching, the act was reaching its climax.

"And we're now at Round _Thirty-two_, and all three campers are still in the game! And Peter has fifteen freebees, while Matthew has one, and Violet: zero. Now it's time for Peter to spin the bottle once again. It continued spinning until it stopped on Daniel's picture once again.

"And Daniel's next dare: Swim in the shark-infested lake, with an open wound, and last for thirty seconds!"

Peter laughed maniacally, then pointed at Matthew.

Matthew nearly fainted.

"Oh, boy! This is a tough one, don't you agree? Potentially life-threatening. Should you use your freebee? If I were you, I'd use it."

Matthew looked down at the precious freebee. He had to give this one some serious thought.

"Well, I'm an expert on sharks. And if there's one thing I've learned, and will always remember, it's that sharks can detect the slightest drop of blood from _miles_ away. And swimming in shark-infested water, even with the tiniest cut, is basically like suicide! So, no thanks, I'll use my freebee."

He reluctantly handed the bottle to Chris.

"Alright, then. Matthew, you're next!"

Matthew got up out of his seat and spun the bottle again. When it stopped, the end of it was pointing to Mark's picture.

"Mark's dare: Have an arm-wrestling contest with Chef!"

Even Peter seemed worried.

"I dare Peter!"

Peter looked from Matthew to Chris to Chef. Chef was _huge_. Peter was strong, but even he had to admit that Chef could very well be stronger than him. Not only would it be humiliating, but it would probably hurt.

"Freebee."

He tossed one of his many bottles to Chris.

"Very well, then. Violet, you're up next."

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Mary's image.

"Mary's dare is: Try to steal an acorn from a squirrel?"

"Um…I dare…Peter?"

"You're joking, right? How hard can it be?"

Two minutes later…

The five of them were in the woods, standing before one of the larger trees. A squirrel was perched up on a high branch. It had an acorn in its paws.

"Oh, _real_ scary. This'll be a cinch."

He started climbing up the tree, towards the branch where the squirrel sat. He slowly scooted across the branch towards the squirrel.

"Alright, little varmint. Prepare to surrender your acorn." He reached towards it. It turned to face him. It instantly barred its unnaturally jagged, shark-like teeth at him and roared. For a moment, Peter could've sworn that its eyes were blood red. Peter was so shocked that he screamed and fell off the branch to the ground ten feet below.

"WHOA!!! Oof!"

He hit the ground hard, and the others winced. Chris simply smiled.

" 'A cinch', huh?"

"Drop…dead. Ow." Peter got to his feet. "You know, on second thought, I'll use another freebee."

"Good call."

When they returned to the Amphitheater, it was Peter's turn once again. As he cracked his back and walked up to the wheel, he glared at Violet once again.

"You are SO going to pay for that one, too." He spun the wheel.

"Oh, please! You've said that a billion times today. 'You'll pay for that, you'll pay for that!' Give it a rest, already. I'm not going to 'pay for it'."

The bottle stopped spinning, and was pointing at John's picture.

"And John's dare…" Chris looked at the piece of paper. "Oh-ho! Ho, ho, ho! This is a good one! Stand in a burning building, and stay there for one minute!"

Violet gasped in horror.

Peter looked at her, and grinned evilly once again. Ordinarily, he would've dared Matthew to do it, but this would be even better. During the time when he had been voted off, he (and all the other losers) would watch the remaining campers from the Playa De Loser. And during the "Phobia Factor 2" challenge, he had learned that Violet's worst fear was fire. Sure, she had confronted her fear, but that was by putting it out with a fire extinguisher. Standing _in_ the burning building would be a whole new level of confronting your fear.

He knew she couldn't do it. And neither she or Matthew had any freebees. And sending her home would be a crippling blow to Matthew's heart.

_Might as well torture them with suspense before I bring out the main course._

"Hmm…Matthew; no, Violet. No…Violet, no Matthew. Hmmmmm, who should I dare?"

Both Matthew and Violet looked terrified. Violet was sweating greatly, and Matthew was barely able to control his violent shaking.

"Hmm…" He then raised a finger to the sky. He slowly brought it down to point at Matthew, then moved it to Violet, and back and forth between them.

Violet was covering her eyes.

Matthew looked ready to vomit.

His finger moved slower and slower, then stopped on…

…

…

"…Violet! And that's final!"

"NO!!" They both screamed.

"Oh, yes!"

"I'm afraid that she has to." Chris declared, shaking his head. "She doesn't have a freebee, and Matthew can't give her one. And I _seriously_ doubt that Peter is going to donate one. So, Violet. What's it gonna be?"

Chef wheeled in another burning structure similar to the one in the "Phobia Factor 2" challenge. It was slowly burning. Violet stood several feet from the burning structure. She could feel the heat of it.

_Come on, you can do it. You can do it!_ Matthew thought nervously. He just couldn't say it aloud.

You can't do it, you can't do it! Peter also thought.

Violet's fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. The blazing flame was reflected off of her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Chris and Chef leaned closely. Chris was grinning, while Chef wasn't so cynical.

_Poor girl_. He thought. He remembered back to a time, many years ago, when he was in the military, and he and four other soldiers were lost in the enemy territory during a war. At one point, they had passed by an abandoned shack, and a couple barrels of gasoline were on the ground next to it, and at that moment, an enemy troop spotted them and fired at them. But he missed, and hit the barrels instead. They exploded, and two of the soldiers were killed, while Chef and another soldier were badly burned. Chef still had the scar from that day: the sneer. During the surgery, there was a screw-up on the surgeon's part, and from that day forward, he had a permanent sneer on his face. He, too, was afraid of fire.

But not only did he have sympathy for the girl, but for her boyfriend, as well. The nice guy. If she didn't do the dare, they would be separated. And that would be a terrible thing for them.

Chef merely shook his head.

Violet stared in horror and shock at the fire. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't possible do this. But Peter could not win, either.

Matthew was beating himself up on the inside.

Oh, why did I use that freebee? WHY?! If only I had known that this would happen! I'd give it to her! I'd rather be eaten by sharks than have her go through this!!

Violet opened her mouth. Everyone froze. The only sound was the crackling of the fire.

"I…"

Peter stared hard, waiting for her to give up.

Matthew's eyes widened.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I…I can't."

"No!!"

"YES! Woo-hoo! This is my greatest victory ever!"

Violet hung her head shamefully.

"And Violet is eliminated! Which means that Matthew and Peter will go on to the final round next week!"

Chef wheeled the burning structure away, and Chris walked up to Violet.

"Violet, the Dock of Shame awaits."

She still had her head down as she walked off.

"See ya later, _sweetheart_!" Peter yelled mockingly. He laughed.

Matthew ignored Peter and ran up to Violet.

"Violet, wait!"

She turned around.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's all my fault. I should've kept that freebee so that I could give it to you."

"Look, even if you did give me the freebee, it would've gone on forever! And Peter clearly wasn't going to be fazed by anything. But I'm sorry that I let you down." She held his hand. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Win this. Not just for you, but for both of us. Win this, and beat Peter!"

"Don't worry. I swear, that Peter will pay for this."

"Alright. Goodbye, Matthew. And thanks. You were the one who made my time here fun. You're a good guy." She held his head in her hands. "A great guy."

They kissed, and remained in an embrace for a few moments. Eventually, Violet tore herself from her boyfriend and walked down the Dock, towards the Boat of Losers.

As she climbed in, she turned back to Matthew and waved. Matthew waved back. Only then, as the Boat started up and chugged off, did Matthew cry.

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: Fedora Kid doesn't own **_**The Dark Knight**_**, even though it is an AWESOME movie (and R.I.P. Heath Ledger). Oh, and a bit of fun trivia for any Batman fans out there: Can anyone find out the one other moment in this chapter that is a slight spoof of a moment in the Batman universe? **

**Returning to the subject here. The season finale is up next! Matthew vs. Peter. Who will win? There's only one way to find out! Tune in next time to catch the incredible conclusion of **_**Total Drama Island: Second Season**_**!**


	45. Season Finale

Season Finale

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Island! You've watched twenty-two teens battle against each other for twenty-one weeks here at Camp Wawanakwa. They had to endure disgusting camp food, verbal torture by Chef Hatchet, life-threatening tasks, and me. All of this and much more for the grand prize of $100,000!

"One by one, the campers were eliminated, eventually reducing down to three finalists: Matthew, Violet, and Peter. Their next task was the old classic, 'I Triple Dog Dare You!' challenge. There were a _lot_ of dares to be done; gross dares, repulsive dares, dangerous dares, and humiliating dares!

"Eventually, it came down to Peter daring Violet to stand in a burning building for one minute. She had no freebees, so there was no getting out of it. But in the end, she refused to do the dare, and was eliminated.

"It's down to two finalists: Nice guy Matthew, and young criminal Peter. Which one of these boys will win the hundred grand? Will Peter finally taste defeat? Or will he win once again, this time for keeps? Find out right now, on the dramatic conclusion of Total…Drama…Island!"

_Camp Wawanakwa, 3:00 P.M…_

Peter, Matthew, Chris, and Chef stood in a clearing, in front of two separate sets of bleachers. One had a picture of Matthew over it, the other had Peter's picture over it.

"Alright, you two. This is it. The big climax, the final round, the mano-a-mano, the…"

"Get on with it, already, and tell us the last task!"

"Alright, fine, geez. First off, before we give you the task, let's welcome back the twenty campers who did not make it this far!" Chris gestured behind them. Matthew and Peter turned around.

Walking up towards the bleachers in a neat, single-file line, were Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Ruth, Samantha,John, Madison, Daniel, Josh, Luke, Luke,Rachael, Mary, Tim, Isaiah, Jeremy, Mark, Jennifer, and Violet.

"Hey, everyone!" Matthew called. The response was a chorus of, "Hi." "Hey, Matthew." "What's up, dude?"

They all hi-fived as they passed Matthew, and scowled when they passed by Peter, who simply returned their scowls.

"Now, just like last season," Chris said. "you will all sit in the respective bleachers, under the picture of the person you wish to cheer on."

Needless to say, everyone sat on the Matthew side, except for John, who sat on the Peter side.

"Hey, man! What are you doing sitting over there?" Mark asked.

John simply turned and gave him that rock-hard, blank stare. No one dared say anything else to the Goth.

"Now that the losers have chosen their sides, let's hear from the finalists. Matthew, you first. You, out of twenty-two teens, have reached the final two. What do you have to say about that, and how would you spend your hundred grand?"

"Well, first off, let me just say that I seriously did not believe that I'd get this far. Even if I lose today, it'll still be a big honor to win second out of twenty-two. And there's nothing wrong with silver at all."

"But in this sort of race, there's not silver medal for finishing second." Chris said.

"Believe me, I've heard _that_ before. Anyway, I've had an awesome time here! I met a lot of cool people, made new friends, and I've met the girl of my dreams." He glanced at Violet, who smiled and blew him a kiss. Matthew smiled, then continued. "I've been on TV, I've…I've done everything a kid could wish for. Now if I win that money, I'm not sure what I would do with it. Of course, some would go to my college fund. Some I'd keep for myself, I guess." He then glanced at the others. "But I don't want to leave all the others out and look like a jerk. So, while this sounds like it might be copying from the last season, I'd throw an awesome party for everyone here! But it won't be just an ordinary party, with snacks, drinks, music, games, dancing, and more. Now I know I wouldn't necessarily support this idea, but I know for a fact that everyone else absolutely _hated_ their time here, am I right?"

He was responded with many "Yeses."

"So the theme of my party will be to destroy everything here on Camp Wawanakwa!"

Everyone on his side of the bleachers burst into applause, cheers, and whistling.

"Hold up! Did _I_ say that you could hold a party like that? Sure, this place was cheap, but it still cost a lot of money!" Chris objected.

"Let me go through with this, and I'll use some of the money to buy you a whole new set of combs, a bottle of the finest hair gel, and an expensive handheld mirror.

"Done!" Chris eagerly shook Matthew's hand.

"What about me? What do _I_ get out of it?" Chef also asked.

"How about a large set of the sharpest and strongest cleavers and steak knives?"

"Ah, fine by me." The large man replied.

"Alright, so we all know what Matthew will do with his money. Let's find out what the other finalist thinks about his situation, and what he would do with his hundred grand. Let's hear it for Peter!"

Everybody booed.

Peter merely shook it off, and when the noise died down, he spoke up. "I've hated my time here. I've been surrounded by idiots, tortured by an overgrown ape and an egotistical host with bad hair, and had to eat filthy sludge for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! But I knew that I would come out on top. Even after I had been voted off the first time, I knew I'd come back. It's no contest. You should just hand over the check now, and save Mr. Good Boy here the humiliation of getting his butt kicked!

"Now as to what I'd do with the money: I'd totally keep it all for myself, and use some of it to pay off all the fines I owe to the police. I swear, they're still after me. They just won't let bygones be bygones. But they'll never find me, or catch me. I'm too good for them."

"O…K…Anyway, so there you have it. The thoughts of our two finalists. And now for the task: It's similar to the Rejected Olympic Marathon Event that was used in the previous season, but we've added many, _many_ more obstacles, and many more phases to it: You start here, at the bleachers. You must jog all the way to the 1,000-foot mountain, up to the top, and jump off! You must then swim to the nearby beach, and run again all the way to the Dock of Shame, where there will be two surfboards waiting. _You must remain on the surfboard the entire time._ You must paddle, on your surfboards, all the way to the old Boathouse, where you will get off your surfboard and climb onto land. In front of said Boathouse, there will be two motorcycles waiting for you. You must ride those motorcycles through the woods, and all the way to Eagle's Gorge, near the center of the island. That's the gorge that was featured in the season finale of the previous season. There, you will walk across one out of two very thin wooden planks laid out across the gorge, and avoid falling into the shark-infested water below, and…"

"Um, excuse me?" Matthew interrupted. Most of the people there were relieved to hear Chris's voice stop for a moment. "Will we have to be carrying an eagle egg or anything like that, like last season?"

"Nope."

"Phew."

"Just a giant, fresh steak around your neck."

"Come again?" Matthew said in a weak voice.

"Hello? Hungry, carnivorous sharks about fifty feet below you; giant steak around your neck; it's not that hard to figure out."

"You can_ not_ be serious."

"You better believe it."

"Oh, dear."

"As I was saying: After you cross the gorge (assuming that you _do _successfully cross it), you will run all the way to the river. There you will find two canoes. You must paddle downstream, while avoiding jagged rocks and your opponent. Then, once you reach the end of the river, you must survive falling off of the awaiting waterfall without dying or getting seriously maimed. After you fall off that waterfall, you must then pull up alongside the riverbank, and exit your canoe. You will then race on foot, once again, all the way back to the finish line here.

"You got that? I hope so, because it's gonna be one tough race. Oh, and I almost forgot about your headwear."

"The chicken and cow hat?" Peter asked.

"Nope. These new donkey and fish hats!" Chris then pulled out the two hideous-looking hats.

The donkey one was gray with a long, black mane running down its back. At the very end of it was a little tail. The fish hat was a reddish-pink hue with two glassy black eyes, scales, fins sticking out each side, and a fish's tail.

"Matthew, you wear the fish hat. Peter, you get the mule." He threw the hats to the two teens. Matthew didn't hesitate to put the fish hat on, while Peter looked at his like he was holding someone else's vomit. After a minute or so of staring at it, he reluctantly put it on.

"Good luck, finalists! And may the best man survive."

"Thanks, Chris. I will." Peter said with a chuckle.

Instead of rolling his eyes, Matthew looked at the ground nervously. He knew that he couldn't…

"Matthew? What's wrong?" He turned and saw Violet walking up to him.

"I'm not so sure about this one, Violet."

"Why not?"

"It involves a lot of foot racing. I'm terrible at footraces! Sure I could do the surfboard, motorcycle, and canoe phases, but the running and the 1,000-foot dive? There's no way I can…"

Violet kissed him, cutting off his sentence. When the kiss ended, she looked at him.

"I _know_ you can do this. So what if you're not the strongest or fastest camper here? You've still got heart, you always have. And even if you lose to that demon, we'll still be here for you. That's one thing you have that Peter will never have: friends."

This cheered Matthew up a little, but he still wasn't sure. He simply smiled, then walked up to the starting line. Violet returned to the bleachers.

"On your mark…get set…" Chris called.

"…"

"…"

Peter glared at Matthew, giving him that look of death.

"…"

"…GO!"

Matthew and Peter dashed over the white line, speeding into the woods. All of the Matthew supporters cheered as he ran off. But Peter already took the lead by about seven yards. Matthew was running as fast as he could, but the evil criminal remained far ahead of him. Even as he ran through the woods, dashed over rocks, and dodged trees, he was still dreading the incredible dive that awaited him at the end of the phase.

After about thirty minutes of running, they reached the mountain. They started up the steep slope. As Peter ran up, he stepped on stones and branches that happened to be lying around and kicked them behind him into Matthew's path. Matthew stumbled over these, but continued going.

At one point, Peter kicked a particularly large rock back at Matthew. It tumbled towards him, and Matthew tripped on it. He fell flat on his face.

"Oof!"

Peter heard the grunt, and looked back to see what had happened. While he was still running without looking where he was going, he stepped into a mud puddle. His foot slipped right out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" He landed in the mud puddle, becoming coated in mud, then he started rolling down the steep mountain.

"Whoa! Waugh! Ouch! OW!"

He tumbled down over rocks, through brambles, and so on. Matthew was still on the ground when Peter slipped. He looked up and saw Peter rolling at him, and he quickly threw himself out of the way as he rolled past.

All of the teens back at the finish line saw that moment unfold on the large screen before them, and when they did, they all (except for John) burst into laughter.

Matthew saw his chance. He scrambled to his feet, and started running up the mountain. Peter continued tumbling down.

By the time Matthew was nearly ten yards from the top, Peter was nearly halfway down the mountain. He finally stopped his descent by grabbing onto a tree's root. He was dirty and battered. He angrily looked up at the top of the mountain, and could barely make out the small form of Matthew nearing the top.

He cursed. "Why that little punk! He thinks he can beat me? I'll show him!" He jumped to his feet and dashed after him.

At the same time, Matthew had reached the top of the mountain. He looked down at the lake 1,000 feet below. There was no way he could do this.

_There is no _way_ I can do this!_ He could barely see the shark fins circling in the water. _I'm_ so _gonna die!_ Then he thought about all his friends, supporting him. And Violet. He then turned and looked behind him. He could see his opponent climbing after him. Even though he was far away, he could tell that he had that murderous look of determination. Determination to win, no matter what the cost. _But Peter cannot win._ He turned back to the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath. _Here I go._

He then charged towards the edge, roaring.

"I'M NOT A QUITTER!!" He flew over the edge. He hung suspended in midair for a brief second, then plummeted towards the water.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He screamed all the way down, until his scream was cut off by the cold Canadian waters. Fortunately, he landed right in the safe zone of the lake, where there were no sharks.

He popped up on the surface, looked around, and saw where he had landed.

"Phew!" He then turned in the direction of the beach, which was barely thirty yards away.

"Here I go!" He then climbed over the barrier between the safe zone and danger zone. He then swam towards the beach, calmly, but firmly. He saw the shark fins approach him, but he continued swimming towards the beach.

_Meanwhile…_

Peter finally reached the top of the cliff. He looked down at the lake, and couldn't believe what he was seeing: Matthew swimming calmly across the lake, with shark fins circling him, but not doing anything.

"What the?!!?!? Hmph! If wimpy boy can do it, then so can I!" He then charged over the edge, screaming as he plummeted, just as Matthew had.

Matthew turned and looked up when he heard the scream, and he knew that his opponent was approaching. The beach was only about ten yards away.

Peter landed outside the safe zone, creating a massive splash. The sudden and great disturbance instantly drew the sharks away from Matthew and towards Peter. Matthew sighed in relief and swam onto the beach. He looked back at where Peter was, and only saw thrashing around in the water.

Matthew said nothing, but turned and ran along the beach, towards camp.

Peter wasn't being eaten by the sharks, of course. He was simply beating the snot out of them. After beating every single shark in the lake senseless, he swam with incredible speed straight to the beach. He climbed onto the sand, and dashed after Matthew, swearing under his breath.

Matthew was about halfway to the Dock of Shame when he suddenly felt that he wasn't alone. He turned behind him and saw the criminal approaching. Just as he suspected, there was murder in his eyes.

"Yikes!" He ran faster, not daring to let Peter catch him.

"You are dead, kid!"

When Matthew reached the Dock of Shame, Peter was barely ten feet behind him. Matthew climbed onto the wood, and onto the Dock just as Peter snatched at the air where Matthew had been.

"You little son of a…"

Matthew blocked out all of the curses that Peter threw at him, and ran over to the end of the Dock. Sure enough, there were two red surfboards floating on the water, with yellow lightning streaks in the middle of them. He jumped onto the nearest one and started paddling as hard as he could. Peter was right behind him, jumping onto the remaining surfboard and paddling after him.

"I'm not gonna let you win, punk!" Peter was right on his tail, and threw a punch at him. Matthew stopped paddling and ducked as the fist flew over him. Peter took advantage of the distraction and stuck his foot under Matthew's surfboard, then flipped him. Matthew fell off the board and into the water. Peter paddled away, cackling.

Matthew quickly climbed back up onto the surfboard, lied flat on his stomach, and paddled as hard as he could after Peter.

Matthew was behind Peter by about fifteen yards for the rest of the phase. When Peter reached the Boathouse, he jumped right off his surfboard and ran to the awaiting motorcycles. He looked back and saw that Matthew was still far behind him.

Too far to see what he was doing.

He then got a devious idea.

Matthew last saw Peter climbing onto the shore and out of sight. Matthew paddled harder, moving very fast. He finally reached the land, and when he got up, he saw Peter standing by the motorcycles, leaning casually against one.

_Why isn't he going?_

"I know what you're thinking, squirt. I've had more experience with these things than you ever will in five lifetimes! I've run from the cops on one, I've broken ones on one, I've had to live sitting on one without touching the ground for about a week! Go ahead, get on your motorcycle of choice, and go. I'll give you a head start. But it won't help you at all. Heh, heh."

"I know your little game, you outlaw. I'm not gonna let you win. No matter how much 'experience' you've had with motorcycles. I'm gonna beat you!"

Matthew jumped on the motorcycle that was farther from Peter, and started it up.

_Just as I hoped._

Matthew sped off.

_Gotta keep a sharp eye out._ Matthew thought.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. Time to go." Peter mounted his motorcycle and took off.

"Time to taste defeat, sucker!" He sped towards Matthew, nearly fifty yards ahead.

Peter was quick to catch up to his opponent, but every time he attempted to hit him, Matthew could always dodge him.

After about ten minutes of riding, Peter noticed something.

_When are those stupid _adjustments_ gonna kick in?_

Just then, and explosion just inches from Peter's motorcycle interrupted his thoughts. It created a massive crater in the ground, and destroyed several rocks and bushes, sending chunks of debris whizzing past him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JACK THE RIPPER?!!?!?!"

Back at the finish line, Chris held a detonator in hand. All the teens there saw what happened, and burst out laughing once more.

"Man, I _love_ this job." Chris said slyly as he pushed the lever on the detonator again.

The second explosion stopped all the laughter of the teens, as this one blew up near Matthew, causing him to jerk to the side.

"Wh-whoa!" He careened side-to-side, quickly dodging trees and bouncing over stones.

Still no changes in the motorcycle.

_Did I really unscrew that thing right?_ Peter thought.

Just then, Matthew bumped over a small pothole. Just the jerk the bike needed. Matthew heard the clanking of the bike's parts as they started to come apart.

"Whuh? Oh, NO!"

He realized what Peter had done, and waited for the worst. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a single screw fell loose.

"What the…Oh, ha, ha! Is that the best you got?"

Then the whole motorcycle fell to pieces right out from under him. Matthew fell to the ground, landing on his behind in a pile of motorcycle parts.

"Not FAIR!" He yelled in frustration. Then he heard the sound of the approaching engine. He turned and saw Peter's motorcycle speeding towards him.

"WWAAUUGGHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and covered his eyes, actually expecting to be run over. Instead, he only heard the whoosh of air as the bike sped past him. He looked up as Peter rode off.

"See ya at the finish line, you…"

Then another explosion happened, although with this one, Chris's calculations were way off; it blew up right underneath Peter's motorcycle. The motorcycle was reduced to rubble, just like Matthew's, and Peter went flying.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed at the finish line. "That's NOT where it was supposed to blow up!!! Aw, darn it! We paid good money for those motorcycles!"

"EEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Peter screamed as he flew through the air.

Matthew saw what had happened, and knew that this was his chance. He scrambled to his feet and dashed off in the direction of Eagle's Gorge.

When Peter finally fell back down out of the sky, he landed right in a bush; a thorn bush.

"OUCH!!!!!" He angrily climbed out of the bush and tore the thorns out of his skin. He looked in the direction he had been heading before the explosion, and saw Matthew racing off. He was in the lead.

_Not if_ I _can help it!_ He jumped up and ran after him.

Matthew turned at one point, and saw Peter chasing after him.

"Oh, shoot!" He ran as fast as he could, but the well-built criminal was able to catch up to him.

Just as he caught up to Matthew, they reached the massive gorge. Chris, Chef, and several of the other campers (namely Violet, Mark, Ruth, John, and Nicole) were waiting for them. The two thin, wooden, fifty-foot long planks were laid out across it. Down below were jagged rocks and shark fins circling around.

Matthew gulped nervously.

Chef held up the two giant slabs of steak. Pierced through them were thin wires, presumably to hang them around one's neck.

Peter could already smell something on the steaks.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. We put a little steak sauce, scent of fish, and a bit of blood on the steaks."

"This…is ridiculous." Matthew said, eyes wide.

Chef slung the two chunks of meat around the two teens' necks, then gestured to the gorge.

"Get going. And whatever you do, don't look down. He, he, he." Chef chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Matthew said as he took a cautious step onto the plank. Peter simply shrugged and walked onto it nonchalantly, moving at a relatively fast pace.

"Come on, Matthew! You can do this!" Violet encouraged him.

"Come on, don't let that dirty, filthy, rotten, scummy, wretched, vile, despicable, sinister, evil, sniveling, cheating…" Ruth rambled on and on with her insults until she concluded, "…little criminal beat you!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Matthew said as he swayed slightly.

Then Peter made the remark that changed everything. "This is too easy."

"Oh, really? I was hoping you'd say that!" Chris said. He then turned to Chef. "Chef?"

"With pleasure." He stepped towards the end of Peter's plank.

"Hey…hey, what are you doing? Get away from there! What are you…" Chef picked up one end of it.

"Oh God, no! Don't! I didn't mean it! I swear, if you…"

Chef started casually rocking it side-to-side.

"Whoa, whoa!" Peter waved his arms as his plank shook.

Chris turned to Matthew. "Go on, man! You've still got a chance to win this thing!"

"Yeah, come on, Matthew!" All his supporters cheered.

Matthew inhaled a deep breath, and picked up the pace a little.

Peter was still swaying.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Peter was getting really frustrated. Then he looked and saw Matthew taking the lead, which only made him even more angry.

"That is it!" He then jumped up and slammed onto the plank, throwing all his weight on it. Chef was so stunned that he dropped it.

"Yeah!" Peter then started to move faster over the plank, nearly _running_ across it.

Chef quickly grabbed onto the plank again, lifting it up, then slamming it down again. Peter stumbled and fell onto it, nearly falling off.

"Augh!" The chunk of meat was hanging over the gorge, kept from falling only by the cord that wrapped it around Peter's neck. He quickly grabbed the steak with one hand, and held onto the board of wood for dear life with the other. He weakly started to stand up.

At that moment, Matthew finally reached the other end of the gorge. He stepped onto solid ground.

"Phew!" He turned and looked at what he had just crossed over. "Oh, dang it! I can't believe I just did that! Can I take this thing off now?" He asked Chris, gesturing to the steak.

"Yes."

Matthew grabbed the steak and flung it over his head and behind him. At that moment, Peter was standing up again.

"OK, now to…"

The steak that Matthew threw hit Peter in the face, knocking him right off of the plank.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He fell down into the gorge, into the shark-infested waters below.

"Ouch. Too bad for Peter." Chris said, shaking his head.

Then he saw thrashing around. They all looked into the gorge and saw…

…

…

…Peter beating up all of the sharks that were coming at him. After he beat them all, he looked back up at the others looking down on him. He fixed his murderous gaze on Matthew.

_Rrrrg! That dirty, wretched little…I'll kill him when this is over!_ He then looked down the river in the gorge. _This river eventually leads to the main river, where the canoes are. Hmm, looks like I just found me a little shortcut._ He then started swimming away.

"Uh-oh! It's not over yet!' Chris said. "The river at the bottom of Eagle's Gorge _does_ actually lead to the main river, and the canoes. You had better hurry, Matthew. Peter is still in the game!"

"Oh, no!" Matthew said before he raced off towards the river.

"Man! That punk won't quit, will he?" Ruth asked angrily.

"I guess not."

Matthew was racing through the forest towards the river, while Peter swam through the gorge.

Peter reached the river and the canoes minutes before Matthew did. He swam up to the side of one canoe and climbed in. He looked around, and saw no sign of Matthew anywhere.

A perfect head start.

He grabbed the single wooden oar off the floor of the canoe and started paddling downstream.

_This game is _so_ mine._

Only about two minutes after that, Matthew arrived. He saw the other canoe missing.

"Uh-oh! Better get going!" He jumped in the other canoe and started paddling furiously. Of course, thanks to the swift current, it didn't take long for him to catch up.

Peter looked back at one point and saw Matthew approaching.

"Ha! Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"Oh, can it!"

Meanwhile, Chris and the others were watching the whole thing. After a while, Chris announced, "Looks like they're approaching _the rapids_."

Sure enough, as he said it, the river's waters were getting choppy.

"Uh-oh." Matthew said as the violent waters started splashing into his canoe. He still paddled against the current, but it was doing very little to help; the current was controlling where he went.

Matthew grabbed onto the sides of the canoe with a death grip as it started bouncing off the waves.

"Whoa! Ouch! Augh!"

Then a jagged rock punctured the wood, and water shot into the canoe in a thin stream.

"Uh-oh! I'm taking on water! This is NOT good!"

Meanwhile, Peter was all but loving the experience.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! This is awesome! I haven't navigated through waters _this_ rough since I was running from the cops down the Mississippi river on a jet-ski! Oh, yeah!" He paddled faster, gaining the lead as he crashed through the waves. But at one point, when he dipped the oar into the water, it got snagged on something. He pulled hard several times before it popped loose. There were bite marks all over it.

"What the…" He looked down into the water and saw them swimming around frantically: piranhas.

"You've gotta be kidding! Why are they biting my oar?!"

_Back at the finish line…_

"Oh-ho, ho, ho. Good. They've reached the piranha-infested area." Chris then turned to Chef. "You put steak sauce on the oar?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

_Back at the river…_

After Matthew saw what was happening to Peter, he brought his oar to his nose and sniffed it.

_Just as I thought. Steak sauce. Oh, Chris. You are good._

He then laid his oar down on the floor of the canoe.

_I'll just let the current carry me._ He then looked nervously at the growing leak, and the water pouring in._ I just hope I can reach that waterfall before the leak gets serious._

Meanwhile, Peter was still trying to row, but every row just turned into more beating at the piranhas.

"No! Get back! Keep off my oar!" He smacked the piranhas away as they jumped at him. "It's gonna take more than just a bunch of fish to stop me!" He then dunked his oar in the water again.

At that moment, a large rock was in his path. It was directly in front of his oar.

The weak wooden oar hit the rock hard, tearing the paddle right off of it. Peter jerked forward and nearly fell off, but he pulled himself back up, along with the wrecked stick that used to be his oar. He looked at the stump on one end of it that, seconds earlier, was the paddle.

"Wha…GEARGH!!!" He angrily tossed the ruined stick into the river.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, the fish couldn't stop you, but a simple rock did?" Matthew yelled at him with a grin on his face.

"OH, SHUT UP!"

Then they heard the roaring. The sound of rushing water, constantly splashing as it fell off a cliff.

The waterfall.

"Oh, yeah! Now we're talking!" Peter said enthusiastically. He grabbed onto the sides of the canoe. "BRING IT ON!!!"

Matthew had the opposite attitude. "Oh, no! Oh, crud! Oh, shoot! Ohhhhhh…" He quickly got down on the floor of the canoe and wedged himself underneath the seat. As he lied down, the water from the leak drenched his pants.

At least it's happening now, before the leak gets serious!

Matthew's canoe was the first to hit the waterfall. For a moment, it happened in slow motion. Matthew's canoe flew off the edge, hanging suspended in midair for a few strange seconds. His eyes were wide. Then the canoe plummeted straight down towards the jagged rocks below.

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

His canoe vanished among the rocks. The cameras couldn't capture the actual crash, but they did catch it fall among the rocks, and chunks of wood flew from it. Matthew's scream was cut short like a movie film cut by scissors.

The Matthew-supporters stared in horror.

"MATTHEW?!!?!" They all cried. Violet was mortified as she saw what appeared to be the demise of her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Peter flew off the waterfall laughing maniacally.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!!!!" He flew off the edge and continued flying forward several feet before he started dipping down towards the river, descending at an angle. He landed hard on the water, and skidded across, bouncing once or twice before his canoe came to rest and calmly floated on the water.

"That…was…awesome!" He then paddled the canoe by hand over to the riverbank. He pulled up alongside the shore and exited the canoe. He looked back at where Matthew had crashed. Still no sign of him.

"Sayonara, kid." He then turned and ran into the woods.

As he ran off, Matthew weakly climbed out of the rocks and onto the land. He fell to the grass in a messy heap. He was cut up, bloodied, and shaken. He had several cuts on his arms and legs, and a long cut on his right cheek, leading from his chin all the way up to just below his eye.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh…"

At first, he couldn't remember where he was. But it quickly came back to him. He sat up straight and rubbed his head.

"Oww, my head. It hurts so much." He then tried to stand up. He at first fell back down, but the second time around, he got to his feet. He wobbled a bit, and stumbled to the side.

"Whoa!" He fell to the ground again.

He slowly looked up and saw a canoe alongside the shore.

_My canoe?_ Then he remembered. _No. _Peter's _canoe. That dirty animal. _He then remembered his supporters. He remembered Violet. He knew that he was beaten up. He knew that he was frightened by this near-death experience. He knew that Peter had a head start.

_But Peter cannot win._

He got to his feet again, looked at the woods, then said aloud, "I…am…NOT…giving…up!" He then ran into the woods, limping.

When all the Matthew-supporters saw him climb out alive, they cheered. Violet sighed in relief. Even then, a tear still slid down her cheek.

"Whoa. Now _there's_ a kid with determination." Chef said, shocked.

"I still can't believe that he survived!" Chris exclaimed. "Ah, well. It still doesn't matter. There's no way he can win. Peter's ahead of him by nearly thirty yards! And he's limping! He can't catch up."

For that remark, Violet threw a shoe at Chris.

"OWW!"

_Meanwhile…_

Peter was racing through the woods, heading straight towards the finish line.

"Oh, yeah! I am so gonna win!"

"Not…if I…have anything to say about it!" Cried a familiar voice.

"It can't be!" Peter turned around sharply and looked. His mouth fell open in shock.

Matthew was chasing him.

"You!!! How did you survive?!"

"I don't know! But I'm not gonna let you win!"

"Well, keep on dreaming, 'cause there's no way you can possibly even come close to catching up to me; let alone beating me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Peter tripped on a rock.

"Whoa!" He flew forward and fell into a ditch. "Oof!"

Matthew knew that this was his chance, and ran faster. The pain in his right leg was burning, but he didn't care.

Just as Matthew was about ten yards behind Peter, Peter crawled out of the ditch, cursing. He saw Matthew drawing closer, and jumped up and ran.

"That may have given you a chance to get closer, but you're still not gonna win!"

Then they emerged from the trees and were in a clearing. About thirty yards ahead of them were the bleachers, and all of the waiting teens, and the cynical host and chef.

"And it looks like Peter's got this one in the bag!" Chris announced. Everyone leaned closer in anticipation as Peter drew closer.

"Yeah! Victory is mine!"

Violet's eyes widened. Chef's rock-hard stare softened as the criminal approached. He actually felt sorry for the other boy, all beaten-up like that.

_That kid's got guts._ Chef thought. _He deserves to win. But I can't interfere. Not this time._

"Sweet, sweet victory!"

Chris's evil grin grew as Peter came within ten feet of the finish line.

"I can already taste the money!"

Violet's eyes widened.

And so was he.

"Sweet hundred grand, come to papa!" He was three footsteps from the red line.

Matthew looked ahead, and when he saw Peter that close to the finish line, he knew that the race was finished. And so was he.

Matthew, defeated, stopped running and fell to his knees.

Peter crossed the finish line and won.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No. That's not what really happened.

What really happened was this:

Peter was two footsteps' length from reaching the finish line. In his eyes was a look that was a mix of two looks: greed and triumph. His arms were outstretched, waiting to grab the finish line and tear through it.

A boot stuck in his path and tripped him.

"Whoa!" Peter cried as he fell forward. His fingers barely missed the finish line. He skidded across the ground for a split second, collecting grass and dirt in his mouth. He cursed bloody murder as he spat out the chunk of earth in his mouth.

_Whoever did that is going to pay!_

"Whoever did that is going to pay!" He turned to look at the person who tripped him. "What's your deal, you…" The curse word that was to follow died before it came out of his mouth. His eyes were wide, and for the first time since he arrived on the island, he felt fear.

The man looking down at him was a police officer. Behind him was another police officer.

"_This_ is our deal." The younger one said as the two of them pulled out their badges.

"Peter McIllwaine?" The older one asked.

"Y-yes?"

"You're under arrest."

Before Peter could react, the younger officer pinned his hands behind his back and slapped _two_ pairs of cuffs on him.

"ME?!!? Under ARREST?! For what?!!?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with us, you scumbag. Lloyd, the list?"

The younger officer pulled out a small, rolled-up paper, and pulled off the rubber band wrapped around it. It instantly extended and rolled all the way to its full length, which was nearly three yards long. Everyone's mouth fell open in shock.

The officer cleared his throat and read, "The total amount of charges is 256 crimes committed in the North American area. Among the charges are arson, attempted murder, armed robbery, vehicle theft, assault on officers, and resisting arrest. The list also includes about 189 crimes of similar manners committed in the Canadian area; thirty-seven crimes of similar matters committed in the Mexico and Central American area; and lastly, one crime committed in the Czechoslovakia."

"Heh, heh. _That_ was a good heist." Peter said to himself. The larger man slapped him.

"All of these have earned you a grand total of life in prison."

"Let's go, punk!" The other officer, Lloyd, said. He yanked Peter to his feet and started to drag him towards their helicopter (which, strangely, wasn't there two minutes ago).

"What?! No, no, NO!!!! You can't take me away NOW! I need to cross that line! I need to win that hundred grand!"

Meanwhile, all the others yelled to Matthew.

"Matthew!"

"Come on, man!"

"You can still win!"

"Hurry and cross the finish line!!!"

Matthew saw the entire situation, and knew that this was a miracle. He was being given one final chance. He staggered to his feet and limped as fast as he could towards the finish line.

"NOOOOOO!!!! That little punk can't win!!!! I have to!!! PLEASE! Just let me cross that line!"

"Dream on, criminal."

"Darn. Well, maybe this _is_ best for me."

"You better believe it." The older officer said.

"Because, you know…"

He then spat at the older officer, hitting him in the eye.

"Hey!" Before he could do anything else, Peter raised his leg and kicked the man in the crotch as hard as he could. The man clutched at it and sank to the ground.

"HEY!" The younger officer behind him yelled. Peter jerked his head back, slamming it into the officer's forehead. The man cried in pain and fell to the ground as well. Peter, hands still behind his back, dashed to the finish line. Matthew was ahead of him.

"I…am…not…gonna…let…a…weakling…beat…ME!!!!" He charged with all his speed towards the finish line. Matthew was two feet from it. Peter quickly reached ten feet of it.

Matthew was a foot away from it. He raised one hand towards it. Peter was five feet from the line.

At the last second, Matthew literally dove for the line, snatching it in his hand and breaking it.

Peter saw that he had lost, and fell to his knees, then the ground altogether.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He banged his head repeatedly against the ground in anger, frustration, and hate. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I LOST TO A WIMP?!!?!!?!?!?!?! I LOST BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID OFFICERS!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!"

Then, his anger died down, and he burst into tears. Peter, the hard-core, violent, won't-stop-for-anything criminal, was crying and bawling like a baby.

"WHY?!!?!??!!?!??!!?!?"

Then the noise stopped. His head whipped backwards, then fell back against the ground. Behind him, the older officer had his taser gun raised. The two small needles stuck out from the back of Peter's neck.

The man wiped the saliva from his eye. The other officer walked up to him.

"He just added two _more_ counts of assault on an officer, and one more count of resisting arrest to his list."

"Tsk, tsk." Lloyd grabbed the unconscious criminal and started to carry him away. As they walked off, Chef said "It breaks my heart to see kids misbehaving like that these days." He shook his head.

"Oh, this guy ain't a kid." The older officer said.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"That's right. He's just a pathetic twenty-seven year old man who never went to college. You see, after his last escape, he decided to disguise himself as a sixteen-year-old; fairly easy for him, considering his short stature, and a bit of make-up."

"Nope." The younger man said. "He's an adult, not a kid. And Peter McIllwaine ain't his real name, either. His real name is…"

"Lloyd! We don't have time for that!" The older officer barked. "We've got to get him onto the chopper and take him away for good."

"Right."

The two of them carried the unconscious criminal towards the waiting helicopter.

"Goodbye!" Everyone called after them. Matthew and Chef saluted them.

The officers returned the salute as the helicopter took off, and flew away over the trees. Everyone cheered.

After the cheering died down, Chris said, "Well, that was strange. But the bottom line is: Peter is eliminated, and Matthew wins!!"

Everyone cheered again, then swarmed around the winner and started chanting, "Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

"YEAH!!!!!" Matthew cheered. "I won!!"

He then saw Violet approach. "Violet!"

She ran up to him, and they kissed. "I knew you could do it. I always did."

"Thanks, baby." They kissed again.

"And it is my honor to present you, Matthew, with this check for one…hundred…thousand…dollars!!!!" Chris said. Chef held up the check, which Matthew quickly snatched.

"Woo-hoo!!!! He held the massive check above his head. "I can't believe this is happening! It's a dream come true!!!"

Epilogue

The twenty-one campers all sat around the Bonfire. This, however, was the only time that they weren't nervous at all. They didn't need to worry about who was going home and who was staying. It was simply like an award ceremony for the winner.

"Well (heh, heh), it's too bad that 'Peter' isn't here to not receive this final marshmallow." Chris said as he held up the white, fluffy bundle of goodness. "Matthew, this marshmallow represents your victory." He tossed it to him.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Everyone chanted repeatedly.

Matthew proudly stood up and faced the others. "Well, I had a great time here. I've made lots of awesome friends, and even a girlfriend." He winked at Violet before continuing. "Overall, I've seen everything here. There were victories, and there were losses. There were rises, and there were falls. There were friendships, and there were rivalries. And lastly (and I think I'm not alone here), there was the bad food Chef served us, and there was the _really_ bad food Chef served us."

Everyone exploded in laughter. Even Chef simply shrugged. Chris grinned.

"I believe that the experience one can have here is like the road to Heaven. There are many trials and hardships along the way. Some can be easy to get past, while some have terrible consequences. But in the end, it's all worth it. Because all that matters is the prize that awaits."

Everyone cheered. Some of them were reduced to tears.

"How I wish there was a way to save this forever." He held up the marshmallow. "But it's food. And food was not meant to be kept, it was meant to be eaten. So as I eat this, I will remember the hard, windy road that I took to get here, and the delicious victory at the end." He then raised it to his mouth and ate it.

"Hey, Matthew! What should we do next?" Mark asked. Matthew looked down at Mark's hand and saw him gesture to Chris.

"Oh, we'll think of something."

They all moved in on Chris.

"What? Uh, guys? No, no!"

_Two minutes later…_

Daniel, Jeremy, Mark, and Tim were carrying Chris on their shoulders, heading towards the west lodge. Everyone else followed them.

"No! Not cool, dudes! Come on, one time is enough, right? I went through this last season!!!"

They carried him behind the lodge.

"Don't worry, man. We're not throwing you in the lake. We're doing something much worse." Daniel said.

Chris looked down at the ground. Against the back wall of the lodge was a giant mud puddle.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

They dropped Chris down, and held him horizontally by his arms and legs. They started to swing him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"One…two…three!!!" They threw him into the puddle. He thrashed around as he was covered in the repulsive, gooey brown mud. When he tried to get back up, they pushed him down again. At one point, Mark grabbed a bunch of mud, and spread it all in Chris's hair.

"NO!!! My hair! My beautiful hair!"

Then Tim walked up with two twigs. He shoved a glob of mud on one end of each of them, then stuck them in Chris's hair. He looked like he had antlers.

Then Matthew walked up and held a mirror in front of Chris. "WAUGH!!" He screamed when he saw himself. "I look like a freak!!!"

"Say it!!" They all yelled.

"Say what?!"

"Say that you're ugly!"

"What? NO!"

"Too bad then. I guess we'll have to wash that mud off."

"PLEASE!!!"

"You really want us to wash that mud off?" Jeremy asked.

"YES!!!"

"Okey-dokey."

They picked him up again and carried him deeper into the woods.

"Wait, where are you taking me? The lake's that way!"

"We're not taking you to the lake to wash you off, you idiot."

"Whuh?"

"We're throwing you in the JELLYFISH POOL!!!!!"

"OH, NOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!!!"

"Then say you're ugly!"

"I…can't."

"Suit yourself."

They arrived at the pool. All of the jellyfish were in it, randomly zapping, and streaks of electricity could be seen.

"You can't do this!!!"

"Yes we can." Luke said. "Just say you're ugly."

"F-fine. I'm……ugly."

"Ha! See? That wasn't so hard." Isaiah said.

"I guess not." Chris said miserably.

"But we've got it on tape!" Violet said as she pulled out a small tape recorder. She pressed the "play" button. The recorded voice said, "I'm……ugly."

"But we're still gonna throw you in."

"WHAT?!?!!?!? WHY?!?!? I said that I was ugly!!!"

"Yeah. Well, consider this payback for all the times you mistreated us!"

Before Chris could say anymore, they threw him in. His was shocked bad, and screamed at the top of his lungs as he thrashed around wildly.

Chef stood at the edge of the pool, laughing. "HA! That's even better than last season!"

Matthew looked at Daniel, who was standing behind Chef. Matthew gave the thumbs-up signal. Daniel responded with a nod. He walked up behind the giant man, and with all his might, kicked him in the back of his knee.

"Whoa!" Chef cried as he leg gave out from under him. He instantly crumbled to the ground and fell forward into the pool as well.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Both of the cynical men screamed as they were shocked. Among the teens, many hi-fives were exchanged.

Matthew stood before the pool, holding the check. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Violet. She walked up to his side. He put his arm around her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah. Life's good, isn't it?" He asked.

"It sure is, Matthew." Violet responded. "It sure is."

**Author's Note: So there you have it, readers: The season finale! Fedora Kid hopes that you enjoyed it. Man, that was a **_**long**_** chapter! Oh, and in response to the Batman trivia that Fedora Kid left in the previous chapter, Cam was the one who answered it correctly: Chef, according to the flashback, has a permanent sneer on his face due to a screwed-up surgery. Well, the same went for the Joker according to the 1989 Batman movie: He fell into a vat of chemicals (resulting in the discolored hair and face), then went through a surgery to try to help him, which only resulted in a permanent smile on his face. **

**AND PLEASE READ THIS: Even though this is the season finale, it is NOT the end of the story. Tune in next time, because there are a few more chapters to be added before the story is over; three more chapters, and one more big surprise! **


	46. Total DramaDramaDramaDrama Island Part 1

Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Part 1

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Now the season is over, and all the campers are at our fancy resort, the Playa De Loser, for time to relax before heading home. Throughout the last exciting season of Total Drama Island, we saw our fair share of drama, dastardly tricks, alliances, friendships, rivalries, and much more.

"But in the end, there was only one winner: Matthew! A spelling bee champion two years running, an intelligent overachiever, and probably the most popular camper of them all. He's planning to use some of his $100,000 to throw a massive Destroy-Camp-Wawanakwa party for his fellow ex-campers. But today, on the eve of this awesome party, the campers will be put through one last exciting task. You will absolutely _not_ want to miss this special episode of Total…Drama…Island!!"

The Playa De Loser resort, 2:30 P.M…

It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon in Muskoka, Ontario. The wind was blowing. The birds were flying. It was sheer beauty all around.

"Hit it!"

Matthew had plugged his MP3 player into the two giant stereo speakers near the pool at the Playa De Loser, and hit the "Play" button.

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, crying all the time!

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, crying all the time!_

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!

All the teens were having an awesome time. Most of them were dancing to the tune of the Elvis songs playing loudly in the background. They were also eating the delicious food (specifically James, who was scarfing down hot dogs, while Josh and several others were cheering him on).

"Go, go, go, go, go!"

"Oth! Thith plathe ith great! I love thith food!"

Tim was sitting on a lounge chair reading a novel. "Ah. Finally some time to relax and read some good Stephen King!"

"I'm just glad that this place has reception! I'm so glad to be texting with my friends back home again!" Samantha said happily as she rapidly texted on her cell phone.

Lauren was sitting on a lounge chair, working on her tan. "After finding out about this place, I was glad to be the first kicked off! This is so my style! That entire week when I had this whole place to myself was the best week of my life!"

Rachael, Jennifer, Mark, Madison, Jeremy, Nicole, Daniel, and Ruth were playing volleyball in the pool.

And Matthew was holding his giant check up above his head.

"WOO-HOO!!! This is awesome! I love this place! Sure, I'd never want to come here as a result of losing, but hey, I like it here!"

"Yeah! This place is almost good enough for the billionaires! Like Donald Trump, or Bill Gates!" Rachael commented as she spiked the large inflatable ball over the net.

"Tell me about it! And finally, no more competition, no more hi-jinks against each other, and no more hate! We can just hang out and get to know each other better instead of trying to kick each others' butts!" Josh added.

"And finally, no more of that rotten, evil, criminal Peter!" Isaiah also exclaimed.

"AMEN!!"

"And you know who I'm even more glad that we're rid of?" Mary asked them all. "That no-good, cynical, egotistical, and tyrannical Chris!"

"Amen to that too, sister!" Matthew agreed.

John was the only one who did nothing at all. He simply sat on a lounge chair and seemed to be staring at the wall.

Isaiah and Luke were having random debates from greater empires to the most intelligent men in history.

"…and that's why Edison is considered the greatest inventor ever." Luke stated.

"Yeah. And I think Einstein was good, too. He stated the Theory of Relativity."

"Yes, but that led to the creation of the Atomic Bomb."

"Maybe, but answer this: Is that technically a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, it's bad because it could lead to destruction on a massive scale."

"But it did successfully end World War II."

"Only by killing thousands of Japanese."

"A fraction of how many could've been killed if the War had continued."

Luke thought that over for a moment, then concluded, "You…you're right. I guess they did save more lives by doing that."

"Exactly."

"Actually, that gives me an idea for another debate: Which of these great thinkers was more miserable as a result of their beliefs: Galileo for proposing the heliocentric view of the universe, and getting beaten and ridiculed for it; or Einstein for stating the Theory of Relativity, which led to the creation of the Atomic Bomb?"

They both paused for a few seconds, then simultaneously said, "Einstein."

"Wow, man. You're pretty good at debating. Are you in the debate team at your school?" Luke asked.

"Yes. And not only that, but I'm also the captain." Isaiah said proudly.

"Nice. I'm in the debate team, the honors society, and the math club."

"Cool."

And Jessica was standing over Samantha's shoulder.

"That's a nice phone. Where'd you get it?"

"The Verizon store at the mall in my hometown."

"Cool. I had a Razor Phone, but it's been broken for a few weeks."

"What happened?"

"I…oh, boy. I feel so stupid when I say this. I dropped it in the…"

Then the all-too-familiar voice blasted over an unseen megaphone. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO EX-CAMPERS!!!!!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The beach ball fell back down and hit Madison on the head. Some burgers on the grill burst into flames. Tim dropped his novel. James stopped eating, and several hot dogs fell out of his mouth. Samantha stopped her rapid texting.

They heard the sound of the engine and propellers before the red helicopter zoomed overhead, causing the nearby palm trees' branches to blow in the gust. As it raced past, it knocked over the stereo speaker, smashing it to pieces and killing the music. The pool's water was also blown aside and lapped the edge. Matthew grabbed onto his check to prevent it from blowing away.

The helicopter slowly landed on the tiled ground just next to the pool. All those in the pool cleared out. The blades slowed down, then stopped spinning altogether. The engine died down, too.

That all-too-familiar, no-good, cynical, egotistical, and tyrannical Chris Maclean stepped out of the chopper, carrying the distinctly familiar suitcase in his hands. He approached Matthew.

"Yep, I'm back…" He then suddenly shook wildly for a few moments. "Ow!"

"Ha, ha." Matthew laughed. "The shocks from those jellyfish still coming back every so often?"

"Yes (shudder, shudder) no thanks to you guys! Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying your time here at the Playa De Loser. Just think, tomorrow, you'll all be going home… …or you _would_ be!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"First, let me say a big congrats to our winner, Matthew!"

Matthew held up his check victoriously, and everyone cheered.

"Matthew, you fought hard. You braved through all those challenges, and you persevered through it all, no matter what! So I truly believe that you always deserved this check. However…"

At that moment, as Chris's voice trailed off, Chef walked up out of nowhere and took Matthew's check from him.

"…I'm about to give you an offer that you simply can't refuse."

"I know, I know. You're gonna ask me if I'd be willing to let Chef rip that $100,000 check in half, and instead have me and the other ex-campers participate in an all-out race for the $1,000,000 inside that case, which will be hidden somewhere on the island."

"That is…correct. Wow, he really knows his TDI." Chris shook and shuddered again. "Anyway, yes. That _is _the offer. So, will you do it?"

Matthew looked around nervously. He saw that the expressions on most of the others' faces said "Do it." While a few said, "Don't do it." He looked at the massive check that Chef was ready to destroy.

"Well…I went through all those brutal tasks at Camp Wawanakwa to win that money. I braved through harsh challenges, and never stopped. I braved that disgusting food…"

Chef shot him a glare.

"…and I went through all that trouble, just to have that check ripped up? That sounds absurd to me. I don't take chances. My mom always told me to never be a gambler. Personally, I don't care if it's $100,000 or $1,000,000. They're both still a lot of cash, and I'd be happy with either one, so I would really want to keep my check."

He then looked around again at the others' faces.

"But then again, I'd look like a total jerk if I left everyone out just to have money for myself…

…but hey, I'm including them enough by throwing that awesome Destroy-Camp-Wawanakwa party that I'm throwing tomorrow!!"

Most of the teens cheered.

"So no thanks, Chris! I'll keep my hundred grand."

"Suit yourself." Chef reluctantly gave the check back to Matthew. "Alright, as for the rest of you, you'll _all_ have the chance to compete for the million!"

"W-wh-what!?" Matthew asked, shocked.

"Let me explain, Matthew: Since Owen from the last season was quick to accept the offer, I never got a chance to explain what Option #2 would be! If the winner of the $100,000 declines the offer for the $1,000,000, then that winner will get to keep his check, while the other campers, the losers, will all participate in the race for the case!

"So Matthew, while you get to keep your hundred G's, you will sit this one out and watch all the action, with me and Chef, from right here at the Playa De Loser!"

"Uh…uh, OK." Matthew said, still a little confused.

"As for the rest of you, Chef will take the case and hide it somewhere on the island. When he's finished, he'll let me know, and then you can all race off to find it. Whoever brings it back to the Dock of Shame first is the winner."

And with that, Chef took the case from Chris and walked off into the woods. After about fifteen minutes, Chef returned, the case absent.

"Alright, ex-campers! GO!"

The twenty of them raced off, leaving Matthew, Chris, and Chef behind. Chris walked up to Matthew.

"Seriously, dude. If I were you, I would've gone for the million."

Matthew's shoulders sagged, then he lightened up. "Ah, what the heck! I'm happy with what I've got! Besides, I'll bet that somehow, the case will be destroyed like last season."

"Really? Well it better not! Because that would be a ridiculous waste of money!"

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks. If that case is destroyed at the end of the competition, you gotta cough up a hundred bucks to me. And if the case _isn't_ destroyed, _I_ give _you_ a hundred bucks."

"Deal." They shook hands. "Now come with me." Chris walked over to a desk with three chairs in front of it. There were monitors covering the desk, and wires everywhere beneath it. The whole thing was covered by a tarp, to shield the sunlight.

"From here, the three of us can watch what every single one of the campers are doing!"

"Nice." Matthew commented.

The three of them started watching the huge event that would unfold on the monitors. The twenty teens all met up and formed their individual alliances.

Jeremy, Mark, Rachael, and Violet were all grouped together.

"I think," Violet stated. "that in tradition of the old alliance founded by Matthew, the four of us should team up to get the case."

"I agree." Mark said.

"Same here." Rachael added.

"Let's do this!" Jeremy said enthusiastically.

The four of them ran off, running past Jennifer, Samantha, Madison, and Daniel.

Daniel was showing off his muscles, and the three girls were drooling over him.

"Can we team up with you?" Samantha asked him in a dazed voice.

"Sure. But I get to keep a majority of the money."

"OK. Anything you say." Madison said.

"Alright then. Let's go, ladies!"

The four of them walked off.

Meanwhile, Luke, Tim, and Isaiah were forming an alliance.

"So we'll get the case, and split the money between the three of us, which is…how much?" Tim asked.

"$333,333.33." Luke stated, sounding like a professor.

"Wow. So what about that other penny?" Isaiah asked.

"Ah, give it to charity." Tim said. They laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luke said. They all raced into the woods.

At the same time, Lauren, Jessica, Suzie, and Nicole were talking.

"Yeah! An alliance with one policy: No boys allowed! Girls only!" Jessica exclaimed. "I like it!"

"Yeah!" Nicole said.

"One million dollars?! With the hundred thousand, I had planned on buying all the makeup and jewelry in the mall. But with a million, I could buy the mall itself!" Lauren said enthusiastically. "That case is so ours!"

"Yeah! Wait, what case?"

"Forget it. Let's just start searching!"

And lastly, Josh, James, and Ruth were forming their own alliance.

Mary and John were the only ones to go out on their own to find the case.

The five alliances and two loners ran all over the island, searching in the trees, on the beach, everywhere.

Two hours later…

Chris activated the loudspeakers. "Alright, it's been two hours, and no one has found the case. So here's your first hint: The case is somewhere very dangerous. Let's just say, you won't be able to 'bear' the danger of this hiding spot."

The Mark/Jeremy/Rachael/Violet group was the first to get it.

" 'Bear'?" Mark said. "Bear! Somewhere very dangerous! Did you hear how much emphasis he put on the word 'bear'? He obviously means the bear cave!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!"

The next group to realize it was the Ruth/Josh/James group.

"Aw, man! The bear cave? _The bear cave_?! I can't believe it!" James exclaimed. "This is horrible!"

"Look, it's a million dollars! I don't care what stands in our way, whether it's a bear or the army! We're going to get that case!" Ruth declared. "And if it makes you feel any better, Josh and I will fight it off, long enough for you to get it."

"F-fine. Let's go."

The two groups raced towards the dreaded bear cave from separate directions. The former of the two aforementioned groups was first to reach it. They peered inside.

"See anything?" Rachael whispered to any one of them.

"Nope. All clear." Jeremy responded.

"OK. Now remember: _remain silent_." Violet reminded them. The four of them slowly tiptoed into the dark cave. Eventually, they came upon the sleeping bear. Jeremy nearly screamed, but Rachael covered his mouth and hissed, "It's asleep. Don't worry."

"Mmmmmf!"

"Just relax. Where's that case?"

"Over there." Violet pointed. It was resting against a stalagmite, behind the bear.

"I'll get it." Mark volunteered. He slowly crept up towards it, and carefully stepped around it. He was nearly a hair's width from the bear, since the stalagmite and case were pressed up against the wall, as was the bear. He slowly reached over and grabbed it. He raised it over his head victoriously, then started to walk back to the others.

The bear stirred. Everyone froze.

It only moved enough to push itself more into the wall, sealing off Mark's path back to safety.

"Oh-no." He whispered.

He looked at the others, then at the case.

"Here, catch." He whispered loud enough for the others to hear, but still not loud enough to wake the bear.

He threw it to them as silently as possible. Violet caught it just inches from the ground.

"OK, I'm gonna jump. Get ready to make a run for it."

They nodded. Mark pressed himself up against the wall as much as he could.

"One…two…three!" He ran forward and leapt over the bear. He didn't touch it at all, but his impact on the ground made enough sound to wake it up. It opened its eyes and glared at the intruders.

Before it had even raised its head, they were already at the cave entrance. It bolted after them.

Screaming, the four of them ran into the woods with the case.

At that moment, James, Josh, and Ruth came out of the woods just as the other four disappeared into the woods.

"What was that? Who was screaming?" James asked as they approached the cave.

The bear appeared out of the darkness and stopped at the entrance, just feet away from the newcomers. They froze in place.

"Oh…no!"

The bear roared again and lunged at them, abandoning its original prey. The three teens screamed and ran, Josh and Ruth dodged to one side, James to the other. James, more afraid of the bear than the other two, just ran off into the woods. The bear looked at Ruth and Josh. After a moment, they both assumed a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Josh yelled.

Big mistake.

The bear moved towards them, barred all of its large teeth, and raised its claws. The two toughies instantly backed down and ran into the woods, the bear following. James was still running in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile…

The group of four girls were still trying to figure out the hint when (surprisingly), Suzie was the one to figure it out.

"Hey! I think I know what that loud voice meant by that hint!"

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Somewhere dangerous… 'Bear' the danger…The bear cave!"

Jessica said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" She slapped herself in the forehead and tumbled backwards to the ground.

"We don't have time for that! Let's go get that case!" Nicole declared. The three ran off, and Jessica got back up to her feet and ran after them. When they got there, it was empty.

"This cave is huge! How are we gonna find it?" Lauren asked.

"We'll just have to sweep the entire area! We'll find it eventually!" Jessica said.

The four girls entered the cave to look for the case that wasn't there. And that was the last anyone would see of them for the rest of the competition. Since they were deep inside the cave, they would never hear all the announcements over the loudspeakers, so they would never know that the case wasn't in that cave.

Meanwhile…

The group that had the case was racing through the woods. When they became aware that the bear was no longer following them, they stopped for breath.

"Phew! We (pant, pant) lost him!" Jeremy said between breaths.

"Good!" Violet said. "Now let's just take this case back to the Dock and…"

"And what?" said a voice from behind. The four of them turned and saw Daniel, Samantha, Jennifer, and Madison.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us!" Jennifer declared. Daniel nodded firmly. Samantha and Madison were apparently out of it, too busy staring at Daniel's muscles.

"No way!" Mark declared, hugging the case tightly against his chest. "We outran a BEAR to get this case! And we're not gonna lose it to you!"

"Fine." Daniel said. "Come on, girls."

Then the four of them turned and walked away, leaving the other four teens totally dumbfounded.

"O…OK, what just happened?! Did they just give up?!" Rachael asked, confused.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Everyone keep a sharp eye out!" Mark advised.

The four of them continued walking cautiously through the woods, until Mark's fear was realized.

Out of nowhere, a foot stuck out from a bush and tripped Mark. He fell and landed on the ground with a THUD! The suitcase flew from his hands and bounced off. Daniel immediately appeared from behind a tree and snatched it up.

"Ha-ha! We've got it now!"

"Great!" Jen said as she emerged from the bush (she was the one who had tripped Mark). "Let's go!"

Daniel, Jennifer, Samantha, and Madison raced off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Violet yelled. She, Jeremy and Rachael raced after them. Mark immediately scrambled to his feet and also ran after them.

"Get back here!!!"

"As if!"

After nearly thirty minutes of running, they finally lost their pursuers.

"Phew! They're gone!" Madison said in between breaths. Samantha had her hands on her knees.

"Yeah (pant, pant) we sure showed them!"

"Alright, now let's just…" Daniel's sentence was cut off by the sudden screams as two of their fellow campers raced past.

"Josh? Ruth? What's going on? Why are you screaming?" Jennifer asked.

"BECAUSE OF THAT!!!" Josh screamed and pointed behind him. They all looked at it.

It was the bear, still chasing them.

The four newcomers screamed, then turned and ran off. The bear continued chasing its two original prey, but the four kept running, unaware that they were running up the 1,000-foot tall mountain.

"Keep running!" Samantha yelled.

They reached the top of the mountain.

"Wait, wait STOP!!!" Daniel yelled. They all tried to skid to a halt as the edge of the cliff suddenly came into view. The four of them crashed into each other and continued sliding.

"WHOA!!!!"

They barely stopped just at the edge, but since Samantha and Madison were at the front of the group, they weren't so lucky.

Both girls fell off the edge of the cliff and into the lake below. They screamed all the way down.

Daniel and Jennifer watched as they fell.

"Ouch." Jen said.

"Yeah well, at least it wasn't us!" Daniel said. "We've still got the case."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here and head back to the Dock. We'll split the money 50-50."

"60-40." Daniel said.

"Huh?" At first, she was upset. Then she stared at his muscles again. "OK, anything for you."

Daniel smiled fiendishly. The two of them turned and started back down the mountain.

Then they heard the whine of the loudspeakers. "Attention, campers! The case is now in the hands of someone strong and handsome, and heading towards the Dock of Shame!"

Daniel actually chuckled when he heard it. "Yeah, I _am_ strong and handsome, aren't I?"

"You are." Jennifer said.

Meanwhile, above them in a tree, was John. He looked down on them, his eye on the case. He saw a vine nearby.

"So, what are _you _gonna do with your $600,000?" Jen asked.

"I'm gonna buy my own mansion in California. Or should I buy my own yacht? Hmm…"

Just then, the case vanished from Daniel's hands.

"Wh-whoa! What just happened!?"

"The case is gone!" Jen said.

"Well of course it's gone, dummy!" Daniel yelled angrily.

"But where? How?!?"

They never looked up and saw John, racing across the branches and dropping down far from the two idiots.

He dashed through the woods, the million-dollar case in hand.

Just then, Isaiah, Tim, and Luke appeared before Daniel and Jennifer.

"Uh-oh." Jen said.

"Alright! Where is it?" Isaiah asked.

"Uh…we don't have it." Daniel said.

"Oh please! 'Strong and handsome'? Who else on this island is like that?" Luke asked, growing frustrated.

"Well, yeah we had it for a while, but then it just vanished!" Jen pleaded.

"Oh, _sure_. It just 'vanished'!"

"You don't believe us? Fine, don't. But _we don't have the case_!" Daniel insisted.

"Fine. We'll go look someplace else." Tim said.

As they walked off, James walked up to them.

"Where's the case?!"

"Oh, boy." Daniel said.

Meanwhile…

Mary was stumbling through the woods, trying to figure out where the case could be. Well, she knew that Daniel must be the one that the loudspeaker announcement was referring to, but she didn't know where he was.

She had just approached the Boathouse when she heard voices.

"I can't believe we fell off that cliff!" One voice said.

"Yeah! Now we'll never get a share of that million!" The other one responded.

Mary looked at the Boathouse, and got a sinister idea.

_I have to eliminate all my competition_. She thought to herself as she walked in. _The more that are out of the way, the more of a chance I'll have to get that case!_

She found a lantern; just what she was looking for.

Perfect.

She stood inside the Boathouse, just next to the open door. She peeked outside and saw two figures moving through the trees, heading in her direction. She wasted no time in raising the lantern above her head, and bringing it down on the ground, smashing it to pieces.

The lantern oil made a large puddle right in front of the door.

_Definitely perfect._

The two figures emerged from the woods. They were Samantha and Madison. Both of them were dripping wet.

Mary hid behind the wall of the Boathouse, cleared her throat, and said loudly, "Wow! The million-dollar case! How'd it end up in here?"

The other two girls stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did she just say…" Samantha started.

"…the million-dollar case?!" Madison finished.

"I can't wait to spend all this money!" The voice inside the Boathouse said.

"Not if we can help it!!" Madison declared. The two girls charged towards the open door of the Boathouse. They ran inside so fast, they never even saw the puddle of oil.

They both slipped on it and slid across the hard wooden floor, sliding deeper and deeper into the Boathouse. They finally stopped and crashed into a pile of crates and other junk, bringing it down on top of them.

Mary raced out of the Boathouse and slammed the door shut. There were two handles on each side of the door, but not like normal handles. These were the kind for bolting the door shut. Mary found the thick, wooden beam leaning up against the wall outside the Boathouse. She picked it up and slid it between the two handles. It fit perfectly, sealing the door tight.

She cackled evilly as she did it.

From inside, she could barely hear the muffled voice.

"Hey! What's going on? Get us out of here!!"

"The case isn't in here!! Someone?! ANYONE??!!"

Then they both cried simultaneously, "HELP!!!"

Mary continued cackling as she walked away.

_Two down, seventeen to go._

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: What do you think, readers? Was it surprising, or did you see it coming? Anyway, there's going to be two more parts, and then the story will **_**finally**_** be over! Stay tuned!**


	47. Total DramaDramaDramaDrama Island Part 2

Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Part 2

John walked casually through the woods, holding the million-dollar case under his arm. He had literally taken the case right out from under Daniel and Jennifer's noses, and they _still_ didn't know who had taken it, or how. At the thought of this, he couldn't help but grin.

Meanwhile, someone else was walking through the woods, not too far from him. Several people, as a matter of fact. It was the Mark/Jeremy/Rachael/Violet group. They didn't hear John when they came close enough. They just saw all of his black clothes sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of all the green.

"Shh!" Mark hissed. "Get down!"

The four of them crouched behind a large rock.

"What is it, Mark?" Rachael asked.

"It's John!"

"It is?"

"Shh!" He then peeked out from behind the rock, and saw what the Goth boy was holding.

"_And he's got the case_!"

They gasped.

"We have to get it from him!" Jeremy said.

"But how?" Mark asked.

Violet watched the silent boy walking away, and noticed something. "He's walking down the dirt path that leads to camp! Let's cut through the trees and head him off. I think I've got a plan!"

The four of them got up as quietly as possible and sneaked through the trees. They eventually came to a part of the path closer to camp that John hadn't reached yet.

"OK, Violet. What's the plan?"

"Look for a vine, or a rope, or something. We'll tie on end of it in a loop, and lay it in the center of the path. One of us will sit on a tree branch up and out of sight, holding the other end. When he steps in the loop, that person can fall down the other side of the branch, and catch him and string him up by his foot. When he drops the case, we'll take it and run!"

"Primitive, but clever." Rachael said. "I approve."

"Thanks, now look around! Rachael, you stand guard and watch for him."

"Right."

They all searched the surrounding area for anything that would work. Eventually, Mark found a really long vine slung over a tree branch. It must've been at least forty feet long.

"I found one!" He said.

"Good." Violet said. "Now does anyone here know good knots? We want it to have firm grip."

"I've learned a few knots." Jeremy said. "Tough knots."

"Good. Tie one end of this up in a noose." She handed the vine to Jeremy.

A few minutes later, one end of it was in a perfect loop, ready to tighten.

"Excellent." Violet said. "Now, get up in…that branch," She pointed at a large branch directly overhead, which was nearly fifteen feet above the ground. "and wait." She then took the vine from him and laid the noose in the center of the path. She then stretched the vine over the path and off into the bushes, until she found the trunk of the tree that the aforementioned branch was attached to. Not too far from the ground was a stump on the tree where a branch had been torn off. She slung it around that stump, then climbed up the tree and gave the other end to Jeremy, sitting on the branch.

"Now it's all ready to go, and he'll never see it coming."

"Guys!" Rachael hissed. "He's coming!"

"Everyone, hide! Jeremy, the moment he steps in it, jump down on the other side of the branch, so that it'll pull him right up without falling back down. And make sure you have a firm grip on it."

"You've got it."

Violet climbed down off the branch, and hid with Mark behind a bush, while Rachael hid behind a rock.

After a few moments, they could see the Goth approaching silently. He walked towards the trap.

_Come on. Come on._ Violet thought as he drew closer.

His left foot stepped right in the noose.

Jeremy jumped down off the branch, pulling the other end of the vine with him. It snaked over the stump of the branch, and down the large branch. The noose closed up around John's ankle and yanked him into the air.

"Whoa!!" He flew upward, and was hanging upside-down. The case fell from his hands and landed several feet away. Jeremy was still dangling a few feet above the ground.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?"

"Jeremy!" John said angrily. "When I get my hands on you, I'll…"

The others ran up to Jeremy and helped pull him down. Then they pulled on the vine all the way to another tree trunk, and Jeremy knotted it around it several times until it was as secure as Fort Knox.

Rachael walked up and picked up the case.

"I've got the case! Let's go!"

The four of them walked off, sharing hi-fives as John cursed after them. "This isn't over, eh!!! You'll be sorry that you messed with me!!!"

They walked down the path, and eventually came upon the river.

"Whoo-hoo! This is so cool!" Mark said. "I cannot _wait_ to spend _my_ $250,000!"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Rachael asked.

"I might want to buy a giant-screen TV, with a surround sound system…oh, and a Blu-Ray Player!"

"Nice!" Jeremy agreed. "I was also thinking Blu-Ray, but instead of it being hooked up to a giant-screen TV, I could have one in my own private limo! Along with a small TV screen, and a built-in refrigerator!"

"I'm not sure what I'd do with mine." Rachael admitted. "Maybe I could…"

All of a sudden, they heard a rustling of leaves off to the side.

"Did you guys hear that?" Violet asked. They all froze. The rustling happened again.

"Yeah. I think we're not alone out here." Rachael cautiously took several steps backward. But doing so, she was walking straight towards the river.

She tripped on a rock.

"Wh-whoa!" She flailed her arms wildly as she fell into the icy water of the river. The others turned around at the sound of the splash.

"Rachael!" They all ran up to the river and helped her out. She was a shivering, chattering mess.

"Oh, that water is _cold_!!"

"Are you OK?"

"I think so."

"Augh! The case!!" They turned and saw it floating downstream.

"Get it!!" Rachael yelled.

They raced along the side of the river, chasing after the runaway case. Just as they were catching up to it, it started floating faster; it was heading into the rapids.

"Stop it! It's going into the rapids!!" Mark cried frantically.

"Oh, no! If it's going into the rapids, then that can only mean that it's approaching…" Violet's sentence was cut short when they heard the rushing of water, almost like a constant explosion.

"THE WATERFALL!!!!" They all raced towards the case, as it approached the falls. They all knew that they couldn't possibly jump into the rapids to get the case, so when it finally reached the edge, they could only stare in horror as it fell off the waterfall, and amongst the jagged rocks and swirling water below.

"Aw, man! We were so close!!!" Jeremy exclaimed in frustration.

"Come on! We gotta find the quickest way down there!!" Violet said. The four of them turned and ran off into the woods, hoping to find a shortcut down to where the case fell.

As they walked away, the bush that was rustling minutes earlier stopped its rustling as the source of the noise emerged from it: a bunny.

_Meanwhile…_

John was hanging upside-down miserably.

"Oooooh…I can_not_ believe this!"

He then remembered something.

_My Swiss-army knife!_

He reached for his pants' pocket, where he kept a small, black Swiss-army knife. He reached for the zipper, and tried several times to pull it open. On the fourth try, he got it open, but by doing so, he jerked his pocket so violently that his knife fell out and down to the ground.

"What the…Oh, rats!!

Then he heard a rustling nearby.

"Huh? Who's there, eh?"

He turned to the side, and saw Mary emerging from the trees.

"Eh? Mary! Mary, over here!"

"John?" She walked up to him. "What happened to you?"

"Matthew's little alliance happened, eh! Can you just cut me down?!"

"I don't know. I need to mark down my competition for the case, and leaving you there will really help."

"NO! Don't' you _dare_ leave me here! Cut me down! Look, if you cut me down, I can tell you where they went. And I'll help you get the case from them."

Mary thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…OK, deal."

"Good. Now, right there on the ground is my Swiss-army knife. I dropped it trying to get it out of my pocket, eh."

She bent over and picked it up.

"Now throw it up to me."

She did as he said. He caught it, and then reached up and started sawing. Just before it snapped, he said, "You might want to get out of the wa…" Then the vine broke. John fell straight to the ground, landing on top of Mary.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!" Mary rubbed her head and got to her feet. John was already standing.

"Thanks. Now let's go get that case! They went that way!" He pointed in the direction he last saw them heading. The two of them ran off. Mary glanced at John, and thought, _That repulsive beast. As soon as I get my hands on that case…_

…_I'm totally gonna leave her and take all the money for myself, eh! _

Both John and Mary were plotting to turn against their partners. But who would outsmart who? And which of them would get the case?

About thirty minutes later…

After landing among the rocks, the case continued to float downriver, further and further into the island's center. But it was much calmer as it floated along, very slow and barely bobbing up and down.

Chris's voice blasted over the loudspeakers. "Attention, campers! The case just took a great fall! Repeat, the case has taken a great fall!"

At that moment, Isaiah, Luke, and Tim were walking along the river.

"…so then I said that he was totally insane, right? But I still begged for mercy." Isaiah continued. "But he didn't pay any attention to me, right? He just continued blabbing away with that punk about the subject. The punk was like, 'Dude, that is NOT cool!' And the guy said, 'Dude, that IS cool!' The bully said, 'I'm telling you, it's impossible to do that! Mike Francella tried it, and look what happened to him!' And then the guy replied, 'But that was when a jock tried it! You've never seen a wrestler do it!' And at that point, I had to look away when he grabbed my hand, and shoved it in…"

"Wait, isn't that the case?!" Luke said as he eagerly pointed at the river.

They all turned and look. Sure enough, what Luke said was true. The million-dollar case was floating down the river.

"It is! It's the case!" Tim said as he ran up to the river. But he didn't need to go far; he was barely ankle-high in the water when he reached the case and picked it up out of the water.

"Oh, yeah! We are _so_ gonna win!" Isaiah exclaimed triumphantly.

"Alright! Now let's just take this back to the Dock of Shame!"

The three of them ran off into the woods, carrying the precious case.

Meanwhile, James was walking aimlessly through the forest.

"Aw, man! I never should've left the others. Now I'm all alone!" Then he heard laughing. "Huh? What's that?"

He ducked behind a bush, and spied on the three teens walking past. Tim, Luke, and Isaiah. They were laughing and exchanging hi-fives. And they had the case.

_It's the case!_

"This is good! I can't wait to spend my share!" Tim exclaimed.

"I'm gonna use my money to fly away to Madagascar!" Isaiah said.

"I thought you wanted to go to Kenya." Luke commented.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

_What to do? What to do? I've gotta get that case…But how?_ James thought for a few moments, then he decided. _Ah well. I guess it'll have to do._

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He charged out of the bushes, racing straight towards Tim.

"Whuh?" He was then knocked aside and sent flying by the 300-pound giant that crashed into him. He lost his grip on the case, and James snatched it up and ran off.

"See ya!!!"

"What…It's James! After him; He's got the case!"

Isaiah and Luke charged after him, while Tim lied on the ground for a few moments, groaning, then got to his feet and raced after them. "Wait for me!"

Despite their determination, James eventually got away with the case.

"Woo-hoo! Oh, yeah! I've got the case! I'm so gonna win!"

Meanwhile…

"Aw, darn it! We lost the case! This is just _terrific_!!!" Isaiah yelled in frustration. He stomped his foot angrily on the ground.

"We have got to find him!" Luke declared. Then he started thinking.

…

"I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Tim asked.

Luke grabbed his friends by the arms.

"Come on. We're going to the Arts and Crafts center!"

Meanwhile…

"Argh! I swear; I've searched _everywhere_!!" Jessica complained.

"Yeah!" Nicole agreed.

"Well, keep searching! This is a big cave. It has to be in here somewhere!" Lauren told them.

"Wait…this is a cave?" Suzie asked.

The other three sighed and continued searching.

_Meanwhile (again)…_

John and Mary had stopped running after a while, and were walking through the woods aimlessly.

"(Sigh) We've looked everywhere! We can't find them, or the case!" Mary complained.

"I guess you're right, eh? We'll just keep walking around here, and hope we find something."

After a while, they started talking.

"So, why did you want to be by yourself for this one, eh?" John asked.

"Because I don't want to split the money with anyone. I feel perfectly capable of getting the case myself. I considered everyone else here to be useless."

"Heh, heh, same here, eh? But I guess I was wrong."

"Likewise. Plus, I wanted to get rid of my competition one by one."

"Ha! I like your way of thinking, eh! But then why didn't you just leave me hanging by that vine?"

"For two reasons: A) You're too good to be held down by a vine like that, and I figured that if I left you, you'd eventually find a way to cut yourself down, and then try to get revenge on me. And believe me, you're the last person on this island I'd want hunting for me."

"Understood."

"And reason B) Like I said before, I need to get rid of my competition, and I figure that you could help with that. And I guess I wouldn't mind splitting the money with you. After all, $500,000 is a lot of money too."

"Yeah."

There was a pause before Mary spoke up again.

"So, why are _you_ alone?"

"Because I choose to be alone, eh. I'm used to being an outcast at school. I've got no friends, no enemies, just the kids that surround me. The kids I have to be stuck with for seven hours a day, eh."

"I see. Why are you such an outcast?"

"Like I said before, I _choose_ to be."

"Why?"

John sighed greatly. "I feel that life is just so miserable."

Mary was stunned. "And why do you think that? Even _I_ don't feel that bad."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It all started in high school. My sophomore year, eh. Before that, I had a perfect life. I wasn't the same dull, Goth kid you see before you today. I was much different, and had everything a kid could ask for: A good, Christian family; two loving parents; an older sister and younger brother, both of whom respected me; lots of friends; good grades in all subjects; a fine church to go to. All of those things and more."

"Christian?" Mary asked. "…So that explains why, at the talent show, you sang _Amazing Grace_."

"That's right, eh. Anyway, my life was perfect. And it was bound to be better than ever when I hit my sophomore year. Because, that year, I met the girl of my dreams. She was smart, beautiful, popular, kind and caring, and so much more. We were bound to become boyfriend and girlfriend, eh. And I swear, we almost did."

"Then what happened?"

"…"

"I dare not say. All I can say is that she broke my heart. Harder than ever before. Never in my life had I felt such pain before; emotionally and physically. I never wished to see her again, and she said the same thing. After that, I was more miserable than ever. I hated her, but strangely, I still liked her, eh. But every time I felt my love for her arise, I literally had to slap myself to knock it out of me. After a while of those incidents continuing, I knew that I just had to change myself. So, I changed myself, eh. I got these dark, black clothes, became silent, never talked to or hanged out with anyone ever again. I lost all my friends. I never spoke to my parents or siblings ever again. I stopped going to church. I changed who I was because I was so miserable."

"Your family must've been crushed." Mary commented.

"Yeah, but they didn't try to stop me, eh. I guess they just felt lucky that at least I hadn't turned to drugs and that kind of stuff, like other kids at my school who feel so miserable that they start smoking or drinking and stuff like that. Heck, one kid felt life was so pointless that he committed suicide."

"Ouch."

"I know. So for the rest of my sophomore year, and my junior year, I was Goth John. Then when the news about auditions for TDI Second came out, I decided, 'Ah, what the heck, eh? At least it'll get me away from this place.' So I sent in my audition tape, and here I am, eh.

"So that's _my_ story."

Mary was absolutely speechless. When she did speak, all she could say was, "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

Then he stopped. "Wait a second. What's that, eh?"

He slowly walked forward, and Mary followed behind him.

They peeked through a bush and saw that they were back at the Playa De Loser. Chris, Chef, and Matthew were sitting in chairs, drinking punch and watching all the other campers on monitors. Mary and John couldn't see the monitors, but they did see Chris suddenly spit out his punch as he reacted to something on the monitors.

"Uh-oh! Chef, you'd better get down there, man!"

Chef jumped out of his chair and raced off. John knew where he was going.

"I've got an idea, eh. Follow me!" He raced through the bushes, following Chef from a safe distance. Mary followed.

Just as John suspected, he was heading for the red helicopter.

"Just as I thought! Stay here." He slowly got out of the bushes.

Chef stood next to the chopper, and felt around his pockets.

"Dang it. Where'd I put my keys?" He then pulled a large ring of keys out of his apron pocket. "Ah, here they are. Wait, which one goes to the chopper?" He then started flipping through the keys one at a time. "Nope. Uh-uh. Not this one. Not that one either."

John sneaked up behind the large man. He held his right hand in a very karate-chop like way. He raised his hand in the air.

"Ah, here it is." He held up the one key that turned on the helicopter. At that moment, John jumped up into the air so that he was level with Chef's head. In the spilt second he was in mid-air, he brought his hand down on the back of Chef's neck in a karate-like manner, _twice_.

The mountainous man was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

John snatched the keys from the knocked-out man's hand. He held up the one key that Chef had singled out and said belonged to the helicopter. He climbed into the chopper and put the keys in the ignition. He turned to Mary.

"Come on, eh. Get on."

Mary climbed into the other seat, and John started up the chopper.

"Now we'll be able to find that case easily." John said as the chopper took off. "But before we go case-hunting, there's one more stop I need to make."

_Meanwhile…_

Tim, Luke, and Isaiah walked through the woods for about ten minutes until they came upon the old building that used to be an outhouse, but was turned into an arts and crafts center.

"What are we doing?" Tim asked.

"I'll show you." Luke opened the door, letting the outside light flood into the building. There was an ATV inside. A beautiful, sleek black ATV, similar to the red one from the last season, except larger and more powerful.

"Just as I thought. Come on!" Luke jumped on.

"What are you doing?"

"We can use this to get around quicker. And if we run into James again, there will be no way he can outrun us!"

"OK, but how are you gonna start it up?" Tim asked.

"That's where Napoleon comes into play." He turned to Isaiah. "Didn't you say that you're experienced at hotwiring?"

"Yes."

"Ever hotwired an ATV before?"

"No, but it's the same basic principles as a go-kart. I'll be able to hotwire it no problem." Isaiah then climbed onto the ATV, and started working on the wires. After about five minutes, there was a spark, and Isaiah declared, "Success!"

"Sweet!" Luke exclaimed. "Now get on, guys!"

The three of them climbed on. Luke sat up front to drive, Isaiah sat behind him, and Tim sat in the back.

"Hang on!" Luke twisted the right handlebar, and the ATV sped out of the Arts and Crafts center, heading into the woods.

"LET'S GO GET THAT CASE!!!" The three of them yelled.

_Back at the Playa De Loser…_

Chris, Chef, and Matthew were still watching the monitors But when Chris saw Tim, Luke, and Isaiah steal the ATV, he spit out the punch that he was drinking and turned to Chef.

"Uh-oh! Chef, you'd better get down there, man!"

Chef jumped out of his chair and raced off. Matthew's eyes were wide as he saw the three geeks ride off on the black vehicle. He turned to Chris. "Looks like this whole competition is getting a little ugly, huh Chris?"

"I just hope that they avoid serious damage to that ATV. We spent good money on that thing!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Up next is Part 3; the final chapter of the story! Stay tuned, readers. **

**Oh, and a note to scalec: Fedora Kid saw your little score chart in your last review; Nice job! Anyway, feel free to post another score chart like that one after this chapter. Whether or not you want to write a third one after the next part is up to you, but it may not matter since that will be the end of the competition. But Fedora Kid has no problem with it. Later!**


	48. Total DramaDramaDramaDrama Island Part 3

Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Part 3

Josh and Ruth were walking through the woods, exhausted from running away from the bear nonstop for nearly an hour.

"Phew! I'm glad we finally lost him!" Josh exclaimed, panting hard.

"Yeah. I thought we were done for! Hey, James. How are you…James?" She looked behind her. "Where's James?"

Josh looked around. "He's gone? But how?"

"I guess he must've been separated from us when the bear attacked us."

"Oh, well. His loss."

"Uh, excuse me? _His_ loss? As far as I'm concerned, we haven't even _seen_ the case yet! We've been running from a bear for an hour, we're totally out of breath, and we're probably gonna lose this competition!"

"Look on the bright side: At least the bear didn't kill us."

"True."

_Meanwhile…_

James was walking through the woods, holding the valuable case.

"I've got the million! I've got the million!" He sang to himself over and over. "This is gonna be _so_ cool! I'm gonna buy all the junk food I can! Too bad that Josh and Ruth ain't here to share it. Oh, well. Their loss."

_Meanwhile…_

Luke, Tim, and Isaiah were on their newly hotwired ATV, speeding through the woods.

"This was a good idea, Luke." Isaiah commented. "When we find that James, we're totally gonna catch him, and probably even run him over!"

"Uh, isn't that a little harsh?" Tim asked.

"I don't think so." Luke replied. "He's ridiculously huge. Getting hit by an ATV wouldn't hurt him that much."

"Wait! What's that?" Isaiah pointed at something. "Stop this ATV!!!"

Luke instantly let go of the handlebar, and the ATV slowed down and stopped.

"Over there!" Isaiah pointed off to the side.

There was a large bush there, rustling around greatly. Leaves were falling off of it. There were sounds coming from it.

"How much do you wanna bet that it's James?" Tim asked.

"Well, we've got a surprise for him!" Luke grabbed the handlebar. "Hang on tight, guys! This is gonna be bumpy!"

They held on for dear life as Luke twisted the handlebar hard and sped straight towards the bush.

"Hey, James! We've got a little something for ya!!"

They hit the bush at nearly fifty-five mph, ramming right through it and hitting the thing behind it. The impact sent them flying through the air, eventually hitting the ground hard, causing the rear end of the vehicle to rise in the air for a moment. It looked like it was gonna flip over, but it landed back upright. Isaiah was the only one to fall off.

"OOF!" He grunted as he hit the ground and rolled head over heels until he hit a bush. A thorn bush. "OUCH!!!!" He climbed out of the bush and pulled the small thorns out of his skin.

"Isaiah, you OK?" Tim asked.

"Besides the obvious?"

"Uh, guys?" Luke interrupted.

"What?" They both looked over at the thing they had just run over. It wasn't James.

It was a Sasquatchinakwa. It had a giant bump sticking out of its head, and when it looked at them, it did _not_ look happy.

"Oh, sh…"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Luke screamed.

"Isaiah! Get on, get on!" Tim held out his hand. Isaiah raced up to the ATV and Tim helped pull him aboard. Isaiah was barely on the ATV all the way when Luke sped off, with the Sasquatchinakwa giving chase.

"Must go faster." Tim said to Luke.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Luke said.

"Watch out for the tree!!" Isaiah screamed.

Luke looked ahead of him. "Huh? WHOA!!!" He swerved to the side to avoid the huge tree he was about to hit. He then bounced off a rock and flew into the air.

"Whoa!" All three of them screamed.

They continued soaring over ditches, bouncing off rocks, crashing through bushes, dodging trees; and all the while the Sasquatchinakwa continued chasing them.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Isaiah asked.

"Hang on!" Luke twisted the handlebar even harder, and they sped up, going even faster than before. But the Sasquatchinakwa wasn't slowing down.

"Darn it! How are we gonna lose him?!"

_Meanwhile…_

Samantha and Madison were still locked in the Boathouse, desperately trying to get out.

"Think of something! _Think of something_!" Madison said despairingly. "We've gotta get out of here! We've tried everything! EVERYTHING! And nothing has opened that door!" She angrily kicked several crates aside.

Samantha was much more calm. "Look, there's all sorts of equipment in this Boathouse. There has to be something that can get us out of here. The best way to go is to stick something through the doorframe and try to unlock it from there. But what in here is thin enough to stick through there?"

"…"

"…"

Then Samantha thought of something. "…I've got it!"

"What? What is it?"

"My cell phone!"

"What about your cell phone?"

"My antenna!" She pulled out her cell phone, then pulled on the antenna, causing it to extend even higher. "I can stick it through the doorframe, and then try to unlock it from there!"

"Good thinking, Sam."

"Thanks. Now let's see if it works."

She walked over to the door with the pulled-up antenna. She stuck it through the tiny crack between the door and the wall. She wedged it through, then lifted it up. Of course, she had no idea how heavy the object blocking the door was. When she lifted it up, she quickly found the obstruction. "Aha!" She lifted the antenna up against the object repeatedly.

After the fifth try, she decided that she needed to thrust it up even harder and faster than before. She lowered the antenna quite a bit, then thrust it up hard. She instantly brushed past the object, but not in the way she wanted. The object remained firmly in place, but it was her cell phone that suffered. She pulled the cell phone antenna out.

"Whuh…" She saw what had happened to her precious cell phone antenna. "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!! MY CELL PHONE! MY BEAUTIFUL CELL PHONE!!!!"

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"I BROKE MY CELL PHONE'S ANTENNA!!!! NOW IT'LL NEVER WORK AGAIN!!!!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Meanwhile…_

Daniel and Jennifer were walking along the beach, near the Dock of Shame.

"Well, this is just great!" Daniel complained. "We haven't seen the case even once since it disappeared, and we've lost two teammates! We were doing so great, and now we're terrible!"

"Look, the situation isn't completely hopeless, right? If we think of a plan, we can still win this."

"What can we possibly do that can turn this whole situation around for the better?" The pessimistic Daniel asked.

Just then, Chris and Matthew ran up to them.

"Chris? Matthew? What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked.

"Have you guys seen John and Mary?" Chris asked. "They just knocked out Chef and stole the helicopter!"

"They have the helicopter?!?" Daniel asked. "Oh, GREAT! If they get the case now, they'll win for sure!!"

"No, thankfully, they don't have the case yet. But if they get it, nothing can stop them from getting it to the finish line and winning!"

Daniel's mind began to race.

"I can think of something that would stop them."

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Come on, Jen! I've got an idea!" He grabbed Jen's arm and dragged her away, leaving the cynical host and hundred-thousandaire alone on the beach.

_Meanwhile…_

The Mark/Jeremy/Rachael/Violet group had run all the way to the bottom of the waterfall, and searched the entire surrounding area for the precious case. But after nearly an hour of searching, they had given up.

"The case must've floated downriver." Violet said sadly. "We'll never find it."

They walked in a random direction towards the woods.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mark asked. "We don't know where the case is, or whether or not someone's even found it yet."

"But we can't give up hope, guys." Rachael said. "Chris hasn't announced that someone's brought the case to the Dock, and the competition's over yet, so we might still have a chance."

"If we can just find that case!"

_Meanwhile…_

John and Mary were up above the whole island in the chopper, scoping out the entire island for the case.

"See anything yet, eh?"

"Nothing." Mary asked as she looked through a pair of binoculars. At one point, however, she spotted the old Boathouse. Remembering what she had done, she chuckled.

_Meanwhile…_

Josh and Ruth were nearing the base of the 1,000-foot mountain when they ran into James.

"Wait! You hear that?" Josh said. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

They paused, then eventually heard the sound of leaves rustling.

They turned to the side just in time to see a large figure moving through the trees towards them. The figure then emerged into view. It was James.

"James!" Ruth said.

"Josh, Ruth. Good to see you guys."

"Wish we could say the same." Josh said. "Where were you?"

"Uh, running from a killer bear!"

"Yeah, well you ditched us!"

"And you got lucky; the bear chose us! We were running for an hour!" Ruth complained.

Then Josh noticed the object that James held in his hand.

"IS THAT THE CASE?!"

"Yep."

"Where'd you get it!?!"

"Oh, I took it from the three geeks."

They already knew who he meant. "Well, nice job, big guy."

"What did you plan on spending it on, anyway?"

"Junk food. Lots and lots of junk food."

Josh and Ruth shared a glance. Josh quickly winked at her. She nodded casually.

"Would you be willing to split some of the money with us like we originally planned?"

"Well…you guys _did_ totally ditch me when the bear attacked."

"Uh, come again? _You_ were the one who just ran off when it attacked. _We_ were the ones who held our ground when…"

In the blink of an eye, Ruth jumped at him and snatched the case from the unsuspecting James.

"What?!"

"See ya!"

The two of them ran off.

"Hey! Get back here with my million dollars!!!"

James quickly sped after them, but they proved too fast for him.

Ruth looked back at their would-be pursuer, falling behind. Grinning, she yelled, "If there's one thing to learn from this, it's never, ever, _ever_…"

"BEAR!!!!" Josh screamed.

The two of them instantly skidded to a halt. Sure enough, standing before them was the very same bear they had just lost almost forty-five minutes ago.

It recognized them quickly. It growled at them and barred its teeth.

"Oh…" Josh started.

It took a step towards them.

"RUN!!!!!"

"NOT AGAIN!!!!"

They instantly turned around sharply and sped off. The bear chased after them.

"Doesn't he ever have better things to do?!?!" Josh screamed.

"Just keep running!!!" Ruth replied.

Meanwhile, James was still just a little down the path.

"Hey, what's…AUGH!!"

He quickly dove into a bush, while the bear continued chasing Josh and Ruth. However, just as they passed by the bush where James was hiding, Ruth tripped on a rock. She stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Although she kept from falling, she ended up dropping the case.

A few feet ahead of the case, she skidded to a stop and turned around. The bear was closing in on the case.

"The case!"

She dove for the case, sliding across the dirt towards the coveted object. But just as her hand touched it, a paw slammed down onto the case. Ruth slowly looked up and into the black eyes of the bear looming over her.

It roared in her face.

"EEEEYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Come on!!!" Josh grabbed her and yanked her back just as the bear's claws sliced through the air where she had been sitting.

"But…the case!!!"

"Forget it!"

Ruth scrambled to her feet, and the two of them raced off, with the bear _still_ chasing them.

The case sat on the ground, unprotected.

James slowly lifted his head up over the bush.

"Guys?" Then he saw the case. "The case!" He jumped out of the bush and picked it up off the ground. "Wow, talk about comin' right back at ya!" He then turned and ran off.

_Meanwhile…_

Daniel and Jennifer raced along the beach, through the woods, and came upon the old Boathouse.

"What are we doing here?" Jen asked.

"I think I know a way to bring down that chopper." The jock responded. "And the answer is in this Boathouse."

He walked up to the Boathouse, and saw the huge board blocking the door.

"That's weird." Jen commented. "Why would someone lock this door?"

She lifted the wooden plank off…

…and was nearly knocked over when Samantha and Madison raced out.

"Whoa! Wait, where are you guys going? And why were you in there?!"

"I wish we knew!" Madison yelled as she ran.

"Someone tricked us and locked us in there! And whoever it was, they're gonna be sorry!" Samantha added.

And with that, they ran off into the woods.

Jen looked at Daniel, who simply shrugged. They walked inside.

"What are you looking for?"

"Go dig through the stuff in here for me, would ya? Look for a chain."

"A chain?"

"A chain; a bunch of metal links in one long line, very long, very strong. That kind of chain."

"OK."

They started digging around among the junk inside the Boathouse. After about ten minutes, Jen walked up to Daniel holding a twenty foot-long chain.

"Got one."

"Good."

"What are _you_ looking for?"

"I am looking for…Aha!"

"What?"

Daniel stood up straight, holding the spear gun in his hand.

"This. Give me that chain."

Before Jen could do as she was told, he snatched the chain from her and started tying it to the end of the sharp, metal harpoon that was attached to the gun.

"What are you doing?"

He finished tying it tightly enough. "Got it."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I plan on using this to down that chopper when, and if, they get that case."

"And in the meantime?"

"Ah, use it for defense if a bear attacks us or something, I don't know. Just come with me."

Daniel walked out of the Boathouse, spear gun in hand. Jennifer followed close behind.

_Meanwhile…_

Mark, Jeremy, Rachael, and Violet were walking through the woods, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Look, I think we need to head back to the river and look again." Mark suggested.

"We tried that. We searched all up and down that river, and we didn't see any trace of the case!" Rachael exclaimed.

"I think we should just head back to camp and think of another game plan." Violet said.

"I agree." Jeremy agreed.

"Fine. Let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

John and Mary circled over the forest several times until they were over a large clearing about halfway between the river and the camp.

At that moment, Mary saw someone emerge from the woods and into the clearing.

"Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

"I see someone." She raised the binoculars to her eyes and looked at the person. "It's James." She focused a little bit more on the object in his hands. "And he has the case!"

"He does?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now how are we gonna get it from him, eh?"

"We can't just land down there and get it. It's too risky with all the trees. Besides, he'll hear and see us coming. He'll run off before we can even touch the ground. If he made it to the trees, we'd lose him for sure!"

"There's gotta be something that we can…Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" She turned to look at him.

"Look what was under the seat, eh." He held a small, orange gun in his hands.

"Nice."

"Let's get him. I'm better with aiming, so I'll shoot while you fly this thing. Take the wheel."

"Wait! I don't know how to fly this."

"It's simple, eh. Just hold it at this angle…here." He held the wheel slightly to the left. "We need to circle him. Just hold it like that, and I'll aim."

"OK." Mary took the wheel.

John leaned out the open door and carefully aimed. "Got only one shot at this." He closed one eye and stared down the barrel of his gun.

Below them on the ground, James looked up at the red chopped circling overhead. At first, he held the case tightly in his hands, but then he recognized the chopper.

"Ah, it's just Chris. He's just watching me, since _I_ have the case." Then he looked a little closer. "Hey, wait a second!"

Then he fell to the ground.

John aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. He successfully hit James in the shoulder. The large teen fell to the ground, and the case bounced away, before stopping several feet from him.

"Direct hit, eh!"

"Good!"

"Give me the wheel. Time to land this thing."

After a minute or so, John landed the chopper several yards from the case. John exited the chopper and walked over to the case. With a content smirk, he picked up the prized object.

"Victory is so sweet, eh?" He walked back to the helicopter, got in, and flew off.

"Let's take this thing back to the Dock, and split that million!" Mary said.

_As if._ She thought to herself.

_That's what _you _think, eh._

Thirty minutes later…

Matthew's alliance had just reached the campgrounds.

"Finally! I'm sick of walking around in those woods for hours and hours on end." Jeremy complained.

"So, what do we do now?" Mark asked no one in particular.

"We wait." Violet responded. "If the person, or people, with the case come, we can cut them off and take the case."

"Wait! What's that?!" Rachael yelled and pointed at the sky.

_Meanwhile…_

Luke, Tim, and Isaiah were still running from the angry Sasquatchinakwa.

"This is ridiculous!" Isaiah screeched. "We're never gonna get away from this guy! And he's gonna kill us!"

"He has to get tired eventually! After all, he doesn't run on gas!"

"Yeah, except gas runs out, too!" Tim replied. "Where are we going, anyway?!"

"Uh…I think we're heading towards the campgrounds!!!" Luke responded.

The Sasquatchinakwa drew closer and closer with every passing minute.

_Meanwhile…_

A few minutes after he was hit, James woke up. He looked around at the blurry area surrounding him, still a little out of it.

"Oooooh, my head. What happened last night?" He slowly rose to his feet, and fell back down.

"Ouch! Oooh…" He then looked over at his shoulder…

…and saw the tranquilizer dart sticking out.

"Oh, great!" He reached over and angrily yanked it from his shoulder.

"That devious little…" He got to his feet again, and this time, it worked. "I've gotta get back to camp!" He slowly limped off.

_Meanwhile…_

Josh and Ruth were still running from the bear.

"I'm…getting (pant, pant) exhausted!" Josh complained.

"Just keep going! I think we're getting closer to camp!" Ruth replied.

_Meanwhile…_

Lauren stopped her desperate searching through the cave and leaned against the wall outside the entrance.

"Why'd you stop searching?" Jessica asked. "We've got to find that case!"

"I'm tired! I just want to take a break!" The prissy girl responded, an annoyed tone in her voice. She shook her head and looked off into the woods, in the direction of the camp.

_Meanwhile (for the umpteenth time)…_

Daniel and Jennifer reached the campgrounds, just a few yards from the main lodge.

"What are we doing?"

"We're waiting here for those chumps in the helicopter to arrive. Once they're in range, I fire at their propeller blades. The spear and chain will totally get tangled up in the blades, and it'll explode right off of the chopper. They'll crash to the ground, and we'll get that case!"

"There it is!" She pointed at the sky.

Daniel looked up. Sure enough, there was the red chopper. He looked hard at it, and could barely make out John and Mary sitting inside. And in John's hands was the silver case.

"That's them, alright! And they have the case! Let's get 'em!" He raised the spear gun, and stared down the barrel. "Wait for it…Wait for it…"

They flew into range.

"There's the Dock, eh! We're gonna win!"

"Alright!"

Matthew's alliance approached Daniel and Jen.

"Hey! What are you doing with that spear gun?" Violet asked.

"That chopper up there, John and Mary are in it. And they have the case! We're gonna down that helicopter and get the case from them!" Daniel enthusiastically responded.

At that moment, James limped out of the woods and approached them.

"What's going on?"

Before anyone could explain what was happening, Daniel fired the gun. By the time he did, the chopper was just over the main lodge. The seven of them watched as the spear flew through the air, chain trailing, straight towards the helicopter.

John leaned out and saw the projectile approaching.

"What the…" Then he realized what it was, and where it was heading. "WATCH OUT!!!"

He pulled back inside just as the chain whizzed through the air and shot into the whirring blades of the chopper. The chain was sucked in with it, and sparks shot from them. There was an explosion as the blades shot right off the chopper. The movement was so sudden, John jerked in his seat, the seatbelt being the only thing keeping him from falling out.

The same couldn't be said for the case.

The case flew from John's hands and fell straight towards the earth.

Those on the ground saw it, and raced around with outstretched arms to catch it.

"I've got it!"

"It's coming!"

"It's _so_ mine!"

"Look out!"

James was the lucky catcher. Well, maybe not so lucky.

"I've got it!" He stopped running around when he saw the case heading for him. "Ha! I'm gonna win that milli…"

Instead of landing in his arms, the case hit him in the head.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground, and the case, having hit his head at an angle, bounced off of his head and along the ground like a bouncy ball, heading right for the main lodge.

"There it goes! Get it!"

Daniel threw the gun to the ground, and he and Jen charged after the case. It took a moment for the other four to realize as well, and they quickly chased after it.

The case bounced almost weightlessly across the grass. When it hit the stairs, it actually bounced up them, and through the open door. Daniel and Jen dove in after it.

Meanwhile, the now-bladeless helicopter was still falling straight down towards the main lodge.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!! AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH!!! AUGH!!!" The two occupants were screaming and clutching onto each other for dear life as the burning chopper fell towards the old building below.

Just as it drew closer, John yelled to his companion, "We can't stay in here, eh!! We have to jump!"

"JUMP?!? Are you crazy?!"

"It's the only chance we've got!! Hurry, jump now!!"

John unbuckled his seatbelt. Mary didn't even have hers on, so it was easy for John to grab her before throwing himself out of the helicopter, pulling her with him. They both screamed and clung to each other for dear life as they plummeted towards the main lodge.

At the same time, Tim, Isaiah, and Luke rode out of the woods on their hijacked ATV, with the Sasquatchinkawa still following them.

"He's gaining! Drive faster, man!" Isaiah shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Luke yelled back.

Just then, the Sasquatchinakwa was close enough to get in one slash. It successfully scraped Isaiah's back.

"OWWWW!!!!"

"What?! What happened, Isaiah!?" Luke asked. To see what had happened, he turned around, not looking where he was going.

The ATV was heading straight for the main lodge.

At that same moment, the bear chased Josh and Ruth out of the woods and towards the main lodge.

"Keep running! If we make it inside the main lodge and close the door, we can lose him!!!!" Ruth yelled to her friend.

"Oh, man! I think he's getting closer!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!!"

They drew closer to the main lodge. They dashed up the stairs towards the door just seconds after Mark, Jeremy, Rachael, and Violet ran inside.

It was in that moment, that one single moment, when everything collided at once. The burning helicopter, the ATV, and Josh and Ruth, hit the main lodge at the same time.

The explosion of the building was consumed in a massive fireball, engulfing the building and everyone inside it. The building went up in flames, and collapsed quickly.

The two animals that had been chasing campers, the bear and the Sasquatchinakwa, saw their would-be prey run into the building that quickly exploded. Thinking that it was all over, they both turned and walked in opposite directions back towards the woods.

Chris and Matthew, who were still on the beach, heard the explosion and looked up.

"What the heck was that?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. We'd better get up there!"

The two of them ran all the way along the beach, and then up to the campgrounds.

Meanwhile, Lauren was still standing outside the cave when the explosion happened. She heard it and was jolted out of her exhaustion from searching the cave.

"What the…Hey, guys! Guys!"

"What?"

"What is it?"

The other three came out of the cave and walked up to her.

"I just heard a huge explosion!"

"An explosion?"

"Yes! And look!" She pointed up over the trees.

Sure enough, there was a plume of black smoke rising into the sky. And it was coming from the campgrounds.

"Let's go check it out!"

"But wait! What about searching for the, uh, the…" Suzie leaned close to Nicole and whispered, "What were we searching for again?"

"Never mind that! The search can wait." Nicole replied. "Lauren's right. We need to head over there and see what happened."

The four of them ran off.

"It came from the camp!!" Lauren said as they ran.

At that same moment, Samantha and Madison stopped and turned around when _they_ heard the blast.

"What in the world?!" Madison asked.

"An explosion! We'd better go check it out!"

The two girls also ran towards the campsite.

_Back at camp…_

The thirteen who were involved in the crash started to climb out of the rubble just as Chris and Matthew arrived at the scene.

"What…" Matthew couldn't finish his sentence.

"Aw, man!" Chris exclaimed when he saw the ruined building. "And I just repainted the walls on that thing!!"

Ruth was helping Josh to his feet. "You OK?"

"I think so."

Violet was checking on her teammates.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm good." Jeremy said as he rubbed his head.

"I think I'm fine. Just shaken up." Rachael said after throwing a small chunk of rubble aside. Jeremy took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Ouch. That was quite a blast." Mark said.

Jennifer turned and saw Daniel on the ground. She held a hand to him, only to have it slapped away.

"I can take care of myself!" He barked angrily as he got to his feet.

Luke was underneath the flipped-over ATV.

"Ooooh…my head…"

Then Tim and Isaiah walked up.

"You OK, man?"

"Oh, gee. Besides being stuck under an ATV, nearly being killed by an angry purple yeti, and losing the case, I think I'm just fine and dandy, thank you very much!"

Despite his sarcasm, they pulled him out from under the ruined vehicle and to his feet.

And lastly, John and Mary were standing amongst the rubble.

Mary coughed before saying, "That (cough, cough,) was crazy!"

But John had the opposite attitude. "That was insane, eh! That was the most fun I've ever had in my life!"

"Wait, where's the case?! WHERE IS IT?!!??"

She looked around frantically before she spotted it. "There it is!"

Everyone else turned to look. Sure enough, the case was there, sitting among the charred rubble. The force of the impact had caused it to burst open, and everyone could clearly see the green content that had poured out from it.

Mary gasped. "Look at all that money! It's beautiful! And it's all mine!" She charged towards the case, arms outstretched.

But John looked up above the case. About seven feet over the case was one of the few wooden beams that was still standing, attached to another support beam keeping it suspended off the ground. But the beam was on fire, and the support beam looked ready to break. It started cracking and dipping towards the case.

Towards where Mary was.

"Mary! Watch out, eh!!"

He scrambled to his feet and charged towards her rather than towards the case. The beam broke with a rustic crunch, and fell straight towards the case. At the last second, John tackled Mary and sent them both flying to the side just as the burning plank of wood came down on the case.

Mary was too distracted by the money to be mad at John.

"The money! Where…OH, NO! THE MONEY!!!!!" She screeched in horror.

Everyone turned and stared in horror as the case, and all of the exposed money, burned to ashes under the burning beam.

A million dollars, gone in an instant.

"Oh, that's GREAT!" Daniel shouted in anger and frustration. "Now what do we do?!!?!?"

Chris walked up to the wrecked building and the thirteen campers.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Not again!!"

Matthew chuckled. "Ha, ha! You owe me a hundred bucks, Chris!"

Chris mumbled angrily under his breath as he pulled a hundred-dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it in Matthew's open hand. Matthew pocketed the bill with a sheepish grin on his face.

Chris turned to the other teens. "You guys let the case get destroyed, _again_! This is great! Just a waste of money, that's what it is! OK, so it looks like we'll, once again, have to go with Plan B. Since the thirteen of you officially tied, you will all have a second chance at winning the million dollars in the next season!"

There were mostly "Hoorays", "Alrights", or "Cools" from the group of teens. But a few were pessimistic about it.

"Aw, darn it! I don't want to do another season, eh! I wanna go home!"

"Sorry, but you forgot all about one thing: the fine print!"

John cursed.

"Another season of this?!" Daniel exclaimed. "Terrific."

At that moment, Lauren, Jessica, Suzie, and Nicole came out of the woods from one direction, while Samantha and Madison came from another direction. The six of them approached the burned-down building.

"Whoa!" Madison exclaimed.

"What the heck happened here?!" Jessica demanded.

Also at that moment, James sat up straight. He was still on the ground where the case had hit him in the head.

"My head; it hurts so much! That million can really pack a punch, huh?" He then saw what had happened. "Whoa! What happened?!" He got up and ran over to the others.

"Sorry, guys. But here's a quick rundown: The case was destroyed yet again in the fire that burned down the main lodge, which was caused when an ATV and a helicopter crashed into it. And these thirteen campers have officially qualified for the next season. So the rest of you, Lauren, Samantha, Jessica, Nicole, Madison, James, Suzie, and Matthew, have lost. This is the end of your journey. While these thirteen campers participate in the next season to win another million dollars, the eight of you will sit out and watch helplessly as they play the next game, and you don't. Sorry."

"Aw, rats!" Lauren complained.

"I told you we should've stopped searching that cave after a while!" Jessica said angrily.

"Wait, I'm confused. What case? What game? What next season?"

"Darn it! This is all because of whoever locked us in that Boathouse!!" Samantha declared.

"Yeah! Whoever did that is going to pay!!" Madison agreed.

Mary exchanged a brief, subtle glance with John. She winked.

"Aw, shoot!" James exclaimed. "Ah, well. At least I was close."

"At least I still have my hundred thousand." Matthew said, shrugging.

"So, in two more days, the thirteen of you will report to an old film lot, and start the next season. After thirteen weeks of challenges, only one will remain standing; and that person will win one million dollars! So get ready for the next season: Total Drama Action Season Two!"

**The End**

**Author's Note: Hooray! It's **_**FINALLY**_** finished! After three months of nonstop typing, it's finally done! Of course, it **_**was**_** fun to write this. Fedora Kid would like to thank all of the readers who have spent their time reading and reviewing this story, and have basically helped to keep it going since Chapter 1. **

**And that's right, readers; the sequel, **_**Total Drama Action: Second Season**_** is going to be coming out…someday. But Fedora Kid is going to say this: it won't be out for a while, for several reasons: A) Fedora Kid wants to take a break; he hopes you can understand. And B) Since Fedora Kid lives in Florida, which is considered part of the U.S., he won't be seeing TDA on TV until June. And since Fedora Kid has searched all over Youtube for ways to watch TDA episodes and has found nothing, he has no choice but to wait one month to start watching it. Why? Because he doesn't want to write a story about something he's never seen before, and then find that he got a lot of the details wrong. Then he'd look like a fool. **

**So don't expect it to come out real soon, but Fedora Kid **_**will**_** say this: **_**HE WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THE STORY**_**. He swears that whether it's several weeks, or several months from now, he **_**will**_** get the story put up, and hopefully finished. But abandoning it and letting all of you good readers down is the last thing he wants to do. And if you want, you can help Fedora Kid out by sending in challenge ideas (whether you want to send them in a review, or a PM, that's up to you). Remember, they have to be based on movie genres, and they have to have a way for someone to win Invincibility. So send in your ideas, and they may end up in the story.**

**Until next time; This is Fedora Kid, signing out! **


End file.
